


in the eyes of the beholder

by glochisiester



Series: you're beautiful (in this dark world) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, But he's really just a baby, Coming Out, Internalized Homophobia, Johnny is the Ultimate Husband Material, M/M, Romance, Self-Denial, Ten is a Badboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 89,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: Ten's father's last wish was for his 'third child' to get married to the son of Seo Corporates. The problem, there's a whopping 10 year gap with their age. Another problem, Ten is not gay.





	1. i waited for this promise

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving an age gap story, and there's not enough fics about it. So I made one. And of course, to fight off the writers block I have been dealing for like a year. (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Ten made a lot of bad decisions in his life. Some are reckless ones, those that he have to face the consequences for. You may want to call him a bad boy but ' _bad_ ' is still an understatement for the weight of the name Ten holds. He had his fair share of experience when it came to being bad as well. He partied a lot, got wasted so much that he slept on the bathroom floor of his friend, made out with a bunch of senior cheerleaders in their dorm or behind the gym's bench when they have practice.

He can say he had a very fun life. His mother always tell him that he really was his father's son. Just like Ten, his Father did a lot of weird and crazy stuff, not only when he was young but even when he was married. He was really Ten's father for he was always making shocking decisions. And by far, this is the worst decision he had ever made.

'Have I repeated to you, mind you, that I'm not gay?' Ten asked, slumped on the bean bag as they talk. This was not what he was expecting when he was told to go home this weekend. To have a talk that he is going to get engaged. More so, to a man.

'Yeah' His oldest sister, currently 28 replied, eyes uninterested, 'You know, if Dad did not left his word with the other people involved, we can change you.' She explained sarcastically. Ten glaring at her obviously, wishing for his dagger eyes to send pain to the other. His family was full of proud people, no wonder he's proud and so full of himself.

'I don't want to get engaged, married, and probably not to an old hag.' Ten clarifies, feel his ears burn from anger and disgust. He sees his mother pause whatever conversation she's having with their second daughter, casting Ten an unimpressed look. 'We do not want you to get married as well.' Ten beamed at her, hopeful 'You have two older and beautiful sister, why get an impudent kid?'

Ten's nose flares with seething anger. If his family's proud, well eversince the death of their father, they became distant, more full of themselves and cold. No wonder Ten offered to stay in the university dorm, so he can stay away from his family. They are not actually a close-tight family. 'If you're so proud of those two frogs—' he hears them growl and yelp in protest, '—then why force me to marry the old man? Do you really hate me that much that you wanted to get rid of me so early?' He spit, venom in his tongue, eyes dangerous. And he knows he hit their nerves right because his mother turns to him, eyes blazing with so much hatred and distaste, 'I wanted to ask the same thing. But your father has been adamant on promising them the 'third' child to marry Youngho.'

Ten can almost smell the distaste, sees the jealousy and annoyance glinting in his sister's eyes, feel the tension shift to something dangerous.

He scoffs, pulling himself to stand, before dusting his clothes from the non-existent dirt. 'Promised or not, I am not meeting that old guy.'

'What a disgrace.' He heard his second sister murmur making him clench his fist. His mother sent him a look, challenging, 'I thought you wanted to make your late father proud? What would he just say if he sees you breaking the promise he did years ago to his very close friends?'

Ten huffs, then turns towards the door, heading outside. He wasn't able to get out of the house without hearing the tell-tale signs of an impending lecture, his oldest sister first, 'You really have no shame Chittaphon. Out of three of us, only you didn't show anything to be proud of. You think being a dancer will get you somewhere?' She snorts, crossing her arms over her chest, 'Me and Choco already have our future planned out. What about you?'

Ten twist his neck to shot her an unimpressed look, and mockingly says 'I am actually impressed you even know what my course is. Thought you never actually paid attention to your only brother.'

'You little—'

'Cherry, stop' His mother raises a hand infront of her, sighing on where she stood. Ten turned his back again to leave when he heard his mother whisper, 'If you cannot bring honor to the family, atleast honor your father's death wish.'

Ten stomped his feet before he angrily slammed the door open, making sure to step on his mother's favorite purple flower on the way out. He hate his life. He hate his sisters. He hate how they try to control everything in his life. What did he ever done to deserve this kind of life?

 

~♥~

 

'So how was your weekend?' His roommate, a japanese mountain man Yuta asked, who was lazing on their ratty couch. Ten has his face buried in one of the cushions while a re-run of Weekly Idol play in the background. He groaned as a response, sighing on the fabric. Everything has been tiring like shit. They had a lot of problems as University students. Had to pay the bill, review for the upcoming exams this last semester, had to prepare for their dance showcases. Had to survive this hellhole. Everything is just too much.

'It was hell' Ten finally answered, eyes drifting to his roommate who was now noisily munching on a bag of crackers. 'Hell? Well, the only hell I know is Mr. Kwon's history class.' Yuta grimaced, wiping his dirty hands on their couch. Ten shot him a look of disgust.

'Was it your family again?' Yuta adds, eyes never leaving the television screen. Ten hums, nodding before laying his head on the right arm of the couch, silently contemplating about his life. Youngho. That's the name of tha man he is supposed to marry. He's been told that the older guy is 32 years old, a shocking 10 year gap on their age. Ten had just turned 22 this February. He had never been fond of age gap, especially man. He is a man for Pete's sake. He shouldn't be creating his future with another man. He wants to impregnate a woman, have kids, build a home and many more.

'Hey Yuta' Ten utter, voice almost a whisper but the latter heard it still. 'Yes?'

'You're gay right?' Ten cast him a glance, getting an armful of Yuta's hair, headbutting him painfully. 'What the fu—' Ten yelps, groaning in pain while Yuta looks proud and victorious. He felt a tug on his ear, Yuta pinching it hard with an annoyed expression after, 'How many times do I have to tell you, I am bi, not gay, you dimwit.'

Ten gave a shrill cry, slapping at his hands to let go of his dying ear. When the other finally let go, he shot him a pout, betrayed. 'If I don't know you, I'd probably think you're gay. You're a _twink_ , Ten.'

Offended, Ten jumped into the couch to stranggle his friend, almost kicking him out in the process. 'Excuse me, says the one who took it in the ass last saturday?' He hollers like a mad man, Yuta raising a hand to cover his dirty loud mouth. 'It was an experiment, okay! And Hansol was hot as hell.'

The two lads fell in a deep silence after, with Ten laying starfish over Yuta who was still munching on his long-forgotten chips, eyes returning to the tv screen. Ten was still buried in his thoughts, about his family, and how he'll manage to escape this situation.

Sigh.

His mother was right. He wanted to impress his father, the only person who believed in him. He was beyond sad when his old man passed away due to a heart attack, but his father never lack the love. He gave so much to Ten, showed and experienced a lot of things with his son, that Ten pledge to give honor to his name, whatever it may be. But not like this.

Not marriage or engagement.

To a man, no.

'Yo bro, why did you ask if I'm gay anyway? Is this why you are thinking so deeply?' Yuta jokes, his eyes no longer trained on the tv show but on his friend's face. Atleast Yuta has concern etched on his face, seemingly more worried than his real blood sisters and mother. Ten released a puff of breathe, calming his racing heart with how nervous he was. He realized he should atleast tell his friend about the problem, maybe then, he can breathe a little. 'How did you.. like..' Ten struggled to find the right words without offending the other, 'like, how did you realize you like boys or girls? or both?'

Yuta doesn't seem as conflicted as he is. 'I just did.' he shrugs a bony shoulder, twisting a little to lay on his back. Now with Ten on his chest. 'I just realized I like kissing boys as much as I like girls. I ended up liking both of them, whatever I do, with a man or a woman, I seem to enjoy it.' He supplies, eyes wide and sincere. Ten envied that Yuta has a clear thought of himself. Unlike Ten, who has life planned by someone else.

'I'm going to get engaged with a man. A 32 year old guy.' Ten whispers, head now laying on Yuta's chest. They always do this when someone is sick or feeling lost in the middle of a stressful semester, but Ten always add a precautionary warning 'no homo' which will earn him a whack in the head. Yuta has always been clingy and touchy, but he's a good guy, a loyal friend, someone Ten can trust. 'My father decides that his 'third' child should marry his friend's son.'

'Have you seen the man?' Yuta quirks an eyebrow at him. Ten shook his head as 'no'

'Then give him a chance.' Yuta beamed. But that's the problem. He cannot give him a chance. There is no way in hell would Ten get attached to a man. 'I'm not gay Yuta.' Ten deadpans. The latter rolled his eyes at him, then a heartbeat silence, before an agile hand moved so fast Ten wasn't able to grasp anything. Everything happened in a flash, and before he knows it, there's soft plush lips on his own. His mind seemed to physically shut down, eyes wide. But when he felt Yuta's tongue enter his mouth before he regained his bearings, punching Yuta in his jaw as the smaller practically throw himself away from the other. 'The fuck!' He yells, covering his mouth as he stared horrified at the taller.

Yuta groans at the pain, wiping his bleeding lips and then cradling his injured jaw. Ten bit his lip when he saw how red Yuta's jaw was, 'What the fuck were you doing?' He hissed, beyond mortified. He felt like vomitting, feeling the heat of Yuta's lips on his own. Yuta made a moue of distaste, cackling after, 'Well, atleast I'm sure you're not gay. Damn, that punch was hard. Feels like my jaw got dislocated.'

  
'Shit, I'm sorry bro—' Ten whispers, hands still covering his own mouth. Yuta shakes his head at him, 'It's my fault anyways'

'Why did you do that anyways?' Ten whimpers, still in a state of shock and disturbed by the earlier events. Yuta shrugged his shoulders, answering 'Thought if you get to taste a man's lips maybe you'd have a change of mind. Maybe you're bi afterall?' He jokes but his jaw is painfully injured so all he can do is open his mouth and let out goat sounds to sound like he was laughing. Ten doesn't move from his spot, still disgusted, 'I'm not gay'

'I clearly know that.' Yuta utters back, relaxing on the couch. 'But hey, Ten'

Ten raises his head at him, busily wiping his own mourh to remove the remnants of Yuta's chapstick and saliva. Yuta shot him an 'i hate you' on the process. 'Whoever this man you're going to meet. Promise me to not judge him by his gender.'

Ten grumbles, murmuring about not wanting to see the man. Yuta finishes off, now staring at the tv screen again, ''Because based from my experiences, it is not a good thing to insult people by their gender. Remember that.'

Ten locked his pinky finger with a beaming smile. Promise.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
The problem is, Ten's not really good with promises. As stated, he was a Bad boy with a capital B. He was mischievious, and full of mirth that his friends already had white hair from all the problems and troubles he had caused. His mother had sent him a message talking about a lunch meeting with the man at one of the prestigious 5 star restaurant near the SM Complex.

He decided that a shocking experience might scare his fiancee away, so he choose a sexy ripped jeans with a matching tank top to go. He also got one of Yuta's chokers just in case the clothes are not enough to show that he's definitely a bad boy.

'Are you sure?' Yuta asked, eyes wide from shock. He was already in his uniform, unlike Ten, who's going to be absent for the day. Ten answered with a nonchalant ' _yes dude_ ' directed to his roommate before picking his bomber jacket, completing the look. 'How do I look?' He asked, posing infront of the wall mirror.

'Like you're about to get fucked six ways to sunday' Yuta replied dryly, swiftly moving aside to avoid the can of beer thrown at him.

'I should be looking like I'm straight as hell.' Ten argues, buttoning his jacket for what he called ' _badass look_ ', 'I'm going to ride a motorcycle and arrive there fashionably late.' He plotted evily, an evil smile on his lips already.

Yuta came back seconds after, now completely dressed, with his bag and helmet. 'I wish you know that only I have the motorcycle. You only have your cycle.'

'I was going to borrow yours—' The smaller petulantly says but Yuta was already in front of their broken door, everything in their dorm is mostly old and ratty, waving at him, 'Ten, we all know you cannot drive.'

Ten follows him to the door, grumbling about being a bad friend. 'You should atleast support me.'

'I am' Yuta says as a matter-of-factly, grinning at him widely with his megawatt smile, 'I always remind you do not do bad things or it'll put you into dangerous cases.' he makes a move to turn, 'also, Ten, please do not be an asshole. Not everyone will be shitty to you.'

'You are shitty to me' Ten mumbles, defeated that he cannot get the motorcycle for extra boost of confidence. Yuta flicked his forehead before sprinting to where his vehicle is parked, escaping his friend's wrath. Ten watched him go before he sighed in surrender, taking a taxi to where the location was.

Ten already counted it win when he saw his mother's jaw hanging open and pale as ever. She slowly took in the way his son was dressed, the total opposite of their formal dresses. Ten seems to be lost in an area full of nicely-dressed people in a wealthy restaurant, dressed in his 'bad boy look'. 'What in the name of—' his mother cut herself off before she can curse, rubbing her face, very frazzled. 'Chittaphon, you really had the audacity to show yourself looking like disgrace and cheap—' she stares at his face, scanning at the eyeshadow perfectly and piercings decorating his ears. 'If you did not want it, you don't have to put the shame in our family.'

Ten scoff, crossing his arms, 'I told you I didn't like it. I don't want you controlling me or even pressuring me in this one.'

'I never thought you'd stoop this low.' His mother whispers, eyes void of emotion 'I don't know why you're your father's favorite. You never did anything right.'

Ten's eyes stilled at that, his dark orbs dark like the abyss, 'Don't you ever use father's name like that.'

His mother's mouth open to start another argument but his second sister came out in a rush, dressed in a pink cocktail showcasing her shoulder. Atleast they were ready. More ready than Ten himself.

'Mother, he's here already!' She squeels in delight, bouncing on her step. 'Oh my gosh, he looks like Christian Grey but just more handsome and soft.'

Their mother nod at her, ushering her inside to warn Ten before they come in. 'Chittaphon, behave and I will pull you out of this one. If you really do not want it, I will talk to him and maybe Cherry or Choco can have his hand.'

Ten scoffs at her the second time, 'You think it's that easy.' he walks beside her, shoulder to shoulder, 'You do that to have a good life. No way. Let me taint your clean name first' before he walked inside, looking for their spot. He sees his sister first, Choco and then Cherry who was dressed in a bright pastel orange. She had the guts to sit beside the guest, his fiancee for that matter. 'Hey bitches.' He greets, walking to them and unceremoniously plomping down beside Choco who looked dead the second he called them. Let the fun begin.

Choco kicked at his shoes, motioning for him to sit properly. He sticked a stubborn tongue out before greeting the guest. 'Hi, you must be Youngho' His eyelined eyes rake over the older man's feauture. Atleast his sisters weren't blind, they weren't lying when they said he's handsome. Youngho was handsome, that _true_. But he was more than handsome. He's intimidiating, but on the same time, benignant. Wide eyes that hold the universe, a tall nose and a very curved lips like a heart. His hair is neatly swept on the side, revealing a shiny forehead. As expected for a 32 year old man, he was still in his business attire, dressed comfortably with his crisp suit that Ten knows he will never ever want to wear. Right at his left hand is a Rolex Breguet, one of the most expensive things Ten has ever seen. At his right side is his bag, probably filled with papers and laptop to carry.

'I am Youngho' he confirms, his lips pulling into a sweet smile. Ten, for a minute, cannot believe that this was the 32 year old man they were talking about. He was nowhere near 32. He could pass off as 22 or 25 for a mature look. He might be lying. Ten is suspicious. 'You are Chittaphon? The third child?' He inquires, eyebrows raising in confusion. The younger nods, looking overly confident, 'The only one. I just turned 22 this February.'

Youngho frowned a little, and within a second, it is gone. 'I guess I can still give you a gift even if it's late.'

'Your decision.' He retorts, looking at his trimmed nails. He hears his sisters asked him things, where he have been, what place have he gone to, where does he live. Youngho answers them with professionalism lacing his tone, keeping it fun yet personal at the same time. He snickers when he heard Cherry oggle and whisper at Choco 'oh my gosh, he's the one',

'How about you Chittaphon? Tell me about yourself' Youngho suggest, taking a sip from his coffee. Ten grimaced at the color, pure black, just like his soul. 'Just Ten. I'm 22. And I'm not gay.' He straightly says, Choco choking on her icetea and Cherry almost falling from her seat. Youngho, however, does not look bothered. He still had his sweet smile plastered on his face. 'That's too bad, after all, we are going to talk about the engagement here. Of you and me.'

'Yes' Ten replies dryly, huffing in annoyance. 'When is the food going to come? I'm so hungry.'

'We ordered steak' Cherry quips in a cute voice, fluttering his eyelashes, 'Mother said we can have steak today. You should get steak too.'

Ten hated steak. His sisters like eating the wealthy food, but his father fed him with farm-grown crops like carrots and sweet potato. But, if his mother is going to pay, he may atleast take advantage of it. 'Give me the most expensive one ' he calls the waiter, the man walking to them, 'The most expensive food we had is the Smoked Salmon with dried olive leaves and truffle cake made from Queen Elizabeth's recipe.' He informed. Ten never knew what those foods are, maybe salmon is a fish. And what's with Queen Elizabeth's recipe? Was it Queen taste too?

'I'll get it.' He proudly said, smirking at Cherry's deadly state, eyes saying 'you are so dead to mom'

Before he can create a snarky remark, Youngho was already pulling his wallet out. 'I will pay for his food.' He says with a smile, passing over a gold card of American Express Centurion Card. Ten gulped at the sight. Continuing with their conversation as if nothing happened, Youngho remained enthusiastic and interested with Ten's non-ending boastful stories. 'You know, I kissed most of the girls in my school.' He says proudly, although it is actually not a lie, it is however not exactly true. Not most, just half of the most. But Youngho will never found out anyway.

'I'm in my third year of university now.' He adds, reminiscing his time in his academy, 'I got shitloads of problems, partied a lot and got wasted on every weekend evening.'

Ten was purposely saying these things to scare the older away. He was afterall the bad boy of NCU. 'Have you ever kissed a guy?' Youngho asked, lips curled like a cat. Ten's immediate reaction was disgust, 'Eww. I'm not gay.' He repeats for the nth time that day. Choco and Cherry look pale as dead, but Youngho.

He is still smiling. 'I know you're not gay. You said it for many times now.'

'Then this agreement is useless.' He said before even thinking. He sees something flash in Youngho's eyes but it is too quick to know. Fuck, he had just betrayed Yuta. He was an asshole. Ten looked away, gulping nervously as he sees his mother arrive with a fake smile, ready and eager to please. 'So, what did I miss?' His mother asked, already sat down with a blinding smile directed to the guest.

'About the business, of course' Youngho answered back. Ten shot his head at that, eyes wide like saucers. Weren't they going to talk about the arrangement? He really did crossed a line. What was he supposed to do now? It's already been decided. Youngho wants out already. 'But, the agreement? The engagement?' Cherry sounded too excited to be sad.

Ten bit his lips as Youngho find his eyes.

He's backing out. And it's not Ten who did the first move.

'I think Chittaphon's not ready to talk about it today. We can always arrange another meeting for this matter.' He explains, an honest pull at his lips. Ten felt his heart lurched at his throat. He feels like vomitting and bawling at the same time. The latter is not quitting. He flashes Ten a soft smile, 'I will handle all the expenses for our next gathering. I am sorry for inconveniencing all of you.'

'I—' Ten splutters, nervous, hands clammy. It was not supposed to be like this. He was supposed to hate Ten. They were supposed to fight. Or back out from the agreement. Youngho turns to him, eyes enthusiastic. Ten doesn't know what he felt as the older stared at him. 'Yes Chittaphon?'

Ten murmurs something, but it's too low that nobody heard it.

'I said, it's Ten. Not Chittaphon.' He clears, looking down at his ripped jeans and black boots. Youngho, not expecting the answer, laughed with glee. 'Of course, I'm sorry, Ten.'

Ten looked away, feeling defeated yet bothered. 'Whatever'

 

~♥~

 

The lunch, unfortunately, went well. Ten was left on his own devices, sending pouting messages to his friends. Yuta was also bothering him if the old man is handsome. After the lunch, his mother suggested they take a visit to Youngho's family, which he politely decline. 'My family members are currently not in Korea.'

Just after the conversation, Ten received a call from his professor, Mr. Lee about his upcoming performance. 'I have to leave. I'll see you some other times.' Ten says, not facing any of the people, but was actually stopped by Youngho asking. 'Where are you going, Ten?' He emphasize the name, furrowing a little.

'He have a meeting with his professor.' Cherry answered for him, eyes glinting, 'He has an upcoming dance showcase.'

'Chittaphon likes dancing. He's the only different one. We don't know why he decided to choose dance over business.' Choco says in addition, smiling oh-so-fakely, 'Afterall, we've been handling our own business for years, but Chittaphon here still has to finish his university years and then look for a decent job after.'

Ten clench his fist. Even if he's a bad boy with an attitude problem, he'd never drag someone down, like his sisters always does. Youngho hasn't said a word yet, so Ten decides he should move along. Until he heard chair scrapping, followed by soft words coming from Youngho himself. 'I will drive him back to university. I will see you once again about this topic.' He carefully says, mouth in a thin line before waving at them goodbye, following Ten out. When the both of them are outside, right in front of the parking lot, Ten faces him with a determined look, 'Look, you better listen to me.'

Youngho looked down at him and Ten's immediate realization was that, the older was a head taller than him. He was already small, but with the latter's confidence and collected persona, he felt smaller in comparison. Someone with him, with Ten, is a big contrast, the big opposite of who he is. 'I have to break it to you—' he tilt his head more to directly stare at his eyes, 'But I am not gay. This engagement is going to be useless. It's either we back out or we divorce in the end.'

Youngho doesn't say anything. Instead, he steps closer, leaning. Automatically, Ten backs away, stepping back more until the taller finally stops, looking down at him.

Ten felt his heart drum harder. This was not supposed to happen. He was not supposed to be scared of the other. Just because he is taller and older. Just because he is handsome and had billions of money in his hands—

'You're not close with your family' is what Youngho whispers, eyes full of concern and pure sympathy. Pity. Ten does not need that in the moment. He shoves an arm on the older's chest, shock to feel muscle and pecs constrict from the pressure. He hastily grabs his hand back, as if burned. His face might as well burn from all the embarrassment he had done. 'What happens between my family does not bother you. It is all personal.'

Youngho looks like he wanted to say something more.

But Ten cuts him off, walking away, 'And no, I am not gay. I cannot say yes to the engagement. I will find a way to repay or fulfill the promise, but not like this.'

'How about I court you?' He catches up with his long legs, voice almost gone from the harsh cold wind. Ten stopped immediately, 'I am not gay ' He repeats, more firmly this time.

Youngho does not relent, but changes the topic swiftly. 'I'll drive you to your university.' Ten wants to say no, but there's heavy traffic and he cannot say no to a free ride. Especially to a Maybach Exelero. Youngho leads him to where his car is parked, the car automatically opening. Ten hid his delight as he sat down on the front seat, feeling royalty himself. Shortly, they arrived at the university with multiple studenys loittering the outside.

'Ten' Youngho calls, eyes on the wheel of his expensive car. Ten doesn't move, 'If you ever need help, I'm only one call away.' He tells the smaller, passing over a small paper bag of gucci.

'What's this? I'm sorry but I cannot take this—' Ten pushes back the item, but Youngho was stronger. 'It's for your birthday.'

'You knew?'

'Of course. I should know who I am engaged to.' The older whispers, slipping a businesscard inside. 'Belated happy birthday. I will see you soon. Hopefully.'

Ten walks out of the car, not turning to say goodbye before the car drove off in high speed.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
'So, how was the meeting?' Yuta asked, already plopped in a nice position to hear some good story telling. Ten shot him a look, although he was normally boisterous about his life, this events just made him shut up. 'Hey, what's wrong? He didn't hurt you right? Or was he a really ugly old man?' He was already crawling to him, care in his eyes.

'No Yuta..' He says, looking down at his small hands that looked so tiny compared to Youngho, 'He was good.'

'Then what's the problem?' His roommate asked, a visible frown on his look. 'Not your type?' He teased, expecting a jab, but Ten just lowered his head.

'I'm not gay, Yuta.' Ten clarifies, eyes lost in a sea of confusion 'And he's a very good guy. I don't want to put him in a bad life. But I cannot marry him. I just cannot.'

'Can you tell me why?' The other prod, more serious.

'I told you I am not gay—' he flail his arms up, very perplexed by his own situation. 'I don't know what's the other way around. But I don't want to hurt him. He deserve so much more than a straight guy hating homos.'

Yuta snapped, taking the lithe boy in his arms, 'Hey hey, shut it.' he cards his finger on his hair, 'If this is what's bothering you, then let go. Afterall, this is your life. He's good, but you are good too. Don't be too invested in making someone's life better by sacrificing yours. We're not in this crappy world to please anyone, got it? Even your parents, no. Impress yourself, and you're going to be happy.'

Ten sighed for the nth time, nodding. 'I just don't want to disappoint anyone.' he laughs dryly, 'All I've been doing is fail them.'

'Well, if you are thinking of making them proud, then you might as well fail yourself.' Yuta shrugs, patting his shoulders. 'After all, it's almost the last year of our university. You don't want to be the last one graduating.'

'I don't'

'Then enjoy your life, okay, bro?' Yuta nudges his head, his gums displayed with how wide he smiles. 'I will be here. Bro for bros.'

'Yeah right.' Ten manage a small smile. Yuta took his eyes off of him, eyes glued back on the tv screen, 'Now shh, I waited for this episode of We Bare Bears'

 

  
~♥~

 

  
They don't see each other again after 2 weeks. His mother had messaged him that Youngho had been busy, therefore cannot hold another meeting for the meantime. His mother specifically emphasized that he should not attend the next meeting to avoid the repetition of what happened on their first meeting. Until, Ten found himself outside of the university lobby, watching as the rain pour heavily. He forgot to bring an umbrella, forgot to watch the weather forecast and forgot to tell Yuta to wait for him. Now he don't have any modes of transportation. And the school's almost shutting down, the last mantainance man, leaving already.

He bit his lips as he look at Youngho's business card number. His mother told him he was busy.

Sighing and throwing all of his caution to the wind, he dialed the number and let it ring for awhile. On the 4th ring, someone picked up. But it was not Youngho's voice.

'Hello. Who is this? Do you have an appointment with Mr. Seo?'

Ten gulped, wondering when did he ever started feeling nervous about talking to someone. Oh, this was the first. 'Uhmm.. Is Youngho there?'

'Mr. Seo? Yes he is. Can I have a name?'

'It's Ten. Just Ten.' He answers, watching the harsh wind of storm blew away some leaves from a giant oak tree. He heard rustling and soft whispers, before Youngho's voice came into the speaker. 'Ten?' He asked, surprise edge in his voice together with professionalism.

'Yes, that's me'

'It's been two weeks.' Youngho breathed out, the noise disappearing. He must've left the room for a less noisy environment. 'What took you so long?'

Ten's breathe hitches. No, he tried to calm his beating heart. Why was Youngho waiting for him? Was he waiting for the younger to do the first call? And I thought he was busy. 'I-I—' he stutters, fuck, why was he losing composure. There's so _many why's_. 'Actually, I have a favor to ask.'

Youngho's voice turn to something different, something softer and caring, 'What is it Ten?'

'I got stuck in the university because it's raining heavily.' He explains, feels a shiver run through his skin. 'Can you, ugh pick me up? There's just no cab or taxi passing by, and I still had homeworks—'

'What time is it Ten? Why are you staying late outside?' There's an _authoritative_ tone in his voice. And Ten wanted to argue, tell him his wrong, but the words got stuck on his throat with the way Youngho asked him. He feels tiny all of a sudden. 'I-I'm not.' He whispers.

'Sorry.' He feels more than he heard what the older meant. 'I'll be there in 10 minutes. Stay warm, okay?'

'Yes.' was all he managed before the line went down. He collapsed on the bench behind him, shiver still in his skin, but now with another reason. He buries his face on his knees, willing for his heart to calm down. This was nothing. He was just nervous because Youngho is older and taller and much more wiser. Because he's the CEO of a very huge company.

Exactly 8 minutes, the older came making Ten cursed internally because he's not even done having a mental breakdown. Ten lift his head and got his own saliva stuck in his throat. Youngho looked breath-taking, like he had just walk out of the magazine. He strides over to where Ten was sitting, eyes blown and hair a mess from the wind. 'Ten?' He calls, unsure.

Ten waves a small hand, smiling stiffly. 'Hi.'

'Are you okay?' The taller asked, swiping his nimble fingers around his messy styled hair. Ten gave a quick nod, looking away. His heart is beating wildly again. 'I just need a ride home. There's a storm coming and I don't know how I can go back to the dorm.'

Youngho nodded with understanding in his eyes. 'Okay, let's go.' he motions towards where his car is parked, Ten following behind slowly. His car is new. Or it's different. It's an AudiR8. 'New car?' Ten awkwardly says, looking at the console rather than the driver.

Youngho emits a light laugh, 'Very observative.' he muses, starting the engine along with the heater. Ten finally sighs in relief. 'I had to use old cars when it's raining.'

Ten mentally snorts. This is by far not an old car. If it was a common person driving this, they'll be dying for it to not get wet. The drive started with a low hum of classic piano in the background. Ten can feel the awkwardness in the small tight vehicle, can feel his clammy sweaty hands. 'Are you nervous?' Youngho asked after a beat, slowing down when the traffic light turned red. Ten chuckles anxiously, hoping his hair is not messy. 'Kinda.' he replied after a long pause.

'Do I make you nervous?' The older asked with a soft laugh, like he does not mean any harm.

Ten looks away, outside where the rain is pouring hard. 'No, no you don't.' he pauses, thinking for a replacement word, 'I'm uncomfortable.'

Youngho shifts and his mood turn a little gloomy. He stares ahead at the driveway to distract himself. 'I'm sorry you have to go through this.'

Ten nod his head, guilty as well. 'I'm sorry you have to go through this too. You deserve someone better than me.'

Youngho does not answer as he turn on the corner where buildings of apartment and university dorms are facilitated. Ten sees Yuta standing in front of their building door looking worried sick. 'This is me.' He announces, unclasping the seatbelt. He waits for the older's farewell but felt jumpy when he didn't said anything. He turn his head to the older, anxious. 'Youngho.'

Youngho was looking at him, eyes so _soft_ and _caring_. The older was like an open book. His reaction and expressions are very easy to read. He was staring at the younger, meticulously gazing at his profile, as if drinking the sight before him. Ten felt his face and body flush from the attention, shrinking to his own body when the staring became too long. 'Youngho'

'I will see you sometimes' Youngho says, like a whisper, the engine louder than his voice. Ten feels an upcoming bile on his throat, as if he was suffocating. And why is his eyes tearing up? He's a strong guy. A tough one. So why is he like this? Why is Youngho making him feel like this? Why is Youngho so good when all he has ever done is bad to him.

'I—' Ten chokes on his own saliva, feeling miserable. 'I have to go.'

Youngho watches him go, eyes wide with pure sincerity and concern, following the running figure. Ten crashes himself with a very confused Yuta, eyes darting to the sleek black car parked in the front. Ten drags Yuta inside, dragging him by his arm as Youngho drove off. Ten catches the glint in Yuta's eyes, but he shoves him off with a huff before heading to his room.  
  
Later that night, when Yuta's sending him teasing looks, he received a message. He ended up vomitting on the floor with a high fever after reading the message.

 

    _Youngho_ **(07:03 pm)**  
_Please take care and don't get sick._

 

~♥~

 

  
Ten spent his whole week trying to run away from Yuta and his constant questions. With the problem at hand, Ten wasted his time getting more wasted at parties, wishing that the alcohol on his system will solve all his problems. Of course, it doesn't take a whole week for his friends at school to actually notice something is wrong. But Ten's not sure if he's ready to share his problem yet.

'You've been kind of..' Taeyong says during their lunch break, 'distant? Like you're physically here but not actually here mentally.'

'He's been going through a lot of shit lately.' Yuta supplies, a painful jab at his midsection was delievered not long after. Ten plays with the ice on his drink, cold. He always like it cold. Taeyong tore his eyes away from the man his oggling before raising an eyebrow at the two, 'Terrible problem? I've never seen Ten get lost this much.'

'It's because it's a very sensitive topic, Tae' Yuta retorts.

'Ten, you know you can count on us. On me. If there's something bothering you, do not be afraid to tell either of your friends, okay?' He says with a hopeful voice, Ten's hand clasped tightly between his own. Ten shot him a grateful smile, 'I know Tae. But don't worry, I can deal with this alone.'

'Are you sure?'

'When was I never sure?' He jokes, laughing a little but Taeyong shot him down anyway. 'Today. Probably.'

Their conversation got cut off when a guy interrupted their time. Taeyong instantly flushes when he realized who it was. 'Oh look who's here.' Yuta teases, wiggling his eyebrows while Taeyong and the stranger talk.

'I'll see you later.' Taeil, the one Taeyong has been oggling, said. 'S-see you later!' He quips, waving cutely before turning to face his friends again. Yuta whistles at him, grinning. 'Shut up! He was just telling me about my performance and the strategies I should practice.' Taeyong all but explains, looking like a tomato.

Ten frowned, 'Wait? But weren't you seeing Jisol from last semester?' When did Taeyong even liked guys. He wasn't meant to say it loud but his brain-to-mouth forgot its own filter sometimes.

Taeyong shrugs a shoulder nonchalantly, 'Just last week. When I met Taeil. I had to break it with Jisol, she spends too much time talking to her friends about me rather than talking to me'

'You replaced Jisol for a guy?' Ten doesn't want to sound rude, but he was beyond shock. What was he missing? Thankfully, Taeyong doesn't look bothered but Yuta's looking at him with the daggers in his eyes. Yikes, he betrayed Yuta again. 'My life's too short to be spending my time with someone who only wants me for display.' He says tiredly then, in a quick second, suddenly lit up. 'Oh Ten, you should've met him. Taeil.'

'I'm actually surprise you didn't remember his name. All he have been talking about was this voice prodigy since last week.' Yuta snorts, moving his legs away incase Taeyong decided to kick them. Ten furrowed his eyebrows, 'You like guys Tae?'

'I dunno.' was the reply, 'It's my first time seeing a guy.'

Ten was still lost in confusion. How can a guy like a guy as well? Until now he does not understand how it is possible. Do you see them as girls too? But you're both guys.

'Is this your problem? You're a closeted gay?' Taeyong asked in wonder, eyes wide like saucers.

'I-I am not gay!' He shouts, capturing some unwanted attention from other students. Ten deflates on his spot as he whispers sadly, 'I'm not gay.'

Taeyong, at that exact moment, feel offended. 'What's wrong with liking a guy Ten? You're practically friends with most of the hoes here anywhere.' He scoffs, Yuta giving him a warning glare. 'Also, do not react like that with Doyoung. I heard he finally saw his boyfriend personally. You know how sensitive he is about this topic.'

'I'm sorry' he apologizes, 'Everything's just catching up to me now.'

'Yeah right.' Taeyong replies dryly but turned softer after he took a glance at Ten's miserable state. 'Hey, if there's something bothering you just tell us. We have all ears.'

Ten's breathe catches on his throat. A bile making its way through his throat again. Why was he always like this whenever he tries to bring Youngho in the topic. Within a second, for the second time, he threw up on the floor, feeling dizzy. He heard Yuta mumbles a 'not again' before he was hauled by his shoulder, Taeyong following behind after calling the janitor. 'We should take him back to the dorm.' Yuta suggest, Taeyong already got his bag packed. 'We don't have any classes aside from Mr. Kwons history anyway.'

'You're skipping?' Taeyong squeeks.

'Well, Ten looks like he need a helping hand today.' The latter responds. He heard Taeyong cuss and then ' _he must tell me about this thing because i'm going to miss class for him_ ', before everything feel into darkness.

When Ten woke up, he was painfully aware that it's already 6pm by the orange light shining through their binds, proving that the sun has already set itself for the day. He groans as he sit up, scanning the place which seems to be his room. He can hear chatting outside, soft whispers as to not wake him up.

As he made his way outside, he sees Taeyong pinching Yuta's ear so hard while trying to lecture him lowly. Ten coughs to grab their attention, frowning. 'Ugh, what's happening?'

'You're awake!' Taeyong beams, delighted at his presence before it turned into a scowl. 'This guy here wanted to make ramen for you. And what's with the ramen stocks you have here? Don't you have anything here rather than that plastic cups?'

Ten wipes at the remaining dirt in his eyes, sitting at the counter, 'We don't have money anymore. And ramen are really cheap.'

'Yeah, a shortcut to death.' Taeyong replies dryly. 'Aren't you like receiving money from your mother?'

'They cut my allowance already. Said I have to support my own choices unless it is business.' Ten shrugs a shoulder, Yuta nodding along. 'I work part time for the meantime as a dance instructor. And Yuta helps me out too on his free time.'

'So, you're telling me that you're both close to dying and you didn't even had the audacity to tell me?' Taeyong was fuming now. As the oldest from their group of friends, he already took the responsibility to guide and watch out for the younger ones. Yuta hid behind Ten, smiling nervously, 'We don't want to bother you Tae'

Taeyong sighs as he massages his head, before turning to finish his cooking. Ten cast a glance behind, catching Yuta. 'How long was I out?'

'Exactly 6 hours' Yuta whispers back, sitting beside Ten. 'And Taeyong and I have been bickering for 6 hours too.'

'Because the both of you are idiots.' He grit his teeth, placing down a big plate of fried kimchi rice that made Ten and Yuta hungry the instant. 'Before you eat, promise to tell me about your problem. And your family as well.' the older threathens, already raising his pinky for the agreement. Ten surrenders, longingly staring at the fried kimchi rice. When the older gave them the signal, the two almost throw themselves in the table while Taeyong watches them with a fond smile.

Ten's halfway on inhaling his kimchi bowl when their doorbell rang. He shot up confused, not expecting any visitor. But Taeyong beats him to it. 'That's Doyoung. He just arrived and asked where were we. Is it okay?'

Ten pause, thinking.

Yuta nudges him, aware of their conversation. 'All your friends have to know. Even Doyoung. And I think we need him too, since he's been gay all his life.'

'Careful with your words.' Taeyong whack his head with a spatula before leaving to open the door. Ten sighed as he continued to eat. His friends were right. He really should ask help. Strawberry soon clouded the kitchen, Doyoung waltzing inside with a gigantic smile. 'Ten' he beams before practically throwing himself to the smaller. 'How are you?'

'Never been better.' He replies, turning a little to hug him as well. He was nicely dressed. He was also carrying three plastics of what could be food from where he have been. 'Paris is so beautiful, Ten. I bought loads of food because souvenirs are so out of style.' Proving his point, he puts the plastics in the counter, already showcasing all the different kind of food, snacks, meat, chocolates and everything, even drinks.

'I heard you don't have enough money for proper food. So I bought packs of meat and kimchi, just in case.' He proudly says, pulling another plastic, larger than the rest. Yuta and Ten stares at all the food displayed at the counter, feeling their hunger satiated just from the view. It all came crashing down to Ten how life was being hard to him, hard to them, with all the food he wasn't able to taste for a long time. How messy their dorm was. Their _life_ has been. He sees Yuta wipe something out of his eyes, but unlike him, Ten cannot control his emotions. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks, unaware of the shock reactions of his friends.

'Shit. Ten, why are you crying?' Doyoung panics, dropping the cans of spam to tend to his crying friend. Yuta was also rubbing his eyes, a little red. Taeyong sighs at their situation, putting an arm around Yuta's shoulder, 'Let's say everything just crashed down.'

'Oh, well then—'

'Let's finish preparing this first.' Taeyong cuts off, no place for argument. 'And then how about hot chocolate and popcorn while we talk?'

'Sounds good' Yuta manages to say, sneezing after.

Once everyone was settled, all of the foods placed safely in their empty cupboard, Ten felt the nervous jitters returning. He cast a glance at Yuta who shot him an encouraging smile. 'Yuta, I am not gay.' He says, repeat it like a mantra. The latter nod to that, 'I know Ten. You've said it thousand times before. Plus now.'

'But, what about him?' Him being Youngho, the source of Ten's frustrations. 'How can I tell him I don't want it. He's persistent. I-I do not love him.'

Yuta's response was cut off by Taeyong's loud shout, 'Don't start without us!'

When the four of them are complete already, Doyoung started the conversation. 'So, what happened?' he says, voice tinted with love. 'Do not be scared Tennie. We're your friends.'

'Yeah, we'll accept you even if you're a homophobe.' Taeyong jokes. Ten shakes his head, feeling already under the weather with the topic. How can he start? Where? It is so unlikely of him to be nervous. Anxious. He was the human embodiment of confidence. Exuding collected self-esteem. But now he is rendered speechless. 'I-I'm getting engaged, married.'

His friends doesn't speak nor move, so the latter continues. 'I am going to get engaged with a man 10 years older than me.'

That's when Taeyong heaved a deep breathe. 'So, you're forced to marry him? Out of your own will?'

Ten nods, 'It's a promise made by my father before he die.'

'And 10 years age gap?' Doyoung adds tinily. When Ten nods, he felt everything move, and then Doyoung and Taeyong has their arm wrapped around him the instant. 'Oh you poor baby. Going through a lot.' Doyoung muses, carding his fingers through his hair.

'If you don't want it, you should call it off.' Taeyong suggested, voice authoritative. Yuta peeks his head from the massive pile of limbs, 'That's where the problem occurs.' He mutters, 'The guy cannot take a fucking hint.'

'Well, that's just horrendous!' Doyoung exclaims.

'Guys, it's okay. He's a good guy. A really good guy. But I feel bad that I cannot marry him. It's my father's stupid fault.' He explains, looking at their colored heads. 'I feel so bad that I cannot return his kindness in the way he liked.'

'So he's not a bad guy?' Taeyong curves an eyebrow.

'No' Ten returned. 'He even drive me home once when it's raining hard.'

'Then why don't you give him a chance?' Doyoung asked, lost and very much confused. The three answered in a monotone voice, all in unison, 'Not gay'

Doyoung leaned back, eyes trained on the smaller male. Ten knows this is a very sensitive topic. Out of the four of them, Doyoung was the one who had it bad because of his sexuality. He was bullied and constantly teased, joked about. He's the clown of the school. 'Tennie, I'm going to say this in the perspective of a gay person. Being gay is not bad.'

Ten frowns at that.

'I got bullies because not everyone accepts me as I am. But do I look like I care?' Doyoung boast, light on his face. 'If you're afraid because everyone's going to judge you, let them be. You have us. What matter is you're happy.'

'I don't like... men' Ten whispers, almost inaudible. Doyoung rolled his eyed at him, 'You are not or you are just confused. After all, most of your friends are hoes.'

'Hey!' Yuta yelps, slapping a hand on the taller's shoulder. 'And Tae recently got a buddy.' Doyoung wiggled his eyebrows at Taeyong, pertaining to the vocal coach he had at school. The latter blushing and spluttering furiously.

Ten does not respond quickly so he was engulfed by a hug by three of his bestest friends. 'I don't think you're actually afraid of being gay Ten. I think you're afraid of what other people might say to you. Especially your family.'

'I agree' Taeyong says, leaning their foreheads together. 'You should atleast try. Love never came in forms. Some people even fall in love with trees, flowers or their pets.'

'That's... very weird. But I think I get what you mean Tae.' Doyoung cackles. Ten leaned on Taeyong's shoulder instead already feeling sore from their position. But no one bothered to move anyway. Was it true? Was he more afraid of what the people around him would say rather than admitting that he was gay?

'But hey, don't you like, feel something for him?' Yuta asked, arms around Doyoung's midsection. 'Like, do you just feel bland?'

Ten tries to think of it. To be honest, he feels nervous and anxious whenever he's with Youngho. He doesn't know why. Maybe it's because of the fact that he's scared to upset him. 'Uhm, nervous? I feel jitters whenever I see or talk to him.'

Yuta giggles, Doyoung cracking a knowing smile. 'Atleast you feel something.'

'What am I supposed to do?' Ten whines, trying to flail but given the space, he cannot. 'He does not take a no. Whenever I try to bring the topic, he does not answer.'

'It clearly shows that he's interested with you.' Taeyong supplies.

'Well, I'm not.' Ten refuses, pout on display.

'How about this? You try to kiss him.' Doyoung suggest, a dark glint on his eyes. Ten almost puke from the suggestion, eyes scandalized, 'What!'

'That always work. Whenever someone is troubled, they kiss if their assumption is true.' Doyoung explains, Taeyong sending him a look of disbelief. 'You just try. You might realize you like boys too.'

'No way' Ten grumbles, 'I-I already kissed Yuta and it felt like hell.'

'I received a deadly punch on my jaw, mind you guys.' Yuta retorts sarcastically. Doyoung and Taeyong guffawed at them, laughing in complete incredulity.

When their laughing had died down, Taeyong takes Ten to his arms. 'Whatever happens, you're still our friend.' and Doyoung pipes a reminder, 'And please, don't be an asshole.'

Ten doesn't promise. He's not good at promise anyway.

  
~♥~

 


	2. a step closer to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Youngho had an unexpected date. Ten have internal battle and meltdown all the time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

 

 

 

Ten's actually very thankful that his friends doesn't bring the topic nor talk about it whenever they are all together. He knows his friends are right. At this point, in his current situation, he doesn't know if he's too concerned impressing everyone around or just diving head first with his decision. He knows he had to decide, especially when his supposed-to-marry man sent a message.

 

  
_Youngho_ ( **08:03 pm** )  
_Would you like to go on a coffee with me?_

 

  
Yuta had sent him a suggestive wiggle of eyebrow, telling him to to politely decline if ever he's not amused by the invitation. Ten, as a bad boy of course, does not obey.

 

  
_Ten_ **(08:28 pm)**  
_I'm not gay. Sorry._

 

  
Ten bit his lips, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Yuta always remind him to never be impolite. But he cannot stop it. It's like the only solution for the older man to stop.

 

  
_Youngho_ **(08:35 pm)**  
_As friends then?_

 

  
Ten snorts, type a response only for Yuta to snatch his phone away. His roommate sents him a glare after reading the conversation, and without a second, typed a response in place of Ten. 'Shit Yuta!' Ten exclaims, throwing himself to the other, but the taller was faster, clicking send.

Ten watched in horror as Yuta give his phone back. 'You'll thank me later.'

'Asshole' Ten cries, staring at Yuta's message. He should've said no. They're not even friends. He doesn't have any friends older than 25.

 

  
_Ten_ **(08:37 pm)**  
_Sure! I'll see you near the Cherry Cafe at 9 am._

 

  
Ten felt his world slowing down, eyes wide. What should he do? He can still salvage the situation? He'll tell the older it was not him and instead his dumb roommate.

 

  
_Youngho_ **(08:40 pm)**  
_Sounds good. See you. Xx._

 

  
Ten banged his head at the nearby chair. He made a move to come clean, but Yuta was already grabbing his phone from him. 'Just give him a chance. If you really don't like it, we'll be the one to gatecrash your wedding.'

Ten sighs, plopping down on the couch, phone no longer on his hands. What should he do to escape this hell?

 

  
~♥~

 

 

Ten doesn't get the chance to change into a more fitting bad boy style because he had classes from 7 to 9 am. He was lucky Yuta had typed the nearest cafe from their school or else he will really ditch this meeting and makeout with one of the seniors on his vacant.

As he wait for the older, bag already neatly packed, he checked his appearance, making sure to look like a deliquent atleast. His uniform was unbuttoned down to two, showing minimal his chest while his blazer is strewn over his shoulder. He decided for a messy hairstyle so he rake his fingers over the neatly moisted silk.

When he is deemed ready, he stalk out, not shock to see the same Maybach Exelero from their first meeting. Youngho was inside the cafe, still dressed in his business attire but now with a darker color. He walks out with two cup, one strong black coffee and an iced caramel for the smaller.

'Ten' He greets, thrusting the large cup of caramel drink to him softly. 'Good morning.'

Youngho always look bright. But Ten notices that today, he had unsuspecting dark bags under his pretty eyes. Wait- what— _not pretty_ , Ten argues with himself. Youngho opens the door for him though it is automatic before entering as well. Ten hasn't said a word yet but the older already look in a good mood. 'How are you?' He asked as he started driving.

Ten felt air catches at his throat. It was always like this. Whenever he's with the older, he feels like forgetting himself. Forgets that he's wearing a bad boy look and should act as bad boy. 'I'm fucking fine.' He spat, venom on his tongue.

Youngho seems mildly surprise, slowing a little on his driving. 'Okay. How about school?'

Ten internally scoffs, Youngho is not his father. He shouldn't be asking those kind of things. But he knows the taller was only trying to make the atmosphere light by starting a decent conversation. 'Debacle.' He says instead, sipping on his drink. Atleast the older know what to order.

Youngho emits a small laugh, light and bright, and Ten found himself smiling a little bit too. Just a little bit. 'Wordsmith. That's deep.' He responds, voice airy as they turn a corner and head for a large road.

Then, silence engulfed them again. Ten feels shiver run through his skin, anxiousness crawling with the way both of them are almost trapped inside one vehicle.

'How about you?' Ten murmurs, eyes astray from the road.

Youngho smiles, all wide and teeth. 'Fine. I took the day off when you agreed for today.'

Ten cast him a glance, amazed that this man can exchange things for Ten. Never had any one done that for him. No one had ever put him in first priority. 'You don't have to.' He mutters back, feeling all of his self-composed confidence slip away. 'I only got to take you out for a day. I can never let this opportunity pass.' He replies instead.

When the car stops, Ten find himself in front of a garden that looks like a farm. What would they do here?

He feels the older move, and when he craned his neck, he sees the older leaning, so close, so intimate. 'Fuck stop.' He whispered shout, scared of what was to come. He feels his eyes getting teary all of a sudden, like Youngho was going to do something bad to him. The taller frowns before he backs away quickly, hitting his head on the ceiling. Ten's lips quiver, heart ramming hard on its ribcage, 'What the fuck are you doing?' Fuck, he was so _scared_. Was the older going to kiss him?

The taller looked confused as well. 'I was going to unbuckle your belt.'

Ten drop his gaze down at the offending seatbelt, cursing loud as he struggle to unclasp it on his own. He sees Youngho from his periphery doing the same before he hurriedly climbs out of the car, feeling suffocated. He's very glad that the older does not touch nor bring the topic to him. Instead, he leads the way inside to show a small house with a big farm of fruits and vegetables.

He follows the other curiously, astonishment written on his face. Is this where they are supposed to have a meeting? A date in a farm? _No_ , he argues again, _this is not a date._ This is simply a get-together for the two of them.

'Ten' He heard Youngho call, looking out of place as he stood in the middle of almost a thousand squash. The older had a big smile, pointing childishly to a ripe squash, 'Look, it's already ready.'

Ten frowns, unsure how to react. 'Youngho'

'Yes?'

'Why are we here?' He asked, not really sure where to begin. Youngho looked unfazed by the moment, 'I heard from your sisters you like the farm.'

'So you bought me to a farm?' He replies back, eyes wide, 'To what? Get dirty and eat fucking farm foods?'

If Youngho flinch from the intensity of his words, he does not show. Instead, he schooled a cool expression, more calm. 'I just thought you would like to, since Uncle Pimporn used to bring you here. And you seem to be enjoying too.'

Ten's eyes widened more, shocked from what he heard. It is true that he liked the farm because of his father. It did shocked him that Youngho knows his father's name but what shocked him more was that Youngho will literally bring him here. To _enjoy_. His heart is aching, and he reasons it with missing his death father. Not with Youngho's efforts. Totally not.

'W-well—' he stammers, looking around the large farm, the colors are varied and radiant.

'Youngho?' He heard a voice, turning from where the voice is coming, he sees an old lady with a small child. 'Youngho, it's nice to see you again.'

'Hello Mrs. Park, sorry we had to disturb your peaceful morning.' Youngho greets, already striding to where she was standing and hugging her, not minding the dirt or mess on her clothes. Ten walks to them, feeling shy and lost. When the old woman turns to him, she break out into a bigger smile, 'Oh my, is this.. is this the son of Pimporn?'

Ten's eyes widen more from the mention of his father's name, but politely answered back. 'Yes I am.'

'Are you a friend of Youngho?' She asked, smoothing a hand on his shoulder. Ten catches the way the older flinch and then clench his fist by the mention of his name. The smaller waits for Youngho's protest that it is not just a friend, but it didn't come, so he nods slowly. 'Yes, I'm a friend.'

'That's good!' She beams, already ushering them inside, 'Have some food before going out. What are you planning to do anyways?'

She pulls a tray of freshly baked cookies, the small kid hurrying to get one but getting burnt on the process. Ten picks it for him after blowing it cold. Youngho replies this time, back to being calm and collected. 'I thought of harvesting some squash and strawberries on the way. And maybe some other things too.'

Ten perks at that. Harvesting. That was his favorite hobby aside from dancing. His father taught him all the strategies and ways how to get any vegetable of fruit without breaking or ruining it.

'That's a great idea. Especially now. It's almost harvesting month. And the strawberries are well to be eaten soon.' She states, putting down a cup of milk. Ten softly declines, saying that he had caramel drink for the morning.

Youngho excuses himself to change in a more decent clothes for farming. He asked Ten to follow as well to not dirty his clothes.

'You're friend with uncle Youngho?' the kid asked once the tall man was out of sight. Ten jumps at the question, unsure how to reply. 'Uhm, yes'

The kid smiles, showing rows of pearly white teeth, 'That is so cool! Uncle never bring friends here! Only Uncle Sicheng and Uncle Yoonoh'

Ten takes note of the names mentioned, nodding at him with a smile. He doesn't know what to feel. Is it true Youngho never brought a friend home? Surely this may be some type of elaborate joke. 'What's your name?' He questions, carding nimble fingers through his jet black hair.

'Nana!' He squeels.

'Nana?' The latter repeats, the old lady laughing at their conversation. 'His name is Na Jaemin. But Nana is his nickname.'

Ten flashes her a smile, bobbing his head. 'Do you live here with your parents?'

Jaemin looks down at his dirty fingers, a frown etched on his face. 'Well.. I don't know where Papa is. But Mama is—' he gots cut off, the old lady, perhaps his grandmother, ushers him to play outside. Ten follows the leaving figure with his eyes, confused. 'I'm sorry for that question.'

'It's okay' She retorts, cleaning the table. 'Jaemin's mother unfortunately left the world early. Youngho had to bring him here because no one wants to take responsibility.'

Ten blinks at that. 'Youngho did?'

'Oh my, I'm sorry. It's not my place to talk about it.' She apologized, picking the dirty plates along withe the glass of milk. Ten watches her sigh at the full glass before he interrupts her, 'Uhm, let me.' he mutters, softly grabbing it before drinking it all in one go.

'Thank you son' She says back, bright eyes twinkling before proceeding to the sink. Youngho comes out after, now neatly dressed in a black longsleeve and sweatpants. If Ten choked on his saliva, no one has to know. If the older looked completely composed and astonishing when on his business attire, well, he looked better than with this clothes.

 

He looked.. _approachable_.

 

Friendly even.

 

Ten knows most of the businessman, especially someone like Youngho tend to depart from the social circle of friends to avoid people who liked to depend on individuals who had large sum of cash. But right now, at this exact moment, the taller looked like a whole different person. Ten decides he liked this look better.

'Ten' the older calls, lips curled into a small smile. He looked a little anxious, fidgeting in front of the door, 'Change into your clothes too.'

Ten snaps, looking down at the clothes that was given earlier by the old lady. He hurries to where the bathroom is located, planting his shaking hand at his chest. _Not again_ , he thinks, feeling bitterness working its way up his throat. He clutches his hands tight, closing his eyes deep. The first thought that comes to his mind is Youngho's new look.

He felt himself shake, sudden shiver before he practically slumped down on the floor.

'Ten, are you alright?' Youngho calls from the other side, 'I heard loud sounds.'

Ten shut his eyes hard, thinking of Yuta and their kiss. Disgusting. Eww. He calmed down the instant, shouting back a shaky reply. 'I'm fine. I'm changing now.'

There was a beat of silence, and then Youngho spoke again, seemingly louder as if he's leaning on the door separating the two of them. Ten tilt his head and sees the older's hunch figure, cannot see his face clearly because of the door, just the shadow of the other. 'Tell me if something's wrong okay,'

Ten twist his neck a little, just enough for his head to rest where Youngho's knees are leaning. 'Yeah'

Youngho then walks away while Ten calms his breathing. No he didn't just tell the older he will be fine. He's doing it for himself. He doesn't like him. No. He's _not_ gay. Ten's _straight_. And the world can suck its own ass for that matter.

When he's finished, he walked outside where he can hear conversations. Jaemin spots him, eyes dazzling under the hot sun. 'Hyungie!' Before he runs to him, jumping into his arms, 'We gonna get berries!'

'Strawberry is his favorite.' The old lady adds, cackling lightly. 'Youngho is already where the strawberry rows are at. Jaemin, can you lead Ten to where it is?'

'Of course. Just follow me hyungie!' He hops down before holding Ten's hands, dragging him to where Youngho was already picking the ready fruits. Jaemin runs to the older this time, giggling, 'Can I have one?'

'Of course.' He picks one and feed the kid, bouncing him in his arms. Ten walks to them, leaving a safe distance betwen him and Youngho. 'You never told me why you like it here. I thought businessmen spend their leisure time drinking in the bar.' He jokes, liking Youngho's sincere smile directed to him.

'When I'm at a place like this, it gives me peace.' The taller answers, walking to him a little. 'Some other entrepreneurs do spend their time at the bar. But I have a different perspective.'

Ten's eyebrow rose at that. This situation and conversation is awkward, but Ten cannot stop a laugh bubble up his throat. 'So, Mr. Seo has a different perspective on life?'

Youngho cracks a bigger smile at that, amused at Ten's reaction. 'Of course we have different views in life. If we don't have, people would be living a fairly boring life.'

Ten hums at that, picking a strawberry and then popping it in his mouth. The taste exploded right into his mouth, the sweetness very evident. He takes another one again and pushes it to Youngho's face, beaming 'It taste so sweet!'

Youngho stares at him with regard, before he leans down to bite onto the fruit. His plump lips catches on Ten's fingers, teeth biting onto the strawberry. Ten flinches and flushes the instant, pulling his hands away as he look away. Pinkish tint adorned his cheeks, and Youngho has to mentally stop himself from caressing his cute cheeks.

'Sorry' Youngho whispers, rubbing his nape and then chewing the fruit. Ten shrugs his shoulder, looking abashed but at the same time, a teasing quirk was on his lips.

'Should we start picking strawberries and berries?' Youngho asked, basking in the warmth of the sunlight. Ten scoots a little closer, a tad bit before he cracks a grin, nodding. 'Sure. Where should we start?'

It's already exactly an hour since they started, and Ten had never felt more refreshed than today. There's still the lingering feeling of being uncomfortable and the little voice shouting at him that ' _he is not gay'._ But he cannot let the opportunity pass, especially if it's harvesting. They spent most of of the time humming along to songs given by the radio, sometimes chattering before they break into another awkward atmosphere. Ten's most thankful for Jaemin for dissipating the uneasy conversation.

'Ouch' Youngho groans, pulling his hands and inspecting the slice cut. Ten perks at the sound, furrowing 'What's wrong?'

'Uncle Youngho cut his hand!' Jaemin shouts on the top of his lungs, pointing his dirty finger at the blood oozing out of the older's palm. Ten grabs a clean towel before settling down beside him, 'Was it the squash?'

Youngho had the audacity to look embarrassed. 'Yes' he giggles lightly. 'There's a sharp grass around it.'

'You should always be careful.' Ten says instead, ignoring Youngho's sweet smile as he wiped the older's hands with the towel before fetching a bandaid for the cut. 'Here, let me teach you how to pick a squash.' He proudly says, sitting down infront of the giant vegetable.

'First you check if it's healthy or ripe enough.' Ten says matter'of-factly, small hands coming to cradle the said vegetable, 'Then put your hands around the important area such as the stem and it's body. Put the pressure on the stem where you're picking it so it gets left behind.' He proceeds to do as he said, succesfully picking the vegetable after putting a big effort on pulling it.

Jaemin and Youngho looked amazed, eyes wide and glinting, 'Woah, that's so cool!' Jaemin screams.

'It is right?' Ten says back, feeling happy for his success. 'Now, Youngho-ssi, let's go and wash your hands. I think we had enough of strawberries and squash for today.'

'Sure.' Youngho grins, picking Jaemin and the basket of strawberries before heading to the small house. When they finished picking the ripe fruits and washing them as well as Youngho's bleeding palm, Ten was suddenly struck by the moment they shared together.

 _It was nothing_ , he argues with himself, biting his lips as he sees Youngho wipe his sweat with a clean towel. He sees muscles constrict on his back amd then his biceps after. He looked away before the taller could see what he was staring at. _I just enjoyed harvesting and the fruits. I just enjoyed it, nothing more than that._ He insists, closing his eyes.

'Are you okay Ten?' Youngho asked, already walking to where he was standing. Ten tenses by the mention of his name, nervously cackling. 'Of course. No need to worry.'

The older thankfully does not push more, but he raised his clean hand to wipe a stray dirt on Ten's cheeks. When he realized what he have done, he pull back quickly too, hitting his head at the wall behind him. 'Fuck' He curses, cradling his pained head. Ten is beside him in an instant, worriedly checking for any bump. 'You hit your head very hard. Are you okay?'

Youngho looked down on the smaller, gulping. Close. He was too close. He can see Ten's eyelashes, his lips, nose and bright eyes. He is not blind. Ten's definitely beautiful.

'Ten' He whispers, tension hanging in the air as Ten's hands fall from his head to his shoulder. He looked up, eyes wide and innocent, lost. Too lost. 'Youngho' he breathed back, caught in the moment to realize that Mrs. Park and Jaemin had already entered the house.

 

'Boys?' The old lady calls, amused by the position.

 

They depart in a hurry, Youngho almost bumping his head again while Ten looked away. He's really thankful that Mrs. Park doesn't ask them about their weird position and instead pushes the bag of freshly riped strawberries to them. 'Youngho, do you have lunch?' She asked, ruffling Jaemin's hair.

'No, we're going to dropby at a restaurant near Jisung's academy for lunch and then head straight to his performance.' Youngho answers back, wiping his hands at the towel again. A nervous habit.

'Performance?' Ten's composure slipped away again, eyes shining with intense excitement. Could it be? 'Like, as in dance?'

Youngho nods at that. 'You're a dance major right. I thought bringing you to a dance performance would be good. Is it okay?'

Ten felt excitement run through his veins. 'Yes yes!' He cannot believe it. Youngho is doing everything for him. Damn, how can he say no to a live performamce that includes his major and expertise?

'Then let's change now so we can grab the front seats.' Youngho leads, already pulling his suit and shoes. Ten practically ran to the bathroom in enthusiasm.

'Is he the one?' Mrs. Park asked, cradling Jaemin's head who was about to fall asleep. Youngho nods, sighing in relief that Ten liked his ideas even if he sounded so against it in the first place. 'He's so cute.' The old lady adds, patting his arm, 'Take care of him.'

 

  
~♥~

 

  
They dropby at a small diner because Ten insist he doesn't want to eat expensive food for lunch.

'But your sisters looks like they enjoy the rich food.' Youngho states, parking his car at a secluded area. Ten huffs as he jumps out of the car, 'My sisters has a taste of.. elegancy.' He grits, unsure of the words to use.

'Social climber, you mean?' Youngho follows him. Ten cackled at that. 'I thought you'd be more acute when it comes to that type of thing.'

'I am very well-aware. Afterall, I've spent half of my life dealing with them.' The taller shrugs his shoulder, opening the door for the both of them. The diner is packed, as expected, but what's good is they are minding their own business. They plopped down on the nearest table for two, ordering quickly.

'I'll have a burger and fries. With cola.' Ten says, frowning at Youngho's furrowed eyebrows. 'What's wrong? Not your taste?'

'Shouldn't you be eating rice? Or healthy meals instead of a two-piece burger and soda?' He asked, and his tone sounded definitive. Ten does not like it one bit.

'I can eat whatever I want.' He argues, but Youngho looks like he does not agree. Ten realized that he spent half of his morning with the older, that he forget he was literally older than him. 'I'm a responsible adult.' He adds, sounding like a whine.

'Ten, it's okay. You can order anything you want. I'll pay for it.' Youngho says already calling for the waiter. Ten sends him a glare but Youngho's spine-chilling look can even straight any cook spaghetti, so he'll bite. For now.

'Fine.' He pouts, unconsciously doing so. Youngho breaks into a big smile, the complete opposite of his authoritative side. 'Good. How about chicken ala cart? With extra mushrooms.'

'Whatever.' Ten replies dryly, but the smile on Youngho's face made him smile a little too. _Just a little_ , he argues.

Their order came after two minutes, and soon they're scarfing down their meals. Well, Ten is scarfing down his food while Youngho gracefully finishes his meal. He had his phone out, scrolling for updates regarding their company.

'Who is Jisung by the way?' Ten questions, wiping his lips with a napkin. The older set his phone down, answering. 'He's my younger brother. He's only 15 years old. And he loved dancing as well.'

'That's a big age gap.' Ten chokes, curious.

'Jisungie.. he's not my real brother. We're not actually related by blood.' Youngho clarifies, wondering if he should continue. 'We just found him.. outside.'

Ten's eyes impossibly grew more wider as he hiss, 'That's heartbreaking.'

The taller agreed with that, 'It's okay. He's okay now with us.'

When the silence overtook them again, Ten took the chance to scrutinize Youngho, now more clearer and better. Closer. During the time they have been together, Ten spent most of his time by arguing with himself and then straying away from the older. To avoid him. His feelings. But he was curious. Youngho is just so interesting. Like he's a puzzle, begging to be completely place back for a pefect picture.

'Youngho, am I vapid?' He asked in earnest, seemingly puzzled. More than Youngho himself. The older break into a fit of laughter, gaining attention from other people, but Ten doesn't mind. 'Ten, you should know, you are more, not vapid. Very sprightly.' He says instead.

'Sprightly?' Ten pouts, lost. 'I do not understand.'

'You are full of life and energy.' He quips back, laughing still, 'Active or bubbly. You pick.'

'I think I'm always pissed.' Ten retorts back, Youngho longingly staring at him. 'You are not. You are very much lovely.'

 _Lovely_ , Ten thinks, _did I heard it correct? I am lovely. No way. I'm a guy._ He shouldn't say those kind of words. There's no way he's lovely. He's handsome and strong. Because he's not a—

'I am not gay.' He blurts out of fear, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. He was not supposed to be enjoying the older's time like this. They weren't supposed to be basking with each other's affection. Youngho shouldn't be laughing. And Ten wasn't supposed to be laughing with him. They're supposed to be—

'Ten?' the latter calls, eyes wide and imploring.

 

'Yes?'

 

'I thought I lost you there.' Youngho frowns, and Ten suddenly felt the warmth, warm hands on his own. He sees his own intertwined with the taller's bigger hands. He makes a move to pull away, very distraught because of his own thoughts. Youngho leans to cup his cheek, Ten leaning close, out of himself, before he reels back, suddenly aware of everything. They're _outside_. People are _watching_. Fuck, he feels like crying. And vomitting again.

'Ten' Youngho calls.

'C-comfort room' He mumbles, pulling his hands completely out of the older's tight grasp. Everything is not right. He practically ran to the small bathroom, splashing himself some cold water. He feels dizzy, like everything is blurry. And he knows he have to calm down. Because if he doesn't he's going to bawl the food he just ate. And that's a total waste.

'Ten' The familiar voice. The root of all his sufferings. 'Let me in.'

'Go away. I can handle my own.' Ten grits back, pushing his head back to stare at his reflection. He hears footsteps away and then maybe Youngho really did give him time, but then suddenly, the bathroom door's opening, Youngho with a key. And a very worried staff behind him.

'Is he going to be fine?' The male staff asked, the older already pushing the key to him. 'Don't worry, I'm here.' He says instead, the staff walking out for privacy.

Ten felt tears wetting the corner of his eyes. Fck. Youngho's inside, and the bathroom is too small to accomodate two person at the same time. 'I told you get out.' He hisses, fully aware of the older's furrowed eyebrows. He's concern.

'This has been happening lately. What's wrong? Are you sick?' He insist, ignoring the latter's comment.

'I can handle myself. I told you—' Ten breaks into another headache, slumping back down on the wall. Youngho was on him in a blink, hands curling around his shoulder to not let him fall. He feels light-headed, too woozy to comprehend what's happening. He momentarily forgot that Youngho's the reason he's having these anxiousness.

'Here, let me.' Youngho says, more to himself, as he covers Ten with his arms. The smaller feared the lack of air but what come as a surprise is that, the second he land his head at the taller's chest, just smelling his expensive perfume combined with his natural smell, it gave Ten a sense of calmness.

He tries to shove a hand between their bodies, but Youngho is apparently adamant in making him better. 'Don't.' He commands, soft still, 'Just think of the dance. We cannot miss the performance later. I know if you have time, you'd be watching the same thing too.'

Ten cool down at that, slowly and gradual. He remembers dancing, the reason his family almost disowned him. Dancing, the only thing he's proud of. The skill that everyone knows he's an expert at.

Youngho continues to cradle his small head at his chest, rubbing his nape with soothing strokes. Ten drowned himself in the taller's enticing smell, gripping on the hem of his well-tailored suit.

After a freezing two minutes, Youngho nudges his head gently, pulling him back slightly. 'Are you okay now?' The taller asked. 'I- yeah, thank you' Ten heard himself whispering back, voice laced with slight tremor.

'What's wrong anyway? This have been happening oftenly. First, at the car on our first meeting, then earlier this morning, lastly, now. What's—' Youngho got cut off in the middle of his ramble. 'It's nothing.' Ten insist. He doesn't want to talk about the reason why he has constant panic attacks and anxiousness. He's not supposed to know that he's the root all of his stress.

'Are you sure you're going to be, okay?' The taller says, brushing some strands away from his face. Ten flinches, but in his delirious state, does not back away. Youngho cups his cheeks, smiling to himself. Happy that Ten gave him the freedom to pamper him just the slightest bit.

Ten nods, resting his cheeks on Youngho's warm and big palms. They only break apart when the door suddenly cracked, the staff from before asking them politely to leave the bathroom if they're finished on whatever they're doing because other customers wants to use the bathroom. Ten walks out without a word, but Youngho count it as a win anyway.

They stop by a near flower shop to grab some flowers for Youngho's younger brother. When they arrived at the academy, Ten was stunned by the sheer number of people, varying from visitors, parents and relatives, as well close friends, attending the program. If the waiting line is already hectic, the stadium was rambunctious.

'It's very.. _vivacious_.' Is what Ten says, automatically drifting closer to the taller. Youngho sent him a pleased grin, offering his hands. 'Just in case you get lost in the sea of towering gradeschool kids.' He joked, earning a whack on his back.

'Is it always like this?' The smaller questioned, gripping onto Youngho's sleeves rather than his offered hands.

The latter shrugged, 'No idea. It wasn't this rowdy last semester.'

Ten almost stumble from a group of grade 11 students, moving out of the way incase they walk ahead and don't see him. Blame his small height and those gigantic gradeschool kids. Youngho wraps an arm around his small shoulder on instinct. 'Hey, get your arms off. I'm fine.' Ten half-screams from the crowd of people.

Youngho grins, giddy even. And Ten had to mentally stop himself from thinking that he's more handsome when he's smiling. What more if upclose. Yep, definitely handsome. 'This is faster.' He says, moving their bodies to where their seat is located.

Ten argues again but stopped when he sees a mop of green hair, a kid waving at them in front of the stage. 'Johnny hyung!' The kid calls, waving excitedly.

'Who's that?' Ten blinks. 'And who is Johnny?'

They walked to where he is, Youngho giving the kid a ruffle on his fluffy hair. 'This is Chenle, say hi to him _Tángguǒ_.'

Chenle beams, so adorable, Ten wants to pinch his cheeks. 'Hello! My name is Zhong Chenle, I am Jisung's boyfriend.'

Ten almost snap his neck, boyfriend?

'He doesn't look korean, gēgē.' Chenle states, giggling into his sweater paw. He really is adorable. 'He's not Korean, tángguǒ. He's thai.' Youngho clarifies, pulling them down to sit softly.

'That's why he looked different!' The kid beams again, 'Hello? Are you okay, gēgē?'

Ten break out into his stupor, embarrassed. 'I-ugh yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I spaced out a lot.' He reasons, still baffled by the thought of this kid confidently and publicly proclaiming that he had a boyfriend. That he's gay. Chenle smiles at him again, so bright and cute.

 _Does that make Jisung gay too?_ He thinks, mindlessly staring at Youngho's side profile, before another question popped into his head. 'Wait, who is Johnny?'

'That's me.' Youngho answered, 'I'm actually not really full-blooded korean.'

Ten tilt his head. 'But you speak korean?'

'Of course. I'm a businessman, I have to speak different languages to be able to communicate with them.' He responds, eyes crinkling into cute little crescents. Ten likes cute, he just realized. 'What languages can you speak?' He asked, amazed and beyond curious.

'English, Korean, Chinese, Spanish and a little bit of Thai." He says proudly. Ten's so immersed in the conversation he does not notice Youngho's arm on his chair and the taller leaning on his personal space a little too closely. Intimate.

'That's cool.' Ten returns back with a blinding smile, seemingly forgetting his inner battle with anxiousness, 'I can only speak Thai, English, and Korean.'

Youngho fixes the smaller's hair, smiling as brightly as the other, 'You're pretty cool as well, Ten.'

Ten snaps by the comment again, leaning back, flustered. Youngho gets the indication, before he too leans back and darted his eyes somewhere. The show started thankfully, so both were too busy watching the performance to recall what actually happened for them to get back to square one again. Fidgety and mindful of every little touches that sent tingling sensation throughout their nerves.

By the end of the program, the speaker mentioned that the next performer is a special guest. 'Let's all welcome the school's representative who is battling everyday for the top position in Dancing High. Clap your hands for our multi-talented student, Seo Jisung.'

A tall kid walks out of the curtain by doing Michael Jackson's famous dance step, Moonwalk. He stops by the center and the song 'New Rules' started playing. As the sound became louder, so as the cheers of the students and audience inside. Ten sees Chenle standing and waving a banner with his boyfriend's name while Youngho raises his phone to capture a picture of his little brother on the stage.

Ten felt the fire. Felt the burning sensation through Jisung's dance movement. He sees the kid close his eyes as he devotedly move his body along the music. He sees Youngho's gentle smile directed to his little brother. Pride. Respect. And Love. He wishes he could be there too. Be stared at with passion in their eyes. Dance his heart out without any problems. Without any harsh words directed to him.

The performance ended a little too quickly for Ten's liking, and soon he found himself being ushered at the backstage with an excited Chenle and an eager Youngho.

'Jisungie!' Chenle calls, already sprinting to a tired boy who's wiping his sweat while he talk with other students. Said boy crane his neck just in time for Chenle to jump on him. ' _Bǎobèi_ ' Jisung says, cradling the smaller boy on his arms.

'You were so good there!' Chenle beams, tiptoeing a little to peck him on the cheek. Jisung doesn't look bothered, thanking his classmates as they head to where Youngho and Ten are standing. Ten frowns when he sees some girls mouth an audible ' _so gay_ ', casting wicked glance to Chenle. If Youngho noticed, he does not bother as well.

'Congratulations Jisung. You did so great up there.' Youngho says, a fond smile on his lips as he pushes the bouquet of flowers to him. Ten's amazed at how handsome Jisung is upclose. Youngho and him might not be blood-related but damn, the both of them are fine as hell. He's also a head a taller, almost reaching Youngho's height.

'Thank you hyung. I thought I'd break a bone performing there.' He shyly retorts, burying his face on the bouquet of flowers. He then sent Ten a glance, smiling, 'Hello. You must be..' he blinks, unsure of the new face.

'Ten. I'm- ugh, his friend.' Ten says in panic, fearing that some students might hear them. Jisung doesn't crack his bright smile nor Youngho, but he knows the other didn't take it too well, judging by the clenching of his fist.

'That's great! Should we eat to celebrate?' Chenle, thankfullly break the intense atmosphere. Ten agreed with him the instant, wanting to disappear from Jisung's view and scrutinizing eyes. They head outside where Youngho's car is parked. He strays a little behind them, anxious all over. He doesn't like the look some students and parents are sending them. Especially to Chenle. But the kid looks like he doesn't take the hint. He instead wrap his arms around Jisung's waist making the walk a little harder than it is.

Jisung only smiles at him, showing his pearly white teeth.

They head to a Jisung's favorite cafe to celebrate and ordered a bunch of sweets and cakes that Ten knows they wouldn't be able to finish. As always, Youngho placed his drink, Ice Caramel with extra whip cream.

Youngho shot him a smile, consistently enthusiastic. Ten shot back a bright smile, feeling guilty.

He sees Jisung pat Chenle's hair from where they're ordering, the smaller burying his face out of habit.

'Chenle is chinese? How did they met?' Ten asked, feeling inquisitive all of a sudden. Youngho placed down his fork after taking a bite on a caramel cake. 'I brought Jisung once to China for business purpose. He made friends with one of our co-sharer's. That was Chenle.'

Ten blinks. 'They just.. fell in love?'

'Jisung told me it was love at first sight.' Youngho cackles. Ten leaned back in surprise. And here he thought Chenle was the first to make the move, just judging by his confidence and loud characteristics.

'How did they..' Ten shyly mumbles, hands flailing and Youngho can't stop himself from laughing. He's so precious. 'How did they make it work? Chenle was in China right?'

'Well, Chenle is the only child of a big corporation. He gets everything he wants. So he came here and applied for an international enrollment.' Youngho answers back just in time for the two boys to come back. Chenle was still plastered on his side, plopping small kisses on the side of Jisung's face. The taller was just laughing, giggling once in a while.

Ten glance at the couple. Chenle was clearly enjoying himself, burrowing on the warmth of his boyfriend's body. Jisung meanwhile look whipped, too inlove to mind the other people. It's like they're only two of them on their own little world.

'So, hyung?' Jisung starts after he's finished showering the smaller with kisses. 'How did you and Youngho hyung met? You are friends after all.'

Ten chokes on his drink, but Youngho remained calm and collected. Just the total opposite of him.

'A business related project, Jisungie' Youngho retorts, smiling at him. 'You know Uncle Pimporn right? He is Ten's father.'

It's not a complete lie, they really met because of a business promise. However, it is not precisely right. He and Youngho are certainly _not_ friends. Ten felt a pang of fear in that word. They're _fiancee_.

Jisung looked like he doesn't believe, if the long stare he gave Ten are anything to go by. Still, he shrugs a shoulder. 'How old are you Ten-hyung? It's so good to see my brother making friends.'

'Just turned 22 this February.' The smaller asked. The funny thing is Jisung's 7 years younger than him, yet he intimidates Ten more than his friends. Ten's supposed to be making snarky remark towards him, not the other way around.

But he can't help it. Jisung exudes a very formidable aura just like this older brother.

'That is a huge age gap' Surprise covered Jisung's tone, eyes unexpectedly wide. 'How do you get along?'

'We don't.' Ten bites back, unable to control his tongue. He sees Youngho flinched, and he mentally slapped himself from the slip. 'I mean, we have a lot of differences because of our age. But we enjoy each other's presence.'

Damn. Ten never knew he'd be too intimidated to lie, moreso about their relationship. He is definitely screwed.

Jisung seems satisfied, nodding. He pauses the conversation to tend to Chenle's whining, feeding him cakes.

'And what about school hyung?' Jisung asked after wiping the mess on his boyfriend's face. 'You look like you were enjoying.'

'Ten's a dance major. That's why I brought him here.' Youngho blurts, making Chenle gape at him. 'Woah! That's so cool! Does that mean you're going to be a famous dancer one day?'

'Maybe. If I'll thread that path.' Ten answered, happy that they are talking about his interest now.

'I want to see you dance hyung' Jisung says, smiling. All the intimidation gone just because of that topic. 'Some times kid.' Ten stick a tongue out as a joke, but Jisung whined anyway. And that is how the cold atmosphere was broken.

 

~♥~

 

They didn't finish the cakes, so Youngho suggested Ten bring it to his dorm and feed it to his friends. They also made their way to a high-end market that got Ten pulling himself out of the location. 'I-I cannot afford this.' He mutters, embarrassed.

'Who says you have to pay?' Youngho grins back, waving his gold card.

He saw Jisung shot them a confused look, but decided not to dwell on it further.

They head to where the frozen foods are located, Jisung and Chenle leading the way with their own basket. Ten longingly glances at the foods. Because of university, he wasn't able to taste foods he wanted. His mother decided to cut off his allowance unless he shift into a business course. He, however, is hardheaded.

'You can get anything you like. It's okay' Youngho whispers, picking a pack of apples.

Ten felt his face burn, ashamed. 'No way.'

'Why not?' The taller asked back, 'University is hard. I've been there too.'

'Yeah but, you're not my financer. I can survive on my own.' He mumbles back, picking a lone ramen and putting it shyly on the basket. Youngho stops on his track, the young couple forgetting about them quickly as they stride to where the frozen kimchis are located.

'Ten, I am your financer. I am your—' fiancee, he wants to say. Youngho frowns. He seemed to be frowning a lot when he's with Ten. 'Don't! Don't say it.' Ten covered his mouth with one hand, mixed emotions written across his face.

Youngho gently held his wrist by his own big hands. 'I'm sorry.'

'No,' Ten sighs, pulling his hands away. 'I just, I never grew on a family where I can have everything. My father taught me to always be humble.'

'Shocking to know with that kind of attitude.' Youngho tries to joke but Ten looks too forlorn all of a sudden. Ten does not reply so the taller instead grabs a pack of chicken wings, 'I am doing this not because of that promise, Ten. I want you to always be healthy, that's why.'

'Y-you should stop being like that.' Ten hisses, angry at himself. Angry for not being able to fulfill his father's promise. The promise to this wonderful man. He just can't. He's not gay. For Pete's sake.

'Stop treating me like I'm special. We all know you're just doing this because of my father. I am not gay. No marriage is happening. I'm sorry.' He rambles, suddenly aware of their surrounding. He should lower his voice. But the frustration is just so high. Ten cannot take it anymore. Cannot take the way Youngho looks at him like he holds the whole universe in his hands, like he'll break. He's not. And he doesn't need any pity.

'I don't Ten. And you know it.' He breathes out, walking to him a little. 'I told you, I care for you.'

'Then fucking _stop_!'

'Why?' Youngho snaps back, though his voice is still as calm as his face. 'Tell me why I can't pay for your expenses? Do I really disgust you that much? After all that we did today?' He sounded pained, emotional. And Ten had to check his face to know if he's okay. He unintentionally leans to him, guilt eating away his heart. Fuck. His father always told him to treat other fair and right. And Youngho has done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment from Ten.

Their unfinished business came to an end when Chenle saw them, eyes wide and confused. 'Hyungs, are you okay?'

'We're okay. Just fighting over business talk.' Youngho adds with a chuckle, looking away. Ten follow his eyes, empty and ridden of emotion. They continue to follow Chenle and Jisung, and succesfully, Ten fell for the trap, getting food and necessary needs as per Jisung's request.

The ride was void of any decent conversation. Jisung seems to sense the distress of his older brother and had kept his mouth shut for the entire time. Ten sighs on his spot, clenches onto the fabric of his shirt. He had done enough bullshits in one day. To one unsuspecting victim. His father must've been very offended while watching him from above.

Ten spot their dorm building as they round the corner. The older parks at the front, walking out and helping Ten on his groceries. The smaller knows Youngho did it too to settle their small fight.

As they stand in front of the building door, the older hand him the plastic bag of groceries, before stilling, eyes pleading for Ten to say something.

Youngho was still the first one to break the ice though. 'I'm sorry about today. I'm sorry for the marriage arrangement.' He whispers.

Ten looks away. With everything that they have done together today, the older should not be saying sorry for making him happy. He should be the one apologizing. For failing to return whatever love and passion Youngho seems to endlessly give him.

He didn't even notice the time. He didn't even check his watch because he's enjoying himself too much.

Yet all he did was ignore and deny Youngho's advances.

'Do I disgust you that much?' Youngho asked, when he doesn't reply. Ten snap his head at him, mortified. 'No,' he whimpers, wide eyes watering. He has never been this weak. Only infront of the older, infront of his fiancee. 'N-no, you don't disgust me.' He repeats.

'Then why? I know you want to pull back. I just thought today you would have a change of heart.' Youngho mutters, looking lost standing outside his cheap dorm building. For a man so intimidating like Youngho, he look awfully small in contrast to his confident aura. Ten can render him like this. Was he really affected?

  
'Why do you care so much about me?' Ten says back, softly. 'I am just a nobody. We've only seen each other for three days.'

'You've only seen me for three days.' Youngho clarifies, a painful smile on his lips. 'But I've been waiting for an eternity to have you this close to me.'

Ten should freak out. Youngho just blatantly admitted that he had been following him for ages. Probably eversince his father died and the promise was made.

So Youngho must've really known who the third child is?

But Ten's thoughts were shattered once again. Youngho had been waiting for him eversince? Even if they didn't know each other. Even if Youngho didn't know if they're going to fall for each other. He didn't know a lot, but he _took_ the leap. And Ten's actions to him are the conseuquences of his decision. Did Youngho deserve this?

'I-I should go.' Youngho coughs out, eyes darting behind to where his car is parked. Thankfully, Jisung and Chenle are busy with each other.

Youngho makes a move to turn back, but Ten was faster, letting go of the plastic bags to catch the 32 year old's wrist. Fuck manners, virtues or whatever belief. Fuck everyone and everything. His face felt on fire, ashamed. He's so ashamed of himself. 'Fuck, I am _not_ gay.' He cries, feels tears rolling down his cheeks.

Youngho looked more than hurt, but he still catches Ten's hands when they fall from his wrist.

'I-I'm not gay. I'm not gay.' Ten curses, repeating it like a mantra again. His mind is a mess, dizzy and clouded. 'But fuck- you, confused me Youngho.' He admits, covering half of his face with his small hands. 'I-I get so nervous when I'm with you. I'm uncomfortable because you might see the bad in me. I-I'm not a lot of things, I am homophobic even if I'm friends with a lot of queer people. I lied, I enjoyed today and it scares me that I want to do it again.' He confesses, sobbing loudly onto his hand.

Youngho has intertwined their fingers now, dragging Ten a little closer to hush his cries.

'I hate you, I hate that you make me question my sexuality.' Ten bawls, hiccuping and he thinks the older cannot understand what he was saying now that he's a garbled mess. He punched the older on his toned chest lightly, energy lost already. 'B-but I want to to be selfish. I want to enjoy too. With you. With everyone, hoping that no one's going to judge me. I'm scared.'

Ten felt a hand on his nape, and then he was being pulled forward. He buries his face on Youngho's chest when the older had leaned his chin over his head. He just cried. And he felt better. Like something has been taken away from his lungs and he can finally breathe.

'I'm sorry' He hears the older whisper, but he shake his head in argument. 'It's not your fault.'

'It is.' Youngho insist, 'I should've known and listened to you. You're not gay, Ten. But I'm not gay either. I'm bi.'

'No, it's my fault. I was a little interested. Knowing my attitude, if I don't like it I really would've not come.' Ten says bitterly, sighing now that his hiccups had subsided. He pulled away, very effusive. 'I don't know where to head now?'

'You should know yourself first, Ten.' The older encourages, rubbing his nape. Ten does not shy away from the hold anymore.

'I will try.' He whimpers back, rubbing his cheeks on Youngho's palms. 'W-will you cancel our arrangement?'

'Do you want me to?'

Ten bit his bottomlip, still unsure. Atleast he's not that overly anxious now. 'C-can I think about it?'

Youngho cracks a _genuine_ grin, nodding. 'Yes.'

Ten pulls away, now noticing their personal space and flushing when he realized that Jisung and Chenle are not busy anymore. Instead, they're watching them curiously.

'A-are you—' Ten hiccups cutely, 'Are you going to message me still?'

'If you'd like me to.' The taller suggest.

Ten reels back, blushing still, thinking. 'I k-kinda like the appreciation. That someone remembers me.'

Youngho smiled down at him, nodding. 'Okay then.' He had a beautiful smile etched on his lips, like they haven't been walking on glass around each other the whole day. When he makes a turn to leave, Ten catches his wrist again, and threw all the caution to the wind as he tiptoes, and land a soft _kiss_ on Youngho's cheekbones.

Youngho stood frozen, still. Ten pulls back as quickly as he could, his face probably in flames. He picked his groceries, flustered and mortified by what he did. 'T-thank you for today! Tell Jisung and Chenle goodbye as well.'

He ran inside the building, never turning back, failing to see Youngho's big and wide grin and Jisung's wiggling eyebrows.

Later that night, while Yuta's happily cooking kimchi fried rice with spicy chicken wings, Ten received a message. His heart almost leap out of his mouth before he scurried to his own room. He opens his messenger and burrows himself on his thick blankets, feeling warm all over.

  
_Youngho_ ( **7:20 pm** )  
_I really enjoyed today. Goodnight. Xx._

 

 

 

 

 


	3. it's about us, and where we're heading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Youngho get close and closer. Ten still deals with panic attacks and thinks about the 'what if's of them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this story within the month of october or earlier. Also, sorry for updating late. (it's not like anyone reads it kkkkk)

 

  
Now that they are in the same page, Ten felt like a heavy burden was lifted from his chest. He still get anxious whenever they talk about the future because Ten doesn't have any clue on what his choices would be. As per Yuta's request, be honest and polite. So he told the older that he still felt insecure and very afraid of their engagement. Youngho responded with a very encouraging message, telling him that the long wait is worth it.

Ten can call it the ' _Mutual Stage_ '. He and Youngho shares a lot in common, music taste, entertainment and language. Ten sometimes wonder if this is how he feels whenever he's with other seniors he tends to flirt with. But in the end, for him, it's all different. He have never experienced this. He had never felt butterflies when he's reading the older's message or when Youngho calls him in the middle of the night just to hear his voice. He still get scared when his friends talk about his fiancee, or when they tease him about their unannounced marriage. Doyoung, as the good friend, reminds them to shut up when they chat a little too loudly. Knowing Ten's still afraid of his sexuality, still confused on where he falls on the category. Taeyong likes to call his struggle, the ' _sexuality frustration_.'

'So, it's been almost 17 days since your last date.' Taeyong starts, playing with his earrings. Doyoung is not in the vicinity, having the chance to stay with his boyfriend on his day-off. 'Are you planning something or just keep talking via phone?'

Ten shot up in a straight position. He looked up from his phone, flush evident on his cheeks. 'Well..' he starts, doesn't know what to say after.

'Atleast tell us what you're talking about.' Yuta whines, laying down beside Taeyong.

Ten nervously bit his lips, looking down at his phone. Their conversation is always long. Youngho likes to talk about different things, from the place he have been to the meetings he hated a lot. Ten often find himself sending encouraging quotes to lighten the mood of the older. Sometimes, on good days, Youngho would send pictures of him, of his messy office, and the view from where he's having the meeting. Just little things.

'Well?' Taeyong quirks an eyebrow, waiting.

Ten almost vibrates from their prying eyes. He giggled behind his sleeve nervously, 'W-well, he was telling me about this good restaurant we should try next time.'

Yuta and Taeyong shared 'ooh's' before asking him to continue. Ten anxiously read back on their conversation, 'He was asking me when am I free to go out.'

Yuta almost jumps in glee, clearly excited. 'Another date!'

'What did you told him?' Taeyong grins, buzzing on his spot. Ten feels a little comfortable. He can trust his friends. They were his friends afterall.

'I told him maybe the next saturday.' He answers quietly, not used to the attention they are giving him. Not this kind of attention atleast. 'I suggested we have picnic outside.' He adds shyly, flushing red to his roots when his friends hollered victoriously.

'That's my Ten!' Taeyong yells, suddenly coming to a halt when his phone beep. He checks his messenger, Yuta teasing him that it is his vocal couch. As if the saints heard him, it was indeed Taeyong's vocal coach. Taeil.

'You should check that out.' Yuta whistles, grinning lopsidedly when his other friend turned red more than Ten.

Taeyong awkwardly stood in the middle, thinking if he should call the other or not.

Yuta has had enough of his dilemma. 'Just go there and flirt, damn it.'

Taeyong almost tripped on himself, sprinting outside to call the older. Ten and Yuta shared laughs before Yuta started wiggling his eyebrows at him. 'Okay mister, I know you're shy, but I'm not going to bite. What is your plan on this engagement huh?'

Ten felt anxiousness prickle on his skin, starting from his toes. But he cannot blame Yuta. He has been afterall his saving mercy, having to deal with his nightly outburst. So he atleast had the rights to know what Ten's real intention is.

'To be honest, I don't know what to do. I just follow what Youngho says. I give my own opinion and then we make it work.' He answers timidly, biting his lips. Out of all his friends, Yuta has the sense of approval when it comes to him. They have been friend the longest, hence, they shared the dorm building. 'It's good that you listen to him and make adjustments. But what about your relationship with each other? Was it progressing?' The latter questioned, eyebrows raising.

Ten thinks about it. Youngho has always been considerate. He always put the younger first. To say that their ' _relationship_ ' is improving is a big understatement. Their 'relationship' is rocketing to where it should be. Marriage.

'We're fine.' Ten blurts out, dazed.

'Just fine?' Yuta asked incredulously. His eyes also told him the words that meant more than just what he said.

Ten's splutters, frantic, 'I mean, it's going fine. We— we are going _there_. Gradually.'

'There.' Yuta repeats, 'As in there, you mean? The engagement.'

Ten nods curtly, bothered.

'You understand what you're saying, right Ten?' He responded, trying to make it clear. Ten doesn't back away, feeling confident even just the slightest. 'I do Yuta. I understand.'

'What you're doing is heading there. Do you want it?' His roommate continues, careful and slow. 'Are you ready for it?'

Ten blanches. Those words sounded normal, but repeated, it feels like a big word. A _big commitment._ Ten's never been sure. He had yet to answer about the proposition of their promise. Still, there's no definite answer, directly to that statement. Marriage? Yes or No. He's ashamed of himself, cannot give a direct answer. He feels his fingers shaking, and then Yuta was on his side as if he detected it. 'Hey, chill bro. Don't think about it.' He rubs his friend's arms, 'Breathe in with me.'

When Ten had calmed down, he faces the other with a small smile. 'I'm sorry, I think I had a breakdown.'

Yuta just rolled his eyes at him, sighing in relief. 'Don't worry. Though I have to watch you for now.'

The smaller cackles, leaning his head on the other's shoulder. Yuta encircle him with his arm, cradling his head. 'Just so you know, I will still ask you about Youngho.'

Ten tense at the mention of his name, but nods anyway.

'Do you miss him?' Yuta asked, making Ten gasp. The smaller flushes, caught off-guard by the question. Yuta just pressed, his lips twitching. 'Come on, just yes or no.'

Ten fiddles with the hem of his sweater, thinking. 'I- _yes_ , I do miss him.' He mumbles the last part.

Yuta grins, positively grinned like a cheshire cat. Ten kind of hates it. 'What are you planning to do then?'

'I-I don't know.' He frowns back. 'What should I do?'

'What do _you_ want to do?' Yuta argues back with a soft tone, smiling mischieviously. 'Maybe call him. Or send him a picture.'

Ten bit his lips, thinking hard. Yuta can almost see the gears turning wildly inside the other's head. 'I-I want to see him.' He says in finality.

'Then go. Meet him.' Yuta pushes.

'But he's at China now.' Ten pouts, lost in his thoughts.

'Then facetime him. Or if that's too ancient, skype is easy and convenient.' Yuta adds, loving the way Ten furrow his eyebrow in concentration, eyes focused on his phone. He install Skype quickly, before he put his information.

'I-I think I'll send him a message that I want to see him. Do you think he's going to say no?' Ten asked, pulling his eyebrows into a more obvious frown. He looked adorable. Youngho is so damn lucky to have his friend, Yuta giggles, nodding to the smaller. 'I don't think he'll ever say no to you Tennie. You're just so precious to ignore.'

Ten whines, along with the reddening of his cheeks, but Yuta is so happy. He is so damn happy for his friend. For fighting his inner struggle. Though slowly, he's still getting somewhere. Baby steps.

'You should call him now.' Yuta suggest, already picking the remote control before flicking through the channels.

'But what about you?' Ten says back, concern written on his face. Yuta just waved at his reaction, smiling. 'Don't mind me. I'll find something to entertain me for the meantime.'

'Are you sure Yuta?' Ten frowns more, cutely. Yuta can't believe it only took about three weeks for his friend to change. He's so soft. So squishy.

'I am sure. Now shoo before you miss the chance.' He hisses jokingly, laughing when Ten scrambles to his room, flush high on his cheeks.

Ten silently pad to his room, feeling his heart thunder loud. He didn't even messaged Youngho that he's going to call, yet here he was, fixing his appearance and the state of his room. The reason, he personally cannot answer.

He checks the time and wonders what time is it in China. After battling with himself, he sent a short message to the older, nervously waiting for his reply.

Not even a minute passed, Youngho had alresdy replied. With a short ' _sure, i'm waiting ♥_ ' from the older, Ten hastily click the skype and punched in the account of the other. He waits as the skype rings, waiting for the responder.

And answer the other did.

The first thing Ten sees is the bedroom, spacious and overly decorated. It was big, probably bigger than his own dorm. The curtains were maroon, beautiful against the light color of the wall. There's a large sliding door beside the bed and it must be horrifying to lie asleep there, knowing someone might just jump in any moment.

'Ten' Youngho breathes out, pulling the attention of the smaller. The older occurs in the screen, still dressed in his business attire. He looked astonishing, as _always_. And tired, eyes slightly droopy as he had an exhausted smile as well.

'Did you just finished meeting?' Is what Ten blurts out, catching Youngho off-guard.

He laughs airily, nodding in surrender. 'I got excited when you told me you're going to skype me.' He answers in all honesty, now sitting infront of the view. Ten had a good view of him in his position.

Ten feels flush creep up his neck to his face. His whole head almost warming. Youngho had that effect on him, always.

'I wanted to see you so bad.' Youngho admits, leaning his head on the bed's headboard.

Ten stops himself from burying his face on the pillow he had snatched. He probably look like a tomato now. Youngho likes to say cheesy things, sometimes it still shock Ten even if they've been talking for the past days.

'I wanted to see you too.' Ten confesses, smiling lightly.

Youngho grins wider, looking much younger than his age, before they proceeded to talk whatever topic they can think of.

'Was China good? I wanted to see that country too.' Ten states, now laying his head on the pillow. Youngho now has his tie removed together with his coat. Ten is lightly distracted by the older's collarbones, but he is more interested in what Youngho's going to say to actually care. 'China is big. And it is beautiful. Just like the other countries.' _Just like you,_ he wants to say.

'How was the meeting?'

'It's finally finished. I will return to Korea after two days.' He says back, turning his lamp on for added light. Ten can see him very well. His sleepy tired eyes, the quirk of his lips whenever something funny is being talked about. Ten can see him finally. He might not admit it out loud, but he missed the older for the past days.

During those days, Ten wasn't able to think properly. His mind kept on straying to the older, where he is, what is he doing or have he eaten already. It's weird and very strange for him, to think of someone too much that you end up writing their name on your books or homeworks.

'Is Jisung with you?' Ten asked after a long beat. The older might think he accidentally fell asleep.

'Yes. Chenle took him to meet his parents. We even bought presents for them. I wonder how he's doing there.' Youngho answers with a smile. He looked very worn-out, and he haven't even changed yet. Just to answer Ten's call.

'You look very exhausted Youngho' He sheepishly says, looking worried. 'You should change your clothes and maybe take a shower.'

'I'll do that later. I want to talk to you first.' Youngho grins, looking like a child under the dim lights. It must be dark in China now, proving by the red beams of sunset through the curtains.

'No, you wash up now.' Ten argues, face pulled into moue of scowl. 'I will not disappear. I'll wait until you finished.'

Youngho widen his eyes by those words, as if the time froze, he just stared at Ten's face through the screen. Then he breaks into a honest beam, so soft. 'Okay then. I'll just wash quickly.'

'Take your time.' Ten adds, his cheeks squished on the pillow. He flashes the older a soft smile when he moves out of the camera and to what may be the bathroom of the hotel.

Ten patiently wait for his return, reading magazine or watching youtube videos while doing so.

When the older came back, he was finally bathed, hair wet as he towel it try. He's also wearing his pyjamas, and it might be funny, but it's a pajama pair, silk and very expensive just from the looks of it. Youngho grabs his phone, angling it to show the view outside. As expected, it was beautiful, breathe-taking even. Everything is so new to Ten. Even Youngho himself.

'Have you eaten?' Youngho asked when he is finished showing Ten his room.

'Not yet. I'll grab a chicken later.' He replies, checking the time. It's still early.

'Don't forget to eat, okay?' Youngho reminds him, chin propped on his hands as he leaned on his elbow. Ten copies him, cackling when the older chuckled at his movement.

'I'm so excited to see you on Saturday.' Youngho whispers, tracing his finger on the screen, imagining it as Ten's face.

Ten grins back, feels a surge of something he doesn't know. His chest swells, as well as his heart. He feels lightheaded and worn-out on the same time. 'Soon.' He quips back teasingly.

Youngho laughs, 'Do I make the itinerary?'

'Of course. You're the man afterall,' Ten mocks jokingly, giggling on his sweater. The older faked a shock gasp, before he crumbles into laughter once again.

'Do you think it's possible that we bring Jisung and Chenle?' Ten questions, watching Youngho's face morphed into shock and then understanding. 'I think no. They're going to be here for a few more days. Tour the China.'

Ten pouts as Youngho adds a soft, 'It's only the two of us again.'

Ten catches the older's cheeks flushing shyly, he must be embarrased as well. Ten understands that. He too, is beyond embarrassed. He knows he will never be able to act like this infront of the older. Everything is still scary. For now, it's calm. But Ten fears the storm that will approach once the calm is done.

'It's going to be fine.' Youngho adds, as if sensing the smaller's deep thoughts.

Ten flashes back a smile, relieved to see the other smiling. 'Of course.'

Youngho grins back, brighter. Maybe Ten shouldn't be scared too much of the upcoming storm.

'You're going to protect me, aren't you?' He teases, but his voice is small, unsure and scared. Who would catch him after his terrible fall? Afterall, they are threading their way towards that decision. That place. That commitment.

Youngho was not surprised, eyes fond and loving, as always. Ten wonders if he's always like this. Does he really look at Ten like this? Orbs heavy laden with _love_ and _affection_.

'With all my heart, _love_. I will protect you with everything I have.' The older says. Ten felt his breathe hitched by the endearment. But count it as nothing, as the older fell into a deep slumber. Ten bit his knuckles, watching the other sleep. His chest rising steadily. Ten can do this forever as he closed his eyes as well.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
Ten got to meet Taeyong's vocal coach and 'crush' the day before Youngho arrives. Taeyong invites them to breakfast on a small diner. Taeyong flushes so hard Ten feared he might combust as 'his' vocal coach paid for their expenses.

Ten ordered pancakes with strawberry and whipcream on top. He takes a picture of it and quickly sent it to Youngho. He sees Yuta wiggle his eyebrows lewdly at him, so he sent him two birds at the same time. He didn't lose his cool afterall.

 

 _Youngho_ ( **08:04 am** )  
_That doesn't look healthy at all._

 

Ten physically preens at the older's scolding. He instantly types a response, forgetting about the reason they're in the diner for the moment.

 

 _Ten_  ( **08:06 am** )  
_It's not everyday though kkkk_

 

 _Youngho_ ( **08:07 am** )  
_I'd take you out to a proper meal when I get off the schedule._

 

Ten bit his lip. Youngho doesn't seem to remember the endearment he used for Ten, but the smaller doesn't mind. He's still adapting to everything.

 

 _Ten_ ( **08:10 am** )  
_I'll be waiting then. I have to eat now. Xx._

 

Ten have asked the older what's the meaning of ' _xx's_ on his messages and is shock to know that it meant ' _love lots_.' Ten had been a fumbling mess when he realized what it meant, but Yuta had assured him that it's just the older's proclamation of indirect love. Afterall, it'd be really awkward if he says ' _love you_ ' right now that they aren't actually an item. Yet.

Ten's lips quirk.

 

 _Youngho_ ( **08:15** )  
_Eatwell love. Xx._

 

It seems like Youngho actually didn't forgot. Ten literally choked on his drink, Taeyong passing a clean tissue over the table with a worried face. Ten thanks him before he glares at his phone like it was offending him in a very high level. Yuta just snickered beside him.

Ten surrendered his phone, putting it away before it can offend him even more.

'So, you must be Taeil?' Ten starts, smiling widely. He sees Taeyong fidget beside the older male. Nervous, probably.

'I am. It's so nice to meet you two, Ten and Yuta.' Taeil says back as a greeting. He shakes their hands with a genuine smile. Taeyong is lucky with this one.

'Taeyong talks about you a lot.' Yuta says, cackling when Taeyong shot him a glare. He's quick to argue that it's not true. 'I mean, I talk about vocal practices a lot.'

Ten snorts, leaning on his palm to gauge Taeyong's reaction to every insult and tease Yuta throws at them, especially at him. Taeyong is flushing red to his roots, fingers gripping the table clothe tightly as he splutters uncomprehendable retorts.

Does he look like this _too_? Does he look like this, spluttering mess with a very red face, trying to defend his dignity. He must have looked like a fool, but he can't help but smile. To be honest, it's _adorable_.

'He talks about you in a very fond way though' Ten admits, liking Taeyong's deadly glare. He'll thank them later.

Taeil catches Taeyong's gripping hands, shooting him a fond look. Only a blind person would tell that they don't feel anything for each other. Because they're blind obviously. 'I talk to him fondly too, if that's the case.' Taeil mutters shyly, but he grip Taeyong's hands tighter.

'Atleast we know you're both on the same boat.' Yuta sassily states, scarfing down his cheese hotdog.

Taeyong and Taeil talked in hushed whispers, Taeyong flushing red when Taeil sits a little too closely. His friend is so open, Ten can see how nervous he was.

'You never told us what's your job Taeil-ssi?' Ten asked interested. Taeil turns to him, grin still present. 'I worked on an entertainment. But it's not a big deal.' He says humbly, but Ten and Yuta just gasped at him. 'What do you mean not a big deal? It is! You probably had a beautiful voice.'

Taeil shyly nods at them, 'I'll sing next time.'

'You must.' Ten quickly adds, 'So what company are you working for?'

'SM Entertainment.' Taeyong says in pride, smiling so wide. 'Taeil-hyung works for the recruitment team. They are currently in search for trainees.'

Yuta and Ten were too stunned for a minute. Like they weren't hearing anything right. Yuta raises an eyebrow at him, intrigued. 'If Taeil's working on the recruitment team..' Yuta trails, 'then, Taeyong are _you_ keeping something from us?'

Taeyong paled and then his hands navigated to his mouth to cover it. Taeil worriedly glances at him, unsure if he should be the one to continue what was left unspoken. Ten however raises an eyebrow at them, and it's already enough as a sign to continue. Taeil softly takes Taeyong's hand with his, intertwining his own fingers with it. 'Actually, the reason why I'm vocally training Taeyong is because he got accepted into the company.'

Taeyong lowers his head, ashamed that Taeil has to be the one to say it, and that it happened in a very ugly way. Ten and Yuta shares fond glances, 'Hey Taeyongie, we're really happy for you, you know that.' Ten says softly.

'We're just kinda sad that it happened in this the way how you told us about it. Accidentally.' Yuta grimaces, earning a kick on his shin, courtesy by Ten, the small terror.

Taeyong raised his head, eyes glassy and teary. 'I wasn't ready.' and he gives Taeil's hand a soft squeeze, 'I was so proud of Taeil-hyung I accidentally slipped.'

'That's really good that you're proud of him.' Ten affirmed, 'But Tae, you have to be proud of yourself too. We're very proud of you. You're achieving what you wanted in life.'

Taeyong curls a smile, cheeks tinted red from the attention and affection. 'You have a way with words, hoe.'

'That's how we get rewarded bro.' Ten rolled his eyes, leaning back to his chair. Yuta slapped his thin arms, 'Screw being a bro. Lemme hug you hoe.' Yuta stretches his arms to hug Taeyong. The latter hugs him back, dragging Ten by his collar too so he can kiss his cheek wetly. Ten wildly trashes his arm, wiping the wet mess of saliva on his cheek.

'You didn't seem to react like that when you kissed your fiancee goodbye.' Yuta snorts teasingly.

Ten all but flamed, burned even. 'Yuta!'

Not even a minute passed, Doyoung came rushing in, looking disheveled. He sents them a large smile, a bright beam on the early morning.

'Guys!' He almost screams, running to them. 'I'm sorry I'm late.'

'It's okay, we just started anyway.' Yuta waves him off, making him sit. Doyoung, however doesn't take the seat too quickly. 'I-I brought a companion.' He shyly says, craning his neck to where the entrance doors are.

The four of them turn their heads toward the door as well, waiting for Doyoung's companion. Who enters though is a man dressed with the perfect suit of a rich entreprenuer, elegance and aristocracy almost written on the press of his apparel. His face is like created by the greek godd themselves, Adonis would very much be displeased and ashamed of himself. Ten felt his jaw hanging. Is this Doyoung's companion?

The man walks to where they are seated, encircling a possesive arm around Doyoung's thin waist. The latter doesn't make a move to remove it though, so it must be real. Doyoung twitches on his spot, from the arms of the unknown man. 'Guys, this is—' he gulps, shyly, 'My boyfriend.'

'Your boyfriend?' Yuta impersonates. The man sents him a dazzling smile. And it must have made Yuta blind from the bright rows of teeth and obvious dimple. 'You might as well call him husband and we'll still be welcoming.' He adds, grinning just as bright as the other.

Doyoung whacks him in his head but drags his boyfriend to the empty seat beside Yuta. His boyfriend ordered gracefully, already asking for their food orders.

'I think I'll pass.' Ten apologizes, rubbing his full tummy. 'I ate too much.'

'That would be so sad then.' Doyoung's boyfriend says, and even his voice is a gift from the saints. 'I hope I can get you something before we depart.. _Mr. Leechaiyapornkul.'_

Ten snap his head at that, but everyone's too busy on their own little world. He raises an eyebrow at the other, seemingly confused. Do they know each other? He shakes his head as he felt an impending headache coming. He haven't met this man before. Then why does he know his name?

'Have we met each other?' Ten asked, confused. He is a hundred percent sure he's not meeting any man other than Youngho. Not that he's going to meet any other man other than his fiancee. He grins secretly.

'I'm probably sure we haven't met each other.' The man grins back, and he adds a low, 'Yet.'

Ten almost glowers at him if not for his phone vibrating. He snatches his phone from his bag, scrolling through the message to see that it's just his sister, Choco. Telling him that Youngho hasn't contacted them yet, threathening him that the business man probably retracted the contract and promise already.

Ten scoffs and decided not to answer. His progress with Youngho is their own business anyway.

He lifts his head to continue his impromptu conversation with the other, but he looks quite busy with Yuta and Taeil.

'By the way, my name is Jung Yoonoh.' He introduces, slinging his arm again around Doyoung's waist. The latter doesn't seem to mind, instead, he bask under his boyfriend's attention. Ten however, snapped back his neck might've been fractured. Yoonoh? How come his name is so familiar. Ten have heard this name somewhere. But he can't remember where.

'By the way, how old are you Yoonoh-ssi?' Yuta says from the milk he's drinking.

'I'm actually troubled when it comes to how old I am.' Yoonoh confesses, burying his face just the slightest on Doyoung's tuft of hair.

'He's old.' Doyoung interferes, smiling nervously.

'He doesn't look old to me.' Yuta retorts, Taeil and Taeyong nodding along. 'I'm probably older than you Yoonoh-ssi.' Taeil jokes, Taeyong whacking him playfully on his arms. 'I'm 27 by the way.'

'That doesn't sound old to me.' Yoonoh laughs out, smiling at him. 'To be honest, I'm actually 30 this year.'

Taeyong splutters, almost spilling his drink. Taeil was quick to wipe his mess anyway. Yuta however had his jaw hanging, unbelieving, 'No way.'

'Yes way.' Yoonoh retorts back, laughing at their shock expression.

'Yoonoh-ssi, you don't look like a 30 year old man to me.' Yuta proclaims, eyes still wide. 'And Doyoungie, where did you find this hottie?'

'Careful Yuta. He is taken.' Doyoung sassily spits back, leaning on Yoonoh's chest. 'And I told you, if you were listening, we met through a seminar.'

'And you flirted with him?' Taeyong teases, Taeil still wiping his chin gently.

Doyoung gasped, offended as he raised a hand over his chest. 'You think so lowly of me and I wonder why I still call you bestfriends. May I tell you that this handsome man was the one who had no shame and asked for my number without even trying to flirt. I personally thought he was giving away business cards for his company.'

Yoonoh was laughing but his cheeks were red. Ten internally snorts.

'You shouldn't be lying Doyoungie.' Yuta whines but Doyoung has had enough. He quickly turn to his older boyfriend, pouting. Yoonoh confidently cups his cheeks before pecking his lips as he confesses with a very defeated voice. 'I am held impotent in order to clean my boyfriend's name. I am infact, the initiator of this relationship.' He says dramatically as all of them burst into laughter.

Atleast Doyoung has good sense when it comes to man.

Their breakfast ended well. Yoonoh pats Doyoung's butt to get something if he wants for takeout, in which Yuta eagerly follows for a strawberry tart. Taeil and Taeyong walks out for a small talk, which leaves Ten and Yoonoh, who was now grinning at him a little too weirdly.

'Listen to this old man, if you don't stop grinning like a crazy maniac, I'll make sure that Doyoung doesn't see you after this day.' Ten hisses, stepping infront of him. Sure, he had seen the way the man looked at him, and he doesn't know if the other knows something or just purely interested in him.

'Are you taken?' Was what Yoonoh said, smirking. He leaned close, knowing that Doyoung will take a lot of time on the counter anyway. Instead of seeing shock and the expected flush like his other past flirts, Ten steels in his spot. Determination. In his dark orbs. 'Don't you dare.' He whispers haughtily.

'Why? I'm not your type.' Yoonoh teases, crossing an arm over his chest.

Ten seems to think, wondering if he should tell that he's indeed taken. Not fully knowing the guy, he might as well say the truth. 'And yes, I am taken. If you ever try to pull something, I swear Doyoung will—'

'Youngho's right.' Yoonoh whispers to himself, but Ten jumps when he heard his 'fiancee's name. Yoonoh cackles, 'You are indeed beautiful.'

'I will not accept such insult coming from you.' Ten grits, and sees Doyoung on his periphery.

'It's an insult coming from strangers but probably a compliment when it's from Youngho right?' Yoonoh says, whispering at his ear. Ten flushes and flinches at the same time. 'What's your connection with Youngho? Did he sent you here?' Ten says back, all the memories coming back. Uncle Yoonoh. He had heard it from Jaemin. When they were in the garden picking fruits, that's right.

Yoonoh doesn't answer his question, already pulling a confused Doyoung into his arms. Ten still want to ask questions but the moment is ruined already. Ten feels giddy with the thought that Youngho sent a lookout for him outside. How cliche, he shakes his head with a grin.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
Ten doesn't know if he's feeling jitters or excitement. It's finally Saturday, and though he spent his weeks studying and practicing hard for their dance showcase, he was extremely excited to see the other.

He doesn't know if it's because he haven't seen the older one for a long time. Maybe because he actually liked their last ' _hang-out_ ' and wanted to do it again.

However, even with their newfound 'friendship', Ten still has troubles performing such confident acts just like what Yoonoh had done to Doyoung on their breakfast meetup. Ten's very thankful that Youngho's considerate enough not to hold his hand nor call him 'fiancee' outside.

Because of his excitement, he wasn't able to sleep properly that Friday night. He woke up late, the alarm already rang the third time as it shows a horrifying ' _8:46 am'_. He was supposed to meet Youngho by 9 at the cafe near the school. He hastily bathed, fixing his make-up in complete silence as he almost trip on his open drawer.

"Fuck, where's my eyeshadow?' Ten all but screams, diving into the mess of his strewn clothes, looking for his palette. His hair isn't even done yet and he have yet to choose a decent 'badboy ' clothes for the day. 'Yuta, did you see my palette? Shi—' Ten screams unmanly, falling down on the floor.

Yuta passed by the door, brushing his teeth. He looked like he just woke up. 'I dunno. Maybe Tae borrowed it.'

Ten lifts his head from the dirty clothes, kicking a stubborn pants that had accidentally circled his legs. 'Borrowed? But what about me? I have less than—' Ten crane his neck at the wall clock, paling. 'less than 8 minutes. The hell!' He yells, sprinting to his vanity mirror.

He scans his collection of cosmetics, muttering a bitter ' _fck, urgh whatever_ ' as he grabs his small cushion and started applying his make-up in lightspeed. Yuta watches him from his door, eyelids dropping every now and then. Ten hurriedly wipes his lips with red tint, accidentally spilling some on his right cheek during the process. 'The hell!' He screech, mortified.

'Just add blush Tennie.' Yuta drawls lazily, rolling his eyes.

'I don't do blush Yuta!' Ten shrieks, almost messing his collections. Yuta leans on the doorframe, reminding him. 'You try to fix yourself again and then it's going to take a lot of time.'

Ten looks at him, contemplating. He looked annoyed but Yuta's already used to his outburst anyway.

'Keep moving Tennie or else you'll be late for your date.' Yuta pointed out, jabbing his thumb on the clock. 3 minutes.

Ten froze on his spot, glaring at him with a very red face. 'It is not a date!' as he smear some tint on his other cheek, before he literally catapulted to their front door. Yuta follows him, grinning evily. 'You might want to dress nicely Tennie. I heard it gets cold when it's May.' He teases. Ten twist his neck to shoot daggers at him, biting his lip as he think. May afterall is a little cold, because Winter just recently finished. But there's something about Spring that is indeed cool, Ten should dress properly then.

He cast his wrist watch a glance, 8:59.

He snatches a sweater as quick as he can, dashing to the door and hopping down the staircase. Yuta watches him sleepily from the door, waving even though the smaller cannot see it. He breathes out a sigh of relief when the latter is out of sight, pulling an innocent palette out of his clothes. Ten would thank him later.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
Ten arrives at the cafe shortly after Youngho did. He sees the older parked his car before going inside, probably to order drinks for them. Ten heaves a deep sigh as he leans on Youngho's car, checking his bag if he left anything important. The door bell chimes as Youngho walks out, now dressed in a comfortable v-neck showcasing dangerous sharp collarbones.

Ten is partly impressed, but stunned as always, as he takes in what the older looked like. The older wasn't in his corporate attire. He looked relaxed. Well-rested.

'Ten' Youngho greets, passing his cup of ice caramel. 'I actually detest your beverage choices. It's too cold for something so icy.' He frowns.

Ten giggles, cheeks warm as he receive his cup. 'I got you to keep me warm, don't I?'

Youngho raises an eyebrow, obviously shocked by his choices of words and confident proclamation. Ten flushes more. Gosh, he was _flirting_. He _was_.

Youngho grins down at him, moving a little closer as if it to prove the point. 'Yes, I am warm after all.'

Ten grins back, almost beaming before they ride the older's car, Youngho reminding him to put on his seatbelt. 'Did you have breakfast?' Youngho asked, turning on the heater once Ten nodded and started shivering. Ten infact looked quite different today as well. Instead of the same black leather jacket, he was drowning in a pastel peach sweater. _Cute_.

'Not dressed to impress today?' Youngho jokes, stopping by the red light. Ten reddens, gripping his bag. 'Well, I forgot to do the laundry. This is the closest thing from the door that I can grab.'

'Well I'm glad that's what you wore.' Youngho admits, smiling at him fondly. 'You looked quite.. endearing.'

Ten glares at him but his face betrayed him, cheeks tinted red upto his ears. He looked like an angry hamster. The smaller backs away anyway, defeated for the meantime. 'You should enjoy this day then. It's probably once in a lifetime thing. You should be honored you can see me dressed like this.' He says sassily.

Youngho chuckles, turning over the corner. 'I am forever grateful for your kindness.'

They parked infront of a famous beanery, one that Ten had seen far too many times in the television. This is where most of the famous korean idols drop by to eat breakfast during their promotion. 'Youngho, you don't have to.' Ten says, not moving from his spot.

The older looks at him, grinning. 'I told you I wanted to bring you here right.'

'Yeah but..' Ten drifts, sees the bunch of press and media waiting outside. Youngho is infact famous as well. He has a clean name, a dignified position placed on top of Koreas most famous entrepeneurs. He doesn't want to dirty his name and he's not even sure if he's ready to be placed infront of every newspaper and tabloids for 'dating' one of Korea's renowned businessman.

Youngho seems to sense his dilemma. 'If you really don't want, we can just order takeout and eat it outside. Away from nosy crowds.'

Ten lightens nodding. 'Yes please.'

Youngho drives to the drive-thru, putting on a shade as he orders two tuna sandwiches with extra garlic, two milkshakes and a big tart of strawberrie pie. They wait for 5 minutes before it got served, driving to a quiet place after.

'I used to eat here a lot.' Youngho states once they stopped over a small park, trees covering most of the benches. 'Let's go, I'll grab some blankets. You can bring our food.'

Ten follows the older obediently, hungrily eyeing the tuna sandwiches the size of his head. Youngho drags a spare blanket to a shaded area before they plopped down. Ten automatically bites into the sandwich, almost fainting from how good it was.

'How was it?' The taller asked, biting on his sandwich too.

Ten beams, eyes wide. 'Scrumptious.'

They eat in a comfortable silence, watching kids run with their dogs, playing frisbee while their parents chatter with their friends.

'You never told me why you took dance instead of business?' Youngho asked, blinking rapidly as the sunlight shines at them. Ten shrugs, gulping down his milkshake, 'Business has never been my interest. Dance, however, is my life. I don't know what would I do if I quit dancing.' Ten mumbles shyly, his last words turning into low whispers.

'But your family doesn't seem to agree with your choice?' Youngho slowly adds, calculating the other's reaction.

Ten stiffens but shoved another bite into his mouth, 'They never agreed with my decisions. Ever.'

Youngho stops midbite, turning to him. Confused, 'As in never?'

Ten shake his head ' _no_ '. Youngho studies him, wondering if he can continue or not with those type of questions. Ten felt his gaze, he turns to him, and Youngho notices his eyes glazed with something melancholic. So he stop, leaning a little bit towards the smaller. Ten squeaks, tilting his head to stare at the older's orbs. They stare at each other for a minute before Youngho leans more, planting a soft kiss, feather-like on his forehead.

Ten splutters, spilling his milkshake on the process. His face turned many different shades of red. 'W-what's that for?'

Youngho shrugs, a smile on his lips. He leans back to finish his sandwich, Ten sending him nasty glares from the side. It's probably a wrong move, because after exactly 5 minutes, Ten exploded and whacked his arm so hard his sandwich fell down in a complete waste. Ten walked away with a huff, probably embarrass, shouting ridiculous ' _no homo_ ' on the park. Youngho chuckles as he watches the smaller trip, planting face first on the grass.

They head straight to their next location, an Adoption Centre Youngho has been funding for 8 years already. 'I spent most of my childhood playing with kids that doesn't have parents.' The taller says as they walk out of the car, Ten latching onto his wrist with how big the Centre is. Youngho greets the reception, already hearing the small voices of the kids.

'You are not adopted in any ways right?' Ten questions, gripping him hard. The taller laughs back, 'Of course not. My parents are perfectly healthy.'

'Then why the interest with kids?' He retorts, dodging a ball thrown on the hallway while the taller doesn't look bothered in anyway. They head to a room which must be the playroom of the kids. They were many, different age and size, some boys and some girls.

'I want them to feel loved, even if it's not from someone they'd expect.' Was Youngho's answer before he drags Ten to a small playhouse, saying hello to the children inside. It seems like Youngho has been here many times already because as soon as the little girl popped his name, everyone's running inside already to dive into him. Youngho tries to catch them all, like a pokemon, careful and gentle.

'It's been so looooong!' The little girl said, the older's head on her small tiny hands. They're so cute. So small. 'Is that your friend Mr. Uncle?'

Ten faced them, waving a hand as he breaks out into a smile. He continued playing with a small kid with jet black hair sitting alone on the corner to build some blocks. The kids must've noticed his fond staring as the other kids giggled, whispering to each other. ' _he must be uncle's crush!'_ or ' _no he might be his namjachingu_!' they squeel.

Youngho picks them up and fled them to his shoulder, running around the playroom childishly. Ten cast them a quick glance, snapping a picture for future blackmail. He return his attention to the small kid on his lap, busy biting on his thumb to notice the noise around. 'Hey, why don't you play with them?' He asked softly, lifting him a little.

The kid stared back at him with big doe eyes, blinking before returning his attention to the building blocks he's playing with. Ten frowns, pushing the small boy to his chest who indulges openly at the affection. Not a moment later, Youngho walks to them, grinning widely. 'Ten'

Ten snorts at him, taking note of his drenched shirt. 'You enjoyed playing with the kids?' He jokes mockingly.

Youngho nodded like an obedient puppy, sitting down infront of them. 'Who's this cute munchkin?' He raises an eyebrow, winking at Ten when he catches the smaller staring. Ten instantly looked away, blushing. He mutters an annoyed 'how dare you flirt infront of an innocent child.' before responding to the the question, 'He hasn't said a word eversince I sat down with him. He's just too cute to be left behind.'

Youngho frowns, catching the child's focus. He whines, burying his small head on Ten's chest. Ten shot Youngho a glare, cupping the head of the kid. 'Don't scare him.'

'I wasn't!' Youngho says back, and is that a pout? Ten tries not to think too much of the older's pursed lips. He had other things to mind. Like this small kid on his chest.

Ten has a snarky reply ready when they heard a shout, 'snack for the kids! come and get it' and all the kids sprinted outside, racing with each other for the snack. Only the kid that they were guarding did not move nor looked excited by the announcement.

'We should grab some snacks for him.' The older suggested, reaching for Ten's hand. Ten looks at it with a slight flush before intertwining their hands. The kid curiously lift his head to glare at the intertwined hands, pouting before he tries to snatch Ten's hands away from Youngho.

Ten cast Youngho a funny look, forcing down a laugh bubbling to his throat when Youngho looked mortified and half-way to combusting. Afterall, Ten is Youngho's fiancee. But that would be for another discussion, Ten thought, giggling like a highschool girl.

'Come on Youngho' Ten says after a while, the child now happily gnawing on Ten's sweater. It was cute really, but the saliva. Sigh.

'Ten' Youngho calls in a stiff voice, eyes rid of any emotion. Ten glowers at him, challenging, 'Youngho, don't tell me you're jealous with a kid? A child.' He emphasized, watching the other's face morphed from looking ludicrous to crestfallen. 'He doesn't like me.' He mumbles dejectedly. This must be the first time a kid don't want to play with him like the others.

Ten shifts the kid on his chest, looking at him straight in the eyes. 'He does not not like you. He just like me better.'

Youngho leans down at him, eyes serious but Ten's too occupied staring at his red puff lips to matter the distance. 'I like you too better.' Youngho says in all seriousness, drifting his eyes downward to the child who had kow stopped drooling on Ten's clothes. He looked up, seeing Ten and Youngho so close. He blinks, as if feeling the tension, because the next second, he is wailing.

'Shit!' Ten curses, trying to cover his mouth when numerous little head snapped towards the sound. His fiancee picks the child from his arms, bouncing him to calm down. He sniffs sadly, small arms reaching for Ten. Ten leans at his side, shushing him down.

They snapped their heads at the door when a voice called the older, 'Youngho-ssi, do grab some snacks here too.' She said. She's a petite female, the same height with Ten with a shocking bleached blonde hair that is slightly curled at the end.

'Coming.' Youngho says back, a big smile on his lips. Ten doesn't like her, he decided.

They followed her outside, the lounge filled with giggling little kids and some caretakers who were feeding the smaller ones. The both of them sat down on a free space beside the servings of fresh lettuce sandwich. The kid had yet to stop crying, still wiggling in Youngho's arm. The taller hesitated before passing him to the smaller one. Ten breaks out into a big smile when the kid laughed the moment he landed on the man's lap. 'See, he likes you better.' Youngho grumbles, the cute pout on his lips back.

'I'm not dealing with you and this kid at the same time.' Ten bites, happy that he hadn't lost his confidence. He'd long thought it disappeared the day he met Youngho. Atleast he got some left for extra boost.

Youngho playfully sulks beside him, biting onto his cupcake. The kid glanced at him, hands stretching for the bread. Youngho grins, giving it to him after cracking it to small bites. The kid giggles, jetblack hair covering his eyes, and soon, he was on Youngho's lap. Ten snorted, watching the older feed the child.

'Oh! Jeno's here!' A different girl says, waving to them before focusing on the kid at Youngho's lap. 'We were looking for him. He doesn't like being with other people.' She says in shock.

She sat down infront of them, babykit on her side as the same girl from before emerge and sat with them as well.

'My name's Sangmi. And this is Marie.' She introduced, stretching a hand towards Youngho for Jeno. 'Can I have him for awhile? He had to drink his medication.'

Ten frowns in concern, watches as she pulls a whining Jeno into her arms, humming in professionalism as she pressed the liquid medicine into his stubborn mouth. After gulping down, Jeno cried so loud everyone started gathering around them. Jeno reaches for Youngho with a runny nose. The taller takes him into his arm without seconds thoughts, rubbing his back to soothe him.

'Okay everyone, Jeno's okay. You can scatter around now.' Sangmi declares, tickling them by their tummy to keep them going. She turns to them, a polite smile on her lips. 'So, Youngho never told us he had a ... friend.' She carefully and slowly said, waiting for Ten's reaction.

He's used to this questions already. Though he actually never heard it for more than 5 times, he already know what to feel. And he had warned Youngho what his answer would be whenever this question would be brought up.

'He never told me he also had an adoption centre.' Ten responds, choosing that denial and change of topic is better than admitting that he is just a friend.

Sangmi seems delighted by the topic. She clapped her hands in enthusiasm, 'Oh honey, you should check out our facilities. Youngho had been nothing but generous and creative when it comes to the kids.'

Ten sees Youngho flush in his periphery. He hides a chuckle behind his small hands. 'He can be a father already. With how dedicated he is with taking care of babies and kids.' Proving the point, they turn to Youngho who's busily rubbing Jeno's back, eyes trained outside.

'Unfortunately, Youngho here isn't interested in having a relationship.' Sangmi sighs in complete sadness, Marie bolting in recognition of the topic. 'No! I definitely think he hasn't seen his ideal type yet. Right Youngho-ssi?'

Youngho jumps at the question, 'Err—' he cast Ten a look, asking for help. Ten snorts audibly, patting his thigh. 'I think Youngho here definitely wants to play with the kids. Don't you think so?'

Youngho beams sweetly, already standing. 'I actually think Jeno wants to try the swingset.' Lies. Jeno is laying tiredly on his shoulder, eyes droopy. But they let him pass anyway, already shooing him. Sangmi was about to continue where they left when suddenly a shout break their conversation. She rushes towards a two small child, the other slumped and crying.

'Taehyung! What did you do?' Sangmi scolded, kneeling down beside them. The kid Taehyung pouts, 'He doesn't want to share his doggie.'

'Still. Say sorry.' Sangmi rubs her forehead, facing the other one. 'It's okay Jiminie, don't cry. Here, let me hug you.'

As the two kids reconcile, Ten's suddenly aware of a presence next to him. He completely forgot about Marie who just sat down beside him while the commotion's happening. 'Hi!' Marie chirped, leaning closely. 'You're Youngho's friend right?'

Ten smiled back, hoping that it doesn't look fake nor like a grimace. 'Yes. And you must be?'

'Marie. Weren't you listening?' She giggles, 'now now, tell me about Youngho-oppa. You probably know him better. Does he like pretty girls? Short-haired? Long-haired?' She continously blabbered, eyes twinkling with pure love and affection. Ten felt something unpleasant on his belly. He guesses it's bile again. It always occurs when he has this 'kind' of talk with other people. 'Hey! Are you listening?' She whines, clutching to his arm. She flutters her eyelashes, purposedly, as she leans more. 'Does Youngho-oppa have girlfriend?'

Ten cannot take it anymore. He frowns, and his mouth filter vanishes, 'He has a fiancee.'

Marie reels back, ultimately shock that her crush is taken. 'What?

Ten gulps, suddenly aware of what he said. He might've said it because of annoyance and partial jealousy, but he didn't thought what will behis reason if she ask why or what. 'Well,..' he starts, Marie frowning, her face already looking deadly alarming. 'Who is the bitch?' She grits. 'How come he had a fiancee. He never mentioned anything about marriage.'

'Maybe he wants to keep it a secret.' Ten retorts in nonchalance. He hopes Youngho comes back soon. He cannot deal another second with this crazy lady.

Marie continues to bug him, her fingers tight around his arms. 'You are possibly lying. Youngho-oppa won't like someone so easily. I cannot let this happen.' she hisses, glaring at Ten. 'Do you know who she is?'

'I don't know.' He grits back, pushing her by her shoulder. Her fingers are painful on his arm, there's probably bruises or marks formed there.

'Do not lie.' She hisses more, her eyes monitoring Ten's reaction. Something must've flashed in Ten's orbs because Marie pulled him closer, smirking. 'You're lying.'

Ten doesn't answer the accusation, trying to pull his hands away. 'Let go. You're scaring me.'

'Not unless you tell me who his fiancee is.' She says back, digging hard making Ten whimper in pain. He bit his lip, scared. He have never been scared all of his life. He makes decision by diving head first into the water, not minding what the consequences is. But now, physically he doesn't mind the pain. The bruise are going to disappear anyway, but the fear in his heart along with his anxiety is eating him up. Why can't he say it? Proudly boast that he is infact Youngho's fiancee and not some random girl Marie is imagining.

He glances at Youngho who is happily playing with the kids? Is he afraid to tell the truth? Is he scared to admit that he's gay? Or is he scared to face the reality that he liked Youngho more than he'd like to admit.

'Yah I'm talking to yo—' Marie gets pulled back roughly, a shock Sangmi behind her. 'What in the hell are you doing Marie!' She screams horrified.

Marie stumbles back beside her, trying to explain as everyone started to gather around them. Youngo placed Jeno down on the floor, frowning. He had seen Marie lurking beside Ten looking alarmingly frightening. Jeno had wailed when he saw Ten on a tight grip hence they came back in.

'What happened?' Youngho asked, his worried eyes trained on his small fiancee. Ten locked eyes with him, out of breathe and shuddering. Youngho strides to him without a word, already grabbing him by his shoulder and into his chest. Sangmi and Marie continued to fight but stopped when they saw the two are hugging.

'Youngho I'm sorry.' She apologizes, sending the shivering male a quick apology as well. 'I'll gather the kids and have them for lunch.' She says as if to leave them behind, trying to give them privacy.

'Come, let's go.' Sangmi lead the kids inside, dragging Marie by her arms forcefully. 'We have to leave now.' she mumbles, Marie protesting. 'B-but— Youngho—'

'I said let's go!' Sangmi snapped, looking as if she's ready to murder someone. Marie lets her drag inside, casting fluttering eyes to Youngho to be forgiven.

When everyone's gone along with a crying Jeno, Youngho sighs as he nudge the smaller back. 'What happened?' He asked softly, remembering that Ten's shivering either in slight fear or other things. Ten seems to forgot that they're in a public place, as he buries his face on the other's chest. He stiffles a sob, very confused. He doesn't even know why he's acting like a crybaby. He had experienced worse, a little gripping from a female is nothing. But eversince Youngho came, eversince they became ' _something_ ', Ten's suddenly in constant fear of everything.

He's depending on Youngho too much, he hates it.

'Ten' Youngho repeats, overly concerned. He brushes the hair on his forehead and sees Ten crying. The dam broken. The smaller sobs into his chest, clutching into his shirt. 'Ten' Youngho calls again, but Ten's too immersed in his own misery.

' _Love_.' Youngho whispers, and instantly, like a switch, Ten stops midsob. He tilt his chin to meet the older's eyes, lost in the sea of confusedness and raw worriedness. Ten hiccups, unable to control his tears. 'Love,' The older says again, 'Did she hurt you? Did she—'

'No' _Yes_ , Ten hesitates, but for now, that's not what matters.

'It looked like she was bothering you and the kids told me you look uncomfortable.' Youngho explains, breathing raggedly, like he is nervous just like his fiancee. He cups Ten's small face, and the smaller's autopilot reaction is to pull away, but he's too distraught to even deny the affection. He leans towards the taller one, his eyes wetting itself again. 'I-I—' he stutters, unsure where to start. 'I'm scared.'

'Of her?'

'No' Ten shakes his head with a sob, feeling pathetic. 'Of our relationship.'

Youngho looked more worried now, like he thinks Ten had made his decision and decided to withdraw the promise for the arrangement. Ten slumped into him, tiredly as sobs racked his body. 'I get scared of the possibilities of us. There's a lot of what, why and what if that I cannot answer. I don't know what to do.'

Youngho breathes out, 'You don't have to do anything'

'But I cannot depend on you.' Ten argues, eyes rimmed red and his face blotchy. 'I cannot depend on you about everything. I'm not who I am anymore. I'm scared.'

Youngo cradles his face to look at him in the eyes, his cheeks squished in his big palm. His lips are pursed and Youngho can just kiss him like this. But he cannot. Because he values Ten than everything. 'You don't have to depend on me, love.' he teases softly, 'You are well independent on your own. You can manage.'

'B-but what if I mess up? What if I do bad things?' He says back.

'Then I'll be there. That's when you can fall on me. Whatever messes is that, I'll catch you.' Youngho answers in all earnest. He watches as Ten closes his eyes, cries onto his shoulder again. He is probably very confused. What Marie did or told him might've triggered his panic attack and anxiety because now Ten's wailing endlessly on his chest. He rubs Ten's back, letting his lips linger on the smaller's forehead.

'Is this what's scaring you?' The older hums, still rubbing Ten's small head gently. 'Us?'

Ten coughs dryly, shaking his head. 'Not us being together. But us being us.'

'What do you mean, love?' Youngho feels like surrendering his insanity. Ten's very confused to even answer right.

'Us. Me being me, Ten who has a bad reputation. You, someone loved by the people you least expect from.' He says, gripping his shirt, fearing that he'll disappear. Youngho does not deserve someone like him. Someone who takes everything too lightly, a person like him who always thinks what other people say to him. He doesn't deserve this pure raw love coming from this man who had been good all his life.

'Love' Youngho forcefully pulls him albeit gently, Ten whining at the distance. 'Love, you must know that I lo— liked you for who you are. Whatever attitude you had, I'll accept it. That's just how it goes.'

'But why?' Ten's feeling sleepy with all the crying he had done. 'Why me?'

Youngho looks confused and dazed, frowning. 'Because it's always been you. I like you Ten, hell, I think I'm already over the crush part. I love you Ten, and forever is short if I get to wait for _you_.'

Ten catches his glassy eyes, as if understanding what he's saying. To be honest, Ten only half-heard what he said, but he thinks he gets what Yongho was trying to say, because the next second, he leans close. 'I-I like you too Youngho.'

Youngho hopes it's not the sleepiness talking because that would be very painful. He cradles Ten into his chest again, his arms tight around his waist and back. 'Youngho, can— can you wait till I'm sure?'

Youngho grins, sighing in relief. 'I will, love.'

Ten's drowsiness doesn't stop his mouth from talking too. He tiredly smiles at the taller, like he just understand something difficult. 'I-I'm actually sure... that I like you and more..' he yawns, rubbing his eyes with his clench fist. 'I'm just not actually ready of this, of us.' _Of the people judging us, of people realizing I am gay. Of a lot of things,_ was he meant to add.

'I get what you mean, love.'

'Of course you do.' Ten sighs, nuzzling his face on the taller's chest. 'Just— just be patient with me.'

Youngho's reply is a kiss on his forehead, lips pressed at the spot lovingly. Ten's breathe hitched but doesn't say anything, grinning to himself like a fool. If the older saw his bright smile, no one has to know other than the two of them. Ten basked under the sunlight, not from the one outside, but from the enlightenment Youngho gave him for the day.

Baby steps. Atleast small steps toward their goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you appreciate it, do not forget to comment down or leave a kudos. Ideas and constructive criticism is very much welcomed. 
> 
> Also take note, I am not a native speaker of English, hence the numerous mistakes, grammar errors and dictionary-used words hihihi (●´з`)♡


	4. helpless when you smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngho meets Ten's bestfriends. Someone get jealous and insecure (hint: Ten) and someone had a crush (hint: Yuta)
> 
> (do not forget to read author's note.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello VV's (is my diamond!)
> 
> How are you? I am overwhelmed with the amount of support and love this fic is getting. Thank you to those who bookmarked, left a comment and gave a kudos. All of you are appreciated! This makes me want to do my best in this story ♥
> 
> Also, this is by far my favorite chapter and the longest (13,484 words). This contains a JEALOUS TEN and a HOT YOUNGHO. 
> 
> Ps. I listened to backstreets boys while writing this. The inspiration came from the song 'HELPLESS WHEN SHE SMILE'. Do listen to it while you read this chapter. That is the perfect mood settler (￣3￣)

 

'Why didn't you tell Youngho?' Yuta's voice is heavily covered with exasperation, frustration and annoyance. Doyoung shoot him a dirty glare from the side. He put down his cup with careful movement, 'Yuta, you know Ten and his fiancee has a lot of things in their plate lately. You can't just tell him to tell it to his fiancee normally. That would cause more problem.'

Yuta slumped back on his seat, comfy and soft. 'But, that's not fair. Ten is physically and mentally damaged. I wouldn't let something like that happen to my bestfriend.'

Ten shot him an uneasy smile, not sure if he should feel relieved or concerned knowing he himself has been mauled by a girl. He understands though that his roommate is beyond pissed and overly concerned. 'I'm happy you're fretting over me Yuta. But I'm a man. I can handle one girl.'

'You're gay, Ten.' Yuta quips back, still looking like a petulant child.

Ten's mouth clamped shut, even if he wanted to argue. But what's there to argue. Yuta's half right. Still, he corrects him. 'I'm just Youngho-gay. Not everyone-gay.'

'So that is his name?' Taeyong beams, bouncing on his seat excitedly. 'You doesn't say his name oftenly.'

'Yes. Youngho sounds a good name.' Doyoung wiggles an eyebrow, grinning at Yuta who sulkily whines that 'he always hear about youngho there and youngho that'.

'I'm sorry. I'm trying to find the right time to meet him and introduce him to all of you.' Ten shyly says. Doyoung and Taeyong screams loud on their spot while Yuta continued to sulk, albeit with a small grin on his lips. They order another batch of chocolate cakes as Taeyong literally devoured the last order with one bite.

When their orders came, neither of them wasted any time eating like ravenous birds on a feast.

'So, you never told us what you and your fiancee have been doing?' Taeyong asked with a mouthful of icing, dirtying himself on the process. Ten looks up from his ice coffee, flushing. 'Well, we're taking it slow. Just like I wanted.'

'Have you hold hands already?' Doyoung adds.

Ten nods although a little shy.

Yuta snorts at him, but that doesn't stop the other two from interrogating him furthermore. 'How about hug?' Taeyong asked, now more focus on him rather than his cake. Doyoung did the same as well, and now, only Ten is too busy eating his own chocolate cake.

'W-well yeah, sometimes.' Ten answers a little bashful, almost burying himself on his sweater.

Yuta grins at him devilishly, eyes glinting with pure and raw intention of hurting Ten in the most torturous way. 'And kiss? Any sexual advances?'

Ten chokes on his drink, eyes wide. He shakes with incredible force, skittish as his face burned into something akin to flames. Taeyong and Doyoung bored their gaze at him, eyes bright the same with Yuta's. 'He is right. Any sexual advances?' Doyoung stage-whispers.

'Of course there's none!' Ten nearly screams, face burning. Taeyong giggles at his reaction, 'But your reaction somehow tells us otherwise.'

'I react like this because I— w-we never thought of that! Not for now. Yet.' Ten all but stutters, flaming from neck to ears. His friends enjoyed his splattering mess of uncomprehendable reasonings.

'You never did any of it?' Taeyong inquires, frowning but still with a teasing smile. 'Even a kiss?'

'Yes, not even a kiss.' Ten pretends his voice doesn't sound so sad as he answered. He stares at his ice coffee, reminiscing all of Youngho's skinship and all sorts of contact with him. The older doesn't touch him provocatively. He also doesn't move an inch unless given permission by the younger one. Youngho only loses himself when he's too happy or too worried to actually mind the boundary of where they should fall. Of course, Ten likes— _no_ , he loved the thoughtfulness and sensitivity of his older fiancee. But he can't help but feel a little frustrated with the lack of contact.

'Have he ever asked for a kiss?' Doyoung mutters, now comfortably leaning on his space.

'Well..' Ten bit his lips, thinking of all the moments they have been together. 'No. He never asked.'

'Never kissed? Even the cheeks?' Yuta asked bewildered. Ten answered in shot of course, back straight. 'I kissed his cheek once. Sometimes he kisses my forehead. But those are very rare. Only when I have.. panic attacks and breakdowns.' He says almost proudly.

'Well, you probably had a _lot_ of rare moments to begin with.' Yuta chuckles, succesfully grinning when Ten shot him a glare. 'I do not!' He argues. But where's the lie. Ten almost often had his panic attacks. Whenever he's with the older, once or twice, he would fall in deep meltdown and crash.

'So that actually means you never had any moments with your fiancee?' Taeyong says and it sounded like a statement rather than a question. Ten nods sadly, pouting. 'I told him I'm still adjusting with all of.. these.'

'Adjusting for exactly three months and a half?' Doyoung quips awkwardly with an incredulous tone. 'He must be a saint.'

'No.' Ten argues. Youngho probably had some flaws too. He's just meticulous. 'He's a calculated man, I must say.' He adds for a reason. 'Someone who uses his mind and not his dick.'

'Then maybe he can kiss you with his curly brain then?' Yuta retorts, snorting as Ten sends him a death glare once again.

They finished eating and decided to head to the small town near their city. Summer is near, and though Ten will miss his university during the course of his vacation, he can't help but feel excited for the short-term freedom before his world crash down into harsh realities and tough life decisions.

Doyoung and Taeyong walks inside a small old style shop that sells random things. Yuta and Ten instead waited outside while they eat some small kimbaps on sticks.

'So, any plans under your sleeves?' Yuta asked, grinning again with his wicked grin. Yuta's amusement and happiness probably lies under the thought of torturing Ten in the most embarrassing way.

'Unfortunately, I don't.' Ten chirps back, rolling his eyes. 'Aside from staying in the dorm, I don't think I have any plans to do.'

Yuta snorts, 'Okay, let me rephrase. Any plans with your fiancee?'

'A lot.' Was Ten's instant answer, a full bright beam replacing his earlier grimace.

Yuta doesn't stop nor mask the fond look that graced his face. He gathers his bestfriend in his arm, sighing. 'I'm very happy for you Tennie.' The smaller took notice of his roommate's emotional tone. He twist in his hug and pat his back, joking. 'I'm happy for myself as well Yuta.'

Yuta wipes something from his eyes. Seeing the other one emotional and vulnerable makes Ten realized what he meant by his earlier statement. They have been together for so long that Yuta's already accustomed to his wreck of a life. It must be so relieving to know that his bestfriend is finally happy. 'I hope you find someone too Yuta.' He whispers, rubbing his back.

'Try to hook me with you sister. Choco right?' Yuta heaves a laugh as he pull back.

Ten sents him a look of disgust, 'Oh please. I'd rather not have my ugly sister taint your untouchable bloodline.'

'Thanks for thinking so highly of me.' Yuta cackles.

'And because we all know you take it in the ass like a girl anyway.' Ten adds with a snort, Yuta giving him a fake-gasp of shock. 'You rascal.'

Taeyong and Doyoung walks out of the shop with small paper bags, just in time to witness Yuta headlocking Ten while the smaller is circling his lean legs around his torso. What a sight.

'I'd expect nothing less from you two.' Taeyong sighs, already covering his face from the second-hand embarrassment. Doyoung squeels at his side and then ran to where their friends are, clinging to Yuta like a hugpile.

Taeyong groans. Ashamed of his friends.

 

 

~♥~

 

 

  
Ten and Youngho met accidentally while Ten's on the line, waiting for his turn inside a cheap fast food chain. He hears gasp and then murmurs but does not turn his back. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, only does he acknowledge the commotion behind him.

He frowns when he sees Yoonoh grinning at him and another guy that looked far more younger with an incredibly stoic face. Some of the girls behind and beside the line are giggling, pointing subtle fingers at the businessmen in suits. Ten frowns more. 'What the fuck?' is what he says, not sure if he's imagining things or hallucinating.

He must be hallucinating.

Because when he twist his head to ignore Yoonoh's suggestive wiggling of eyebrows, he catches the sight of Youngho walking inside, all in apparent slow motion conducted with complete gracefulness and gorgeously luscious body. No wonder most of the customers are fawning over Youngho. Over his fiancee. Mind you.

'Ten' Youngho, not even shock to see him, greets with the same practice he always does, out of familiarity. It's been a week already since their tour to the centre and with only constant messaging as a source of communication, today really did not prepared Ten in seeing Youngho close and breathing.

'H-hi' Ten squeeks, feels the burn of flush in his cheeks and Yoonoh's very audible snort behind him.

'Why are you in here?' Youngho asked, lining beside him as more customers give way. He silently thanked them and faces the smaller again. 'I thought I already told you I don't fancy you eating unhealthy.' He says it like a normal statement, not even minding the thought that they're literally inside the cheap fast food area and that everyone's mostly eavesdropping with their conversation.

'I'd definitely ask you the same.' Ten responded after gaining a little of his insanity.

Youngho breaks out into a smile, bigger than before. 'It is for the company. They insist we get something different.'

'And you had the guts to tell me to avoid these?' Ten bites back, playful as Youngo leans a little closer, arms touching barely a breathe away. 'Is this now the different you're looking for?'

He hears Yoonoh snicker as his colleague and him talk, probably about them, but Ten paid them no mind. Youngho orders a lot of food, 30 buckets of chicken, he almost wiped away the stocks. Ten however ordered the ordinary and usual, a coca-cola with big fries. For lunch.

'Only that?' Youngho asked, frowning. He asked the service crew to put the food inside Yoonoh's car. Yoonoh gives the boss a thumbs-up, before he and the other guy drove off with the foods. Ten watched them go away, munching on his lame fries.

Just by looking at the older's face, he knows he'll get an hour of lecture just because he ain't eating right. For lunch.

'Finish that one, and then we'll grab a real meal on a restaurant near here.' Youngho states, opening his car door and motioning for Ten to do the same. Ten wiped his lips free from crumbs before he follows, buckling his seatbelt. He still have about an hour to enjoy the other's company before he go back to university for dance practice.

They stopped by Kenny Rogers and ordered spicy chicken with mashed potatoes, beans and oyster soup. Ten almost faceplanted his face on the food, drool starting to form on the corner of his mouth.

'Eat up.' Youngho invites, as he indulge himself on his breadroll covered with syrup.

'So, mind telling me why you're strolling over the town like some richmen?' Ten asked over a mouthful of beans, grinning when Youngho presses a napkin to his mouth as quickly as he can.

'First, we're not rich, just heavily influential.' Youngho corrects, lips curling cutely. Ten wants to bite it so bad. 'Second, as I mentioned, we decided to go for something different. My cousin, the one who's with us earlier, requested we try this specific fastfood diner.'

Ten nods absentmindedly, not actually listening. His thoughts are very occupied with how fascinating the older's plush mouth looks like. He wonders what it taste like too— _no, stupid mind_ , he counters.

Youngho cast him a worried look, putting down his drink, his hand silently slide towards Ten's unoccupied hands as well. He cast a glance at him, thinking if the smaller's going to object, before he twines their fingers together. Just enough for their hands to connect, laid against each other.

'Are you okay? You can tell me anything. Especially what's distracting you.' The older starts, thumb caressing Ten's skin. Ten nods dumbly, fidgeting. It's not like he can actually say ' _your lips are distracting me_ ' or _'i wonder what your lips taste like'_. He's really losing his mind. And all just because of that certain part of the face.

'I was wondering when can you meet my friends?' Ten blurts instead, relieved that he got to divert the topic.

Youngho seems unfazed, though he still looked cautious. Their hands remained connected as Ten continues to munch on his food.

'I was thinking about the same thing.' Youngho replied after a minute, seemingly engrossed in his bread rather than the question. 'We have an upcoming beach party in Jeju.'

Ten chokes as thousand of images flashes inside his mind, Youngho's grip instantly tightens.

The older furrows his perfectly trimmed eyebrows, 'Are you alright?'

Ten waves a dismissive hand at him. 'Just continue.'

'Well, I'd like for you to come with me on the party. You can bring your friends too, think of it as an advanced vacation get-away.' Youngho explains, massaging his palm now. 'But the party is all for the company's purpose still. It's a celebration for the succesful negotiation with our partners in Europe. So, there's going to be lots of foreigners in the meeting.'

Ten wipes his mouth, nodding. The thought of having an early vacation in a prestigious beach paid by his fiancee is too dashing and elegant. In addition, he can take his friends and maybe introduce them to his soon-to-be. It's too good to be denied nor rejected. 'I'll say a yes on this one.' He grins bright, making the other smile as well.

Youngho continued to eat, lips languidly licking his spoon clean from the syrup. He blinks down at the bread, tongue poking out of sheer curiosity. Ten might as well drown from intense confusion with how Youngho's lips looks like. Every part of the older's face is deeply interesting and very good to look at, but the lips is probably the most sinful and captivating area of his whole appearance. It's very full, plump and over it, a gloss of tint is carefully coated. With just looking at it, Ten can almost taste his lips. His mouth, the quirk on the corner, it certainly looked inviting. Accurately—

'Delicious.'

'What?' Youngho was now looking at him instead of inspecting his bread. Ten dazedly stared at him, then his focus dropped down at his lips once again, before he screeched, realizing he had just said that aloud. And the older probably saw how he eyed his lips.

'Delicious?' Youngho is trying to stop his giggles, and was failing miserably.

Ten reels back, embarrassed is an understatement. He's very mortified and rattled to the very core. 'T-the food! I was talking about the food!'

'Of course.' Youngho agrees, round eyes twinkling with mischief and playfulness. 'Afterall, you're talking about the food, right?'

'Of course! What else would I think delicious?!' Ten almost screams with how guilty he was. His tomato face said it all.

Youngho gracefully covers a hand over his mouth, his laughter coming into short puffs of breathe, trying so hard to stop himself. Ten decided to just stare at his lap, but found himself with a big bright grin as well.

Their hands laid comfortably against each other. Warm and familiar.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
'Just in here.' Ten says, his arms full of take-outs from Kenny Rogers. Youngho obediently stops, parking his car under a tree to be shaded under its leaves. Ten unbuckles his belt, noting the numbers of students walking inside the university.

He thought of it as a bad idea. He had never wanted attention. Not like this. Still, Youngho insisted he drive the younger off or else he'll be late with his practice.

'I'll see you this Friday?' Ten asked, more than says, unsure.

Youngho slowly nods, bright smile brighter than the afternoon sun. He let his palm cup Ten's face, the smaller jumping in his spot. The older whispers, softly and slowly. 'I missed you.' and he adds another, 'I miss you _everyday_.'

Ten leans into his palm, before turning his head to plant a suble chaste kiss that doesn't go unnoticed by the taller. 'I miss you too, everyday.' Ten admits shyly.

They stare at each other long enough that the security guard knocked on their car's window and asked for them to park their car somewhere else. Youngho ruffle his sweaty hair before reminding him to do well on practice.

Ten stood infront of the open door for a minute, arms heavily covered with takeouts as well as his sliding bag and cap. He look back, eyes zeroing on Youngho's lips once again, thinking if he should leave a goodbye kiss. He is Youngho's fiancee after all. One determined look on the taller's red plump lips got Ten buckling his knees in surrender and slight fear, cowardly trying to excuse himself as Youngho shot him a worried glance.

He left the other with a wave before he practically ran inside the building, dropping by Taeyong and Doyoung's department to give them their lunch before he shared with his roommate some of his leftovers and gave Yuta his very own chicken.

He pretends that it's not Youngho's lips that motivated him to practice much more than his other days. He fainted out of exhaustion. But only Yuta knows.

 

  
~♥~

 

 

  
On Friday morning, Ten announces during snack break that he is inviting them for a vacation get-away for exactly three days and two nights. Yuta had been so excited while Doyoung and Taeyong sighed sadly. 'Doyoung invited me in a get-away too! I'm sorry I can't come. He even suggested we bring Taeil but he has a schedule this weekend.' Taeyong pouts, hooking an arm around Ten's shoulder. Ten think it's fair, Doyoung can take Taeyong to his vacation while Ten can take Yuta to his vacation as well.

That night, Yuta didn't sleep and spent all of his time rummaging and looking for decent clothes. 'Jeju! We're going to jeju! I don't have jeju clothes Ten!' He cried, miserable between his pile of dirty and clean garments. 'I'm Japanese. I don't have jeju clothes.'

Ten rolled his eyes from where he was lying down, phone in his hands. 'I'm Thai, Yuta, but do I look like I care?'

Yuta's response came in the form of three rolled-up sweaters that was thrown squarely at Ten's small bobbing head. Revenge.

Youngho had sent a message that his cousin, namely Sicheng and his secretary, Hyejin will pick them up and head to the airport to avoid the rush hour.

It's exactly 3:00 am when a knock resounded, waking Ten and Yuta from their short slumber. They rush to grab their suitcases, enough to last for three days and enough space to stock some souvenirs and food (Ten's not going home without bringing anything.). He opens the door to come face to face with a pretty non-korean stranger. He realized it's the guy with Yoonoh on the cheap fast food chain last time they met.

'I'm Sicheng.' He introduces, sounding like a robot. 'I am Youngho-hyung's cousin. I will be the one—'. Ten pretends he doesn't see Yuta choking on his own spit just by staring at the seemingly asian guy. Loser.

'Oh shut it Sicheng.' The girl behind her snaps, fingers sliding down his shoulder to move him aside. 'My name is Hyejin. I'm his secretary.' and he turns to acknowledge Ten who was still looking at them, dumbstruck. 'Sir Leechaiyapornkul, I'm glad to finally see you. Mr. Seo made me promise that I bring you two _alive_ and _breathing_.'

'I'd say we're immortals..' Yuta jokes, but was cut off by his own yawn. "But I'm sleepy.' Still, he keep his eyes open to obviously gawk at the asian guy beside Hyejin, Sicheng.

'Right! Let's go.' She said a little actively in the break of the dawn. Ten tries to think what Youngho meant by ' _alive and breathing_ ' but realized that he actually doesn't need to, now, as Hyejin showed them the answer, driving wildly without fear as fast as she could. From their location, it would take about an hour or two to reach the airport, but that would be too long. Youngho doesn't want anyone being late (aside from Ten himself) as Hyejin roars the car to life, the vehicle almost flies and sails above the road while the other guy Sicheng, doesn't even look bothered the slightest.

'W-we are not informed—' Yuta yells over the sound of gas pedal, loud and screeching, just like his own shout after. Hyejin twist a little to ask, smile never slipping, 'What is it?'

Yuta and Ten screams again as the light stop shows red. Hyejin kicks the break hard, but only Ten and Yuta faceplanted on the backseat. Hyejin faced them again, smiling still. 'Do not forget your seatbelts.'

'I am not informed that this is how I will die.' Yuta whimpers, covering his mouth as Sicheng passes a small paper bag. He takes it gratefully before bawling everything out from his dinner. Ten pales visibly.

They reach the airport luckily alive and breathing. Ten is so thankful he got to kiss the ground before Hyejin hawled him unmanly by his lean arms, leading them to their designated plane. Not just a simple plane.

 

Not an economy class plane.

 

But a private plane.

 

'Good morning Mr. Dong, Ms. Ahn. The flight is ready.' The pilot greets, bowing his head in respect when he sees Ten upclose. 'Oh, Mr. Leechaiyapornkul.' He says, bowing more lower than the rest. Ten fidgets, not used to the respect and recognition. He have done nothing yet. Only date their boss, Youngho.

'I'm Mr. Nakamoto.' Yuta swiftly slides inside, waving. 'But Yuta is fine. Where is my seat?'

The crew disseminate to cater to their concerns. Hyejin sat at the first sofa, her space heavily decorated with book and cute glass bottles filled with different sand from different countries. Sicheng made a move to sit with her, but Yuta calls for him, 'How about some companion!' He suggested, smiling wide.

Sicheng looked uncomfortable, completely standoffish. 'You, err, have your friend.'

But Ten knows his bestfriend's intention, so he waves him off with a laugh. 'I'll lay at the back.' He says, jerking a thumb behind him.

Sicheng doesn't make a move. So Yuta whines again. ' _Sichengie_ , come on.' the said guy visibly stiffens, eyes slowly landing on Yuta and the space across his seat. 'I can call you that right? Sichengie? Or would you prefer I call you other—' His bestfriend's babbling got volumed down as Ten walk to his spot, a little further from the rest.

He laid comfortably, hearing the gear of the plane starting. The sun is yet to rise, but the burn of the colour on the horizon is enough proof that it's there and ready to burn bright later on. He grabs his fluffy blanket from his extra bag, eyelids undoubtedly heavy as everything around them settles in.

He can still hear Yuta whining over the loud sound of harsh air, Sicheng's annoying grunt and Hyejin's light voice as she answer calls.

Ten smiles before letting his eyelids drop shut.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
The next moment Ten's finally aware of the surrounding and human existence, is when Yuta's loud and shaking hands woke him up. He swat at the hands disturbing his sleep, but the other didn't stop, so Ten decided to just wake up. The first thing he sees is Yuta's wide grin, his gums are in display, like he's promoting colgate. But behind the bright smile, there's a strain. Ten knows.

'Tennie, wake up!' He says excitedly, hands still on the smaller's shoulder. 'We're here.'

'Jeju?' Was the sleepy reply.

'Yes!' Yuta hypes, 'Now open your eyes so we can settle for the day. I heard Hyejinnie had an itinerary for the next days !'

'Itinerary?' Ten repeats, still unconscious. Yuta hauled him by his arms, motioning for the crew to grab their suitcases while he tend to his bestfriend. Yuta maneuveurs them outside where Hyejin and Sicheng are talking. The sun is bright, not yet hot. A bit late for 7 in the morning. The sun burns deliciously on Ten's skin, and it slightly wakes him up from his sleepiness.

'Oh, glad he's awake!' Hyejin rejoices, looking suspiciously alert and bright in the early morning. 'There's a cafe near here. We should grab some breakfast before we head to the hotel.'

Ten tries to follow them from his sleep-dazed state. grateful that Yuta had an arm around his shoulder instead of talking Sicheng's ear off. They enter the cafe, which was thankfully not really full. Not everyone's a morning person, it seems.

'Caramel cake and chocolate muffin for us.' Hyejin says, waving her bank card in the air. Sicheng stood behind her, looking death himself. Ten thinks he's living everyday as a bad hair day. 'We'll have glazed donuts. and some hot chocolate to wake us up.' Yuta quips, already pulling Ten towards the empty seat. Hyejin shot them a smile before ordering, Sicheng still silently still behind her.

When they sat down, Yuta was on him in an instant. Ten thought he'll be rambling non-stop about his new found interest. But. No. Yuta instead laid himself on his bestfriend, not even mindful of the people inside. Ten frowns, shock by the usual but at the same, unusual use of affection and skinship. 'Hey' He says, sleepiness gone the instant he saw Yuta's eyes. They were bare. No emotions.

'Hey' He repeats, nudging his shoulder to make Yuta move. The other groans, clearly annoyed. Ten's not sure why. Ten wasn't able to bother him more because Hyejin and Sicheng came too soon, a waiter behind them with their orders.

Ten took note that Yuta doesn't ask for Sicheng to sit with him, and that the said guy sat as far as possible from Yuta.

Hyejin looked completely unbothered.

They eat in a tensed atmosphere, Yuta fidgeting once in a while. He notice Hyejin on his periphery giving Sicheng an odd look. And so, breakfast ended too quickly, much to Ten's amusement and confusion. They head outside where a small bus was already parked, their driver waving a hand. 'Sir Dong. Sir Seo has been calling you for the past hour.' The driver notifies in a low murmur, Sicheng grabbing his mobile to check.

Sicheng rubbed his palm over his face, murmuring in a thick accented Korean, 'Tell him I lost track of time.'

Confusion must've been written in his face because Hyejin pat a hand on his shoulder, smile never to seem to be wipe off. 'Don't worry. Mr. Seo is just making sure his fiancee and his bestfriend will come in time.'

Sicheng walks out of the bus to call his cousin while the three of them enters. Hyejin covers a laugh, 'All the stress Sicheng had to experience, this is by far the most stressful one.'

Ten's cheeks burn with embarrassmet, the reason, he actually doesn't know either. Hyejin, as always, seems to sense his stress. 'Don't worry. Sicheng knows Mr. Seo only wants the best for his.. fiancee' She mumbles secretively, making Ten chokes. 'And, something's been bothering Sicheng since morning.'

'I just hope it's not my friend.' Ten croaks dryly, casting a worried glance at Yuta was laying comfortably at the back.

'It is not, trust me.' She finishes the conversation, turning to sit on her spot.

Inside the small bus is a designed mobile house. With exactly three small couch and a single bed. A comfort room and a long table that has cupboards filled with different drinks and probably snack. Since Yuta is already occupying the couch at the end, Ten decided to go for the bed. He would not let Sicheng lay down unprofessionally especiallly if they have work. Unlike Ten, who's only here for vacation.

The drive's not long. Maybe an hour, and then they're climbing down the bus, suitcases beside them.

Yuta looked a little vibrant, compared from the past hour. He excitedly clings to Ten, eyes wide gleaming with pure astonishment and amazement. He doesn't speak though, just gape but maybe that's better. Yuta can definitely talk later on.

They followed Hyejin and Sicheng inside the prestigious hotel, the whole land bare except for the trees serving as a shade. They passed by numerous foreigners who wave eagerly at them, 'Hello!' some British girls greets.

Yuta perks up at the attention, his thousand mega-watt smile on display. 'Haro! My lame is Yuta!' He says back. The british girls giggles. Ten giggled as well, dragging Yuta forcefully inside because he might embarrass himself more.

Hyejin was at the frontdesk, waving a hand to motion for them. Yuta's obviously looking for Sicheng, but only Ten voiced it out. 'Where's Sicheng? Mr. Dong?'

Hyejin hums, reading agreement papers. 'He's needed for the meeting. He's scheduled for today to monitor the team.'

'He's a busy man.' Yuta snickers.

'Yes he is.' Hyejin affirms, 'Sir Leechaiyapornkul, kindly sign these papers. This is a proof that you came with the team and under Mr. Seo's care. If ever someone tries to harm you in any way, they will face great consequences and be reported immediately. Inside this contract, your health and safety is prioritized, also that makes your friend, Mr. Nakamoto Yuta included as well.' She explains, pushing the bundle of papers that Ten knows he won't ever actually read. Maybe he need an assistant as well.

He confidently signs the blank space just below Youngho's name, Seo Youngho. He sees his name, underlined and bold, as Youngho's _betrothed_.

His face flushes, unsure what to do with that information. He and Youngho never mentioned about being complete fiancee, or as lovers in general. Fiancee is already a heavy weight, what more if people see this agreement as he is named ' _betrothed_ '.

'This is confidential.' Hyejin muses, noticing his shock expression. 'Everything written in here will be prohibited to be even look at. Do not worry Mr. Leechaiyapornkul.'

Ten visibly relaxes, nervous smile twitching. 'Y-yeah, thank you.'

Hyejin smiles back.

'Hyejin'

'Yes, Mr. Leechaiyapornkul.'

Ten rubs his nape, 'Just Ten.' and he adds quietly, while Yuta's too immersed on his surrounding. 'Do you think I can drop by to see Youngho before I rest in our room?'

'Fortunately, lucky you. Mr. Seo is free this current time. I'll lead you to his office. This is his villa after all.' She says in confidence, the folder tucked between her body and arms as she lead them to the elevator. 'Your room is in number 206, that's on 2nd floor. But if you ever want to drop by at Mr. Seo's meeting, this is where you'll mostly see him. If not, you can just ask me, Sir Dong or anyone in the building where to find him.'

Yuta stops at that, grinning mischieviously at his bestfriend like he'll do something Ten will regret. Trust Yuta to have no mouth filter or brain filter. 'I'll give you enough time to... _canoodle_.'

Ten's ears burn, confused. 'C-canoodle! We don't—'

Yuta swiftly grabs the key from his hand, swaying it with his fingers. 'I'll see you at our room.' as he drags both their suitcases to the other elevator. He winks at Ten who shot him a dead glare, looking harmless as an angry kitten.

When he turns back, Hyejin was laughing at her hand. 'What are you laughing at?' He nearly spat, eyes shaky. He and Youngho don't c-canoodle— they never— especially in a s-se-sexual way— _no way_ —

'This way Mr. Leechaiyapornkul.' She says, still bursting out from laughter. Ten slams his head at the metallic door, 'Just Ten. And stop laughing.'

She giggles instead.

They thread their way towards a big room, probably the biggest. Ten takes in mind that only this door has a different design. Hyejin knocks three times, a playful smile on her lips still. Ten rolled his eyes at her, before opening the door and peeking a head in. Youngho has his back turned, head lolled to the side as he faced the view of the beach.

'He's resting this current time.' Hyejin informs.

Ten frowns, 'I should leave then'

'But we know he will always give time for you.' She adds, raising an eyebrow. Her hands are careful on his back. Ten belatedly realized why her voice sounded familiar. 'You're the one who's always answering my call to Youngho.'

'Glad you noticed.' She sasses, 'Believe me, he never miss a chance to answer your calls. Even during meetings.'

Ten stood still in between the door and doorframe, thinking if he should really disturb his rest time. But he should atleast let the older know he had dropby already. That he was safe because Sicheng and Hyejin took good care of them. He hears the door being closed, so he madr his mind and walked to where he was placed. He noticed the stacks of paper, a frame of his family (where a lady looked so alike with Jaemin) and pens almost scattered around. He also got his mug of coffee full and still steaming.

He rounds the table, Youngho peacefully deep in slumber. A smile took over Ten's lips as he leaned to watch him breathe.

Everything's been so new eversince Youngho came. Eversince this promise for engagement occured. Sometimes, Ten still wonder why his father decided to let Youngho marry his ' _third child_ ' when he perfectly knew his third child is a son. He probably doesn't even know he's a little homophobic. Not until now.

He traces a finger over the expanse of the older's glass skin, revelling in the fact that it is as smooth as it looked. Youngho shifts a bit, unconsciously leaning where the warmth is coming from.

Ten's breathe hitched, following the older's movement.

Youngho sniffed, nose twitching adorably making Ten laugh airlessly, not daring to make a sound. He carefully ran his finger on the older's hair, raking over the neatly gelled strands. Youngho twitched more, as he change positions, his head tilting away from Ten's wandring hands. Ten bit his lips, moving away slowly to leave since the older looked like he needed the day off before unsuccessfully stepping into a folder, the rings breaking with a loud sound.

He squeeks, eyes at Youngho instantly.

Youngho stretches a little, eyes opening the slightest bit. He turn his head at the side where the sound came from. Before he break into a smile. 'Love'

Ten awkwardly stood there, broken folder under his foot. He smiles back nervously, 'Hi'

Youngho fully stretches, arms above his head before settling into a comfortable position. He leans his head on the chair, smiling at him sleepily. He looked ethereal, Ten thinks. 'Come here, love.' Youngho says, voice above a whisper. His hands reached for the smaller, and Ten was quick to latch his hand to the other.

Youngho drags him closer, tilting his head. 'I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting?'

Ten chuckles, looking sadly over his shoulder at the poor folder. 'No, about five minutes, maybe.'

'Very long.' Youngho sighs on his recklessness, hands skittering over Ten's arms before the rest of his arm settled around Ten's waist. He crane his neck just the slightest, 'Is this okay?'

Ten flushes, heat hot on his cheeks, but he nodded regardless. Youngho stares at his face before he sighs in relief, resting his head on Ten's chest. Ten wishes the other cannot hear the hammering of his heart or else he'll die out of embarrassment right exactly there. Youngho kept his arms around him secured, eyes closed as he take a break.

Ten nervously fit his arms around Youngho's shoulder, squeezing his nape before rubbing his back, his other hand cradling the other's head. He feels Youngho smile, and then a laugh. 'That feels good.'

Ten snorts, 'It should be. Am I getting paid to rub your back now?'

Youngho chuckles more, turning his face the slightest to bask under Ten's perfume. His breathing even out, like he's about to fall asleep again, but it's okay. Ten doesn't mind. His mind seems to fly around and doesn't realized that someone's actually knocking on the door. Just as Ten buries his face on Youngho's hair, Yoonoh and Sicheng walked in.

Ten does not try to pry himself away, already useless because Yoonoh's already smirking at him.

Sicheng however, looked constipated and stilted, as he fumble behind Yoonoh. 'We should leave for now.' He whispers but Yoonoh waves a hand at him, unbothered. 'It's okay. You have to get used to this display of affection. You'll get to see Ten almost everyday of your life from now on.'

'Fuck off Yoonoh.' Ten spats, not minding that he is actually older than him and his fiancee's personal secretary. Yoonoh still looked unbothered by the cuss words. 'Care to tell us why you're coddling with the boss?'

Ten fumes, but kept an arm around Youngho's shoulder anyway. 'We're not coddling. And why does it matter if I'm here? Youngho is—' he stops midway, unsure. What should he say? Lover? Boyfriend? Fiancee. Big words that have heavy meanings. He frowns, looking down Youngho's peaceful face still resting on his chest. 'H-he's _mine_.' He ends.

Yoonoh raises an eyebrow, a subtle quirk on his lips, but doesn't prod more. 'Well, you should wake him up already.' he motions for Sicheng to grab their laptops. 'We have a meeting by 10 am.'

Ten shot him a glare, but abide by the command. He gently nudge the other, fixing his scattered hair. 'Hey' he says softly and low, only for the two of them to hear. Youngho stirs, cracking one eye open with a lazy smile. Ten's heart might as well lurch out with how handsome he looks right now. 'Wake up. You have a meeting.'

The older looked disgruntled when he said that, a small pout on his already pouty red lips. 'Already?'

Ten can't help but crack a smile with how precious he looked. 'Yes, you slept for long already.'

Youngho pouts a bit more, before he nods, surrendering. Ten unclasp his arms around him, pinching his cheeks before the taller stood, stretching more. Ten awed at his appearance, still enthralled at how he looked nearly perfect everyday and everytime they see each other. He actually kind of forgot that Yoonoh and Sicheng's still inside the room. Everything seems to be mundane when it comes to Youngho. He stood out too much it's exhilarating.

'I'll see you later at dinner.' Youngho notifies, his hand barely touching Ten's arms. 'Hyejin has plans ready for the day.'

Ten had the mind to look sad, because, _what the heck_ , only dinner. But he supposed because only them are having the vacation while everyone in the company's still under work business purpose. He gives a curt nod, feeling queasy all of a sudden. 'Y-yeah, I'll just see you later.'

Youngho finally laid a hand on his shoulder, stirring him a little. He hears rushed steps as Youngho waves the other people out, leaning close to Ten.

Ten's immediate reaction is to close his eyes, feeling his nerves jump on what the older might actually do. He hears an airy laugh, so he playfully jabs Youngho's abdomen by that. Youngho stops his attack, breathe right infront of his face. Ten feels jitters, anxiously closing his fist and then opening it again to clench it hard. What's taking him so long? Just as he was to open his eyes, Youngho surges a little agressively and kissed his closed lids. Ten squeek, loud, scrambling. Youngho had an arm around his back, luckily.

Youngho leans back, and then plants another one on the other closed lid. The smaller one sucked in a sharp breathe, cheeks hot and heart overbeating. Youngho trails his lips down the slope of his nose, giving the point a feather peck before he chastely presses his thin lips on each of his cheek. Then he pulls back, smiling.

Ten opens his eyes, voice stuck. Youngho decided to speak for him. 'I miss you.' he confesses, and he sounded the same. Raw, pure of love and heavy with affection, as _always_.

Ten nods absentmindedly, his own finger grazing his cheeks. Aside from the occasional hugs and kiss on the forehead, this is probably the most he have experienced with the older. 'I miss you too, everyday." He says back, stepping forward to hug Youngho.

The older catches him with open arms. There's a knock again, and Ten knows he should leave already, lest Youngho and the others run late. He clutches him tight before stepping back, 'See you.'

Youngho nods at him, his cheekbones coloured pinkish. Apparently, it is not only Ten who had a rat on his heart with what happened.

Ten walk towards the door, Yoonoh and Sicheng waiting outside. Yoonoh still hasn't remove his damn smirk, and Ten thinks he should be practicing about not giving a fuck to what the other man is doing. He walks past them, hearing a strangled noise. He turns back, raised an eyebrow at them. Yoonoh nudges Sicheng who still looked constipated, body rigid as he moved like a robot.

Ten acknowledged him, 'Yes?'

Sicheng frowns, and for someone as handsome as this asian guy, he do frown a lot. He must have a lot in his mind. 'Y-your friend—' he stutters, his pronunciation proving more that he is not a native of the country.

'Yuta? Yes, what happened to him?' Ten's mind seems to blank out. He totally forgot his bestfriend. He's dead.

'He's.. he's roaming around.' Sicheng continues, tongue twisted. 'But I saw him in the cafe at the first floor.'

Ten blinks at him. He stares at Sicheng's face, trying to look through his facade. What is he trying to actually say? He shrugs a shoulder, thanking him. 'Thanks, though I don't know why you're telling me.' He tries to joke.

He sees Sicheng tense and Yoonoh sents him a small quirk of an eyebrow. Sicheng murmurs, low and almost shy. 'H-he needs companion.'

Ten makes a turn, understanding, before he actually realized what he meant. He twist to check his reaction. It might be his eye or an illusion, because he swore he saw, just a tiny bit layer of concern on his eyes before it flashes gone. Sicheng walked back inside the room, back still straight as rod. Ten stares at the closed door, the loud sound more louder because of the empty hallway.

Ten walks away to find Yuta. Interesting. It seems like Yuta is not the only one interested.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
Lunch came by quickly. And though Youngho is busy having his meeting, this doesn't stop the two lads to play and enjoy under the hot sun, trying everything they can get on. They've finished surfing and dragon boat with some teenagers and manage to make friends with them too.

Hyejin picked them up by 12:40 for lunch at a nearby local restaurant. The reason? Yuta and Ten suggested they try something normal.

After they changed into clean clothes, both of them are shock to see Sicheng joining them for lunch. He's still in his business attire like Hyejin but atleast she had the sense to dress comfortably. Sicheng looks like he'll faint and melt under the heat of the sun. He hears Yuta snicker at Sicheng's clothes, making said guy fidget uncomfortably.

'Tuna Village?' Hyejin says, voice cracking. She lifts a hand to cover her face from the sun, already sweating. 'A-are you sure?' She sounded very nervous, and that's a first.

Ten and Yuta beamed at her, already walking inside. 'It's going to taste great! Fresh tunas are good especially if raw.'

He sees Hyejin gulp nervously, eyes uncharacteristically wide. Sicheng unbutton the first two buttons of his suit, pulling his coat off. He fans himself, and leans down to murmurs something to his secretary. Ten sees Yuta roll his eyes, mouthing about ' _rich kids wanting rich foods._ ' before he strolled into an empty spot. Ten sighs, feeling abit embarrassed. It's too stupid of them to drag two of the highest paid entrepenuers in a cheap and local diner to eat raw tuna.

Ten's about to call Yuta to change decision or whatever when Sicheng's soft but low voice cut through. 'Should we get Youngho-hyung and Yoonoh-hyung food too?' He whispers, albeit a little loudly.

Ten turns to them, Sicheng and Hyejin looking so out of place inside the diner. 'I think you can eat elsewhere. We'll manage. Please do not forget to bring Youngho some food too.'

Hyejin looked troubled, scratching her elbow. 'No— of course we can't leave you! We can have—'

'It's okay,' Ten says gently. He sees Yuta talking happily with the old lady who owns the diner. 'You can tell Youngho we decided on our own.'

Hyejin looked torn, still scratching her elbow. Sicheng blinks down at him, and Ten only realized then how tall he is. His face is void of emotion, as always, but his eyes sparks wonder even if it's coated with something more personal. 'I will have Euthynnus.' He says.

Ten blinks, shocked. 'What?'

'I will have Euthynnus.' He repeatd monotonously, hands on Hyejin's shoulder to rub her blazing skin. 'And Hyejin will have Mackerel. What would you like to have?'

Ten's mind is still in shock, so he is voiceless and apparently useless for the moment. Luckily, Yuta is tired of talking and decided to call for them, already famished. 'Hey, if you're done having a meeting there, please do order Skipjacks. I'm starving.' He whines.

Hyejin nods mutely, heading to the small counter as Ten stood there, unmoving. What the fuck just happened.

After ordering, they sat down on the spot where Yuta chose. Sicheng decided to sit across Yuta, and Ten had the chance to see him turn into an annoyed spluttering mess all the while blushing up to his ears. He blames it in the heat when asked.

'Mackerel is my favorite.' Hyejin says, her itching have subsided but Sicheng still covered her with his suit. Just because some insects might bite her, and because she's a little prone to infections.

Ten nods, a sweet on his lips. 'We missed eating tuna that's why we chose this one. Because of school and work, we actually don't have time to take care of our health, especially the food we eat.' he states, feeling happy that he got to say that. He got a lot of bottled emotions stuck inside, and maybe talking them out is best to ease the pain.

Hyejin smiled at him sadly, 'I'm sorry you have to go through that. Good thing that Sir Seo can take care of you now, right?'

Ten nods shyly, munching his tuna agressively. Every conversation with Youngho as the topic never fails to make Ten nervous and anxious all over. It's like he's talking about something exclusive to only the both of them yet sharing it to some other people as well because they know.

'We're lucky that we actually didn't grow up with, you know, experiencing all the hardships.' Hyejin explains, while Sicheng and Yuta have a staring contest with their tunas. Sicheng, probably out of curiosity, but Yuta makes it an excuse to not see the latter's face directly. 'We grew with a pretty loaded background.' Hyejin mumbles, voice and tone mellow. 'So, it's still shocking to try new things out of the box. Out of our common ideas.'

Ten felt relieved at that, 'I'm glad you're giving time to try. I hope you enjoyed it.'

'We _definitely_ did. And this salted mackerel tasted better than those restaurants I've visited.' She retorts, wiping a drop of sweat falling down the side of her face.

They finished lunch at a remarkably good atmosphere and decided to eat some desserts before going back to the hotel for a nap. They've gotten a fresh coconut icecream filled with mango slices. It tasted really good that Hyejin ended buying each for them instead of sharing.

'I hope you enjoyed lunch. Although it is past 2 of the afternoon.' Hyejin laughs, using Sicheng's coat to wipe her unending sweat. Sicheng just grunted in slight disgust. Ten's too sleepy to actually form a decent conversation, so he waves them off to sleep. Yuta's already kocked out, his body probably sore from all the swimming they did.

He closes the binds and walked to his bed, faceplanting onto it. _Life is good_ , he breathes.

 

  
~♥~

 

 

Ten waked up by the knock on their door. He hears the water running in the bathroom, Yuta must've been awake earlier than he is. He checks the door, opening to see who was behind it.

'Sicheng,' He greets, eyes going wide from sudden shock. 'What are you doing here?'

'Youngho-hyung said be ready after 30 minutes. We'll have dinner at a restaurant with some companions.' He notifies, voice stiff as always. He has his clothes changed, and he looked fresh, hair neatly styled once again. Ten smiles at him, grateful. 'Thanks. We'll be there after I showered.'

Sicheng doesn't make a move, like he still has something to say, but when the bathroom's door opened and a naked Yuta walks out, Ten sees Sicheng stiffen before he rushes to walk away, his cheeks undoubtedly pinkish.

Ten frowns, watching as the latter turns the corner as he rub a hand over his reddish face. He cackles inwardly.

'Who's that?' Yuta asked, wiping himself. Ten shrugs, walking to the bathroom as his turn. He turns back with a smile, giggling. 'No one special.'

Yuta frowns at him in return.

After exactly 30 minutes, Yuta and Ten walked down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. First, because the elevator is full of tourist like them, and second, because the stairs looked like it came out of Beauty and the Beast castle. Yuta had asked him to take a picture of him, as if to show he is a royal with a palace.

They met Sicheng and Hyejin in the lobby, dressed comfortably, and then headed to where their car and chaffeur is parked.

'Sir Seo is already with the companions.' Hyejin announces, 'Sir Jung bought some of his.. friends to introduce as well. I hope you get along well.'

Ten frowns. Why does he think he had a good and bad feeling in this one?

The restaurant is named _Le Chinois_ and they wasted no time looking for their reservation. Ten spot Youngho's tuff of hair, and it's not hard to, especially when said fiancee is a head taller than more of his colleagues. Ten confidently walks to him, his smile growing wider only to be wipe away when he sees him laughing with a girl. A pretty Japanese girl.

'Sir Seo.' Hyejin calls, out of breathe of having to follow Ten rush to where his fiancee is. Youngho turns to them, and just with the sight of Ten, completely left the conversation with a wave of excuse. 'Ten.' he greets, and Ten internally scowls when he didn't call him _love_ instead. His scowl fade when he remember just how nervous Youngho is with their fragile relationship.

'Youngho.' He greets back, hands catching the older's warm palms. Youngho grins bright before he tug the smaller at his side, covering him from the eyes of suspicious people. 'I miss you. I always do.' Ten whispers, face warm with how close the older is. Youngho breathes on his face, lips on his cheek before he mutters just as fondly and affectionate. 'I miss you too, every second.'

'Sir Seo.' Hyejin interrupts, coughing awkwardly. 'Should we start ordering now?'

Youngho nods at that, hands automatically running around Ten's shoulder in a form of security. Ten leans to his side, as they walk to where the rest of the team is placed. Ten felt his heart rattle, oh my gosh, he's finally going to be introduced as a part of Youngho's family. As his fiancee. As the boss's lover.

Yuta waved a hand at them, comfortably sat down. Youngho let go of Ten to shake hands with Yuta, his eyes full of gratitude and gratefulness. Yuta regards him with a nod, professional as he can be. 'Finally good to meet the man that converted my bestfriend from straight to bent.' Yuta cracks, eyebrows wiggling. 'You're a hundred over Ten. Got it?'

Youngho delightfully laughs, still as graceful as his hands cover his mouth. His eyes crinkles with delight, happy that he's accepted as easy as that. Ten almost swat at Yuta's lame joke but decided against it when Youngho leans at his side, eyes gleaming with acceptance. 'He's cool. I like him.' He whispers.

Ten roll his eyes, 'Oh shush. Be careful or you'll lose a fiancee.'

Youngho immediately snaked an arm around his small waist, dragging him to his chest, unaware of the prying and curious eyes. 'I will always love you better.' Youngho says, before pressing a kiss on his forehead.

They depart when Sicheng coughs loudly, looking awkward and stiffed as ever. Yuta however had an evil grin on his lips. That prick. Youngho doesn't seem shy nor ashamed as he sat down, Ten beside him. Yoonoh walks in with a smile, a hand around a very familiar person Yuta and Ten ended up choking on their own saliva.

 

'Doyoung! Taeyong?'

 

Said name snap their heads from the source of shout, eyes wide and bugging. Yoonoh leads them to the table, smirking at Ten who was gaping at them widely. 'Is this the vacation you were talking about?' Ten asked, still shock like Yuta who hasn't move from his seat.

Doyoung break into a grin, mischievious. 'It's good to see you here Tennie, Yuta.' before he dives into his friends, forgetting all about behaviour and professionalism. Yoonoh cackles before urging Doyoung to sit down beside him.

'This is my boyfriend, Youngho.' Yoonoh says, an arm around the slim man. 'And it seems like they know each other very well.' He teased.

Youngho grasp Ten's hand under the table, tight and warm. He smiles warmly, rubbing the smaller one's hand. 'It seems like they are very acquianted of each other. Me, however, do not know them very well.' He states, leaning back. Ten leans with him, 'Can you introduce them to us, love?' Youngho asked, lovingly looking at Ten.

Ten concedes, looking back at him lovingly even with Doyoung and Taeyong _ooing_ at them teasingly. 'They're my bestfriends, along with Yuta. I met them during middle school, and then we attended the same university.'

Youngho hums, rubbing his hands. 'What more?'

'Well, as you can see, Doyoung here is Mr. Jung's boyfriend.' Ten grits at the smirk Yoonoh sent him, but he decided to not mind it. 'And Taeyongie is under a trainee contract. Yuta is finishing his major in dance like mine.' He points his small finger to an anime looking guy.

Youngho smiles at him, fondly as he regard him. 'You're surrounded by good and career-driven individuals. I shouldn't be too worried then.'

Ten roll his eyes, leaning just a tad bit closer as the conversation gets comfortable. The night was fun, very fun for the start of their vacation. Taeyong and Hyejin had engaged in a conversation regarding financial stability, as Taeyong's major is arithmetic. While Yuta talks with some random japanese share-holder in their native language. Ten felt like this is the best day of his life. Away from stress, troubles and problems.

Youngho caresses his nape, his cheeks resting on Ten's temple. They've long finished the spicy pork ribs and fried dimsum, so they decided wine for the break.

'I think your friends wanted you for awhile.' Youngho says, Ten facing the other side to see Yuta, Doyoung and Taeyong had gathered already. Ten pouts, but concedes anyway, leaning to nuzzle his nose at the taller's neck before going to where his friends are huddled, probably gossiping.

'You never told us he was Christian Grey!' Doyoung squeels, a blush on his cheeks. Taeyong whack his shoulder but he is sporting a blush as well.

Ten snorts, but grabbed the nearest wine glass to pour himself some whiskey, drinking it in one go. It burns, because he doesn't drink and because this is probably the first time he tasted this kind of wine. Taste expensive. Yuta was lounging on the couch like he owns it, looking smug. 'So, finally had the guts to canoodle?' He teases.

Taeyong and Doyoung quickly turns to him, as Ten's face heat up, even with the whiskey he already drank. He's not drunk enough to answer such crazy question. 'We didn't canoodle. Fuck off, Yuta.'

Yuta cackled again, before he bottoms up his drink like a professional. Doyoung sighed dreamily, leaning on his palm. 'He's perfect Ten. How can you endure this perfection? I'd be going down on him if I was his fiancee.'

Ten chokes, gurgles and Taeyong instantly rub his back with a smug grin. 'I think Yoonoh wouldn't like that. You going down on him, I mean.' Taeyong says, teasing. Doyoung wriggles an eyebrow back, giggling as he sees Ten's priceless reaction. 'I don't appreciate you talking about my fiancee like that—' he groans, 'L-like you want to marry him. He-he— we are—'

'You're what?' Yuta mocks playfully.

Ten's stupor seem to break at that, his face in a sense of panic. Just like in the morning in the office. 'H-he's _mine_. Youngho's _mine_.' He sounded possesive.

Doyoung shrugs a shoulder, leaning back cooly. 'Well, it doesn't look like he is yours. Where's the proof? The ring?' He jabs further, aware that Ten's taking it too personal. But maybe this is what he needs. Cold water over his head. A slap on the face with the reality.

Ten frowns, looks down at his empty ring finger. There's no proof. Not even a single thing that can prove that Youngho is his and his alone.

'You know, if you continue it like this, someone might steal him away.' Taeyong added, right at his ear. Yuta and Doyoung exchange nasty looks as Ten frowns, lower lip trembling. 'We had the contract. As a promise.'

'Which you haven't signed yet. Mind you.' Yuta squeezes, chortling at the obvious trepidation that conquered Ten's face.

Ten looks down, the whiskey still burning, but he grabbed the whole bottle to dunk it in one go, closing his eyes to feel the burn. It hurts, and he gasped, the burning sensation flaming his throat. _Stupid_. Yuta passes a pack of kleenex, his face pulled now into a frown amd concern. Ten coughs, picking the bottle of water to ease the pain.

It hurts like hell, he thinks, blinking. Everything seems a little fuzzy now, and even Taeyong beside him looked two complete strangers. Taeyong had a twin?

'Okay, you had enough of this whiskey.' Taeyong warns, pulling him upright. 'Drink lots of water or else you'll throw up the second you stand.'

Ten complies obediently, eyes in a haze. He sees Doyoung smirking at him, and he doesn't like that look. Not ever. 'What are you looking at?' He spat, slurred and sleepy. Doyoung cackles, sipping from his cup. 'Looks like someone already tried to steal your fiancee. Or might I add, your Youngho.'

Ten blinks, not quite understanding what he meant.

Doyoung tilt his head at the side, where a long bar is located. Ten twist to look as well, his eyes widening when he see the same japanese girl from before, obviously, very obviously flirting. She skitters a finger on Youngho's arm, the older man leaning away a little.

Ten feels like he feels red instead of seeing it.

'Where are you going?' Taeyong asked, frowning as the smaller stood on slightly wobbly legs. He hiccups, swatting at his hand. 'Y-youngho is mine—'

'That we know.' Doyoung continues, smirking as Taeyong shot him an exasperated look. 'But does she know?' He adds. 'It seems like she's not informed that Youngho is apparently taken.'

Ten frowns, pouty as his eyes narrow straight to ' _his_ ' fiancee. He walks passed them, struggling to stand straight. He cradles his head with his right hand, feeling an upcoming vile working up. He blinks, sees that Youngho is smiling and it is not directed to him. Not him.

He marches towards the two, feeling determined now that the alcohol has fueled his gut. Youngho instantly brightens at the sight of him, but made no move to leave because the japanese girl fixes a hand on his arm. Ten frowns more, puffing his cheek before he succesfully stood between them, eyeing the offending hand.

The lady, instead of backing away, does not relent. Youngho carefully pull his arms away, smiling at Ten. 'Hello Ten. This is Lady Kyouko. The daughter of President Saichii from our branch at Japan.' He introduces.

Ten drops his frown, smiling at her tightly. 'Hello. It's nice to meet you.'

She smiles back, lips pretty with the perfect coat of red lipstick. Ten wonders what it would look like if he slap the lipstick away. 'Hi, Ten? It's nice to meet you too. Would you like a drink?' She calls for the bartender, but Ten waved a hand. 'No, I drank enough.' As if to prove the point, his head suddenly buzzed for a moment as his step swayed. Youngho catches his elbow, worried. 'Are you okay?'

'Of course. Never been better.' Ten says back, focusing his gaze back at Kyouko.

'I think you need to let him rest. He looked.. ill' She suggest, eyeing him a little oddly. Ten scoffs, hands tight at Youngho's arm on his elbow. 'I'm fine lady. You, however, looked very ill. Please take a rest too.' He says sarcastically.

Youngho sucked in a sharp breathe, a frown on his face but Ten will mind him later. Kyouko raises an eyebrow at him, lips pulled into a thin line as she scrutinize him. 'You reek of alcohol.' She says unpleasantly, after she finished scanning him from head to toe. 'Do you actually make friends with.. _lousy_ people.' She asked Youngho.

Youngho frowns more, running an arm around Ten's waist. Trying to stop the struggling latter. Ten, however, is persistent.

'You comment on people being lousy. You might as well examine yourself and check if Youngho makes friend with _hoochies_.' He spats, eyes and words filled with venom. He's not going to be directly insulted right infront of his fiancee. No way.

Kyouko gasped, eyes wide at the use of words. Ten stares at her, daring her to fight. 'You should know atleast who you're talking to.'

'And who are you—' She fans herself, loosing all her composure as her face turn red with anger. She stood, facing Ten. 'Who do you think you are?!'

Ten scrutinized her, like the way she did. Before he smirked, feeling victorious. 'You're talking to the man who owns the man you're trying to flirt.'

'W-what?' She says, tongue-tied and confused.

'You're talking to Youngho's fiancee, me. Ten. And if you're wondering why it happened, then you should attend our marriage and listen to our promise and life verses.' He retorts back, feeling happy as her face fall. She looked at Youngho then to Ten, her eyes rimming red. She sniffs, casting Youngho a glance. 'You're engaged? With this git? A prat?'

Youngho narrows her with serious eyes, 'Watch what you're saying Kyouko.'

She grits her teeth and looked at them for the last time, before she wails with a call to her father, grabbing her bag and stomping childishly to a table full of old mens. Ten sees his friends cheering his victory as they raise their cups. Ten smiles.

He turns to look at Youngho, who oddly has a serious face. Ten bit his lips, suddenly guilty.

Youngho sighs, but doesn't remove his arm around Ten's waist. 'Why did you do that?'

Ten answers with the obvious. 'Because she's flirting with you. You're taken.'

Youngho's frown deepens and that's not good. 'Ten—'

' _Love_.' Ten insist in his alcohol filled mind.

Youngho shot him an unimpress look, dragging the smaller closer. 'No, Ten, what you did was wrong. You could've done it better. Not like that. That is not how you talk with other people, especially with girls and women.'

Ten glowers at him, but it melted when he saw how serious the older was. He's screwed. 'She was trying to steal you. And she also insulted me. How dare you.' He spat back, fearing a headache coming. It feels like his skull is breaking at the base.

'Yes, but that's what she is. She's a little cruel and crude, but you're not like that.' He states, eyes boring at Ten's watery orbs. 'I thought you are not like that.'

'I'm not.' Ten whimpers and _fuck_ , he feels so vulnerable. He always feel vulnerable when he's with Youngho, but right now, it's not a good thing. Not a good situation. 'I'm not bad.'

Youngho breaks his facade at the tears welling on Ten's eyes. He gathers the smaller into his arms, pressing a kiss on his forehead once again. 'What's wrong then? Why did you go berserk at her? You're normally not like that.'

Ten mumbles, low and sad. 'B-because w-we don't have a label.'

'What?' Youngho blinks.

'My friends told me anyone can steal you anytime because we're not labeled, not committed. I haven't signed the papers yet, and I don't have a p-proof that you are mine as much as I am yours.' He sniffs, almost wailing lowly at Youngho's chest. 'What if you like somebody else?'

Youngho retreats at that, all of the anger fading as concern took over his body. 'Hey, hey, look at me love.' He lifts Ten's chin to stare at his eyes, 'Do not ever think I would choose someone over you. I love you.'

'Yeah, but still.' Ten shrugs, eyes red and tired.

'No buts.' Youngho argues, feeling loss and despicable of himself. 'Love, sweetheart, do not ever think of that. I can never look at someone else the way I look at you.'

Ten had stop bawling his eyes out. He looked placid, eyes downwards. 'I just thought. You know sometimes. ' he heaves a deep breathe, 'most of the time I'm still scared. What if I'm not enough for you? What if you don't find me appealing anymore? What if—'

Youngho pulls him to his chest again, more tighter, 'Tennie, Love. I'm so sorry you feel that way.'

Ten shake his head at that, 'No, I'm sorry. It's my fault anyway.'

'No, you shouldn't be thinking like that.' Youngho sighs, drops more kisses on his cheek. When Ten's finally over with his sobbing, Youngho wiped his tears with his hands and cradled his small face between his large palms. 'We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay? For now, you should rest. I'll make sure your friends are tended very well with their needs too.'

Ten sighs at that, nodding helplessly.

Youngho pitifully looks at him, he can almost hear the gears in his head turning. Ten looked drunk, devastated and emotionally exhausted at the same time. 'We'll talk tomorrow, I promise. When you're sober enough to listen and explain.'

Ten nods tiredly, looking adorable and miserable at once. 'You're not mad right?'

'Not anymore, love.' Youngho confirms, rubbing his back gently to sooth him. 'Now come on, I will walk you to your room. Your friends are waiting.'

Ten's mind is too foggy and fuzzy he can't walk straight so he let the older support him by his side. He faintly recognized his friend's voice over the loud sound of music. Taeyong's probably behind him, muttering about the ruckus being Doyoung and Yuta's fault. They bicker silently behind him and Youngho. He groans, feels the world spin before he knelt over, body spasming as the alcohol he drank before finally tipped over. He vomits.

Youngho doesn't let go of his shoulder, rubbing his back as his three friends hurries to tend to him.

'Get some towel!' Taeyong all but screeches, bending down beside the smaller one. 'Oh gosh, I'm sorry' He adds, directing it to Youngho.

The taller smiled back concerned, still rubbing a hand on Ten's back. 'I'll get the service crew to clean this. We're lucky we're near your room.'

Taeyong tries to haul Ten but his body is not as strong as it seems. Youngho pulls his suit off his masculine body, wiping Ten's mouth with it. Taeyong chokes on the side. Ten feels like crying, everything hurts and everything is spinning. He hates it. Youngho let his head roll onto his shoulder, giving his sweaty temple a sweet kiss as he continue to wipe him clean.

Doyoung and Yuta came, with towels. 'We'll take him from here.' Yuta says, trying to act collected, but Youngho seems to see his mask breaking. The other is probably very concerned. But he's trying not to show it lest everyone thinks he's weak.

Youngho carries Ten swiftly, the smaller one light as feather in his arms. 'I'll carry him there. And I'll get my secretary to attend to your request.' He adds, smiling at them, relaxed before following them to where their room is. When Youngho placed Ten down on the bed, Yuta's instantly on his side, striping him out of his clothes. Youngho makes a swift turn, cheeks tinted lightly. Taeyong and Doyoung can't help but giggle even in the tense atmosphere.

'I will leave now.' Youngho announces, bowing slightly at them. 'I will see you all tomorrow. Please tell Ten to get lots of rest and water.'

'We will.' Doyoung and Taeyong quips at the same time.

Youngho heads to the door, hearing Yuta say with gratitude ' _thank you very much_ ' before he closed the door. When the door clicked lock, Youngho all but melted against the door. He tried to composed his breathe, rubbing his forehead as he longingly look at the door. He sighs, whispers a ' _get well love_ ' before he walks away back to where his companions are.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
Ten woke up disoriented. And alone.

He tried to sit up but his head felt like collapsing. He blinked his bleary eyes, trying to get used to the light. He turns to his side, sees the curtain pulled and the sunlight bright straining through the glass sliding doors. It seems like he woke up late. Yuta's nowhere in sight already. He turns to where their digital clock is located, squinting, it reads 09:50. So late for breakfast.

He closed his eyes, trying to think of what happened last night.

He remembers introducing Doyoung and Taeyong who shockingly came as Yoonoh's visitors. He remembers eating something spicy and then taking wine while they talk.

 

Yes. Talk.

 

With his bestfriends.

 

His head pounded. He groans, blinking tired eyes before he sees an advil right at the bedside table along with a small basket of fruit. He grimaced. He grabs the advil and gulped it dry. He squints again, seeing a note attached at the small basket. Hastily, he grabs it.

 

 _Love,_  
_Rest and eat well. I'll see you when you're sober enough to talk._  
_Youngho. Xx_

 

Ten frowns. Talk?

He leans back, head bursting another waves of pounding session. Ten tries to think what would they be talking about? He search for memories inside his mind. Right, they were talking. With his bestfriends. And with wine.

His head pulses, but he sat up, trying to remember what went wrong. He vaguely remembers their conversation, Doyoung and Yuta teasing him about his fiancee. He recalls drinking the whole bottle of what was that— whiskey— and then engaging in a discussion talking about their relationship. Ten feels another headache coming. This is where the bad thing happens.

He recalls marching over to where Youngho and a lady he can't quite put a face into is sitting. He must be very angry to do that. Flash backs of an arguement between him and the lady snapped him off, his face turning into horrified when he realized he initiated the fight. He can't even remember the words he said to cause such reaction from the lady. He doesn't remember too much, just remembering Youngho's disapproval and his serious face. Other than that, he cant remember anything anymore.

He buried his face on his hands, groaning. He's dead. Really really dead. Youngho might talk him into pulling the contract. He _might_ , with what Ten did.

He felt his heart beat eratically wide with regret, like a hole formed in his chest. His mind seems dizzy all of a sudden, and he feels like vomitting again even if his stomach is empty.

But he know getting at it as soon as possible is better. He doesn't want to carry the burden nor think about what would happen unless he hears it from Youngho himself.

He took a long shower, trying to wash the smell of alcohol. He take one look at the basket of fruit, thinking to just give it to Yuta because he himself is not a fan of fruits. Dressed comfortably in a denim knee-length trouser and a v-neck longsleeve. He took one last look at himself, brushed the dark strands of his hair before heading to Youngho's office.

Every step he took, he can feel his heartbeat slowing down with the thought of losing Youngho. He knows it's foolish of him. His fiancee had promised him that it will be him no matter what. That waiting is worth the wait because it is Ten who he was waiting for. But even with those promises, Ten still fears that everything they've shared together will be broken or fade away one day. With one mistake.

Like last night.

He stopped infront of the unique door, anxious and more nervous than when he is auditioning for dance lead position in his department. Taking a huge deep of breathe along with all the courage he could gather, he opens the door and stared ahead, Youngho already at his boss seat.

There's about a minute of awkward silence, with Ten just standing still and Youngho staring at him, a bit blown. He coughs and breaks into an approachable smile, 'Ten, love, come here.'

Ten releases a heavy breathe, anxiously walking to him and returning the hug Youngho is giving. If the older noticed he was shaking, he doesn't point it out.

They sat on the long couch, comfy and warm as it is pressed at the window where the view of the beach is located. Ten sat down stiffly, looking down at his shoes and waiting for the older to break it into him.

'Love?' Youngho calls instead, his arms circling around Ten's shoulder to drag him closer. Ten slumped in his chest, defeated. 'Love, what's wrong?' The older continues, his delicate fingers dragging down to lift Ten's chin up, looking at his eyes.

Ten sniffs, 'I-I just thought you're going to withdraw the contract. For what I've done yesterday.'

Youngho sighs, leaning down to kiss his nose. 'I already told you, I will never do that. Don't you remember? Last night?'

'I forgot some.' Ten unconsciously pouts, looking sheepish for a second. 'I drank too much, I think.'

'You did.' Youngho agrees, 'You drank a single bottle on your own. I'm impressed.' and he presses another kiss on his eyelids. Ten sagged at that, his face resting on the juncture of the older's neck and shoulder. The older smooths a hand on his hair, humming.

'You shocked me last night. It's my first time seeing you like that. It's the first time you let loose.' Youngho starts again with a chuckle, rubbing his ear. 'You scared me a lot. I thought I did something wrong.'

Ten snorts because he can, but his still voice wobbles with how emotional he has been. 'Just, something snapped inside me when I saw you laughing with that lady.' He definitely sounds petulant.

'Lady Kyouko.' The other reminds making Ten snort again. 'I am very enraptured to know that you are jealous—'

'Not jealous!' Ten harrumps like a kid as Youngho rolled his eyes goodwillingly at him.

'But love, you cannot just lash on someone like that. I know who you are, and you're not like that.' The older says, pressing his forehead against Ten's own. The smaller sighs, eyes drawn on the taller's lips once again with how closed they were. 'I guess, I just got scared that you might drift away. I'm confused all the time, it's no doubt you'll be better off with someone else.'

Youngho squint his eyes seriously at him, and Ten's heart beat louder, he looked so hot like that. 'I don't want this talk, love. I never want you comparing yourself to other. I am promised to a certain Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul or Ten, not any other people that like me.'

Ten's breathe hitched, eyes wide as Youngho secure his large hand behind Ten's head, right at his nape. Ten's face is suddenly too warm and the office is suddenly very hot, even if it's fully airconditioned. Youngho takes a hold of his small hand, putting it in his chest where his heart is supposed to be placed. 'My heart, Ten, it's all yours. Don't you ever question that.'

'Y-yes.' Ten whispers, eyes still wide. He feel breatheless even if they haven't even done anything yet. His eyes locked with the older's dark storm orbs before he drop his gaze, staring at Youngho's plump lips instead. He hears the older sucking in a sharp breathe, his mouth opening just the slightest. Ten itches to touch it, to feel it, against his own.

'C-can we?' Ten whispers, voice tight and throat dry. He cannot bare to look at Youngho, not when he's directly fantasizing about the older's lips on his own. So embarrassing.

Youngho hums, just as silent as he is. 'Do you want to?'

'I want to.' Ten agrees, like he's personally telling himself he want that plump red lips on his own. He feels like losing himself, Youngho leaning just the slightest bit, a hairsbreadth away with each other. 'Are you sure?' His voice sounded husky and seductive. And teasing, he's sure about that. Or Ten's perhaps imagining things again. He's clearly driven insane by Youngho.

'Y-youngho—' he whines, eyes watery. He inched closer, the older careful of the space between them. 'I-I want to.' Ten sounds like he's about to cry. So Youngho leans close, breathe in his face to check the sincerity in his eyes, before he presses, just the slightest pressure of his lips. Ten's hand instantly scrambled to hold onto him, gripping very tight.

Youngho pulls away, and it's only just a press of lips, but Ten looked like he'll break into pieces any moment. Not even longer than two seconds.

'Adorable.' Youngho grins, finding it unnaturally precious. Ten felt gaze boring directly at his flushed face. He instantly covers his face, embarrassed. 'Oh my gosh.' He can't believe he had kissed girls dirtily without second thoughts while the only thing Youngho did is to press his lips against his, but it still made Ten's feel like an amateur.

'It's okay, love.' Youngho cackles, 'We'll stop at that for now. Looks like you'll faint any minute now.'

Ten punches his shoulder without much force, ears still stinging red. He brushes his fingers over his lips, feel the tingling sensation of something warm and pleasant. It's not actually a proper kiss. All Youngho did was press his lips, plush and soft. But it made Ten's heart beat harder than ever. He kind of tasted like strawberry and coffee.

'Are you okay?' Youngho asked, the silence spreading too long. Ten glares at him playfully, but his red cheeks contradicted his intention. 'You're an ass.'

'I kind of detest the use of those words, but I'll take.' Youngho laughs, messing his hair. Ten grumbles, trying to swat him away but find that he can't, the other a head taller and more stronger. He leans into his embrace, feels another peck being placed on his forehead, feeling perfectly contented with his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructibe criticism are always welcome! See ya on the next chapter (灬♥ω♥灬)
> 
> ps. we had the calm before the storm huihui


	5. along the way, i realized i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group had their mini vacation. Ten and Youngho get jealous. A Brazilian girl knows something. And the inheritance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello to everyone!
> 
> I am back, and it's mostly halloween! happy halloween guys. it's my favorite season and i'd loved to hear horror stories from you!
> 
> also, sorry for the delay! 
> 
> i'm so happy that our ten is making improvement and getting more of 'his' youngho. i've been dreading to write dirty stuffs haha but I wanted to preserve youngho's character because we all know he is a real gentleman that knoes how to wait.
> 
> if you have any idea on how their honeymoon smut must be, tell me! i want to know some thoughts hehe! thank you (●´з`)♡

 

  
'Well, that's a sight.' Taeyong and Doyoung both whistles, while Yuta openly gawk at the person in interest. Ten, however, felt like his eyes would jump put of its socket. He blinks them hard, hoping that it's an illusion he is seeing. Not that.

Doyoung turns to look at him, serious and eyes judging. 'Have you always known that he is... well-endowed?'

'What the fuck!' Ten whispers-shout, mindful of the other people on the vicinity. His face is bright red, raging and flaming. 'What do you think of me? Do I look like the type? Heck, you know I—' his ramble cut short when said interest, Youngho, raised from the water while combing through his hair like he just filmed a commercial for summer. Taeyong and Yuta audibly gasp while Ten stilled, frozen. All of them are probably looking at the same place, the same spot. His obvious.. very obvious big prick.

Well, it's not like Youngho is the only one in the water. Everyone's mostly on the water, floating and swimming. Some people are only in their underwears. But even with those choices of clothing, only Youngho stood too much. Very much to Ten's utter displeasure.

Yoonoh looked like Adonis himself, but unlike Youngho, the other man decided to lounge on the sand, enjoying the heat of the sun while the girls around him obviously enjoyed staring at him and his property.

'How can you control yourself with that?' Doyoung whispers, pointing his finger not-so-subtly to Ten's fiancee. Youngho's rashguard is fit, showing the perfect curves and planes of his mascular figure. His chest as well as his pecs are prominent, not hard to notice with how full and firm they looked. His arms looked like they'll explode everytime they clench and curl. Ten even heard some girl whispering how they'd like for that 'hot man' to choke them with his arms. Eww.

Still, he can't shake the feeling that everyone is right. Youngho really did looked handsome, hot and very very enticing. Ten's just falling for him hard.

He groans as he buries his face on his knees, trying to keep his malicious thoughts at bay. It's not like it's wrong, it's just that, he and Youngho had yet to talk about those boundaries. Those kind of.. sexual stuffs. An innocent kiss from the older already got Ten blushing and shaking, what more if they advances to the adult stage? To the intimacy?

Ten groans, whimpering at how embarrassed he was. Gosh, he's such a weakling. His dilemma's cut short when he felt a nudge on his side, Doyoung doing it with his bony elbow. 'Hey, let's go.' he says, 'Yoonoh and the others are taking us to the yatch.'

Ten sighs helplessly, lifting his head as well as his hand to let his bestfriend drag him to where the yatch is located. Taeyong and Yuta are bickering very loudly, while Hyejin laughs at them and Sicheng stares holes at the back of Yuta's head.

'Sweetheart' Yoonoh greets, his arms open wide already. Doyoung dives into him, giggling. 'Where are we going?'

'We'd like to tour the island nearby.' The older answers, cradling his lover's neck as he moved them to a nearby couch. Ten looks at them, a little jealous. He wish he could be that confident with Youngho, be all lovey-dovey, but the skinship is a whole new different level. He cannot fathom himself to engage in such... intimate situation.

Still, doesn't mean he's scared means he doesn't want it.

He longs for the both of them to be dependent with each other. Ten wants to bury himself on Youngho's chest, breathing his perfume without other people sneering or scoffing at them in disgust. He wants the older to kiss him sweetly anytime and anywhere without being cautious nor mindful of the people around them. But it's his confidence that's wrecking him.

'Ten?'

The smaller snaps, eyes locking with Youngho. He's smiling, eyes bright under the heat of the sun. The older thread a careful finger through his hair, down to his ear. 'Are you okay?' The taller one asked, looking more excited than Ten is. Ten unconsciously smiled back, leaning onto his warm palm. 'I am, thank you.'

'We're going to the island nearby.' Youngho adds softly, forwarding a bit more, knocking Ten's breathe away. It seems like he's reminded once again of how handsome Youngho is. With that rashguard clinging tight into his body, his bulging arms very obvious and Ten can clearly see the outline of his abs with the thin swimsuit he is wearing. Ten leans to him, feels the wave of water under the yatch. Youngho see through his frustration, like always. It's like Ten wears his heart on his sleeve, that Youngho always seem to read him openly. But no, Ten had never been open, always private and kept things to himself. Maybe Youngho is an exemption.

Youngho leads them to where his friends are sitting. Yoonoh and Doyoung are lounging on one of the couch, Hyejin and Taeyong taking pictures, and shockingly, Sicheng showing Yuta around.

Ten sighs happily. Then realized that there is other people in the yatch as well. He pulls away, smiling softly at Youngho's defeated expression. He leans forward to kiss his cheek, covering both of their faces (but he still sees Doyoung smirks at him from his periphery.) before he pulls away, following Yuta.

Some of the share holders are inside, drinking and playing billiards. Ten found Yuta and Sicheng trying out liquors on the small bar inside.

'Hey' Ten calls, Sicheng jumping out of shock. He slidles behind Yuta, cautious. Yuta doesn't mind the action, smiling at Ten with a bottle in his hands. 'Tennie, try this one.' He pushed the bottle to him, oddly satisfied. When Ten takes a drink, he coughs out, lungs and throat burning. It taste awful, and judging by the look on Yuta's annoying face, it is probably to prank him.

'Asshole.' Ten coughs out, throwing the liquor to the other who catches it with a glee. Ten continues to cough, and hears Sicheng softly behind him, 'can I taste?'

'No. This taste bad.' Yuta tells him back, but his voice take a different tone. And Ten decides he's not going to turn and ruin their little moment.

He walks out, hears the two behind him, talking in hushed whispers. They reached the lounge, where the rest of the people are having fun. The foods already served, almost hundreds of snack on the table. Taeyong, as the person who never gets full, is eating to his heart's content. Hyejin was now talking to Doyoung, about a topic which sounds really really interesting, judging by Doyoung's horrified face.

Ten grabs a single pack of potato chips, sitting beside Doyoung who is stilled like ice. 'What's that about?'

'Are you telling them about our experience?' Sicheng asked, a frown on his handsome face. 'Stop doing that Hyejin. You're scaring them.'

'But they must know what to expect there. So they wouldn't get surprised.' Hyejin argues, facing them again. 'We've been here last time, and they've never told us we'll see.. ghost!'

The way she exclaimed surely proves that she's joking, putting on an act to scare them. But Ten loves the way Doyoung stiffen more, before the taller stood, robotically dragging himself to where Yoonoh is talking with another person. Hyejin blinks, shock, 'Is he okay?'

'Yep.' He laughs, 'Just scared. Not everyone's a fan of horror.'

Hyejin nods innocently. 'How about you? Scared?'

Ten gulps, wondering if he should lie or not. He, for sure, does not believe ghost and such other supernatural beings. But horror related topics are what scares Ten the most. Like his eternal hatred to every fruit, he also hated horror stories and movies with everything he has.

But still, stating a white lie isn't completely wrong either.

'No. I'm not scared.' He answers back, hoping that Yuta and the rest are not listening. Luckily, Yuta's too busy indulging himself with the chocolate fountain. Yuta can drown himself in that sweet drink, but Ten will never ever admit he is scared of... horror things. That's just plain stupid. And unmanly for a manly person like Ten. Right, he internally scoffs at his own lameness.

Hyejin, luckily, doesn't prod further and had turned her attention to the view of water. Ten buries himself on the couch, sighing in relief. He listens to the soft wave of water, the humming of the wind and the tingling sensation of the breeze in his barely covered skin. He sighs, feels everything move in motion. His eyes automatically looked for Youngho when it cracked open, finding him in a corner with two person, one Brazilian girl and a Chinese man.

He slinks back, watching his fiancee talk, move like art. He smiles to himself, lost in his thoughts. Youngho looked so in character when he's talking about his hobbies and business. Ten grins at himself, but feels it melt when said Brazilian girl caresses his fiancee's arm, laughing at what he said.

The truth is, Ten never knew he's a jealous person himself. He knows he's selfish and a bit conceited on the inside, but he had never counted himself on the possesive side.

So, watching said Brazilian girl laugh happily as she press her hands on Youngho and lean to him more, ignited something wild inside Ten. He feels his shield crack, feels his defense melt away and before he knows what he is doing, he was already making his way toward the small circle of people. This time, Youngho doesn't see him come near. But now, Ten atleast has the mind to remember his manners and attitude.

He slides a petite arm around the older's free arm, purposedly swatting at the Brazilian girl's lingering hands. Ten smiles at the Chinese man before turning to the Brazilian girl, grinning bright. 'Hi!'

The Brazilian looked shock, eyes widening. She cast Youngho a glance, questioning. 'Hi?'

Ten feels Youngho's eyes at him, turning to him with a mischievious smile. ' _Love_ ' He says, loud and clear. Ten hears a choked gasp, a sharp intake of breathe, but Youngho's reaction is the most interesting one. His cheeks had instantly gone red, his eyes wide with pure adoration. Ten grins more at him, hoping he'll snap out of his shock stupor.

'Ten' Youngho breathes, eyes still shock. 'Yes, love, what's wrong?'

Ten feel his heart beat harder, and the thought of Youngho responding to him in such loving manner made his chest ache with such love. He felt his lips splitting, if it could, with how wide he was smiling. 'I saw you having fun here. I got curious.'

'Oh, that' Youngho blinks, dazed before he unclasp Ten's hands from his hand to cover his shoulder with it instead. Ten does not purr, but he wants to, so so bad. He leans to him, to the hard solid chest and smiles at the unfamiliar faces as the older introduces him, finally. 'This is Ten. He's here together with me and his friends. Please treat him kindly.' Youngho says, 'He is my fiancee.' he adds, lips twitching nervously, and it made Ten break into a fit of giggles. Never have he seen Youngho this nervous or freaked out. Being public with their relationship might've shock the other.

'Yes, love.' Ten purrs, let out the noise of satisfaction when Youngho took a sharp breathe, chest constricting. His arms stilled, nervous but Ten nudged his head at him, pouting. 'What's wrong? Are you okay?'

Youngho frowns at him, lips pulled into a small smile. Ten watches as Youngho's eyes trail down from his eyes to his lips. He licks his lips making the older gasp. Ten barks a laughter, feeling happy and a lot more victorious. He didn't expect Youngho to act that way just because of their endearment, but he'd use it to his advantage anyway.

'Ten?' The chinese man said, smiling. 'Then, you must be the famous Ten everyone's talking about.'

His eyes widened a fraction, suddenly feeling nervous of the prospect that everyone is acquainted with their 'personal' relationship. But, feeling Youngho's arms around him like his own armor, he thinks they already had enough of whatever they were trying to hide.

'It is I' Ten responds back, just as politely. He watches as the chinese man trails his eyes all over his body. He buries himself closer to Youngho, looking at him. 'Love, are you really okay?'

Youngho seems to snap from whatever he's thinking. 'I-Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry,' He says to the two guest, and then faced Ten with a small smile, which is still filled with love and adoration. 'Sorry love. I got lost for a minute. These are my university friends' he introduces, 'This is Hanwei, and this is Lizette. All of us graduated from the same university and has the same major.'

'Business, how interesting.' Ten chortles.

'Very interesting indeed.' Hanwei says, but his eyes says otherwise, still eyeing Ten like he's a fine meat.

Youngho must've noticed his friend's eyes on him, because he moved Ten to his other arm, caging him between the rails and his own bigger body. Ten never knew this is what paradise felt like.

'So, this is him?' The Brazilian girl, Lizette said, and her voice doesn't sound amused nor friendly. 'He looked.. well.'

Ten perfectly knew what she meant, after having the same argument with the Japanese girl Kyouko, but engaging in a nonsense fight is not Ten's cup of tea. 'Thank you very much. You looked well too, if that helps.' He plasters the best friendly smile he has, hoping it doesn't look fake or scary. He doesn't want to move away from Youngho's body yet.

'You never told us he was this.. _bodacious_.' Hanwei states, clapping his hands together with mock wonder in his eyes, 'You've got a jackpot here Youngho.'

Ten smiles out of gratefulness, pretending to shy away from Hanwei's observant eyes. He doesn't like the way he looks at him, not at all. Youngho seems to sense his distress, because he stirs the smaller away from them as he says a quick ' _goodbye_ ' and then leads Ten away from the crowd. They sit on the couch once again, where Yuta is trying to teach Sicheng how to drink from a chocolate fountain without a cup or glass.

'I'm sorry about that.' Youngho says, his voice in an edge Ten doesn't recognize. 'Hanwei can be an ass sometimes.'

Ten shrugs his shoulder, smiling. 'Never mind him. I'm not interested.' which made the older smile, carefully slotting himself between the couch and his smaller fiancee. Ten snorts at him teasingly, 'I have a very handsome fiancee you see, so I'm not very available right now.'

'Oh really?' The taller cackles, amused and his eyes are fond.

'Yes, so I suggest you tell your friend I am not free anymore.' Ten sassily retorts, dumping himself beside Youngho. 'Infact, I cannot look at anyone anymore with how occupied I am.'

Youngho rolled his eyes at him, obviously sensing the joke and his teasing. 'Your fiancee must be one hell of a lucky guy.'

Ten, who is now busily staring at the taller's lips, forgot to run his brain-to-mouth filter. 'I am one lucky guy.' he tells back, licking his lips. He sees the taller fidget, and snapped out of his trance with embarrassment written in his face. He squeals, covering his mouth with a shaky laugh, 'Ha ha, caught red-handed?'

Youngho cackled at that, his eyes sparkling before it turned into crescents, laughter racking his whole body. Ten's delighted to see him let loose though he is still red in the face, watching Youngho laugh freely is probably the most entertaining thing he has seen for awhile.

'You really have no filter, huh' Youngho says in between cackles, his skin a beautiful hue of rubicund.

Ten smirks, cheeks rudy as well. 'Cannot lie, sorry.'

Youngho grins at him, all of his teeth exposed, as he says in a very soft voice, 'You called me ' _love_ ' earlier?'

Ten's attention turned to him, suddenly looking goosey as goosebumps run up through his small frame. He remembered the occurrence earlier. He might've been a little confident with the endearment, what if Youngho did not like it—

'Don't ever think about it.' Youngho cuts his thoughts off. _Telepathy_ , Ten is surprised. 'I like it,' Ten hears the older adds, a small shy smile on his lips. 'I love it. It gives me a sense of belonging.'

Ten straighten his back at that, 'I'd call you that if you like.' he beats, nervous.

Youngho blinks at him, eyes innocently staring at the smaller. And this is unfair, Ten thinks, when nothing about Youngho is innocent with how sinful he looks everytime, whatever he wore or wherever he go. So, it looked contradicting with his image to be this, pure and impeccable when all he has done is give Ten a heart attack with his blinding smile.

Youngho breaks into a blissful smile, his eyes turning crescent once again. 'I'd love to hear it always.'

Ten bits his lip, trying to surpress the smile he want to spread. He can't help it, having Youngho by his side and talking about things that make their relationship stronger is probably the best feeling ever. Ten automatically leans to him, aiming for his lips. Youngho watches him move with hooded eyes, licking his own lips.

They're mere centimeters apart when the yatch came to a halt, sending Ten off the couch. Youngho was on him the instany, checking if he have bruises or in pain. 'Are you okay?' The older frowns, rubbing his shoulder. Ten groans in pain, massaging his spine. Why does this yatch throw people aggressively instead of slowing down?

'I think I hit my head.' Ten answers, feeling dizzy whether from the pain or from the waves of water, he doesn't know.

Youngho slides an arm around his waist, lifting him up effortlessly. Yuta whistles suggestively when he saw them walk down the yatch, while Sicheng openly gape in shock. When they are finally on the ground, Ten insisted to be put down because he cannot take teasing looks and wiggling eyebrows his friends are sending him.

'This is Jeju's hunted island.' The tourist guide said in a playful manner, laughing when she saw their panicked expressions. 'We'll explore around so I suggest you grab onto one another so that no one will get lost nor left behind.'

Ten massaged his temple, hearing the word 'partner' from the other guests. He sees Doyoung automatically latched onto Yoonoh's side, giggling when the older man kisses his cheeks as they laugh about something funny. Shockingly, he sees Taeyong already hooking a teasing arm around Hyejin's neck to fake strangle her. His eyes might've popped out if he himself wasn't sure of what he's seeing, but knowing his friends, he have learnt to expect the unexpected. Like seeing Sicheng nervously fit a slim hand on the crook of Yuta's arms as the latter sends him a concerned look. Ten will deal with them later, when he's functional enough to think.

He turns to locate where Youngho is, only to see Lizette and Hanwei ambushing him again with countless questions that seems to make Youngho laugh. 'Let's be partners Johnny' Lizette says, her smile persuasive.

Hanwei laughs at that, seeing Ten from his periphery. He pushes Youngho and Lizette away, smirking at the smaller. 'Looks like we're going to be partners for today, Tennie.'

Ten completely knew himself, aside from his unexpected outburts. But this, this event is taking a toll on him. He knows the boundaries of being friendly and rude, and as a rational being, he also knows when someone is trying to stake a claim on his property. He stares at Hanwei with a serious look, crossing his arms over his chest. 'If I were you, I'd move aside. My fiancee's waiting for me.'

'Your fiancee seems to be enjoying other people's company' Hanwei retorts back, still smirking.

Ten releases a deep breathe, and decided to forego this conversation in order to get his fiancee back. He was stopped by Hanwei, a hand on his arms. 'Can't you see how happy they are? I bet you'd enjoy with me too if you give me a chance.' He whispers at his ear, leaning enough to breathe into the smaller's neck.

Ten has had enough. He clenched his fist and shrugged the hands from his arm. 'I bet you'd cry when I fucking kick you in the balls.' He hisses, making sure to bump his own shoulder with the taller one as if to prove his point. 'You watch what you're doing. I do not give in without a fight.'

He leaves him there, heading to where Lizette is excitedly showing Youngho their old pictures and taking a new one. Ten sighs, breathe throughout his nose. He walks to them, pulling Youngho firmly before he sent Lizette a look that can kill. Youngho need to understand he is human and that jealousy is a very very deadly thing when felt. Especially when expressed. 'I'd appreciate if you leave my fiancee alone. Hanwei is waiting for you over there.'

Lizette takes a step back, alarmed. A complete disguise for her unending wrath. 'But, Hanwei says you're his partner.'

'And what, you got to partner with my man?' Ten says back, keeping the sarcastic tone on the level. Youngho is looking at him now, but Ten will mind him later. For now, he'll have to make it clear that Youngho and him are happy with each other. 'Please Lizette, I'd be very thankful if you stay away from my fiancee—'

'Must I remind you that I am his friend even before you came he—'

'And stop looking at him like you'll kiss his feet to marry you.' Ten finishes, hands gripping tight. 'I am a very reasonable person, but I think what I'm seeing now is that, you're trying to flirt with Youngho.'

Lizette rolled her eyes, 'That's called friendly approach, incase you don't know.'

'Then I'd like for you to be more friendly with Hanwei.' Ten cuts in, his tone venomous. 'And I'd like for you to never put your hands around my man again because I am a very very jealous fiancee. And you don't want to know what a very jealous man like me can do.'

Lizette is too dumbfounded to talk anymore. She shot Youngho a glance, asking for help but neither of them moved. So Lizette shot Ten a dirty glare, muttering a harsh and solid ' _noted_ ' before she whisk herself away.

Ten grit his teeth, apology on his tongue already. He warily faces the taller, sighing in resignation. 'Fuck, Youngho I'm sorry—'

The taller hugs him, kissing his hair. Youngho breathes out a sigh of relief, kissing his hair more. 'Love'

Ten flushed red, remembering that they're outside for the whole world to see. He smiles, already feeling tired, 'Yes love, I'm sorry.'

'It's okay.' The other retorts, 'You did what you needed to do.'

'But I made her mad.' Ten pouts.

'Some people need to take a hint.' Youngho teases, rubbing their noses together before pulling their hands around each other to lace their fingers. Ten shot him a shy smile, feeling small all of a sudden while the taller one just shot him an amused grin.

They trek their way around the island, inside the forest where the guide subtly joked about tribes kidnapping the visitors and tourists, especially foreigners. Ten knew, definitely, that they are all joking. After all, Hyejin is giggling and the guide is stiffling a laugh behind her hands. Ten takes everything in awe and curious wonder. With university fully packed and a very tricksy family to deal with, Ten and his friends doesn't have the luxury to have the fun and all the excitement they wanted. The most fun thing he had experienced before he met Youngho was riding the carousel which ran as fast as a roller coaster, and that is saying something.

The whole island is a wonder, a place that looked like it was out from Narnia or another universe. Breathe-taking.

Youngho fills him up with information regarding everything, the flowers, leaves, trees. Their facts and interesting trivias. And Ten's willing enough to drown in the knowledge the older supplies him.

While working their way throughout the whole place, Ten is also watching out for his friends, incase they are in trouble or having a problem. So far, everything's good and in right condition. Yoonoh is, as always, showering Doyoung with kisses as they talk in hushed whispers. Every now and then, Doyoung would blush and whack the taller's chest, probably something about being embarrassed. Ten snorts at them.

Taeyong is bullying Hyejin in taking a picture of him, because he emphasized that ' _i have to show it to my hyung_ ' or not just a hyung, probably his _Taeil-hyung_. Yuta is surprisingly quiet. But maybe it is due to the fact that Sicheng is the one talking, though only in murmurs, and they're so close with each other physically. Ten can see and can definitely feel Yuta's ears burn with the intimate affection.

On their way around, Ten unclasp his arms from Youngho when the guide told them to take a breathe and take last pictures before they leave. Ten sat in the big rock, watching his friends bicker (still, he sees Yoonoh and Doyoung make-out behind the tree, eww) while he relaxes on his spot.

'Are you alright?' Youngho asked, passing a small bottle of coconut juice. Ten brightens, beaming. 'Of course. This is fun!'

'Totally. We've been here for three times already. Yoonoh told me this place never gets old.' The older states, sitting down beside the smaller one. Ten gives a little space, thinking if he should hold onto his hand or something because Lizette's already looking at them again. He decided to grab Youngho's hands just because he wanted to, and because he like seeing the steam filters through said Brazilian's head.

Youngho seems oblivious with his childish joke, so he leans to him more to rile Lizette more. The Brazilian scoffs, loud from where they stand, and dragged Hanwei away from the view. It's a win situation, finally.

'Everyone, please be reminded to keep your belongings. We have a small comfort room at the side, please follow me if you want to take a break.' The tourist guide tells them, leading to a narrow way to a small cabin.

'I'll take a quick tour there!' Ten says embarrassedly, running to where the guide is heading. Only Hyejin, Lizette and Ten decided to go to the comfort room. Once Hyejin is finish, she obediently stayed beside the cabin, waiting for Ten to finish as well.

'You could go now. I'll wait for him.' Ten heard Lizette said, Hyejin shuffling. 'No, I'm dead to Sir Seo when I do that.'

Then, Lizette's british accent again, 'I am Youngho's bestfriend. I can very well take care of his guest.'

'His fiancee, you mean.' Hyejin corrects, her tone dropping from annoyed to resigned within seconds, 'Thanks for the concern, but I can manage perfectly on my own. I am his employee after all.'

Lizette scoffed, far too boldly, might Ten add. 'Well, Hyejin, must I remind you that you are just an employee and I am a guest personally invited by your boss.' she snarls, and Ten imagines Hyejin frowning, not backing away. Sicheng's secretary seems to be as intrepid as him, with the way she talks and boldly respond. 'If you'd like to remain in your position, then do something right by following my command.'

'Mam' Hyejin grits her teeth.

'Shoo. Before I tell Youngho how petty you are with this conversation.' Lizette harshly blurts, and then Ten hears shuffling and curse words, Hyejin seem to be walking away. Ten finishes his business, before trying to open the door, only it's locked. Ten sighs, kicking the wood as Lizette laughs behind the wooden door. 'Say goodbye Ten. I hope you enjoyed your time with Youngho today. It's not like your proclaimed fiancee will look for you. Are you really that dumb to think that Youngho's doing it for you?' She laughs wickedly, leaning on the door. 'Who's marrying a faggot like you, little git. Youngho didn't told you but the contract was for your inheritance.'

'Inheritance?' Ten repeats. He doesn't know what she's talking about.

'It seems like to get whatever succession you have, he must marry you. Simple as that.' Lizette shrugs, 'I mean, he's my bestfriend. I've known him for decades, do you think he'll just marry someone out of pure love? That's insane. And what do you have that I don't? I bet I'm so good at bed I can make him come without even touching him.' She boast.

Ten feels anger seeping through. He doesn't like the way she talk about his fiancee. About Youngho. If it's real that there's a reason behind their engagement, then he will know it soon. Because he trust Youngho, not this self-boasting cretin.

'I have a dick, and you don't have.' Ten screams back, punching the wood. 'And it's a miracle to me that you don't have because you act so much like a dick.'

'You imbecile.' She grits her teeth, kicking the door as if it's Ten. 'Be as brave as you can there. No one would look for you anyway. Farewell.' She finally says, waltzing away with a bounce on her step.

Ten sinks on the front door, thinking of a plan to get out. He knows Youngho will look for him. He always does. And he never failed to find the younger. He doesn't believe a single word from Lizette's statement though. If Youngho's really off to marry him just because of the ' _inheritance_ ' then he should have not put effort into making their relationship work. He should've not get attached. Ten perfectly know everything Lizette said is rubbish, but he can't help but feel a tiny little bit anxious about their status. He'll ask the older later. Yes, because Youngho will never deny him of anything. Just some questions. Right, for now, he have to escap—

 

'Love?'

 

Ten's not a crybaby by default. He's just literally tiny, a small bundle of surpressed anger. But, maybe this happenings already took a toll on him. And maybe a lot of things changed when he realized he can lean dependently on the older one. Because he burst out into unwanted whimpers, burying his face on his arms when he heard Youngho's voice, laced with concern and worry. He is sutely crying out of relief and exhaustion. 'Love, are you really there? It's me.' Youngho laments, sounding panic. 'I'll open the door.'

Ten scrambled to the door, creaking open to reveal a worried Youngho. Ten only took one leap to fall on his arms as he finally, finally sighed in relief. Youngho kisses wet eyelids, his arms tight around the smaller. 'Hyejin told me Lizette's up to no good. I should've followed you here instead of making you go alone.' He explains, trying to bury Ten in his embrace. 'I trusted her, I just thought she'd be different.'

'She's insane.' Ten quips, rubbing his face on the taller's chest. Youngho lifts his chin to examine his face with a troubled expression. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be.' Ten whimpers again, wanting to stay like this forever. Youngho sways them side by side to calm Ten, while thinking of having a conversation with his friends. Ten raises his head to look at him, pursing his lips to kiss him. Youngho gives in, molding their lips perfectly. Ten sighs, feel all the tension leave his body, as he tiptoes more for better access. Youngho gives him one final peck, kissing his red cheeks and noting his really tired eyes. 'Let's go. I still have to deal with Lizette.' His voice catch an icy edge.

Ten nods at that, cradling his fiancee's head for a minute before letting go. They hold hands, slowly as Youngho carefully leads Ten to where the yatch is located. Once Ten sees Lizette, he wanted to punch her right there and then. Lizette doesn't even had the mind to look guilty, but her pout is directed to Youngho anyway. 'He got lost?'

'Don't start with me Lizette.' Youngho warns, eyes staring ahead, not giving the said Brazilian a glance.

'What did I do?' She fake-gasp, a hand on her chest. 'After I helped you find him.'

'It's not helping if you're the one who locked him in the first place.' Youngho snaps back, his anger boiling. This is Ten's first time seeing the older this furious. He gently lays a hand on his arm, calming him down. 'I hate to tell you but Lizette, you don't have a chance with me. Not even a drop.'

The Brazilian felt her face turn red from shame, being openly shamed by one of his friends infront of people she don't know. Yuta is staring daggers at her while Doyoung and Taeyong loudly talked about her being a ' _gold-digger_ '.

'So now you're accusing me. How noble.' She scoffs, but Youngho is not done with her yet. 'I want you out of my sight. That's the best thing I can offer you. Leave.'

Lizette forwarded, eyes burning. 'I am your friend—'

'College friend. And now the title is gone. I suggest you leave peacefully unless you wanted to be taken out by being dragged.' Youngho stiffly says, his hands tightening on Ten's hold. Lizette screams in utter madness, charging to Ten, 'You faggot—' She lost it.

'That's enough Lizette.' Hanwei reaches out to her, a hand on her shoulder. Lizette shrugs his hand away, facing Ten, 'What did you do?! You bewitched him!' She yells, out of mind, and Ten's a hundred percent sure she is bewicthed instead of Youngho. 'Youngho, this faggot just brainwashed you! What did you do—'

'Lizette.' Youngho growls, and Ten feels shiver run through his skin hearing that low and threathening edge in his fiancee's voice. He automatically shrink to himself, appearing smaller as a response to danger. Youngho stood infront of Ten, effectively blocking Lizette out of Ten's sight. 'I am saying this as a civilized individual. Leave. I will never tolerate you talking to my betrothed degradingly. How bold of you to assume I was bewitched. With the way you're acting, you looked more voodoo-ed than I am.'

'You changed!' Lizette responds, voice cracking. 'You're not like that.'

'Because you don't know me.' Youngho retorts back vehemently. Ten knows Youngho is loosing control already, with his clenched fist and strained voice. The older's trying hard not to crack, to get everything under control. He even sees Yoonoh and Sicheng in the corner of his eyes, already making their way to them. Ten laid a shaking hand on Youngho's arms, shock to see that it was shaking hard as well.

Lizette huffs, restraining herself from crying. 'T-then why are you all over him like that? Why do you look like a lovesick fool?'

'Because I _love_ him.' Was Youngho's short reply, and Ten shockingly feels the word before he even heard it. If he can faint from the excessive pulsing of his heart, Ten would be dead by now. His face flushed, ears turning red too with the sudden proclamation of love, especially in a big circle of people, with Youngho's corporation and shared holders. Even Lady Kyouko was wailing to her father about the enviousness she's feeling.

Ten actually never doubted Youngho and his love. He's used to the older saying those words, but only in their shared quarters. Now, it's different. Now, Youngho really did make it public. Ten's not going to be shock if this makes it to the Daily News.

Lizette collapsed on her knees, sobbing loudly. Hanwei sighs as he help their friend, leading her to the yatch to pack her things. Ten's happy that the shared holders and other employees didn't seem to mind what happened. and instead congratulated Ten. Some even regard him as the ' _Betrothed Seo_ ' already.

Everyone moves in fast speed, seemingly leaving the two on their own space. Yuta's eyes flickers nervously from Youngho to Ten, his steps confused as he try to walk to them, but Sicheng catched his wrist, unusually lacing their fingers together. Yuta left them with a small sigh.

When it's only the two of them, neither of them budged. Ten, out of pure shock and Youngho, maybe out of embarrassment or exhaustion. Whatever's going through the taller's head is probably as important as Ten because he didn't do the first move.

So Ten does.

He backhugs him, head colliding with the older's muscled back. He grips the clothe infront, trying to relax his breathing. 'Love' He calls softly, rubbing his cheek on the material.

Youngho sighs, before turning to him with tired eyes. Ten smiles at him, his small hand coming in contact with the older's cheek. His other hand stay rooted at the other's nape, forcing him down to meet him halfway for a kiss. Youngho is pliant in his hands, eyes closing as his heart-shaped lips pushed against Ten's.

It feels like finally coming home, after a long tiring day. It actually feels like lounging in their school apartment, where Ten lays comfortably on the old and ratchy sofa. Ten never knew what home felt like, but he supposed it feels like this. Feels Youngho's lips as something remarkably familiar to home. Or Yuta's cuddle, or Taeyong's cooking and Doyoung's nagging. Home, that's what it is for him.

When they pull away, Youngho looked dead on his feet.

'Let's go, love' Ten whispers, planting a small kiss between his brow bones. He liked it. Loved it. Love feeling free whenever he can, kiss the older whenever he wants. 'Let's talk inside.'

Youngho obeys him, as always because he's a sucker for Ten. Ten leads the way, dragging him inside as gentle as he can. The people doesn't spare him a glance, still giving him and Youngho the privacy. When they entered inside, Ten heard some cries echoing, maybe that was Lizette packing her things.

Ten leads Youngho to a vacant room, he should atleast let Youngho rest before they return to land. The yatch moves back to life the same time Youngho laid his head on Ten's lap. He card his fingers through the dry hair, flits his finger down the taller's cheeks and his jaws. Youngho breathes out, a frown ruining his handsome and peaceful look. 'It's okay, love.' Ten mumbles, rubbing his nape. 'We'll talk later.'

Youngho nods obediently.

Never in Ten's mind did he thought he'll be independent and let someone be dependent on him. When their relationship started, Ten's fully aware that Youngho is not the type of guy to play or be controlled. He's always collected, calm and superior. Dominant. So Ten never gave time to act mature or independent when he's around the older. But now, now that everything cracked. It must have left Youngho exhausted and cannot tend to himself. Ten thinks it's only fair for him to be superior once in a while if it will get Youngho better.

'I love you, Ten.' Youngho coughs out, eyes tight as his cheeks turn red. It is a very beautiful sight.

'Me too, love' Ten says back.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
When they reached land, everyone's already outside. Ten wakes up a very tired Youngho and had dragged him outside. He sees Yoonoh first, who shockingly does not have a smirk, but a frown on his very pretty face. His friends are nowhere in sight.

'I'll take him. Sorry for the trouble.' Yoonoh says, strong arms helping Youngho. They're almost the same height, and Ten's awfully and sadly reminded of his small stature. Ten nods curtly, looking for his friends. 'They're in your room.' Yoonoh states, noting his wandering eyes.

He nods as a ' _thanks_ ', staring at Youngho's face for the last time before making his way inside. Along the way, he sees Sicheng looking tired as well. Everybody seems to be tired and it's not even dinner yet.

'Yuta and the others are in there already.' Sicheng says robotically, frowning. 'I will see you later. I have to deal with the adjusments.'

Ten lets him, moving aside before trudging his way to their room. The door was unlocked and ajar. He sees Yuta on the bed face first, Taeyong beside him while Doyoung is on his bed. He enters with a cough, readying himself with their unending questions. There's pure wonder in their eyes and amazement, and Ten's used to their babblings so he'll expect it.

However when he sat down, no one moved or said a word. Ten blinks.

He felt a tug on his shoulder, and then Doyoung's cuddling him like they always do. 'I'm so proud of you.' The latter whispers. Ten frowns, 'What?'

'You changed so much.' Taeyong says softly, 'You've become more than just Ten.'

Ten's feeling confused, but he'll take whatever he can get. Yuta, surprisingly didn't butt in. 'Is he alright?' Ten asked.

Doyoung and Taeyong laughed in unison, nodding. 'He's just sulky you're not under his care anymore.' Ten felt his heart ache and chest constrict. He plops beside Yuta, hugging him like an octopus. 'I will always be your bestfriend and roommate Nakamoto. Do not ever forget that.'

'I know' He hears Yuta's muffled voice, 'I'm happy that you found someone you want to be with Tennie.'

Ten hears the sincerity and care in his voice. When he sees his glassy orbs, he's suddenly reminded of whatever he's been through. They've come a long way, he did come a long way; from a struggling university student to a homophobic asshole, to a messed-up boy into a clearheaded adult. And that he had done these things together with his friends and Youngho.

Ten bit his lip, trying to hold his tears and pending wailing. To be surrounded with good people, Ten just realized, is his home. His forever.

He enjoyed life too much that he didn't even remember his difficulties and problem with his family. He simply forgot about them, his mind filled with only happy memories, those memories he treasured. His friends. Youngho. The things that he love. Dancing. And a lot of things.

When his surpressed sob finally work its way out, his friends did not worry and instead showered him with kisses and soft comforts.

That night, they didn't sleep. And maybe staying awake just to hear his friends laugh is everything that created his wonderful world.

 

And then there's _Youngho_.

 

The one who completed his small wonderful world.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
'How was he?'

It's the last day of their mini vacation, and everything's coming to an end. But Ten had never felt happier, never felt refreshed. He thinks this vacation did pressured them into something clear, like it made them realized what they are missing and how to fix it.

'He's still upstairs.' Yoonoh answers over his breakfast, looking tired as well as Hyejin and Sicheng.

Ten notes that Doyoung looked worried for his older boyfriend. Maybe they should stay indoors. Yuta, however has other plans. It looks like he didn't even mind that he barely slept. 'Finish!' He beams, pushing his plate left with nothing, 'I'm going to try their surf board one more time. Anyone coming?'

Ten shake his head, 'I'll pass.'

Taeyong doesn't need to answer, as he accidentally buried his bright haired color on his soup out of his sleepy state. He yawns, resembling a kitten, and then apologizes. 'I think I'll sleep for more two hours.'

Yuta pouts unmanly, before a chair rustled, pushed behind and a soft voice said ' _i will come_ '. Sicheng. Ten raises his eyebrow at the other, but the latter is not even looking at any of them but at Yuta, who's equally shock as the rest. Only Hyejin doesn't look bothered.

'Okay' Yuta says, almost shyly, before instantly reaching for his hands, dragging him outside.

'I will stay with my boyfriend.' Doyoung announces, Yoonoh already hooking an arm around his broad shoulder. Taeyong waves a sleepy hand, almost face-planting on the soup again if Ten didn't watch out for him.

After finishing breakfast, Ten headed to where Youngho's room is. Hyejin told him with exhaustion the number of the room before disappearing behind the elevator metal slides. Ten hums as he look for the room, already constructing his speech and whatever they should talk about.

Even if everything's settled, Ten still has that nagging feeling of anxiousness. The inheritance. Eversince Lizette said that, the other cannot take it off his mind even if he doesn't want to think about it.

Finally, he finds the room and knocked three times before proceeding to enter. The first thing he notice is a slump figure on the bed, still snoring. Ten chuckles, deciding if he should take a picture for blackmail purpose but realizes with a hot blush that this thing will be a normal occurence once they are settled officially. Ten blushes more.

The binds isn't rolled yet, Youngho must've hate sunlight.

The room is tidy, except for the threwn clothes on the foot of the bed. That must be his swimsuit.

Ten rounded the bed, thinking if he should wake him up or not. Seeing him peacefully breathing and dreaming finalizes Ten's decision to just wait for him to wake up. For now, he slides on the free space at the opposite side, watching the taller one sleep. Ten thinks it's creepy, but this should be something common to do, since they're going to be in this position more and more when the engagement happens. Ten bit his lip to stop the smile from showing.

It's exactly 45 minutes when Youngho made the smallest movement, his mouth opening in a yawn before his bright doe eyes crack open. Luckily, it's not dark enough so he can see Ten laying beside him.

Ten's bewildered Youngho didn't even flinch or scream out of shock. Instead, as always, he ask for him to come closer. Ten's suddenly worried this is too early for 'that' kind of talk.

'Morning love' Youngho slurs, his hot breathe hitting Ten's cheeks. The taller snuggled to his neck, breathing in contentment when Ten's almost bundled with him like an octopus. 'Morning too,' Ten replies, rubbing the older's very naked back. Ten blushes again, stupid cheeks.

Honestly, now that he is right here at the exact moment, he remembers that he doesn't know how to start the conversation without it sounding accusing or offending. Ten sighs, wondering if he should just tell Youngho that Lizette decided to spout unrelated nonsense yesterday.

'Something's running inside your mind, love.' Youngho states, low and soft. 'It's okay, you can tell me.'

Ten surrenders, 'It's about Lizette.'

'I'm sorry for yesterday.' Youngho cuts in, hugging Ten tighter if that's even possible. 'I never knew she could be that wild. She's always been possesive of me eversince we're university students. I thought she'd grew it off soon.'

Ten pulls back, absolutely jealous. 'She was possesive of you?' and momentarily forgot what the conversation is about. 'How dare that—'

'Hey it's okay.' Youngho laughs, distangling their limbs to look at the smaller in a better angle. 'She did it before because of some stalkers.'

Ten grimaces, looking beyond jealous now. 'So, you're like, the talk of the town?'

'I'd prefer to be called heart throb' Youngho says with a wiggle of eyebrows. Ten puffed his cheeks, heating up. 'So, you're like surrounded by sweethearts and has thousands of chocolates during valentines day?' He hoped he doesn't sound whiny and overly jealous. Also, chocolates. He wants some.

Youngho sees everything Ten hides, even his emotions. He cackles, cheeks reddening at the sight of a very angry and jealous Ten. 'You're missing the point love. I was a heart throb and Lizette made sure to keep everyone else off my back.'

Ten rolled his eyes, still not letting go of his pout. 'Still, she decided to keep your back for herself.'

'I guess it was handy back then.' Youngho explains, slipping a hand around the smaller's shoulder to drag him closer now that he had stared at him for good measure. 'She was helpful and very considerate back then. It's just that, overtime changed her. She doesn't seem to want to let go of whatever we had.'

'Nothing, apparently.' Ten snorts, pouting again. 'She's nocuous, I'd say.'

'Only time can tell. She wasn't before.' The older sighs, lips resting on Ten's hair. 'Now, I think that wasn't actually what you're here for. Unless we gravitated to another topic, would you like to continue?'

'Unfortunately, no. I don't.' Ten says, sounding chafe for a moment before his tone drop soft, almost ansty. 'I heard from Lizette about,.. about inheritance? About us?'

'Oh' Youngho wipes the sleepiness out of his eyes, alarmed and awake. To Ten's relief, the older doesn't seem that nervous or scared. Good thing. 'The inheritance.'

'Yes' Ten clarifies with a gulp.

'How much of it did you heard?' The taller asked, a lift in his eyebrows that make him so hot and dominant at the same damn time. Ten shrugs a bony shoulder, trying to sound nonchalant about it even if his heart is in his throat already. Who can stay calm under such hot being's starw anyway. 'Just, she said you're just marrying me because of the inheritance. She said you cannot claim it if we're not together officially.'

Youngho hums, rubbing his nape. Maybe to calm him down. 'She got some right.' Youngho confirms, nodding making Ten frown. So they were really engaged because of a stupid inheritance? Youngho automatically sensed his excruciation, because he lifted Ten's chin to look at him, eyes trusting as always. 'But, unfortunately, she misunderstood the important parts.'

'What?'

'It is true that we have to get wedded for the inheritance to be accessible.' Youngho states professionaly, Ten's lips wobbling. He's probably thinking of the wrong thing. 'But, the only person who had the access to the inheritance is you, love.' he pat his fiancee's small head, 'The inheritance you are about to receive is from my family's side. And some patrimony that is to be given to only you and you alone.'

'Patrimony?' Ten repeats, lost.

'Yes love. Properties that you will receive from your late father.' Youngho cleared, taking in consideration the expression and reaction Ten made. He doesn't look happy. He looked more troubled and confused than before. 'Why would he do that? Is it not the successors must divide what is left behind?' The smaller asked.

'On my family's side, it is a grant of possesion. Only to my betrothed. It is a tradition for my family, to pass our riches and properties to the one who's currently holding our business lineage.' Youngho explains, remembering his late older sister who did not receive the grant because she decided to go on a different path. Only Youngho chosed business on their bloodline. 'But on your father's side, I am not actually sure as well.'

'That means I have his inheritance. Only me?' Ten repeats, trying to understand everything.

'Yes love. Only for you.' Youngho agrees, rubbing his nape still. 'It does not mean your father loved your sisters and mother less. It does not prove that. Because he gave them the company before dying.'

'Yeah but,' Ten sobs, whimpers thinly. 'I didn't even chose business. But he gave me the inheritance. What am I supposed to do with that?'

Youngho sighs, but a small smile was on his lips. During this time, he was reminded of their age gap and that Ten, his small fiancee has yet to know what the future holds for him. He have alll the time in the world anyway. 'That, love, is why parents knows what's best for their children. In your case, your father absolutely adores you. He knows what your strength and weakness is, even for a short time.'

Ten nods, sobbing onto the duvet. He hiccups, cries more until it's the only sound Youngho can hear around the expansive space. Youngho lets him, rubbing his head as the smaller ries on his bare chest. Only when Ten stop sobbing did Youngho finally pull away. Why Ten's crying? Youngho doesn't know. But maybe it is with the fact that Ten's late father loved him even to his death.

'Alright now love?' The older asked gently, Ten sagging into him more. 'Yes, thank you.'

'Don't worry about it.' Youngho grins, leaning to kiss him softly on his mouth. Ten fluttered his eyes closed, and leaned as well in instinct. They pushed their lips in a gentle touch, Ten breathing into his mouth. Youngho suddenly sat up and rested on his elbows, as Ten collapsed on his back, shuddering. Youngho pulls away only to come back and attacked his jaw, biting and nipping softly. Ten hiccups, suddenly aware of his hardening problem. If he wants to salvage his dignity, then he should stop the older now. But—

Ten whines, baring his neck more as Youngho licked his veins, sucking softly. It's so good, he doesn't want the other to stop.

Youngho let his tongue roam the smaller's neck before littering small kisses across his open buttoned chest. Ten whimpers loud enough for Youngho to hear, stopping his ministrations. Ten opened his eyes which are glassy and vulnerable, especially now that he had bruises adorning the expanse of his skin.

Youngho seems to be mesmerized by his beauty, because he stopped moving and just stared at the beauty beneath him.

'Stop staring' Ten whispers, almost crying. Everything seems to be sensitive all of a sudden.

Youngho shaked his head, a small fond smile on his lips. 'Sorry love. You're just too beautiful to be true.'

Ten doesn't respond but dragged the taller one by his arms, following his mouth. He hooks an arm around his neck and then his slim legs around the older's waist. He feels Youngho groans on their joined mouth, and only when the older ground his hips against his own did he realized why he's on edge already.

'Tennie, love.' Youngho hoarsely calls, too lost in their passionate session to actually state understandable words. 'We have to stop.' He grunts, freezing when Ten bites onto his jaw. Ten whines, licking from his ear down to his chin.

Ten drags him down again, bumping their obvious erection, making Ten gasped in pure shock and wonder. Youngho tries to pull away, but Ten's grip is steel as he bucks into him, lost in pleasure. 'Love, please love' Youngho grunts again, pulling the smaller one and laying a large palm on his hips to stop his movements. 'Gosh, you're helpless.'

Ten looked up at him, submissive and unexplanably pretty with his red mouth and debauched state. 'Love..' he parrots, breathing deep.

'You know we can't. Not like this.' Youngho says as a matter-of-fact, 'I want to do this right.'

Ten suddenly looked ashamed, nodding pitifully. 'I'm sorry.'

Youngho took a couple of deep breathe. Ten doesn't have the time to speak when Youngho looms over him, caging the latter's small body with his gigantic one again. He hovers over the other, breathing ragged. 'The things you do to me, love'

Ten looks up at him, eyes imploring yet guilty. He feels his hands shaking, but he still raised it to rest on Youngho's shoulder, leaning close. 'I'm sorry'

'Don't be.' Youngho whispers, eyes drowning in the sea of emotions he has whirling inside. 'All of you, it makes me crazy.'

Ten pants, 'All of me, belongs to you.'

Youngho snakes his arms around Ten, trying to inhale the latter's scent as much as he can now that they aren't panting anymore. Ten knows he should feel guilty, but seeing the older looking out of himself, made Ten feel a tiny little bit happy that he was the reason behind it. He hugs the taller back, letting his back lean completely on the softness of the bed to support them.

At times like this, with Youngho feeling vulnerable, Ten feels like he had the upperhand. Youngho had given him the permission to be independent when it comes to moment like this. And Ten feels like he's doing a pretty good job with it. Not now anyways. With the way he lost himself before.

'Sorry.' Youngho apologizes when he pulls back, looking uncharacteristically serious. His lips is pulled into a frown, as well as his eyebrows. Ten presses his thumb at the frown, frowning himself. 'Why are you apologizing?' The older confuses him as well.

'I don't know.' Youngho answers, his head dropping at the pillow beside Ten's head. 'You give me a lot of things to be confused about.'

'I'm sorry that I confused you.' Ten furrows his eyebrows more, somewhat offended by the statement.

Youngho reels back, surprise by the response. 'No, love— I mean,— what I mean is, everything you do remains in my head. It makes me question how you end up with me?'

'I supposed that's a compliment.' Ten retorts, his voice between annoyed and confused. Youngho turns to face him, still leaning on the pillow. Their faces are so close, just one move and they can kiss and make out again. 'No, love. I wonder how someone so beautiful and overly ethereal like you ended with an old man like me.'

Ten's frown melted away, as his hand pressed behind the taller's neck. He turns to him, lips a meter away from each other. 'Are you having a breakdown? As in right now?' He teases.

'Hanwei looks at you like he wanted to marry you right there and then.' Youngho states, voice adrift. 'A lot of people actually looked at you like you walked on waters. I'm impressed you decided to continue this.. whatever we have.'

Ten's eyebrows almost shot up, from shock or utterly thrown off by the words, whatever. Never had he heard the older speak like this. He was always confident, calm and collected. But, now he sounded like a lost child. Like he wasn't sure what's happening in his life right now.

'Youngho, honey' Ten sweetly and oh so gently took his face into his small palms. Youngho's eyes are lost, so different. 'Honey, oh my gosh, are you jealous?'

'I am totally envious, if that's what you want to hear.' Youngho says back, watching Ten's eyes widen more.

And then suddenly, Ten breaks into a fit of laughter, but he didn't let go of the other. Earlier, he was the one feeling nauseous because of jealousy. Well, well. When he's finished laughing his ass off, he leans close to brush their noses together, giving him an eskimo kiss. 'I would never thought I will ever hear those words come out of your mouth.'

'Surprise I guess?' Youngho whispers back, leaning more closer to press their lips together, trying to keep it as innocent as possible.

Ten giggles, lips pulled into a big smile. 'It was never my concern, actually. But I think you should have known by now, that I am engaged and very willing to sign the contract of our arrangement.'

'Huh?'

'Yes, honey.' Ten beams, brushing their noses more with a giggle. 'If you didn't realize, I am completely head over heels for you. Just like you are to me.' He finalizes, kissing the confirmation into Youngho's shock mouth. The older looked like a fish, with his mouth agape and unmoving stature. 'I hope you're not freaking out, because, I mean we are about to get engaged if you buy me the ring already and then we'll have to be married soon after I sign the contract—'

'You love me?' Youngho coughs out, eyes wide. His orbs were glassy, and it feels like he's wearing his heart out. Sensitive and open for the world to hurt and see.

Ten stopped his rant, suddenly overwhelmed with multiple emotions he cannot differentiate at once. Fear, addled, shocked, but overall, he's very enraptured. Fuck of course. Of fucking course. He feels tears in the corner of his eyes, lips shaking as he try to smile. So this is what's been bothering the older all along. He's been pretending to be okay all along.

'Of course, Youngho, of course.' Ten hiccups, coming back to cradle Youngho's head, it's not like he actually let go anyway. 'Of course, I love you.'

Youngho break into a gasp, and then some silent sobbing. He hides his face on Ten's neck, softly whimpering. Ten feel his chest ache with overwhelming adoration for the older man. Youngho's cries are soft and low, silent and short but Ten holds him still, longer and tighter.

They remain frozen just like a photograph, but Ten never wanted to let go. He never wanted to move away from the older anymore. Now that they have each other's back's now. And now, that Ten's sure that whatever he's feeling is not purely infatuation, but love.

Ten is perfectly sure of himself. The only thing he does know by now, is that he loves Youngho and that the older man loves him back. Equal and fair.

'Are you okay now?' Ten asked when the sobbing subsided. Youngho raised his head, cheeks red while his eyes is rimmed red. He is smiling however so it's a win-win situation. What a turn of events.

'I love you, love' Youngho softly says, barely audible against the loud sound of waves. But Ten heard him anyway, loud and clear, and perfectly in love as well. 'I love you too' he says and kisses his red eyes, wiping the tear tracks left behind. 'Now stop sobbing, I think we should enjoy the last day of our vacation.'

Youngho nods obediently, wiping his face and fixing their position so Ten can sit upright properly.

Youngho hugs him tighter once they're standing, kissing his temple before heading to the bathroom to wash. 'I'll just change.' Youngho said, pulling a towel and clothes out from his wardrobe. Ten, ashamed as he is, doesn't look away when the older waltz to the bathroom, his sweatpants so low Ten can already see the dimples in his back. His hard-on twitched, hard as Ten squeals, burying his face on the bed when he realizes what they have done earlier.

When the other's finished taking a shower, they head outside to look for their friends. Hyejin's still sleeping and Taeyong got in the elevator the same time they ride it. Yoonoh and Doyoung are busy in their own world and shockingly, Ten found Yuta and Sicheng laid out under the shade of a tree, Sicheng cuddled to his side sleepily.

If Yuta noticed his purples bruises, he doesn't talk about it. But he still wiggled a playful suggestive eyebrow.

 

A good life indeed.

 


	6. nothing's going to change my love for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten and Youngho fall more deepernfor each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been gone for so looong because i'm going through some really hard times ￣へ￣ im trying to battle my depression over pressure and writing has been my comfort zone for so long now. 
> 
> i hope you'll like this short chapter as much as the others as well.
> 
> thankyou. xoxo.

  
* **buzz**

 

The phone's alarm vibrates wildly on the spot beside Ten's pillow, making said adult scrambled in sudden alertness, hair a mess of tuft uncombed silk. Ten yawns, trying so hard to keep his eyes open but they just won't obey, so he flopped on the bed again, slipping back to his deep slumber. He only had exactly five minutes before the alarm buzzed again, automatically snoozed after five minutes.

Ten groans, hands blindly looking for the device as he try to untangle himself from the mess of pillows and blanket.

He succesfully found it, squinting a tired eye at the time. It reads 7:38 am. Ten blinks sleepily, craning his neck to the side only to realized that he wasn't actually able to fix his things properly. Things had been hectic after their small vacation. When they came back, they reverted back to the same routine of unending lectures and reviews, the continous and repetitive dance practice for the upcoming dance showcase and the reality that they have to pay the bills. University life sucked.

'Tennie, are you awake?' Yuta's hoarse voice sounded behind the locked door. 'Please wake up. We still have to teach those little zombies for their performance.'

'I'm up!' He yells, clicking his phone shut before proceeding to clean his table and closet. He takes a quick bath, thinking of all the things they are going to finish for the day. He has dance class with the elementary students for their upcoming showcase special too, and then they have lunch with Doyoung and Taeyong. At afternoon, Ten have to submit his term paper which was due last friday. By evening, Ten had to have dinner with his fiancee and talk about their arrangement and the signing of contract.

Ten thinks he has a lot in his plates as of lately.

He got out just in time for him and his roommate to dropby at a nearby cafe to grab some breakfast. Ten sluggishly ordered for their food, checking his purse. Youngho had been very, as in very tenacious to support Ten's finances, which the smaller stubbornly declines. Even if they're going to where they should be, and doing couply things, he still doesn't want the older to take him under his care unless they are officially married.

While gathering their orders, Ten sees a group of girls whispering at him, giving him side glances and trying to be subtle as they can. Ten frowns, unsure what would they be talking about. Especially now that his life seem to turned a whole hundred eighty degrees and has vanished in the eyes of the public.

Yuta and him headed to the dance studio to eat their breakfast while they wait for the kids.

'Any plans today?' Yuta asked, mouth full of bagel. Ten hums, biting onto his croisant. 'Have to submit my term paper after lunch and then I'll meet Youngho for the ring selection aftet our lunch.' He answers, munching and gulping succesfully.

Yuta stops midbite, grinning devilishly. 'Rings ea?'

Ten, has by far, learned how to control his embarrassment and flushing of skin. He nods, not daring to look at Yuta's teasing eyes or else he'll combust into a stuttering mess. Yuta, as the shit he is, prods more. 'Rings and then the contract right? After the contract, the engagement and wedding.'

'Yes Yuta. Unless you have a different system of getting married.' He says jokingly, a smile on his lips.

'That means we have to go look for tuxedos and suits already.' Yuta adds, eyes glinting. Ten doesn't know the reason though.

'Youngho's taking me for measurements after.' Ten supplies, Yuta grinning wider. Ten faces him with a sigh, borderline teasing. 'And I guess you have Sicheng to attend to your concerns.'

Yuta blinks, mouth gape before he reels back, flushing unusually. 'W-well—' he scratches his neck awkwardly, cheeks flushing more darker. 'I-I guess— we are not like— but yeah maybe—'

'Shut up.' Ten giggles, amused by the sight of Yuta losing himself. They finished their food while the dance students walks in, some sluggishly while some are excited. Before Ten even realized it, they're ending the class for the day with extra cash in their banks. Ten dashes out of the room, shouting something about reviewing his term paper before passing it. He runs to the library, passing passed some whispering crowds and girls. He remembers some of them, those he liked to fool around but he had no time now. He still have to meet his fiancee later.

He had no time to react when he bumped into a bouncy chest, plomping down on the ground. He looked up and saw a blonde girl. He faintly remembers her from the cheerleading team. He also remembers messing up with her most of the time.

'Tennie!' She says, sarcasm dripping as her manicured nail dragged over his cheek. 'It's nice to see you here.'

Ten swats at her hands, dusting his clothes as he stood. 'Somin right? Sorry I have no time.'

He makes a move to walk passed her, but she pulled his arm strongly. 'Why the hurry? Maybe we can have some moment?' She says as she lean, seductively whispering. 'I used to love the way you kiss me. Now you're all busy.'

Ten doesn't know where the anger came, but it still builded itself inside his heart. He grabbed his arm back, frowning. 'I don't remember having a commitment with you.'

She grins darkly and Ten hasn't even realized the small group of people that surrounded them. 'Why stop flirting? You used to be in the parties a lot. Now we cannot see even your shadow.' Ten tenses, but gritted his teeth as he replied. 'I have more important matters to attend than to argue with you. So please stop.'

Somin chuckled, gripping his shoulder hard. 'Important?' and she pulls back, eyes glinting with evilness. 'Or a boyfriend?'

The whispering starts, Ten faintly hears some ' _he's gay_ ', ' _faggot_ ' and ' _so disgusting_ '. He feel his face flame with shame as he looked down on his shoes. Somin looks like she's not done yet. 'Since you've been a very bad boy Tennie, how about you show us what you got? Does daddy pay for your expenses?' The laughs erupted, some still stunned while some are laughing at him in mock. 'Do you kneel for money?' She giggles, pulling her purse to show off. 'How about kneel for me too? It's just money right? You put yourself on a show for money right?' She laughs and tosses the purse to Ten who doesn't move.

Ten clenches his fist, his eyes filled with unwanted tears. To be honest, he's not even sure what's the reason he's mad. Was it because she humiliated him? Or was it because they humiliated Youngho who doesn't know anything about what they're saying.

'He's.. he's not like that.' Is what he says, still looking down, the purse untouched beside Ten's foot. Somin scoffs, pushing him by his shoulder. 'Don't you think you're fooling yourself.'

'He's my fiancee!' Ten yells loud, making the crowd and Somin flinch. His eyes were wet but it's mad and overflowing with hatred. To them. 'He's not like that! He's my fiancee and I like him like that.'

Somin scowls, picking her purse. 'Do you think he liked you? What if he has seconds thoughs about being your fiancee? Who would like someone like you Ten? You made out with half of the population in here. Do you think he'd like you unclean? Disgusting!'

Ten doesn't care about the thought of Youngho being not gay or not into him. Afterall, they have come to a mutual agreement already. And Youngho had been very expressive in showing that he is capable of accepting and loving Ten as he is. What bothered him, is that, Somin knew him well. After all they made out a lot. Was he really that low? Disgusting? Does Youngho know what all dirty secrets he had? He probably had a lot of scandals and issues about himself especially the one at the school.

'I don't care!' He spat, unable to think of a good comeback. He rushed past them, ignoring their insulting calls and Somin's obsessive call for him to come back to her. Ten doesn't head to the library and instead locked himself in a cubicle on the third floor of their university. The place is old and no one dares to take a break in this bathroom because of some lame ghost stories.

Ten sobs into his arm, dialling Yuta's number. He decided on calling Youngho, but he notified Ten that his morning is busy due to successful agreements. So Ten opted on calling for his bestfriend.

 

'Tennie?'

 

'Yuta' He cracks, voice full of unwanted fear. Yuta seems to sense his distress well enough. 'What's wrong? Where are you?'

'I-in the bathroom. Third floor.' He says back, walking out of the cubicle to wash his face. 'I want to go home.'

'And your term paper?'

'I want to go home' or be with Youngho, Ten cries, knocking himself in the mirror. He hears Yuta cursed over the phone. 'Okay okay. I'll pass your term paper. Stay put there.'

'Okay' Ten whispers before he slumped down the wall, staring at the front door waiting for his friend. At times like this, he's most thankful for Yuta who can always catch up whenever he's going through some deep shit. His voice must have given it away. Still, nothing covers the fact that he's shaken by what happened. He knows it's bound to happen soon, especially since Ten decided that he liked a certain guy now and is not doing the same routine of messing up and making out with every human being in the vicinity.

He buries his face on his arms, hoping that it's Youngho who'll comfort him.

'Well well, look who's here.'

Ten's head shot up, his skull almost cracking from the impact as he stare in horror at what's infront of him. He doesn't exactly know who he is, but Ten suspects he's one of the bullies. He must have heard what Somin was wailing about.

'Isn't the faggot?' He laughs, and Ten stood up, noticing their huge difference in physical. Ten never liked his small body that's why he tried to be as intimidating as he can. But now, he can't find the courage to stir the jerk away.

'Cat got your tongue?' He laughs, eyes checking Ten. 'You know, I never knew you sway that way. If I knew before I would've bent you on the table years ago.'

Ten backs away but realized it's a futile attempt now that he's at the end of the room. The bastard stride to him before grabbing his hair, grinning at him. 'You look pretty upclose. Wonder how you'll look on your knees?'

Ten squirmed, tears springing out of his eyes. The guy only pushed his small shoulder down, forcing his hips to the smaller one. Ten shouts as the grip on his hair tightens. He cries and then suddenly, the man was off of him. He grabbed his bag and ran to where his saviour is, Yuta, Taeil and Sicheng standing at the front door.

Yuta was fuming but he knows dealing with a vulnerable Ten and the situation at the same time will do them no good. He hugs his friend and grabbed his bag for him, Taeil already leaving to inform the faculty. Sicheng frowns at the man, who's now standing and holding his neck. 'You fucktard. You think you can defeat me with those noodle arms?'

Yuta grits his teeth, holding onto Sicheng's shoulder instead. He made a move to make him move, but Sicheng growls loud, swatting his hands away.

The guy regards Ten then Sicheng, smirking like he's going insane. 'What, you faggots helping each other now? How about you all help yourself on getting me off then?'

Everything happens in a flash. Sicheng only took three strides as his slim yet agile hands dragged the man by his collar, kneeing him in the chest. He held him lock by his shoulder before practically throwing him in the sink and mirror. The man cracks his neck, crying in pain when he tried to move. Yuta and Ten are too shock to move. Sicheng walks to the man, looking down at him with disgust. 'The names you call says who you are' he grits, clenching his hands it turned white. He turned back to where a concerned Yuta was standing. He has Ten buried in his side, crying silently. Sicheng sighs as he drag a finger across Ten's sweaty forehead, chest aching when Ten flinched from the touch.

'Please don't tell Youngho.' Ten says, voice breaking. Sicheng sighed again, clasping his hand around Yuta's wrist to stand his ground. 'This, I have to defy.' Sicheng answers back, watching as Ten's eyes widen in fear. 'Everything for your welfare will be reported to Mr. Seo. I'm sorry but this is for the best.' Sicheng apologizes as Yuta squeezes his hands in comfort.

Ten nodded, understanding what he meant. He buried himself on Yuta's shoulder as they walk to where Sicheng's car is parked. Yuta comforted him to calm down before he ran back to pass Ten's term paper. The smaller just laid his head on the seat, Sicheng watching him with careful eyes.

'Would you like me to drive you to Mr. Seo?' Sicheng inquired, Ten stilling in his spot. Seeing Youngho in this state and in his territory will probably just scare Ten. Maybe they can talk in the dorm instead of heading out. The rings can always wait. 'No. Is it okay if you tell him to just dropby at the dorm?' Ten answers.

'That'll be a good idea.' Sicheng says softly, 'I'll remind him to buy some of your favorites.'

Ten hums back, not thinking about the fact that Sicheng does know his favorites. They probably did a background check on him or Yuta spilled some facts about him.

They wait in silence, the radio set in low volume.

'I'm sorry you have to go through that.' Sicheng breaks the silence, voice almost above a whisper. Ten hums softly, staring at the foggy window. 'I hope we were there earlier. So we could've avoid that circusmtances.' He adds.

Ten shook his head, 'It's not your fault. It would've happened eitherways.'

'We could have—'

'It's okay,' Ten cuts him off, a small smile on his lips. 'And please do not worry. This will not affect my engagement with your cousin.'

Sicheng deflates on his seat, almost like a sad balloon. Ten doesn't even know what's with their conversation. Maybe Sicheng's just as scared as he is. 'Youngho hyung..' Sicheng whispers, like he is afraid to say it. 'He.. he is so happy whenever he's with you.'

Ten tilt his head at him, questioning. 'I am grateful for that thought. But if I may ask, why? He's surrounded by good people. And with your background I doubt he even knew what it's like to live poorly.'

Sicheng solemnly nods at that, 'Yeah, but maybe you know who Mr. Seo is. You're talking about Mr. Seo, not Seo Youngho. The only man I know who traded his dream to follow his parent's wish, who failed to see a perfect match because people are blinded by his riches.'

Ten reaches a trembling hand on his shoulder, massaging it softly. 'I'm sorry, and I know do not worry.'

'Seo Youngho, my cousin who didn't cry when his sister died.' Sicheng continues, bringing his head down. 'Only when you came that he started smiling again. Like the smile he has whenever he's with his sister.'

'Sister?' Ten repeats but their conversation was cut short when Yuta knocked on the window, shivering in cold. Ten let himself be lost in their rhythmic breathing, eyes succumbing into the depths of unsolved questions and longing. He was only woken up when they had reached their desired location already.

'Tennie,' Yuta rubs his shoulder, the latter waking up from the movement. He glanced outside, noticing the slight darkness of the environment and the familiar sight of their dorm. Yuta helps him out, carrying his bag as they walk inside while Sicheng calls someone, surely Youngho.

'The weather forecast said it's going to rain hard today. I know you're thinking of it too, so if you need me I'm just one call away. And so are our friends.' Yuta mumbles softly, rubbing Ten's nape. If someone was to look at them surely they'll be mistaken as a couple. Yuta had always been affectionate eversince. Ten nods briefly, casting Sicheng a glance. 'I'll be fine. Go with Sicheng and maybe spend some time with him.'

'Ten' Yuta groans, 'I have my research and work later, what do you—'

'Just give some time. I think we all know he's not the oblivious one here.' Ten teases, his eyes blinking due to exhaustion. Yuta growls an argue but forego it, hugging Ten for a terse moment before he scramble to where the Chinese lad is, waving goodbye and take care. Ten walked inside their room, slumping on the floor as the events re-occured to him in his unconscious state. He decided to turn on the tv while he wait for the older, occasionally listening to the speaker while his thoughts get lost in the sea of confusion.

 

'Ten?'

 

Ten slowly emerged from the pillows he had stacked, opening the door to look at Youngho who already has his brows furrowed. His hair is a mess, his suit already off his body while the white sleeves are rolled to his elbows. Youngho wasn't even able to say a word when Ten jumped into him, burying his face on the older's chest. He breathes a sigh of relief, shaky and overwhelmed. 'Love, do you want to talk about it now?' He asked, carefully maneuvering the both of them inside. This is Youngho's first time inside their crappy dorm, and Ten's a little guilty that it is not clean in any ways to be representable.

Ten shook his head, mumbling a soft 'no'

Youngho hums, cradling his head as they sat down at the couch. Ten inmediately laid himself on the taller's chest, the older smiling secretly with how cute his little fiancee is acting. Ten breathes out, trying to relax his shaking nerves. Youngho tried to calm him down, humming softly as the sound vibrates through his chest. Ten whimpers, feels everything crumble as the older's delicate fingers thread over the silk of his damp hair. 'It's okay love,' Youngho whispers low and soothing, 'I won't believe anything they say,'

Ten raises his head, a question on his face. Younghi cracks a guilty smile, 'Sicheng told me beforehand. He's sorry and so am I.'

Ten sniffs pitifully, shaking his head. 'It's okay. I know he's just concerned.' he pull himself to bury his face on the juncture of Youngho's neck, inhaling with a tremble 'C-can you.. Youngho..'

'It's okay love' Youngho hums, kissing his temple before hugging him tight to his chest. Ten finally let the dam broke, his inner and emotional walls giving up. He cried his eyes out, the painful reminder that what everyone's thinking is right. He is a poor excuse of a human, trying to cover up the fact that he did those ridiculous things. He cried, hoping that Youngho will know how hard he's struggling with himself, with the anxiety building up inside him. When he thinks he had cried enough, he laid helplessly and limply on the older, feeling exhausted. Youngho, as always, is patient and carded his large hand through his hair to relax his sore nape and shoulders.

'You want to tell me now?' The older suggest softly, his face crafted with love and warmth that Ten almost cried again.

'I-I—' Ten hiccups, closing his small hands around Youngho's wrist, 'I'm sorry I'm dirty. I-I made out with a lot of people and I-I kissed a lot of them. I'm so disgusted by myself.' He wails, eyes burning but he cannot look away. Youngho looks at him like he hold the universe, like he is the sun himself. Youngho leans to connect their foreheads together, whispering into his mouth with the softness of his voice that never seemed to disappear. 'It's okay love, it's already over now. You're mine now.'

Ten sniffs, feels Youngho's hand on his nose to wipe his disgusting snot. Youngho laid him down on the other side of the couch, where the pillows are comfortably stacked. Ten stares at him longingly, hiccuping more. 'I'm yours?'

'Yes love, you are. Soon you're going to be a Seo, under my care.' Youngho added, lips quirking as he wipes Ten's tears away with a handkerchief. 'Did they call you names? Did they touch you?'

Ten nods pitifully, like a little child. 'T-they called me faggot a-and disgusting.'

'And I heard another student tried to sexual harass you?' The taller's voice took a different edge, posessive that Ten feels shiver run through his skin. He grab the older's tie with unsteady movement, trembling. 'H-he didn't touch me.. Sicheng..'

'Yes I know love.' Youngho sighs, leaning his head on the couch arm beside Ten's head, 'Sicheng shared what happened. My cousin can be very.. physical when he's angry.' he cackles a little before dropping the act, 'Do you want me to suspend the kid? I can arrest him for trying to harass my fiancee?' He asked, in a suggesting manner.

Ten shook his head, feeling full on his head. He cannot process what they are talking about anymore. He tugs the older down, wanting to erase everything at the moment and just succumb into the older's warmth. Youngho lets him, lips merely inches apart as he asked, 'Can I?'

Ten nodded eagerly, a little movement that made Youngho laugh. He lean down, balancing on his elbows so he wouldn't squash the smaller below him. Ten's kisses were urgent and desperate, like he's trying to drown himself on the kisses. But Youngho is patient, and will always be gentle as he guided the smaller to a slow loving session. Ten whimpers into his mouth, lost as his hands wildly run through Youngho's hair. The taller pulls away just to look at him, cheeks red and lips red. 'You're so beautiful'

Ten flushes, and whimpers again, 'Please'

Youngho circled an arm around his back, cradling his head as the older practically devour him with passionate bites and pecks. He let his lips trail down his jaw, nipping gently as Ten relax, chest heaving from anxiety. He kisses his pulse, biting onto his smaller lips making the Thai whine. He follows Youngho's mouth, wanting it on in his own. They move in accordance, falling into a rhythm as Youngho sucks his tongue, Ten spasming from the action. He breaks away, head tilted to the side when he realized he's hard.

Youngho seems to realize this as well.

'We should stop.' Youngho says, pulling back already but Ten's insistent, and still very very hard. Youngho looked conflicted, mouth pursed. 'I wanted to make love to you the perfect way Tennie' He says almost sadly, heart aching with the way Ten's looking at him. 'We don't need to do that, just..' Ten flushes, shyly but confident, 'C-can I have a leg? Please?'

Youngho groans, trying to hold onto his sanity. He survived months enough not to touch Ten, he can survive more to wait for their wedding. 'I'm not sure Tennie,'

' _Please_ '

Youngho groans, 'Please love, not the puppy eyes.' He argues but Ten only add more pout as tears form in his eyes from the earlier happenings. Youngho sighs in disbelief, not believing that Ten's using aegyo to get.. off. He take one look at the smaller, a small quirk on his lips and the taller knows he lost. He leans down, slotting his thigh between the smaller one. 'No touching.' Youngho warns, authority in his tone making Ten whimper. 'I'll be gentle but if you touch me more I'll lose control.'

Ten smiles cutely, such opposite of his wicked plan in seducing Youngho. 'W-we can..'

'No,' Youngho cuts him off, pecking his lips. 'I want to make love to you after our wedding so that you'll know how much I dreamed for you.'

The words were supposed to sound romantic, but in Ten's fuzzy and hazed mind, he felt lightheaded and maybe a bit more horny. He ruts a little against the thick thigh, feeling satisfaction as Youngho nips on his jaw. He blinks his tears away, whimpering when the older ground on him, biting onto his ear. 'Come on love, finish up'

'I-I can't.' Ten cries, feels something missing.

Everything seems to be building inside him, but he's lost on why he can't let go. Youngho growls, kissing his sensitive ear again, 'I cannot touch you love, I'm sorry.'

Ten cries onto the older's shoulder, hands scrambling against his own clothes. Youngho growls loudly making the smaller whine in pain, 'C-can't get off love' He whimpers, eyes blurry from tears. Youngho raises his head, eyss concern, 'How long have you.. ugh you know?' He asked, gesturing to his body. Ten tries to work his useless brain, trying to remember if he did try to touch himself the past months. He didn't. Eversince he met Youngho, he never once touched himself.

'Eversince I met you I haven't..' Ten trails off, furrowing his eyebrows. The older looked shocked, 'That's months ago love.'

Ten nods, as Youngho surrenders, mouth navigating downwards when he leaned close. 'No touching,' he commands making Ten shudder, 'Where are you sensitive?'

Ten covers his face with his hands, suddenly embarrassed. He mumbles something but it's too low to catch or comprehend what he said. Youngho frowns, 'Where love?'

'J-just..' Ten buried his face on the pillow, neck and face red. 'Just, can you touch my nipples?'

Youngho almost pull back if Ten's not holding a tight hand on his tie. He groans, feels the smaller one shift and his boner hardens even more. Ten looks like he's about to cry, and Youngho knowd if he don't move then his fiancee is going to have blueballs for the next hour. That would be painful.

'Fine' He groans, hoping that he doesn't lose his sanity. So much for keeping it slow and romantic. 'Okay, your nipples.'

He presses a finger onto it, Ten whining instantly as he arched. He seems to forgot why they were there in the first place. In no time, Ten was grinding harshly on his thigh, mouth open wide as his eyes clenched close tight. Youngho watched in fascination, trying to clear his head so that he doesn't ruin their moment. He just leaned enough to kiss Ten's nipples when the smaller spasm, giving away all the tension. The older pulls away completely, hoping to give the smaller one some space.

Ten almost cries when he feels the warmth leave him, eyes cracking open in urgency. The older shushes him, kissing his sweaty temple. 'Okay now love?'

Ten grins at him cutely, pushing up to kiss his mouth. The older rolled his eyes at him but the sweet smile on his lips contradicted his expression. 'Can't believe you aegyo-ed to get off.'

Ten whacked his chest bashfully, cheeks rudy. 'Thanks' he whispers tinily, eyes wide and trusting. Youngho sighed again, feel himself fall harder with his small fiancee.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
After Ten washed up, they watched some random movie playing while they ordered pizza and cola. Youngho had raised an eyebrow at him but with another pout, he is rendered defenseless. 'It's only one time' The older reminds the younger one when he paid for the unhealthy snacks. They settle down on the couch, Youngho already changed into one of Ten's old wornout tshirts, atleast it fits. Still, it doesn't give justice to Youngho's pecs and bulging biceps. Ten reminds himself to talk about this— being this sculpted and built— with Youngho so they could avoid giving the younger a heart attack whenever he shows too much collarbone.

'Sicheng told me about something..' Ten starts, eyes focused on the way Youngho breathes. 'About.. about your sister'

Youngho's breathe hitched and he stopped moving altogether, like he was frozen. Ten internally discovers that this topic might be a sensitive one for the other. Youngho relaxed after a beat, eyes lowering to Ten, 'Yes, my sister.'

'It's okay if you can't tell.' Ten quips, guilty and ashamed for trying to open a topic that renders his fiancee numb and weak. Youngho hums, hands intertwining with the other, 'I have to tell you sooner or later though.'

Ten watches him with focused eyes, 'It's okay'

The older smiles down at him softly, genuinely, 'I trust you.' and laid onto his side for a more comfortable spot, 'About my sister.'

'Yes' Ten hopes he doesn't sound too eager.

'My older sister is so beautiful, older than me by 6 years. She would be 38 on this coming Christmas. If she was here.' Youngho states, rubbing the smaller's waist. Ten looked up under his lashes, 'Are you going to celebrate it?'

'If I could I would.'

'What's stopping you?'

'She's.. she's dead.' Came the silent reply, words far too serious during a funny television show playing. 'She died on a car accident years ago.'

Ten doesn't move or make a sound, trying to keep his heart still. It breaks, and if the television is turned off, Youngho would've probably heard it crack inside. Youngho continues, hands never leaving Ten's body, maybe to ensure himself. 'She left a son, someone I take care of dearly. Jaemin Na, the kid we met at the garden we went before.'

'So that's why Nana said something about his mother.' Ten mumbles.

Youngho agrees even if he doesn't know what the latter was talking about. 'The sad part is that, the father of Jaemin didn't even fight for his custody and just gave him to us.'

'He must be scared.'

'He asked for a paycheck in order to care for Jaemin and his needs before he gives us the kid. I was ashamed of myself for letting my sister marry that man, someone who's blinded by money.' Youngho trails, anger seeping in his voice. Ten automatically sense it, inching closer to drape himself against the other's chest. He kisses his mouth once, letting the warmth linger longer than necessary. Youngho holds him tight, shaken. 'It's okay' Ten whispers, smiling as sincere as he can. 'I won't do the same.'

Youngho stares at his eyes, dark and imploring, as if trying to see through Ten's words, to check if it's true or a lie.

'You're right.' Youngho relinquished with a sigh, voice hopeful. 'Of course you won't. You _love_ me right?'

'Words are just words Youngho. I hope my actions prove you tenfolds better than those 'i do's couples exchanges once in a lifetime.' He murmurs, kissing his mouth once more making the taller giggle.

Youngho levels him with an amused brow, 'You look far sure of yourself for someone so lost in the beginning.'

'Love is not something to be unsure of Youngho.' Ten rolled his eyes, smiling anyway, 'I am sure I love you, that's what's important.'

It feels like something changed in the atmosphere, as Youngho carefully handled him with care, eyes flickering with uncovered trepidation. Ten doesn't know why. 'How about me Ten? I have flaws. I'm not perfect.' He chuckles, eyes boring intensely with Ten's eyes, 'I cannot cook. I don't like staying outside too much. I hate parties even if I need to always plan one. And I'm not good with money. I spend like a kid, I'm not frugal.'

Ten blinks, then a laugh erupted. 'You can be all of those and I'll still love you regardless.'

Youngho grins down at him, kissing his cheeks which is bunched up cutely and is currently coloured red. 'You do?'

'You love me like this,' Ten whispers, pointing his finger to his own body, 'And it's fair enough that I love you just as you are.'

The taller giggles, eyes shining like the galaxy. 'I love you'

'I love you too,' Ten shyly retorts, eyes wide and unsually fond for the man infront of him, ' _love_ ' he adds cutely.

'If those bullies attack you again, I'm just one call away, okay?' Youngho states, rubbing his small back while Ten snuggles to his chest. Ten nodded, 'You'll be the first to know'

'But I think you can handle them just fine. Like you told me months ago, you can protect yourself. I know that.' The older tells him, sounding proud. Ten beams at that, lighting up like a christmas tree. The earlier events still flashes back every now and then, but the feeling of fear already passed away, has melted away together with his anxiety and thoughts. 'I know you can face them and shut them up just by your words.' The older adds teasingly, kissing Ten's cheeks. They seem to be kissing a lot these days.

A flash of lightning cracked in the dim sky, Ten flinching on spot as the thunder followed with a clap.

Youngho surpresses his laugh, choosing to cover Ten's ears with his big palms. Ten looked shaken, and Youngho doesn't know what to do, either to close the curtain or block the noises away from Ten's hearing vicinity.

'You're scared?' The older jokes, the smaller pouting at him, 'I think that's justifiable.'

He said it aloud because his ears are covered, making the older laugh boisterously. Ten pouts more, but he grinned when the taller kisses his cheeks once more before leaving the couch to pull the curtains. The thunder strike again, Ten instantly launching himself to the older, shivering in fright. Youngho doesn't tease him anymore, cradling him and swaying him left to right. Ten wishes for the thunder and lightning to stop only for the storm to finally come. Ten whines sadly, like a kicked puppy. 'I can't sleep with the rain so strong.'

Youngho holds his small face on one of his large palms, looking at him with a smile. 'Should I bring you to my penthouse?'

Ten was only about to answer when their front door busted open, revealing a very wet Doyoung and Taeyong, behind them a grinning Yuta and a sly Sicheng smirking at his cousin. Ten doesn't pull away from the older, face burning. 'Uh..'

'Don't mind us.' Taeyong yells jokingly, shaking his head for the water. Doyoung followed suit, sending wiggling eyebrows to his friend. 'Sorry we have to disturb whatever you're doing.'

Youngho laughs, waving his hands, 'Hi. And no, we weren't doing anything though.' He says, noting that Ten had gone frozen. Doyoung continues to cackle while Sicheng and Yuta greet them, Sicheng looking smug. Youngho pulls away with a quick kiss on his crown, deciding to entertain his cousin for some questions. Yuta however, just headlocked Ten in his arms, smille wider than the ocean. 'So what did you do?' He whispered, shaking the smaller like a ragdoll.

'Nothing,' He struggles to answer, trying to swat him away, but to no avail.

'Did you kiss?' Yuta, ever the persuasive and nosy roommate.

Ten flushes, beet red. 'O-of course'

Yuta grinned devilishly, 'And? What more?'

Ten turns in his embrace, glancing over the two tall figures on the side. Youngho doesn't look interested at their conversation anymore, eyes and focus now solely trained on his small fiancee that is trapped in Yuta's tight hug. Ten flushes and looks away, if his cheeks could turn purple from the overcolouring, he'd be totally dead by now. 'W-we— ugh, we.. I think I borrowed a leg?'

Yuta looked very confused. 'Borrowed a— what?'

Ten whines shyly, opting to hide his face on Yuta's neck. Youngho was definitely staring at them now, but Yuta seems oblivious to the deep stare they are having. 'A leg?' Yuta repeats, mind trying to work. He slips a slim leg between Ten's own, making the smaller squeak and squack indignant. 'Yuta!'

Suddenly, there's a hand pulling Yuta away. Ten tersely thought it was Youngho but belatedly realized it was Sicheng who dragged Yuta away because now he's engulfed tightly in his fiancee's hold, the older growling lowly. Yuta shot them a confused look before surrendering, waving away. Sicheng sent his roommate a pout, subtle but evident. Ten stiffles a laugh but whined when Youngho nuzzled at his neck, actions a little posessive.

'Your roommate seems so close with you' He drawled the words sensually, Ten whining at him. 'He is Yuta right?'

'Y-yes' Ten stutters, going limp in Youngho's hold. The older held him tight, lips on his forehead as if to show the people inside that Ten was his.

'If you can't control yourself, then atleast be decent in someone else's place.' Sicheng snorted, but placed himself shyly beside Yuta who was sulking in the couch. Soon, the storm rolled in and the rest of them ate take out lunch inside.

Ten watches as his friends bicker with each other, Yuta having the short end of the argument.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
The next day, after enough thinking and planning, Ten decided to confront Somin and the rest of their squad. He trudge his way to their table at the cafeteria, mindful of the watchful eyes that's monitoring his every movement. Yuta too.

'Hey bitch listen,' Ten announces, smacking his hands on the table infront of Somin and just in time, his sexual harrasser beside her as well. 'I gave you free reign yesteday. But you try to do it again I make sure a broken bone is not just you get and you'll go home crying for your mommas.'

'What the fuck are you—' Somin snarls, but Ten leveled her with the same look, not backing away. Yuta had moved behind his friend, just in case things get messy again. 'You try me Somin, you know me.' Ten growls, eyes shooting daggers at the guy beside her as well. 'If you know me too well, you'd know I will not back down.'

'Oh, did daddy hear the news?' Somin scoffs, her cheerleaders gang laughing in mock.

"The only news he'll be hearing is you getting kicked out of the school. By him as well.' Ten retorts, crossing his arms over his chest. Somin faked laugh, leaning to look at him dead in the eyes. 'Your daddy hold the reins over the school but I fucking hold you Ten.'

Ten leaned closer, eyes cold and determined, just as he always is. 'You try me Somin. I have a hold on you too.'

'On me?'

'That you like me and you're crazy enough to spread these rumors and lies just to try and get me.' The smaller supplies, smirking as Somin flushes, anger written in her face. She clenches her fist, trying to come up with a snarky response like the other. 'You fucker!' She yells, tears springing out of her eyes before grabbing her bag and running away. Yuta behind Ten snorted audibly while her gang try to catch up with her.

Because of what they did, Ten was called to the Principal's office for a warning note. Basically, because he started it.

'I heard a lot from you Mr. Leechaiyapornkul.' She states, sarcasm in her voice. Ten tries not to roll her eyes at the obvious jealousy in her voice. 'Your engagement with one of the most influential people doesn't give you the right to bully other people. Nor mistreat them in any way.' She adds, her eyebrow raising as she look at the student. Ten nods, tried to look like an obedient student and mustered with the most kind voice he had. 'I am in no way mistreating or bullying people. Please get your facts correct atleast.'

'You do know that this engagement can affect your academics in some aspects.' She tells him as if reminding him.

'Yes I perfectly know of that.' Ten says back, smiling innocently. 'Added threats because of jealousy, more obvious favoritism in classes, and unprotected cases from bully because I'm gay and the teachers doesn't have the permission to meddle because of the principal.'

If she's ashamed, she doesn't show it and instead accused him of slander and other unethical behaviours. 'How dare you say such things like that? You do know you're being recorded by the University's CCTV right at this moment.' She sounded accomplished but Ten didn't give her the satisfaction of winning. 'Then you out of all the people know that what I'm saying is true. Since you monitor the CCTV's after school.'

'Yes I do.'

'Is that why there is no report regarding my issue about the bullying?' Ten spats back, his tone raising. 'Because if you're avoiding my issue just because I have a bad reputation, then you aren't doing a very good job at being the School Principal at all.'

That seemed to shut her up, eyes wide.

Ten looked down at his watch, before standing up. 'I will continue my academics until I finished my course. I will pay for my expenses and tuition. I will try not to cause ruckus and messes. But don't expect me to stay oblivious about your obvious envy to my fiancee.'

'Tss.' She scoffs, 'Me? Envy?'

'Yes, You. Ms. Principal.' Ten finishes, leaving no room for fight. 'I hope this stays inside the office. Because if it doesn't, we know who's getting the end of the argument when we show the CCTV.' He pulls an envelope from his backpack, sliding it toward her, 'You're invited to our wedding, just in case you like to see us getting official.'

She grits her teeth but doesn't say anything as Ten walks out, a giant smile plastered on his mouth. Yuta snickers as he heard everything they have talked about. 'Did you really invited her to your wedding?'

Ten giggles cutely, 'We haven't even talk about the wedding. What more for an invitation.'

'No way' Yuta gapes at him. 'You're nasty.'

Ten shrugged a shoulder, myrth in his eyes. 'Always a good laugh.' as he remember giving an empty envelope to the Principal. And no way in Ten's life is he going to invite someone as conceited and unfair as her to witness one of their magical marriage.

'You're meeting Youngho for the ring now right?' Yuta asked beside him. The latter nodded, checking his phone. He received a message from the older that he was already waiting in the parking lot. Yuta left him to stay with Taeyong and Doyoung for their suits. Ten rushes to where the taller was, hugging him tight. Youngho laughed above him, 'Hello love'

'I'm home love' He greets, meeting the older halfway for a kiss he is not afraid to show to the public. The taller snaked an arm around his shoulders, grinning happily. 'Well, literally speaking, we're far from home, but I get what you mean.' He pecks his red cheeks, 'You're so happy I love it.'

'I love being with you.' The smaller cheekily replies, loving the way Youngho's cheeks redden as well. He hugs him tight until all he can hear and feel is the synching of their heartbeats as one. This must be what happiness is like.

 

They visited one of the most trusted branch for ring selection, courtesy of Youngho's parents. The older told him that his parents had been very excited and adamant on meeting Ten even before the marriage. But Youngho reminded them of their busy schedules and hectic life. They'll meet soon anyway. At the marriage. The wedding day.

'This one's designed by the most extravagant diamonds on the land.' The women behind the glass panels says, smiling sweetly. 'This fits you Mr. Leechaiyapornkul. As you look regal, so majestic.'

Youngho hids a smile behind his large palm, but Ten can see him even in his periphery. The women leads them to another row of jewelries, the designs more inventive compared to the one before. 'These designs are personally from France, made by the greatest designer of all time. He was also the one behind Queen Elizabeth's wedding ring, which she still wore even on her death bed.'

Ten cringes at the fact but took note of the glinting of Youngho's eyes.

'Can I have a look at this one?' The taller asked, pointing to a certain ring which is completely circled with diamonds, shining and unusually pretty for such manly choices. Ten shot him a look, as the women pick the cases. 'It's Bony Levy.' She states, 'Perfect fit for our pretty Mr. Leechaiyapornkul.'

Ten shyly nods at her, leaning to rest his head on Youngho's shoulder. The taller picked the ring, 'Mind trying it for me love?'

Ten nods obediently, letting the older slip the ring in his finger. Ten flushes when the women coo at the display of affection. 'Just perfect,' Youngho had breathed out as he stare at Ten with a newfound love. Now the older sees him in his readiness and submissive form, all for Youngho to marry. Ten giggled and tried to subtly hid his flaming face but the older captured his face anyway with his big hands, leaning to kiss his cheeks. 'So beautiful'

'I'd like to marry you two here but I'm not an official to do that.' The women cackles, the ring cases ready 'And this is not actually the right place for such a perfect event.'

Youngho pulls back with a laugh albeit embarassed. 'I'm sorry for that. We'll get this one. It's too beautiful to let go.' Ten let the women pull the ring off from his fingers, cheeks hot from embarassment as well. 'How much would that be?' Ten asked after a beat, after she had successfully placed the ring back to the case. She smiled teasingly and motioned him to ask his fiancee instead of her.

Ten turns to the taller when she walks to the cashier. 'How much is that?'

Youngho smiles, tucking a stray hair into his ear. 'That doesn't cost a lot love. Do not worry.'

Ten frowns, pouting. 'Tell me.' He had a bad feeling Youngho's definition of cheap is still much more than what they are used to.

Youngho sighs, seeing Ten's pout he knew he's defeated already. He drops a kiss on the smaller's forehead, answering, 'Just 3 million, love.'

'Whaaat!' Ten screeches but the taller doesn't even flinch from the shout. '3 m-million? That's like the whole complex of our dorm. Youngho.' He grits his teeth, a little upset that the older bought something so expensive for something so tiny. A ring.

'I'm sorry love. But no value can ever be compared to you.' Youngho explains, the smaller sighing softly. He kisses Youngho's chin, just resting on his chest. 'Just.. don't do it again.'

'No promises.' The taller retorts, making Ten whine. Their conversation's cut short when the women before call for Youngho for the payment. 'I'll be back, go around for awhile while I talk about their arrangements.' The older states, patting his shoulder gently before whisking to where the women was. Ten sighed, looking around to check the jewlries on display.

All the wedding preparation's taking a toll on him. But maybe that's how it is done. It is afterall a huge event. And a lot of people, important people to be specific, will attend their wedding. They had already visited the venue of where their wedding's going to be held, already notified the team who's behind their invitations, and now bought their rings for the big day. All is left is their suits. Everything's a whiplash happening, Ten's not sure he'll be able to make it through their reception without collapsing.

'Hi'

His busy train of thoughts shattered when an unfamiliar voice greeted him. He turned to the man behind the glass panels, smiling at him sweetly. 'Are you looking for jewelries? A necklace perhaps?' He asked, leaning on his elbows to properly and openly oggle the smaller one. Ten takes a shy step back, whipping his head and looking for his older fiancee. 'Uh, no. I'm here with someone.'

The man obviously disregard the idea and picked a bracelet out of the glass panels. Pure diamonds decorated the whole bracelet and in the middle is a gem coloured red, surely emphasizing that it is love and apparently— the obvious fascination of the man to him as well. 'Try it? This one's cheap. I can give it to you for free.' He insist, smiling sickly sweet that Ten had a mind to just turn and leave him waiting. But Ten's not a douchebag.

'I'm sorry, but I'm here with my fiancee. That probably cause a fortune so no, I won't take it.' Ten replies, seeing Youngho's figure by the corner. 'Thank you.' he says in a quick rush, making a dash for the older when the man caught his wrist. 'Don't run away, and who could deny this diamonds. Maybe this will give you the fortune you're looking for.' He says suggestively.

Ten tries to pull back his wrist, already feeling mad. He knows his limitation but this bastard should know his limitations as well. 'Let go.'

'Your fiancee might never buy you like this.' He insist, boastful. Ten's mind supplies that this man might be just a new hire.

Ten flails his hands away, 'My _husband_ will surely buy the whole shop if you don't let go of me!'

'Oh now it's husband. Why are you lying Pretty Boy?'

'You fucker! I said let go—'

'Let go of him.' Said a voice, full of authority and demand. The man had the audacity to look smug, probably a newbie. 'And who might you be?' He asked back.

Youngho surely, a hundred percent looked ready to kill or in this case, as a noble man, is ready to fire someone. 'I'm the supposed to be the husband.' He retorts back calmly, a possesive hand on Ten's waist, 'But I'm the man who's going to fire you if you don't let go of my fiancee.'

The man seems to double think before letting go, putting the bracelet back inside the panel glass. 'You must be the fiancee?'

'I am the fiancee and the future husband.' Youngho says back with a raised eyebrow, pulling Ten closer to him. Ten doesn't even shy away and instead buried his face on the older's chest, making sure the man see that he's very well taken care of and is not available until the end of forever. 'And apparently, I'm the one who's going to fire you too.'

'As if you can.' Was the bold reply.

Youngho smirked, and Ten whines at how hot his fiancee looks. 'Oh, yes _I can_.' before he summon the same women before, frowning with distaste in her face. 'Inhyun.' She calls, Youngho nodding at her. 'I want him out.'

She looked troubled and sorry for her worker. 'Please give him another chance Sir Seo.'

Inhyun, upon hearing the surname Seo, looked guilty and downright terrified. Youngho blankly stared at him, thinking. In this situation, Ten knows he cannot interfere even if he wanted the man out too, he knows one mistske cannot actually judge someone. He knows the older can handle it very well anyway.

'Apologize first.' Youngho decides, a small smile that shows no mercy. 'And tell me in detail why you are sorry. What I saw is not enough and to cause my fiancee such distress, I think you did things awful.'

Inhyun looked at Ten, asking for help. Ten doesn't even budge and instead buried his face harder on Youngho's neck. The women nudged Inhyun, forcing him to just do it or else 'you'll be kicked out and have a very bad reputation in your records'.

'Well?' Youngho says, 'I'm waiting.'

'I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you'll be his fiancee. I'm sorry because I forced him into talking and getting the bracelet. I'm also sorry for misbehaving infront of customers.' He bowed his head, trying to appeal as sorry as he can. Youngho, however, looked unsatisfied. 'So you're saying you'll be doing this if they're not related to me?'

'N-no— I—'

'I'll spare you, because I am a trusted client of this shop. But be mindful of your manners. I don't want a repeat of this again.' Youngho finishes, nodding to the women before waltzing out of the shop and into their car. Ten finay breathed out in relief, leaving all the tension in the shop. He presses a kiss on Youngho's cheek to calm him down, noticing his clenching fist. When they're inside the safety of their vehicle, the older wasted no time in kissing him breatheless. Ten doesn't question him for he completely knows why the older is acting this way.

'Sorry' Youngho whispers, face contorted in displeasure, 'But seeing him holding you like that makes me angry.'

'It's okay' The smaller whispers back, trailing his hands against his cheek then to his neck.

Youngho laughs miserably at his own reaction, eyes emotional. Ten's heart is aching with so much want and love for this man. 'You'd think a 32 yeard old man can control himself but no, I'm still a kid I think.'

'It's alright, it's okay love.' Ten comforts him, smile wide and bright, only for the older to see. 'I love you more and more when you get posessive and teritorial.'

'You're not a property Tennie to be—'

'I know,' Ten interjects, 'but I like it though. I like that you keep me on your own. That you get mad when somebody's holding me. I like it a lot.' he giggles shyly, Youngho looking at him with awe as if mesmerized, 'So please don't hate yourself for feeling like that.'

'Love, oh tennie.' Youngho whimpers, kissing him once again. 'Oh, gosh I love you so much,'

Ten feels lightheaded, lips curling into a joyful smile. The words ' _i love you too_ ' is ready on his tongue but for some reason, the words that came out of his mouth is a sweet and soft 'I do too'. And judging by the older's reaction, Ten thinks it is what the both of them have been waiting and wanting for a long while now. Eversince their meeting.

To be together forever, legally and officially.

 


	7. your love sets me ablaze (i'm burning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist. Drama ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm trying to finish the laat chapter but I have a hard time doing the smut scene because I do not always write that type of scenes. So bare with me.

  
'Ten, please chill out.' Taeyong says, voice heavily covered with concern. 'You can take a break and think later. Please,' his voice is on the edge of begging, a hand on Ten's shoulders. 'Come here, let's get some water.'

Ten let himself be dragged to where their couch is. Yuta's out to buy some medicine while Doyoung's busy cooking soup. Ten laid limply on the couch, Taeyong fussing over him. Ten doesn't know where everything met, or where everything crashed, all Ten knows is all the things he's been thinking about is taking a toll on him.

'Sheesh, you idiot.' Doyoung says, sweet in a motherly tone. 'Can't you like, catch a break or something? Your exams are over and the dance recital was weeks finished ago. Why are you fretting over nothing?' He flick the smaller's forehead, causing him to whine. His cries seems to only worsen the distress of his friends, as they both groan, looking lost and more shaky. They took turns in wiping his body from sweat and then feeding him with Doyoung's homemade soup. Yuta came exactly after Ten had finished half of the bowl, already wretching from dizziness.

'Should we call Youngho?' Ten heard over the sounds of his loud vomitting. He shakes his head, the surrounding unsteady. He blinks his eyes hard, hoping to regain his senses. 'P-please no'

'You're stupid Ten,' Yuta says in exasperation, settling beside him to cradle his head into his shoulder and wipe his mouth free of his own mess. 'Are you really thinking of not telling Youngho that you are sick?'

'Not sick. Just c-cold.'

'Cold my ass,' Yuta scoffs, pulling the blanket higher around his body. He checked his body temperature, a scary 40.1. Ten groaned when everything shifted, barely covering his mouth before bawling everything out into their newly bought carpet. He hears them hiss but is too occupied to decipher what they are talking about over his head. Doyoung carded his nimble fingers through his wet hair, before helping him stand to change his clothes. The taller swiftly carry him to their small bathroom, leaving Yuta and Taeyong to clean his mess. When Doyoung had settled him in the small chair inside, he removes his clothes and washed him tenderly like the good friend he is.

'Tennie, why are you so hard on yourself?' Doyoung asked, voice almost a whisper. Ten leaned on the tiled wall, eyes blurry from exhaustion and over-fatigue. 'I'm sorry.'

'You have to take care of yourself too. I know the wedding's a few weeks away but don't think too much of it. You're very anxious, it's making you sick.' Doyoung exhales, harsh yet fragile. He seems sad, about to cry. 'Please don't push yourself.'

'I'm sorry' The smaller repeats.

'If your fever doesn't go down until dawn we'll call Youngho and Sicheng.' He says in finality, noticing the lack of response from the smaller. He looks up and sees that Ten has already fallen into deep slumber. With a sigh, he carries him after wiping him dry and settled him into the bed in which Taeyong had meticulously cleaned.

'Is he alright?' Taeyong asked, biting his thumb in a nervous habit. Doyoung hums as he closes the door, patting the other's shoulder. 'He must be so tired.'

'You should see how he does that everyday,' Yuta says from the couch, already clean. 'Every morning he has a different appointment. After finals week, I thought we're out of the rope but. He's been very busy with the preparations, and sometimes I still see him awake, staring endlessly outside the window.'

'Everything must've been a whisplash to him.' Taeyong pouts.

'Well it's not a walk in the park for us either.' Doyoung sighs, slumping beside Yuta while Taeyong sat on the other side. 'He should've have been more careful. What if he gets sick during the wedding? That will be more chaotic when I think about it.'

'He must be so pressured. He's getting married within a few weeks. More obligations and responsibilities. And then more problems with his life and family.' Taeyong mutters, Yuta rubbing his shoulder gently before dragging him for a hug. Doyoung hugged the free side of Yuta, smiling. 'It's not a problem to be wedded Tae. Ten looked the happiest when he's with Youngho. I think he's just pressured with the idea of not being able to satisfy his fiancee.'

'Ain't he satisfied enough?' Yuta jokes, 'Just look at how wide Youngho smiles. It looks like his face is going to split into two.'

They laughed in unison, cuddling back into silence. 'I think they'll make a pretty good couple. Just look at their chemistry.' Taeyong giggles, 'Oh what would I give to see them conceive a child.'

'We're not in the future Tae.' Doyoung laughs, making the other pout. He retorted anyway, 'That's why there's adoption center.'

'Oh, talking about adoption. How was the kid you're checking out?' Yuta wiggles his eyebrow, myrth dancing in his eyes. Doyoung flushes red, but proudly answered. 'He's so cute. I can't wait to have him in my arms.'

Taeyong looked excited as well, leaning to rest his head on Yuta's chest. 'I wanted to see him so bad Doyoungie! But are you sure about this? Don't you want to be married first before.. before taking care of another life?'. Doyoung didn't even look conflicted nor troubled, he shrugs a shoulder, 'Some things are not supposed to be like that. Yoonoh and I have years to talk about the wedding and such, but this boy, oh gosh, this boy shouldn't wait another year to be in a family.'

'As long as you're happy, we're happy too.' Yuta supplies earnestly. Doyoung nodded at the both of them, relieved. 'Don't worry, I'm very happy with what I have now.'

Their moments were cut short when a loud cough resounded. The three of then ran to where the sound was from, only to see Ten already up. It wasn't even an hour. 'Why the hell are you awake? You should be sleeping at this hour Ten.' Doyoung scolds, patting his bed to motion for him to lay down. 'Come come, please rest.'

Ten looked at them in anguish, then he's sniffling like a child. Yuta groans, muttering a low 'not the waterworks', as Taeyong hurriedly hug their smallest friend. 'I-I'm sorry..' Ten apologizes, rubbing his eyes, 'M-my head hurts.. everything hurts. But I still have to check the catalougues they sent to me for the flowers a-and...'

'Shh,' Taeyong silences him, eyes scared. 'Uhm, guys, I think we should call Youngho now.'

'N-no! Youngho's in a meeting!' Ten's quick to interject. The three of them shared a look, as Yuta pulled out a bag and started filling it with pyjamas and underwears. Doyoung scrolled through his contacts, clicking his boyfriend's number. Taeyong turned to Ten, trying to shush him from too much crying because it's causing him more pain. 'Tennie, Youngho's not busy..'

'No! He has a very important meeting t-today!'

'Oh Ten, it's already 11 of the evening,' Taeyong supplies, hoping that his words would make sense to the smaller. But Ten looks like he's too lost to be understandable, and too sick to actually even form a coherent response. He babbles gibberish things, tears sprouting out of his eyes. Taeyong wipes him clean, cradling him to see that Doyoung already finished the call and is headed to where they are standing. 'Come Tennie, we're going for a ride.'

'I-I don't want a ride..' Ten hiccups, curled beside Taeyong. 'I feel sick.'

'It's okay, we're going to take you to the doctor.' Yuta beams, trying to sound excited. They all know Ten is scared of the hospital, and that whenever he's too sick, he lost himself on the duration of the time. Ten looked scared, like a small child. 'N-no doctor!'

'We're not going to the doctor, you idiot.' Doyoung thumped his fist against Yuta's forehead, before sweetly leading Ten to the living room. 'We're going outside to meet a friend.'

'I don't want to meet a friend.' Ten hiccups again, voice scratchy and eyes filled with fear. 'I-I want to stay home and sleep.' He curls on Doyoung's side again.

Doyoung bit his lip, mentally debating if he should pinch him because he's so adorable or just get over with it. 'We need this friend so you can be well really soon. Do you like being sick?'

Ten shook his head stubbornly, halting just as quickly when his surrounding began to shift in a shaky balance. 'Not sick.'

'Yes you are,' Doyoung insist, fixing his jacket over his body before making him wear his sandals. When he looked over Ten's shoulder, Taeyong and Yuta had cheesy smiles on their lips, giggling. Very unsuitable for the atmosphere with Ten's continous whining and sniffing. 'I almost forgot how cute Tennie is when he's sick.' Yuta cooes, ruffling the said male's messy hair. Taeyong agreed, pinching Ten's cheeks, 'He acts just like a baby.'

'Don't let him hear that.' Doyoung warns, already opening the door, 'You know hwo much he hates it when we babysit him.'

'Well, obviously, it is his fault.' Yuta snorts, closing the door when all of them are outside already. After locking it, they walked down the stairs, Yoonoh's car already parked infront. He is standing outside with a simple teeshirt and pyjama pants. 'Hey' He looked sleepy albeit awake. 'How is he doing?'

'Disastrous.' Doyoung answered, softly guiding Ten inside the Ferrari. Ten wailed the moment he sat down, resembling a crying child looking for his parents. Yoonoh looked alarmed, checking them out. 'What's wrong?'

'I don't like this car!' Ten screams, kicking the seat as Doyoung tries to fasten his seatbelt. 'Shh, it's okay, it's okay. This car is cool. We have a small fridge and the roof moves so you can see the stars.' He tries to cover, rubbing his shoulder. He heard Taeyong and Yuta giggling behind him again, cooing at how cute their friend is. Yoonoh however, looked spooked. 'He's high on fever huh.'

'Obviously,' Doyoung rolled his eyes, snapping his eyes towards their friends too. 'And you two, make yourself useful.'

'But he's so cute!' Taeyong squeels, moving to sit beside Ten. The smaller instantly curls beside him, comfortable as he look around. His cheeks were so red and his body is trembling, nevertheless, that didn't stop him from being curious and adorable at the same time. Yuta sat shotgun, Doyoung already fixated beside their sick friend. He raises the blanket they brought to cover Ten's shoulder, trying to divert his attention somewhere else. The engine starts as they get moving to Youngho's penthouse.

'Did you message him already?' Doyoung asked, not taking his eyes off from Ten. Yoonoh hums, turning left. 'He said he'll get the room ready. Sicheng already called for their private doctor.'

'No doctor!' Ten wails, teary. He hurriedly buries himself on Taeyong's shoulder, whining about how his head hurt and his nose is itchy. Yoonoh stiffles a laugh, while Doyoung shot him a growl before turning to Ten, 'Hey, no doctor.'

The smaller sniffs sadly, eyes wide and trusting as he turn to Doyoung. 'H-his car roof moves?'

Doyoung blinks as he blanched, then as giggles register on his hearing ability, he sighs and turn to Yoonoh, 'Babe, can you please.. ugh, move the roof?'

'He wants to?'

'Apparently, he does.' Doyoung replied, Ten scrambling to set himself on Doyoung's lap even if he's a grown-up. Yuta makes soft cooing sounds from his seat, while Yoonoh openly cackle as he turn on the roof settings. Ten awes with obvious wonder in his eyes, too lost in his childish state to actually realize that he had seen much more advanced technology with Youngho. The light stop turned red, causing them to stop, and sadly for Ten to be out of balance. He catapulted into the front seat, the car instantly filling with cries.

'Oh shh shh,' Doyoung comforts in a rush, picking him to settle down beside Taeyong. 'It's alright, don't worry.'

'He's certainly mawkish this evening.' Yoonoh laughs, Yuta nodding in agreement. 'He's like a small child.'

'Very vulnerable.' Taeyong adds, wiping Ten's forehead. Still very hot. Yoonoh announces that Youngho's house is nearby already, and alas, as they parked inside Youngho's complex, Ten decided that it's the right time to bawl again. He throws out watery substances on the car's carpet, Doyoung panicking. 'Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!' He yells in panic, covering Ten's mouth after. Yoonoh covered his nose with his hands, shaking his head. 'It's okay babe. Let's get him going. I'll just drop this car on the washer tomorrow morning.'

Doyoung deflates, remorsed over the mess. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay babe,' Yoonoh kisses his cheek, 'Now come, I think Youngho already cleaned the whole complex just for Ten.'

Ten sluggishly moved to rest on the back of Yoonoh, tired. They walked inside, the receptionist leading them to the elevators. Ten continue to speak uncomprehendable words as they wait to reach the level, voice high and pitchy. 'Are you taken? You're handsome,' He once said, making the rest laugh. Yoonoh didn't dare contain his laugh anymore, just openly talking to Ten with his nonsensical words. When they reached the floor, they are met with Youngho's resplendent eyes, too dazzling under the dim lights of the metallic surrounding. 'Love' He says, filled with affection and longing, and just pure love.

They all watch in fascination as Yoonoh carefully passed Ten to Youngho. He caries him bridal style, smiling at them gently. 'I think all of you are tired by now. Please do spend the night in here.'

They made a move to interject but Yoonoh already beat it to them. 'Oh good, I'm beat. I'll take the couch Youngho, I wasn't able to finish what I'm watching earlier.' Doyoung feel guilt worked its way to his system. Yoonoh however turned to him, inviting. 'Babe come, let's lay on the couch.' Said male obediently followed his older boyfriend. Youngho regards Taeyong and Yuta with utmost respect, 'Please make yourself comfortable and at home.'

'Thanks' Yuta said, going for the couch too with Taeyong, far from Doyoung and Yoonoh who's talking in hushed whispers.

Youngho laid Ten on the large couch near them, before proceeding to get the pack of tea he had. When Ten's friends watched in complete curiosity, he explained it to them. 'I heard chamomile had lenitive substances for fever.' He plucks one out, watching it melt in the hot water. 'It's for soothing and a pain reducer.'

'Did you call a doctor?' Taeyong quips, questioning.

Youngho nods, checking his phone. 'They'll be here maybe four to five minutes after. Sicheng picked him up for me.'

'What a good cousin.' Yuta remarks slyly. Youngho shot him a small smile, before wiping Ten's forehead with a washclothe. 'How was he?'

'He was very charming,' Yoonoh supplies, cackling when Doyoung playfully whacked his chest. 'He vomitted in my car. And he asked me to turn on the roof top.'

'How I wish I saw it too.' Youngho looked sullen, brushing some strands away. Ten jolts from the movement, awaking from the slight movement. He looked around, noticing many pairs of eyes on him before succumbing into wailing. Doyoung was on him in an instant, shushing him. 'Hey don't worry, don't cry.'

'Where are we?'

Doyoung looked at them, conflicted if he should answer honestly. 'We're in your fiancee's house.'

'F-fiancee? But I'm young!' Ten protest, still scared and shaky. He took a look at everyone, landing them finally at Youngho. He sniffs when the taller, his fiancee specifically, waved at him happily. He turns to Doyoung, whispering cutely, 'Who's he?'

Doyoung burst out into a laugh, pointing to Youngho. 'Him?'

Ten swat his hands, embarrassed. How cute. 'Don't point, he'll notice.' He argues. All of them stiffled their laughs, even Youngho. 'He's basically staring at you but well.. he's your fiancee.'

Ten took a quick peek again, shy but abashed. He seems to be thinking something too hard and deep, as he continue to cripple the blanket on his lap. 'D-do you think.. he's going to cuddle me?' Ten asked innocently, still lost in his feverish state. 'I-I wanna cuddle, do you think he's a cuddler?'

'Oh Tennie,' Doyoung cooes and he swears he almost saw Youngho swoon in his spot. 'Only you know if he's a cuddler or not. Why not try it?'

Ten whines, 'My head hurts. I want to sleep now.'

'Not until you drink this tea and your medicine.' Doyoung quickly says, pointing at the table nearby. 'You can sleep after and maybe cuddle.' Ten pouts, as Youngho laughed, watching every little movement his fiancee make. 'Is he always like this when he's sick?' He asked, a soft fond smile never slipping off his face.

Yuta nods, 'Like a baby.'

'You should be used to it by now.' Taeyong giggles, as Yoonoh adds with a hum, 'He's so adorable earlier.'

'Jaunty,' Youngho mumurs softly as Ten pick the cup of tea, inhaling the scent before disgust covered his nose. He belatedly remembered that Ten doesn't drink hot beverages. Ten sips a taste, before downing the whole tea with a sip. He blinked, body slumping forward as headache wrecked havoc inside his head again. Ten pitifully whines, 'Can we cuddle?'

Youngho nods, Yoonoh muttering a low 'whipped' as they watch the couple move into a good position. Ten laid his head on his toned chest, before gasping, 'Y-your chest is like a rock! Solid!'. The taller responds back with a laugh, 'He's quite.. delusional now is he?'

'It gets worse whenever he's sick.' Taeyong supplies, 'And this is probably the worst he had.'

'Must be really sick,' Yoonoh yawns, calling for Doyoung for a cuddle too. Soon, Sicheng walks in with the doctor in tow, looking like your average human in a nice pair of joggers and fresh shirt. 'Hi, didn't know you'll have visitors so late at night.' The doctor greeted, bowing to each of them, 'My name's Qian Kun. I'm at your service tonight.'

'Well, basically it's already morning but..' Yoonoh yawns again, burying his head on Doyoung's neck. Yuta and Taeyong moved on a proper position, already tired and sleepy. Youngho let them be, while he ask for Kun to check his very sick fiancee.

'Oh, would you look at that.' Kun cackles, astonishment written in his face. 'He's certainly a different one. How cute. Got a bingo huh' He teases as his friend rolled his eyes at him. 'Just get over with it. He's so sick, I don't know what medicine to give him.' Youngho explains, rubbing his back. Kun shooed him away, checking Ten's temperature before performing other medical surveillance. When he's done, he wrote everything and pulled some tablets from his small bag. 'So basically, your small fiancee here is suffering high fever. But other than that, I also heard from Sicheng that he's vomitting and is currently having trouble with remembering.' Kun explains, making Youngho frown. 'Don't be worried too much. That comes with high fever. Overfatigue, stress and.. anxiety.'

'Anxiety?' The other repeats, frowning more. 'Overthinking?'

'Unfortunately yes. You see, anxiety has a lot of scientific and physical effects on the body. Other than causing stress with the digestive system, it also causes short term memory loss. He must be thinking about something so hard to be this sick.' Kun finishes. Youngho looked aghast for such small thing. 'Stress? It must be the wedding.'

'Probably,' The doctor agrees, 'At his age, it is normal to be scared. But what's wrong is that he's being scared for no reason. Afterall, it takes two to tango.'

Youngho looked wounded, a dark thought that Ten's too scared to tell him about his problems. He shaked his head to remove those thoughts, instead of trying to come up with a reason for Ten's anxiety, dealing with the result is far more better than the process itself. 'What should I do?'

Kun smiled, 'The normal. Talk.'

Youngho nod his head unsure. He warily looked at his friend, surely doubting the suggestion. 'Just talk?'

'It is your fiancee, not mine. And yes, communication is afterall the key for a better relationship.' The doctor supplies. Youngho glanced at Ten, who's breathing ragedly while twisting around carelessly. Kun releases a deep breathe, obviously troubled by his friend's expression. 'It is not something to bother you Youngho. Talking will improve your relationship. And it doesn't mean he's hiding something from you. Maybe he's scared. Like you, you're scared too right?'

'Always,' Youngho whispers.

'Then imagine what he feels.' Kun reminds him, soft and gentle like he always is. 'Your fiancee's young. Not even finished with his academics. Surely, he's scared of what would happen when everything change.' Youngho looks at him with fear in his eyes. Kun held his hand gently, 'He's not scared to spend it with you, but he's scared of what would change when everything takes a turn. He's going to have new responsibilities and obligations. Be gentle with him. I know you, you always handle yourself and hide your feelings. But this one, your fiancee is not like that.'

Youngho nods, a small smile on his lips. 'Thanks Doc.'

'Always,' Kun grinned, ever the trustful friend and professional doctor. 'Now pay up because I want to sleep.'

 

 

  
~♥~

 

 

They talk.

Because a relationship is functional and healthy when the people involved communicates. But even after creating a long script of how to ask Ten if there's something wrong, he still get loss whenever he thinks of Ten's face. He got to be strong. Ten woke up on an unfamiliar place because surely, their apartment is not this clean or spacious. It's not also on the highest part of the whole city nor it is expensive looking. Ten internally groans when he sees Yuta and Taeyong spread out in the near couch just as big as the other ones. Ten himself is laying in the biggest one against the window wall with the perfect view of the city.

'You're awake' A familiar voice says, hinted with a slight smirk curling in his lips. Ten adverted his eyes towards the owner of the voice, showing obvious grimace when he see Yoonoh. 'Oh, it's you' He says, out of joke and sarcasm.

'Yes it's me.' The older replies, laughing before he take a sip of his dark coffee.

'Ugh, why am I here?' Ten asked, sounding incredulous. He doesn't remember seeing Youngho or Yoonoh before. All he remembers is sleeping inside the bathroom after he vomitted on their carpet. After that, everything's blurry. He can faintly hear giggling and hushed words but he thinks that's all he can rack his brain for some useful information. Hopefully, he didn't do anything stupid.

'Oh you don't remember?' Yoonoh says playfully, eyes twinkling with myrth and agog. Ten feels like vomitting again. 'Well, let me enlighten you of what you had graced us.'

'Probably my idiocy' Ten mumbles, shame covering his face. Yoonoh cackles as he set his mug down, smirking. 'You were crying on your way here. Asked me to open the roof with wonder, and then vomitted in my car. You also called me handsome and well, I can totally agree. And then you forgot who Youngho is.'

'Oh shit fuck' Ten deadpans, throat going dry. 'Ugh, did I did soemthing stupid?'

'Not as stupid as you think,' The older one giggles, he freaking did, before he adds. 'You're so adorable. Asking for things you already knew.'

'Okay stop' Ten screams in embarassment, covering his face with his hands. 'I don't wanna hear it anymore. It's embarrassing.'

'Nah,' The older disregard, still giggling. Ten looked around, noticing in his hazy state that Doyoung and Sicheng's also in the vicinity. The chinese man is curled on one of the loveseats, head lolled to the side that Ten knows will probably be sore when he wake up. Doyoung meanwhile is laid out on the couch like a starfish, drool running out of his mouth. He hears Yoonoh walk to his friend, wiping his mess with his own sleeve. Ten's heart ache with love before he looks away. Doyoung deserved so much of the love Yoonoh's giving him. And Ten's not going to protest.

He stretches once his brain is working enough to think properly. As he stand, Yoonoh tells him where his fiancee's whereabouts. 'He bought breakfast.' after a beat, while he's still cooing over his sleepy boyfriend, 'And your friends took you here, just to remind you. You're lucky to have them.'

Ten smiled secretely, humming before making his way to the bathroom to wash his face. He hopes his mouth doesn't smell bad because he wants to talk with Youngho. His body feels energized already anyway. His friends did a good job in taking care of him.

When he walks out, he can hear voices loud and clear. His friends must already been awake. He directed himself straight to where Taeyong is still laid out, trying to drift off as well. These days, he can't help but feel relaxed when he's surrounded by his friends, but when he's alone he is bomboarded by dark thoughts that eat his sanity and stresses him to the core. 'Hey' Taeyong groans, voice slurred by sleep. 'Where is your fiancee?'

'Out to get some breakfast.' The smaller replies, resting his head on the other's chest. Ten got to sleep for another 15 minutes before Youngho came, phone in his ears while his other hand is occupied with breakfast. Yoonoh helped him get the coffee and sandwiches, eyes automatically searching for his small betrothed. Ten smiles gently at him when he spot him, leaving the couch to stride towards him.

Ten doesn't know what possessed him but something inside him wanted to be near to the older, as close as possible. He hugs Youngho tight, letting a relieved breathe when the taller hugged back. 'Love,' Youngho greets, 'what's wrong?'

"Nothing' Ten answers, smiling to him. 'Just missed you.'

'You barely remembered me last night,' The older teases making the smaller whine. 'I was sick okay, I'm defenseless.' He pouts, trying to appeal like a victim. Youngho nods anyway, always whipped. And if they were going to talk about defenseless, Youngho would be bringing the crown home with how defenseless he always is whenever he's with Ten. It's like he wears his heart on his sleeve for Ten to see.

'Love birds, I'll eat now.' Yuta announces from his position infront of where the food are laid. Soon, they started breakfast with Yuta and Taeyong bickering loudly over their coffees. Ten, feeling ansty for no apparent reason turned to look at Youngho who was already staring at him. He nibbled his lips, somewhat scared. 'Youngho?'

'Love,' The older returns, 'We have to talk.'

Ten doesn't react exaggeratedly, but he sports a frown. 'I-is there something wrong?'. Youngho laughs as the tension fleet away, making Ten smile and lean to him closer. 'Nothing's wrong love. I just want to talk about something with you.'

Confusion is evident on Ten's face but decided to indulge more later, when they're alone. Yuta and the rest seemed to feel the unknown tension of the pair, so they decided to lay back on the couches, few meters away from the couple and the kitchen for a private talk. When all is gone and the two are left on their own devices, only did Youngho tugged the smaller for a tight hug. Ten frowns more, anxious. 'Youngho, what's wrong?'

'It's nothing too big, my love.' Youngho assures him with a light chuckle, 'But I've heard from your friends that you are stressed and suffering overfatigue. Exhaustion. Mind to tell me why? Are you getting troubled by the preparation of our engagement?' He asked, the furrowing of his eyebrows ruining his handsome feautures. Ten tucked his chin on his chest, ashamed. Youngho sighs, dropping a kiss on both his eyelids. 'It's okay to tell me love. I won't get mad.'

Ten releases a shuddery breathe, eyes teary and his form slumping with complete exhaustion even by just thinking. 'It's just that..' he wipes his hands over his eyes, 'I didn't intend on worrying you.. it's just that, I think I got scared of the expectations..'

Youngho purse his lips, tugging him to sit on one of his thick thighs. Ten sniffles, resting his head on his broad shoulders. They can hear his friends still bickering on the living room, atleast they're having fun. 'What expectation are you talking about love?'

'You know.. I'm getting married to one of the most influential businessman. I'm going to have paparazzi's following me and blackmailing me. I'm going to have responsibilities about giving a grandchild for your lineage, a-and then my familiy's probably going to interrogate me about us.. it's a lot. And I'm thinking about it too much that I know is stupid.. I know,' Ten argues softly, lowering his head more. 'It's just that.. everything is going to happen soon, after weeks of preparing. Then I'm going to be Seo, and then I have to be on the same standards with you.'

Youngho palms his small face, still swollen and eyes puffy. 'Love, I don't know why you're thinking of such things when even I don't think about it.'

Ten pouts, but tears sprout more from his eyes. All of the thoughts of standing up to Youngho's standard, being able to be at his level made Ten realized that it is plausibly not really easy. 'It's not actually easy to be your fiancee you know.' Ten says, making Youngho widen his eyes in total surprise. 'You do these things like it's your life, but it's not mine. I'm not used to it. And that's what scares me.. that I won't be able to do my best and end up embarassing you.'

Youngho blinks, unsure of what Ten was trying to prove. All his life, Youngho had never seen someone as carefree as his small fiancee. Now, seeing him troubled makes Youngho's heart swell with pride knowing that his fiancee is thinking of their future together. Their future. 'Oh love,' Youngho can't help but smile, he feel over the moon. In his mind, he thought Ten's anxious to spend his life with someone like Youngho or that the younger one is having second thought because of the preparation. But it was all wrong. 'My small sunshine,' He cooes, Ten whining at him to shut up.

'Please never think about things like standard or the ideals of how you should act around me or the media once we're official. I don't care how you behave, you don't need to impress the media or me whatever worth you're looking for.' Youngho kisses his cheeks, red and wet from tears. 'I want to establish this rule of not worrying. I want us to have a peaceful life, something simple yet domestic. I don't want you to think of me and the company. My sole concern is you and our future.'

'Of course,' Ten says dryly, still pouting. 'But how about your parents? Surely they expect someone intelligent with you to rule the business.'

'My parents are.. well let's say they have diverse opinions when it comes to these things. Since the two of them are complete opposite as well.' Youngho laughs, remembering how his parents always bicker and that his father is the one who bawled his eyes when they serviced his sister into his final destination. 'I'm sure they wouldn't care if you decide not to participate on the business. Also, remind me to be there for you when your family decide to interrogate you. Your purpose is to be my partner in life not to be a worker in the company. I should always be with you on your hardest times.'

Ten's face redden at the words, feeling small all of a sudden. Partner means like.. wife or whatever position they fall into. Ten's not so sure how he'll accomplish such task when he's not that educated himself about these kind of things. Youngho lifts his face, smie adorning his face. It illuminated the sunlight from outside, and the older look like an enigma of an angel, somewhat heavenly and otherwordly. Ten tersely thought he's getting married to a heavenly being. 'Love, are you okay now? Are you still overthinking?' He asked.

'Not much now,' Ten mumbles, a cheeky smile with an embarrassed tint. 'But.. now I'm thinking of our.. future.'

Youngho's smile widen, if it can with how much he's smiling now. He looked delighted and far more agog with the topic. He lifts Ten like he weigh nothing before setting him in the counter, just in front of his own seat. He looked up at Ten, fervor in his every movement. 'Our future' he parrots and Ten can't help but think it's adorable. Even with his Bigfoot physical stature, Youngho is cute in some ways. The remaining nerves seems to melt away as their topic change and Ten found himself smiling more than the older. 'Yes, our future.'

'Do you ever think about it?' The other asked, propping his chin to rest on his elbow, still looking up at Ten. The smaller snorts but his cheeks redden even more, 'Sometimes. I mean, not that I don't think about it. When I'm alone I think of how our future would be.' he confesses shyly and it made Youngho swoon, eyes brightening up as the smaller continue, 'I imagine having farming as our hobby.. a-and then we would travel the world to taste all the fruits and vegetables. And then, I imagine having a cat on the house.. and.. and'

'And a child running around..' Youngho supplies teasingly.

Ten looks away but smiled nonetheless, 'Yeah, a c-child of our own. I imagine having finished my dance major and starting a business with Yuta. Just, all the good things.' He says lamely with a shrug but Youngho regard his confession like treasure, leaning to him to kiss his chin, 'Oh love. I will give you all the good things in life just to be happy.'

'Not everything, I don't need it.' Ten cuts off, a cute frown on his face. 'Just.. with you.'

'Of course love,' Youngho agrees, so inlove and soft and maybe whipped afterall. He hugs the smaller, resting his head on his chest as Ten asked him. 'How about you? What do you think of our future?'

'Nothing too detailed. I'm an old man afterall and family is the only thing I craved for eversince I had the business. And now I have it,' He says, pulling back. 'Before I just want you. But now I want everything.' He admits, and then there's tears on his cheeks. He shakily wipes it off, lips wobbly. Ten giggles as he stares at him, 'Are you crying?'

'Yes, yes I am.' The older says back, giggling as well.

'Then good, because that's happy tears, and I'm happy you're happy.' Ten beams before hugging his head to his chest, hug tight as if the other will suffocate. Youngho's hand rest on his waist, giggling on the while. Ten doesn't tell him but he imagines living in a simple place, not too extravagant or spacious. Just perfect for them to start a small.. family. He imagines spending his life with Youngho, as they grow old and learn more about each other. Ten knows their age gap thus he want to catch up and count every day as their treasure, spend it like they are going to disappear tomorrow. But importantly, Ten imagines himself spending his life loving Youngho with so much intense and passion.

'Ey lovebirds! Please don't makeout in the kitchen!' Yuta yells from their silence. The both of them didn't even realize the living room turned deadly quiet. 'And please put my car in the washer Youngho!' Yoonoh adds, then followed by laughing.

 

 

  
~♥~

 

 

 

It seems like the word ' _whipped_ ' is apparently not enough to describe Youngho and Ten with each other. For Ten, maybe he could be called ' _Youngho-ed_ ' with how heavily he's into his older fiancee. And for Youngho, maybe you can say he's ' _Ten-ied_ ' by his small fiancee.

'Oh please, don't turn your head. The mirror is in here.' Seulgi groans, pushing Youngho by his shoulder while the other act like he was caught red-handed. He obeys without complain, lips almost splitting as he remember Ten's face and visual with the suit. They weren't even supposed to be in the same room, but the two whipped individuals insist on staying in the same room to fit for the finality of their suits. Youngho bit his lips when Seulgi stray away to pick the bowtie, giving Youngho the chance to take a peek from his fiancee again. He sees Ten doing the same, the two of them giggling while Yoonoh and Sicheng rolled their eyes at them almost in unison.

Youngho felt a whack on his head, Seulgi looking annoyed. 'I told you the mirror is here!'

'Apologies,' Youngho retorts, slightly ashamed before he faces the mirror again, seeing himself nicely dressed in their prepared suit. He looked handsome as always, but what made his heart beat eratically wide was that, on his opposite, is his soon-to-be partner in life, more beautifully dressed in his suit. And if Youngho looked good, then Ten probably looked perfect.

'Stop smiling, it's creepy.' Seulgi groans again, putting the bowtie. 'And save that smile for your lifetime. You have forever to do so.'

Youngho laughs, like it is natural to do so. 'Thank you.'

Seulgi huffs but smiled, endeared, 'I'm so happy for you.'

They take one more visit on the venue together with Sicheng and Hyejin, the best secretary. They check the food, cakes and deserts, and the design to be arranged when the week starts. Ten watches in complete fascination, heart beat accelerating as he looked around, taking in his eyes the beauty of where their wedding is going to be held. Since Youngho's bloodline are sumptuous, the theme of the event will be related to something royal. They chose rose gold for the theme color and white for everything, flowers, chairs and tables. Ten can't help but feel excited, just looking at the gigantic isle where they will be official. All this beauty is for him. For them.

'Have you tasted the cake already love?' Youngho asked, after checking the preparation of the reception. Behind him was Sicheng and Hyejin, talking in quiet whispers, while the secretary write everything in her journal. Ten walks to them, almost glowing. 'Where is the cake? They only show me the isle. I haven't seen the reception yet.'

'Come, they showed us the samples of the food they're going to serve.' Youngho explains, watching in fascination as the smaller bounce in his step. He leads him to the reception hall, more designed and basked with shining ornaments all around the corner. Ten wants to combust. Never had he thought preparing for wedding would be this exciting and exhilirating. They walked straight to the kitchen, greeting the staff.

'Sir Seo,' They greet and then bowed to Ten, 'This must be Mr. Leechaiyapornkul.'

Ten flushes, giggling with uncontained happiness. 'I'll be Seo soon.'

Hyejin awes at them while Sicheng snickers at his older cousin's whipped reaction. 'Please do have a taste on our servings. It is our pleasure to revise if something's out of your taste.' The head chef said, letting Ten take the spoon and eat to his heart's content. After the sample tasting with a perfect score from Ten himself, they waved goodbye and then decided to dropby on the nearest cafe. Ordering hot coffee and an iced macchiato for Ten, they talk about the upcoming event.

'Oh Mr. Leechaiyapornkul! I'm so excited for your wedding. I even ordered my dress from Europe because they sell such royal materials.' Hyejin gushed, as Ten giggles back. 'Thank you for being excited Hyejin. And it's Ten, please stop calling me by my surname.'

'Just formalities Sir.' Hyejin says back, sending Youngho a look who's busy talking with his cousin. 'So, how are you Sir? It's been so long. I wasn't able to meet you after the vacation. The corporation became so busy when they knew that the boss is getting married.' Ten looked confused, 'Oh, busy why?'

'Oh you will not believe it. The corporation is trying to finish all the year-end meetings and contracts as soon as possible.' She explains, 'Because they wanted Sir Seo out of the country while celebrating his wedding. But the boss wouldn't leave unless all the agreements are finished.'

'That's so good then! Did you finished it?'

'We're almost there. Only two more to go. But rest assured you and the boss will have a very peaceful and.. long break ahead of you.' Hyejin wiggled her eyebrows making Ten more frazzled. Hyejin, noticing that the other didn't get her joke, explained to him directly. 'You know what happens after the marriage right?'

'The reception!' Ten beams childishly.

'Yes of course,' Hyejin chuckles, 'But, after the reception and when everyone's gone home?'

Ten ponders hard on what she meant, thinking. He blushes when he realized what she meant, eyes going wide like saucers and his heart beating eratically harder than before. 'W-well.. the h-honeymoon I guess..'

'Bingo!' She squeels, looking far more invested than the soon-to-be himself. 'Imagine spending the night under the moon and stars, deprived of each other's touch that lust is high and you'll end up having hardcore sex in the—'

'Hyejin!' Ten shriek, very much embarrassed. Youngho and Sicheng turned to them, shocked by the noise as well. Hyejin assured them that everything's fine before turning to Ten who looks like a tomato with how red his face is. Hyejin smirked, wickedly mind you, before she leans. 'Oh Mr. Leechaiyapornkul.. don't tell me... you haven't actually thought about it..' She teases, wiggling her eyebrows. Ten flushes more if possible, eyes frightened. 'W-well no—'

'You must get yourself ready Sir!' She barks, high in enthusiasm, 'You're going to give him the green go and you'll drown in loving and passionate—'

Ten covered her mouth to stop her from spewing more embarrassing thoughts, as if dirtying his mind. His chest hurts with how much his heart is beating and his pants seems to tighten just by the thought of their.. honeymoon. Hyejin giggles behind his hand, still not finished with her torturous remarks. 'Sir, you have to be serious about this. All men have pleasure and our boss is just waiting for the right time to pounce on you like a hungry predator—'

'I know Hyejin!' Ten interrupts, cheeks flaming. 'I just don't know what to do. I am actually not educated on this sort of thing, you know.'

Hyejin looked stunned for a while before she breaks into a big grin, 'You just gotta do the deed. Get naked and put his thing in you arseh—'

'Okay shut up shut up.' Ten groans, deciding to raise her scarf to cover her mouth fully because apparently, she's not making any sense. She doesn't stop giggling while Ten whine in total shame, hands shaking from nervousness. Ten grabs the time to think. Sure he kissed half of the population, but never had he actually initiated something lower than the belt. Even touching someone's body is not his cup of tea. But imagining, just thinking of the older, biting his lips as his towel ride low on his waist gives Ten the chills. He tried to calm himself down, hoping for his hardness to fade.

He's no genius when it comes to things like this. And what if being uneducated about this thing causes a big turn off for Youngho? Sheeks. No way. Ten must know how to impress him. 'You know, if you're actually on the beginner level, you should know first the likes and dislikes of your fiancee.' Hyejin suggest when she had calm down. Ten shot her a baffled look, looking more constipated. 'What? How would I know that?'

'Experiment.' Hyejin says darkly.

 

 

  
~♥~

 

 

 

  
And that's how Ten found himself surrounded by his friends inside Yoonoh's gigantic penthouse. It was supposed to be the only four of them, Yuta, Taeyong, Doyoung and Ten. But Yoonoh was currently sick and needs to be taken care of, so he suggested that they hold whatever conversation they are going to have in his place.

It's not a big deal anyway. He's just going to ask how to know someone's like or dislike sexually without asking them directly because then that'll be a total boner killer.

'So you're telling me.. that you have no idea how gay sex works?' Yuta asked, sounding incredulous. Ten huffed, clearly embarrassed to be in this situation. 'Seriously, you asked the straightest friend you have here.'

'Yeah, as straight as a cooked spaghetti.' He snort which got him a pillow in his face. Ten turned to Doyoung, because unfortunately, Yuta is as useless as his dick. 'Doyoungie, how do you think will I know what he likes? I must make a good impression.' He whines, making the taller chuckle at his face. 'Oh honey, all the normal things. Pucker your lips, wiggle your ass, and then send him smouldering look.'

Ten grimaces with disgust, 'Do you do that with.. Yoonoh?'

Doyoung rolled his eyes, but his cheeks redden lightly. 'Yoonoh and I have different ways of dealing with that.'

'Bondage.' Taeyong quips and he barely tossed his head just in time to collide with Doyoung's painful kick in the shin. Doyoung turned to him when Taeyong's already got his well-deserve punishment. 'Oh Tennie, if it's about your honeymoon just go with the flow.' Ten's face changed into sour, 'But if you're really that determined to make a good impression, I suggest going out of your comfort zone. Something daring, I must say.'

'Daring?'

'Yes, like, lean into him innocently. There's only three types of submissive that a man responds to. The first is, innocent.' Doyoung explains like a teacher, leaning to Ten as he continue, 'First you must not lose the childish act. Ask questions then pretend you're dumb about it.'

'Don't make him dumb,' Yuta blurts.

Doyoung waves him off, 'Based on research, bigger man like it cute and sweet, soft and very submissive. So just pretend like a puppy, always following your fiancee and ready to please him.' Yoonoh walks out of the room sluggishly, rubbing his messy hair exactly when his friend finishes his explanation. Ten's a little shock to see him like this for the first time. Not prepared and surely not sarcastic enough to bark back. Doyoung followed his eye's focus, before grinning mischieviously. 'Let me show you.'

He putters around his boyfriend, watching him innocently. Ten watches in complete interest, knowing that Doyoung is the best when it comes to this strategies. After succesfully catching his attention, Yoonoh quirks a small smile, far too innocent for someone like Doyoung who had other intentions. 'Babe' He coughs out, eyes dreary from being sick. Doyoung pouts at him, lips pulled into what he called a 'cute and undeniable pout' as he flutter his eyelashes at him. 'Are you still feeling sick? Do you want me to do anything for you?' He says cutely, Ten cringing on his spot. He never once thought he'd see this intimate act right infront of his innocent eyes.

Yoonoh shake his head, 'It's okay babe.'

'But you're sick. Do you want me to..' Doyoung doesn't even finish what he was trying to convey because Yoonoh forcefully grabbed his sweatshirt, pulling him forward to shut him up. 'Just tell me if you want it.' Yoonoh swore under his breathe as he covered his lips with his own.

Ten turned away, knowing that this is an intimate moment. Well looks like Doyoung's act of innocency did work on his boyfriend. Maybe Ten can act more like his friend. Flutter his eyelashes, wiggle his ass and— eww, Ten shudders.

'That had gone well' Taeyong says, dumbfounded. 'I never thought that's how he lure his boyfriend into bed.' he shrugs a shoulder at Ten's scandalized look when a loud banging of door resounded throughout the whole surrounding. 'Well, I think acting cute is just one of the many ploys to seduce their desired partner. Here is one more technique..' Taeyong excitedly says, 'You act seductive. That's like the most obvious thing to do.'

Ten coughs out. His mind feels like it is going to dry soon even though it is dead cold inside. 'Must I remind you that—'

'I know I know, you suck.' Taeyong says giddily, laughing at his friend's reaction. 'That is why you should do the basic thing.' Ten heard Yuta snort from the side, probably silently mocking them for their weird conversation. But Taeyong paid him no heed, 'The most effective approach in order for Youngho to notice you is a seductive look.' He says, directing himself right infront of Ten, 'Now try, imagine I'm Youngho.'

'No way!'

'Oh come on, you don't want to fail right?' Taeyong spats back, smirking at Ten's speechless counter. The smaller sighs, looking more uncomfortable and uneasy as time ticks by. With a defeated sigh, he shot Taeyong a look. 'Okay, teach me.'

'That's the spirit!' Taeyong squeels, before levelling him with a hard look. 'First you must emit a sexy aura. This will work better if you wear something sexy or provocative. Okay, copy my eyes, you must look like you're thinking of something dirty...'

'Eww.' Yuta reacts.

'Shut up' Taeyong throws a cushion at him, 'Don't do that, you looked cross-eyed— no don't widen your eyes you look like a creep— sigh — no not yet...' Taeyong groans as Ten tries to do what Taeyong's showing him, 'This, bite your lips, don't bite it too hard—'

'He look crazy' Yuta drawls, obviously enjoying their idiocy.

'Stick your tongue a little— no don't! Not too much— okay tilt your head to the side a litt— only a little! Don't break your neck it's too much— you must look sexy you absolutely look stupid now—'

Yuta can't help but laugh at his friend's action. He watches as Ten supposedly tilt his head to the side, sadly resembling a zombie with its tongue out. Taeyong surrenders, falling back into the couch to lean. It looks like teaching his friend is a big stress and is very exhausting. Ten pouts, stretching his neck. 'I didn't know seducing someone would be this hard.'

'It's not hard Tennie,' Yuta cackles, 'You just have to do it the simple way. Nothing too extravagant or systematic. Just be your self.'

Ten pouts but smile afterwards. Each of his friend gave simple tips to help him and he's happy to have such supportive friends. Now, all he have to do is try these techniques to know what type of 'sexual' activities would Youngho like or prefer.

 

 

  
~♥~

 

 

  
Unfortunately, these things are easy to talk about but hard to do. Ten tried to find for a good time, the right moment to act on these things without looking like a total dufus or an eager child. He decided that trying out Doyoung's suggestion of innocency during one of their daily dates is more easy and not that hard to accomplish. Luckily, Youngho decided that a 'normal' cinema date would be a good thing as he rented the whole cinema room to watch the newest Jumanji movie.

Ten picked his outfit very carefully, a peach sweater perfect for the upcoming holiday season and simple jeans. He purposedly bought a cotton candy the size of his head to impress Youngho with his 'cute skills'.

The movie started with a lot of excessive shouting courtesy of Ten himself, pouting his lips more as the movie progress. It is generally not a scary movie, but the shock factor of the movie is enough to scare Ten. He clings to the older like a scared toddler, shuddering. 'Youngho!'

'It's not even scary love' Youngho giggled, dropping a soft kiss on his forehead. Ten pouts more, rubbing his cheek on Youngho's chest, 'But this is shocking. I don't want to be eaten by a hippo like Bethany'

'There's no hippo here, love' Youngho's laughing now, but he's kissing Ten's cheeks with love so it's a win-win situation. He 'accidentally' dropped his hand on Youngho's belt, just above his navel and purposedly clinged to him more, acting scared. The older doesn't react nor move, too immersed in the movie or too stiff to actually notice that Ten's hand is near his very private organ. 'Youngho—' He whines more, kissing the older's chin when the other focused on the movie instead of him. 'Cuddle me'

Youngho grins at him lovingly, kissing his lips once. 'You're so adorable lately love.'

Ten fluttered his eyelashes, biting his lips with an childish tilt, 'You think I'm adorable?' he whispers sultrily, holding Youngho's hand right at his chest. The older stares at him, eyes dark making Ten's heart beat hard and excited. Is this what Youngho likes?

'Oh love,' Youngho snaps, kissing him once more. 'You're just so cute. I love you so much.' Before he draw back, focusing back on the movie. Ten gapes at him, shocked.

[✖] Innocence

  
Ten decided to go for the 'seductive' type in his desperate attempt to know if Youngho likes it dirty. The truth is, Ten feels a little shameful for being this eager to please his soon-to-be husband. Before, he was so reluctant in denying the contract and burning it to ashes, but now, for a complete 180 degrees, he now was chasing Youngho like a dumbstruck kid. He knows Youngho will understand his fear of upsetting him, but deep inside, Ten wants to impress the older by his own. He wants to show the older that he's capable of 'taking' everything the older wants to give him.

So when Youngho asked for a night out in his luxurious penthouse, who is Ten to say no for a chance like this? He still have enough time to know Youngho's preferences before their honeymoon.

'Hey.. love' Youngho greets, smile fading as he stare at Ten in shock, who is dressed in a very exposed shirt, showing sharp collarbones and his lithe shoulder. The shirt is long enough to cover his small fingers, giving him an innocent touch. Ten smiles at him with his glossy lips, eye shadowed by his perfect pallete. He sees Youngho blinked, mesmerized. 'What's the occasion?' He asked, letting his smaller fiancee walk in.

Ten shrugs a shoulder before lingering in his side, dropping naughty kisses. 'Nothing. Just decided to be hot today.'

Youngho's response was a soft laugh as he encircle an arm around his small waist, dragging him to the couch. 'Uhuh, what's with the clothes then?'

'Thought I'd seduce you in the meantime' Ten jokes, leaning close to puff out his hot breathe. Youngho, in undefinable words, doesn't react and instead leaned to Ten, eyes darker than usual. 'Are you sure love? Because we know who's going to lose here.' Ten thinks it is super unfair that Youngho can be so hot and sexy at the same time by just saying some serious words without actually trying to assert dominance over his small fiancee. Ten whines, pouting, 'I hate you,'

'Oh please don't love,' Youngho's eyes soften, cradling Ten's nape before inching closer to kiss his lips. Ten kisses back, trying to dominate the older who is by far more experienced in this type of thing. Ten pulls back, ready to continue whatever dirty deed they're doing when Youngho suddenly pulls back, grinning cutely. 'Let's watch.'

'What?'

Youngho blinks, noticing the unsatisfaction in his lover's eyes. Ten continues to pout in shame, ears turning red. 'Can we like.. just continue kissing? And maybe something more?'

'Oh love,' Youngho purrs, almost sweetly, 'We would do that a lot after our wedding. For now, let's enjoy being boyfriends okay?'

Ten doesn't have any smart comeback to that. His chest though feels like it will explode from the words of the older. They would do— what a lot? His face burns as he excuse himself to the bathroom, splashing his cheeks with cold water. When he walks out of the bathroom, Fifty Shades of Grey is already on the screen. Ten watches Youngho's reaction to every dirty move of the movie, also keeping an eye to his little 'friend' just in case it gets hard. Unfortunately, Youngho doesn't seem to like bondages or whatever experiment they were performing. Ten feels like an idiot. Maybe Yuta was right. Just be straight with the topic.

[✖] Seduction

  
Of course, it doesn't take a genius to catch up with what Ten was trying to convey through his actions. Because one day, after their final measurement for the shoes, Youngho corners him in the private bathroom, concern in his face. 'Is there something you're not telling me love?'

Ten squeak, too shock to react. He notices Youngho's frown and felt guilty because he's the reason behind it. He clasped a comforting hand around Youngho's tie, smiling. 'Nothing's wrong love.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course. I was just having some.. researchs.' Ten explains, grinning shyly at him. Youngho frowns more setting in a dominant pose, arms crossed over his chest. Ten feels tiny all of a sudden, and with an unknown reason, he briefly sees Youngho's eyes turning darker as he smirk. Ten shaked his head, trying to clear his dirty mind. 'What is it you're researching about, love?' Youngho says in a soft tone, lips pulling into a frown too.

'Just.. research about your preferences.'

'About what?'

'For our honeymoon, okay?' Ten admits bashful, looking away as his face began to heat up. Neither of them move, too shock to comprehend what the smaller said. Be natural, Ten reminded himself. 'I.. I'm a little anxious about your preferences, you know.' Oh gosh, the talk again, Ten sighs, 'I'm not open to these things so I did some research to broaden my knowledge.'

'By trying out different tactics on me?' Youngho lifts an eyebrow, amused.

Ten splutters, trembling with the shameful thought that Youngho knew, of course he knew, what Ten was trying to test out. 'W-well..'

'Tennie,' Youngho says, dropping the act as he gather him into his arms. He has a smile on his lips so the tension probably dissolved already. Along with Ten's dignity. 'If you're thinking of failing to impress me, then you are wrong. Whatever you'll do will make me happy. I don't have a large preference but we can both try things out to know what you like or dislike.' Ten pouts more, 'You don't have to do these things. You know I'll love you regardless, unexperienced or not.'

Ten slumps into him, embarrassed. 'Yeah whatever.'

'Are you scared of it?' The older questions, eyes glazing with worry, 'It will be your first time after all. We can always not do it if you want. I can wait.'

'No! No waiting,' Ten was quick to interrupt. He knows it is very unfair for Youngho, to wait for so long and then wait another lifetime to just do the.. deed. It's not that Ten is scared, he tried watching gay porn, of course it is going to hurt. Ten's just scared he'll not be able to satisfy the older with his nonexistent skills in.. sexual stuff. 'I want you' Ten murmurs, soft and pliant. Youngho, with an unexplainable reason, growls making Ten shudder.

'I want you too love,' Youngho whispers at his ear, holding him by his neck almost possessively. 'But I'll have you on our wedding night. Not in here.'

Ten whines when the other pulled away. He caught sight of something prominent right down Youngho's belt, causing heat to churn in his belly. He hastily looked away, as the both of them stabilize theirselves. When they're ready to leave, Ten left with a happy smile glowing in his face. Atleast Yuta was right.

[√] Be natural

 

 

  
~♥~

 

 

 

As much as Ten hates it, the both of them knows that the 'interrogation' with his family's side must be done, once and for all. Ten knows that he has a lot to explain, after he cut all connection with his family members. They don't even know that Ten's going to get married, because not a single information was handed to them. Youngho has been very secretive about their engagement, only telling his family while on the course of courting Ten for his ring finger.

And now it's happening.

'Do I really need to go?' Ten childishly whines for the nth time, trying to pout his way out of this meeting. All he wants is to get married without having to hear insults from his mother and older sisters. Youngho pecks his cheeks, smiling sadly, 'Unfortunately you have to, love. We have to give them the invitations.'

'They're just going to aggravate me.' Ten sulks, hating that they need to have this talk. 'Can we just get married without them?'

Youngho frowns, staring at his fiancee's eyes that are drowning with sadness and fear. 'Oh, I would love if I could. But the failure to acknowledge them as your family can cause a negative impact on our side. If proven, we're going to lose, I'm going to be unable to validate that I'm worthy to marry you.'

Ten's eyes widen in size, as he clutch on Youngho's arms desperately. 'No!'

'That's what I think,' Youngho smiled dearly, kissing Ten's hands where his ring finger will soon be occupied by some expensive jewelry. 'Though we have lawyers to prove our case, the disagreement with your family can affect our marriage. And I know you don't want that.'

'Of course I don't! I want to marry you' He mumbles the last part as shyly as he can. Youngho hums, 'We have to talk to them and give them the invitations. Then that's the last time you'll see them if that's what you want.' Ten nods, knowing that there is no escape with this one. One wrong move and his family can start a ruckus with Youngho. He doesn't want that. 'Let's go then.' He leads, walking out of the car as he wait fot the older. Youngho grabbed his hand, intertwining it with his own. 'I'll be here, love.' He says making Ten smile.

They walked hand in hand, automatically spotting his older sisters who are dressed far more formal than him. Cherry and Choco are dressed on one of their cocktail dresses, cheeks redder than their nail polish. Youngho walks to them with a greeting, smile fixated on his lips. Ten sulkily stand beside him, greeting the table instead of looking at his mother's reaction. 'Oh Youngho, it is so nice to see you.' She says in delight, standing to peck his cheek. Youngho thanked her before sitting down, looking at Ten expectantly to do the same. The smaller obeyed, still looking down at the table garments.

'It has been so long since we last have this.. family meeting.' Ten's mother says, rather awkwardly as her eyes glances at his only son. 'Our Ten here has cut all connection with us, leaving us no knowledge regarding your supposed.. engagement.'

'I must say Ten has been very busy with his studies.' Youngho reasons, rubbing his thumb across Ten's knuckles which are turning white with how hard he's gripping his fiancee's hand. Ten's mother hums as the smaller feel her stare at him before she pester Youngho more. 'How are you by the way? You must be so busy to attend to our request for personal meetings. My daughters are so downcasted to know that you can't spend some time with them for some.. familiarity.'

'I would love to spend some time with you as a family. But unfortunately, as the CEO of Seo Corporates, I have to make sure I put my company as my priority. Hopefully, we get to spend some time after our engagement.' Youngho says happily, sending each of Ten's sisters his blinding and overly handsome smile. Choco giggles, obviously crushing on the older. 'Yes, maybe some times alone.'

Youngho's lips doesn't fall as a professional as he laugh, 'I am not sure my fiancee would like that.'

'Fiancee?'

'Yes. Oh, we almost forgot.' Youngho pulls out the extravagant invitation, fancy and aristocratic letter covered with lace and silk. He passes the single thin piece of paper to them carefully, Ten's mother widening in fraction with shock evident in her face. 'Oh, uhm, invitation?'

'Yes.' The older man affirms, eyes glancing at Ten for a terse moment before he continues, 'Ten and I have agreed to be wedded by the end of next week.'

All of them took sharp gasp, even Ten himself did. Youngho however does not relent. 'We are inviting you and will be forever grateful if you come and witness our wedding, as we become one. If you have any concerns regarding our marriage, please do not be shy to tell us. We, specially I, would love to hear from your side after so long of not meeting each other.'

None of them moved for a while, no reaction or movement, just breathing in shock. When Ten's mother seemed to came to her senses, she levels Ten with a look, 'May I speak with my son alone?'

Ten clenches his eyes hard, trembling. No, he thinks hoping that Youngho would see right through him like he always does.

Youngho's hold on him tightens as well, 'I'm sorry but I cannot. If you have something to tell my fiancee, please let me hear it as well.'

Her voice takes a sharp turn, not recognizing Youngho's appeal. 'I would say no, as the mother of Ten, I would like to be left alone. With him.'

Youngho growls lowly, making Ten snap his head at him. He doesn't want Youngho to lose his temper. That will only further destroy their contracts for being not deserving. 'Hey,' He calls, smoothening Youngho's frown, 'It's okay, I'll handle it.'

With a sigh, always defeated by Ten's big smile, the older nod to excuse himself, followed by Cherry and Choco outside. When only the two of them are left alone, Ten feels the nerves come back to life, starting right in his toes and fingers. His mother doesn't seem pleased, but that's too be expected, Ten never had any thing to boast. But what's confusing him is that.. isn't this what she want? To get rid of him?

'Speak,' His mother commands, setting the invitation on her side. 'And tell me, how come you're getting married while we're stuck clueless with your engagements?'

Ten took a deep breathe, trying to come up with a better answer. As much as he wants to lash out on his mother, he knows, that deep down, way down in his heart, is his father silently murmuring to him, telling him that she is his mother. That even what she has done to him, she is still his biological parent that gave birth to him. 'I am getting married, and you are invited.'

She nods, rubbing her temple. 'Okay, and why did we miss the memo?'

'Because I wanted our life to be private, simple as that.' Ten answers, trying to be confident as hell. It's hard. She raises an eyebrow, calculative as always. 'You are getting married with the old hag you hated before.' She clears, making Ten nod, 'Yes, yes I am.'

He knows everything that he had done. He called Youngho such bad names, treated him like trash and ignored him like a stupid idiot. But that was before. And now, if he can only change time, he'll bring back the past to fix it. 'I want to marry him, not because of the contracts you're forcing my throat into, but because I.. I love him.'

'How much did he paid you? You're straight, and you hated being gay.' She smirks, waiting for her son to fall apart. But Ten's strong, and he had surrounded himself by the wall Youngho built for him, all made by love. He'll be dumb enough to withdraw their engagement just because his mother resent him for being.. gay. 'People change and so do I. So you like it or not, I will marry him. And you'll get all the dowry you want, just leave us alone.'

She leans back, probably thinking what she would say next. 'If I ask for a billion, would he give it? As a promise to not bother you anymore.'

Ten scoffed, suddenly feeling anger run through his veins. With everything that they have been through, never did Ten, as in never did he ask for money to suffice for something. 'You.. you're asking for a billion? For what? Didn't dad already gave you the company that your daughters are very proudly boasting?'

'Yes, but the promised engagement doesn't even revolve around us nor it include any of us.' She says in rage, even gripping the table clothe in anger. 'You think I'd let you go without benefitting from you. The only mention of the contract was the signature of the involved, me and you.'

Ten's mind blanches, suddenly numb. The contract that his father did, that his father promised to the Seo, does not have any relation to his family. Only that his mother should sign it. What the hell? Why did his father did that? Did he not want the involvement of their family with the Seo. Seeing Ten's speecheless form, his mother continues in rage, 'You really are your father's son. After giving the company and all his belongings to Cherry and Choco, he decided that marrying you off to the most richest family will give you the happy life. With that, he didn't give or cited us as part of the agreement. With that, we have no connection with the Seo.'

'So.. you're telling me.. once I'm married..' Ten stutters, understanding what she meant.

'Once you're married, we are not able to avail anything from you. I'm not asking for much, I just don't know why your father decided to not include us in part of your inheritance.' She says, sounding tired and exhausted. Ten sees her as an old lady, aging with anger and stress. Ten slumps in his seat, biting his lips as tears started to form in his eyes. He had a lot to ask his late father. 'Is that why you're confusing me too much? First you're literally forcing me to sign the deal—'

'Because we're just waiting for you to reject it.'

'But then, now that I want it, you wanted me to cancel the engagement. Why? Because once I'm married you will not benefit from me anymore.' Ten doesn't stop the tears from falling, feeling over-used like a puppet. All he wanted was to impress them even with the bad decisions he had chosen hoping that the success is more worth it than the process. But all along, his family was waiting for him to call off the engagement.

'We talked about it, because you're a guy, if you decided to cancel the deal, then one of your sisters will replace you. Atleast if one of them marries him, the family will have all the rights to claim such request from the Seo.' She says, and Ten sees her as a crazed old woman rather than her mother.

'You used me?'

'Aren't we all using each other? You made us look bad.' She retorts, calmly as she can even with the way she grip the table clothe is anything but calm. Ten looked at her with a scornful expression, 'You really have no shame here.'

'You had the confidence to act like you were right all along, but without me, you wouldn't even meet Youngho. Without my signature, no wedding will happen.' She smirks, watching as Ten cries his eyes out. 'All you need is money from me. Money from Choco and Cherry. That's why you're forcing us to do the business. You really are shameless.'

'This is all your fault!' She screams, catching the attention of the other customers inside. 'Isn't obvious that you are your father's favorite? All he did was give you all you want. He gave everything to you.. you know why..' She cries, from too much emotions. 'Because you are not my son.'

'You really are your father's son.' She reiterate, eyes downcast. Ten's heart stopped, if it could. W-what was she saying? Surely this must be some sort of sorcery. That couldn't happen. He was part of their family. He was Leechaiyapornkul. 'Your dad and I.. it was a forced marriage.' She picks a napkin, wiping her cheeks as elegant as she can. 'All for the business to not die, we are married to one another. We have Cherry and Choco, but afterall that, he cannot choose who will carry on with the business.'

Then where did Ten came from?

'You.. you are the product of uncontrolled love.' She laughs, bitterly and sadly. 'He was inlove with someone before I came. Your mother, but they couldn't afford the business life and your father was too afraid to fail his parents. After the promise of passing the business to your sisters, only did he told me that he had a son. And oh, it was you.'

She sighed, as Ten watches her every move. Everything felt too surreal. Like all the words he heard is fake. He sat there limpless, like a dead body out of life.

'You know now why we dislike you that much. Even your sisters envied you, all you ask and it will be given just because your father loved your mother so much.' Ten couldn't believe what he was hearing. So that means she is not his biological mother. That's why she kept on saying 'you're your father's son'. Is that why?

'It wasn't even supposed to be me on the contract. It was supposed to be your real mother. But she died even before your father finished the contract. And the contract will only be legitimate if it's signed by your parents. And he begged, you know,' She laughed, sounding emotional and absurd, 'He begged that I sign the contract once you're at the right age. I thought of it, and I was into it, wanting to let you live as someone instead of your father's son, but the contract didn't even commend our family. So I thought, I wouldn't let you go, to cover the loss of what your father failed to give me.'

'But in the end, you failed me as well.' She scoffs, 'Now do you understand why I was like this.'

Ten is unmoving, eyes brimmed red and puffed. He wanted to wail, act like a kid. In the same time, he wanted to ask more, wanted to know what his mother is, what does she look like. But knowing their situation, it is impossible to ask such questions.

'If you're thinking that your father's choice of marrying you to a man is the worst decision, then you are wrong.' She grits, sighing after. 'His greatest mistake was failing to recognize me as his love.'

Ten stared at her, and in his illusioned-state mind, he sees a sad lady, with two sad girls as her daughter, Cherry and Choco. Maybe his father did loved him, maybe he left with a very important message, but the truth is, his father is still human, someone who has mistakes. And judging by her anger and forever grudge, Ten must be the greatest mistake in their marriage. His father like him, is dumb and stupid to make decisions such as that. He knows he cannot erase the past, though he is clean from any blames, he can't help but feel sad for this woman. His mother. Because even if his father loved him to death, it was this lady that fed him and kept him alive.

He stood with shaky legs, hoping that in his behalf, he can still ask forgiveness for his father's wrong doings. He kneels in her side, bowing his head to touch his toes, making her cry more, loudly sobbing in her hands. Ten feels tears falling down his forehead, as his eyes water more. 'I'm sorry,' He apologizes, coughing out the words. Hoping that with these words, the pain that his father caused her will melt away. 'I'm so sorry.'

She cries and cries, until all they can hear is her heartwretching sob. Ten let her cry her hearts out, taking in every hurtful words into his heart.

Ten walked out of the restaurant after with red eyes, seeing Choco and Cherry persuading Youngho to a nearby bar. He doesn't call for them, not like he can after knowing what happened before. He bids them goodbye, as polite as he can before asking Youngho to drive him back to their apartment. The entire ride was suffocating, and Ten's sure that Youngho's dying to know what they have talked about. He will tell the older, once he's okay, for now, he wanted to be with Yuta, Doyoung and Taeyong. With his friends. He wanted to succumb in their familiar scent, and they have to be the first one to know about the truth, since they've been there since the start, especially Yuta.

'I'm one call away, remember' Youngho reminds him, kissing his red lips before letting him go, watching him walk inside the building like a zombie.

When Ten sees his friends laughing like there's no tomorrow, acting so carefree, he bursted, and cried on Doyoung's chest like the way he wanted. He cried and cried, until his throat is hoarse and his eyes are sore. He cried until he fall asleep, until all he can imagine is his mother's voice telling him that he really is his father's son.

When he woke up, he tell them the whole thing, to ease his sadness and to finally let go of the truth. He tells them all, from his father's mistake to his new mother. At the end of the day, as Ten lays tiredly on Yuta's hug, only did he realize that he looked up so much of his father that he failed to realize at some point, he also some flaws. That at some point, everyone will be wrong. His father is afterall not perfect.

And so is Ten. And he hope not to do the same mistake that will hurt other people's feelings.

 

  
~♥~

 

 

'You want to go to the farm?' Youngho repeats, eyes leaving the road for a second to stare at Ten, like he had grown multiple head at once. The smaller, currently bundled in layers of clothing hums, still solemn and silent. It's been four days since the family meeting, and the week has started for the countdown of their wedding. Youngho complied without any complains, heading for the same place where they had their first unofficial date. By the time they reached the location, the sun was already setting down, giving the place a paradise looking touch.

'Oh goodness. What brought you here?' Mrs. Park sounded very delighted to see them, and her eyes lingered more longer on their intertwined fingers rather than their faces.

'I'm sorry for disturbing.. I just wanted a peaceful place to think.' Ten says sheepishly, tucking himself against Youngho's arms. She smiles wide before letting them in, 'Please rest as long as you want. I'll be there baking cookies.'

'Ugh, where is Nana?' Ten asked, confused that the little kid is nowhere to be found. Mrs. Park silently points the tree, a small body resting underneath the leaves. 'It's his routine to just watch the flowers sway with the wind during afternoon naps.'

Ten thanked her, before sitting beside Jaemin, who jostled awake by his movement. 'Hyungie?'

'Hello Nana.' Ten greets, waving at Youngho who enters the small house for a cup of coffee. Jaemin lifted his arms, wanting to lay on Ten's chest. The older lifted him up easily, setting him in his lap as the both of them watch the grass move. Now, knowing that Jaemin is Youngho's niece, his heart instantly felt connected to the small child, like he was also a part of their small family. 'Nana, hyungie's going to get married.' He says, brushing his soft strands. He hums sleepily, tucking his small head on the older's neck. 'With Uncle Youngho?'

'Yes.' Ten answers. Nana giggles lightly before resting again.

After a pregnant silence, Ten questions him seriously. 'Do you.. did you ever hate your father?'

Jaemin shrugs, 'I dunno. He's my father.'

'Did you get mad when your father gave you up to your Uncle Youngho?' He asked, carding his hair with his slim fingers. Jaemin slowly sat up on his lap, looking more awake to answer properly. 'No' his answer was quick, like he already know what he would say. And Ten asked him why. 'Because he's my father. He did the right thing for me.'

Ten meets his eyes, frowning. 'Right for you?'

'Yep.' He says, smile on the corner of his lips. 'He knows what's best for me. So he gave me to Uncle Youngho.'

After what Youngho had told him, Ten knows that the real reason is beyond that simple childish truth. But maybe, at some point, it is real, for a parent. For a moment, maybe they really did know what's the best for their child despite their mistakes and wrong choices. Maybe those wrong choices are for the betterness of someone. For them.

Maybe his father really know his mistake and decided to ignore it for Ten's sake.

They said that parents will do everything, good or bad, just for their child.

'Do you miss him?'

'Always!' Jaemin squeels happily, 'But I love staying with Uncle Youngho and Grandmama. Grandmama makes the best cookies and she sings me to sleep!' He's already up and running around the farm, careful not to hit or kick some of the squash. Youngho walks out of the small house with two cups of drinks, hot milk. 'I asked if she have ice water but looks like they ran out of stock.' Youngho explains as he carefully passes the hot mug of milk. Ten shakes his head, smiling. ''S okay. Have to get used to it.'

Youngho grins at what he meant, staring at the horizon. Ten leans into him, careful of his mug.

'I'm not her real son.' He starts, eyes drained of tears. It's been days, and though his heart still clenches of the thought of his long lost mother, he knows he can handle his emotions very well now. Youngho does not interrupt him, prompting him to continue. 'I was my father's son from another woman. That's why they hated my guts. Something I got from my father.'

'Must be so sad not meeting you real mother.'

Ten cackles lightly, eyes staring ahead, right at the division where the sun meets the land as it sets down. 'No, no actually.' He sighs, taking a sip. Cold is still better than hot, but he can get used to it. 'How can I feel sad about something that I haven't had the chance to experience?'

'I'm sorry I didn't know your history love' Youngho exhales, dragging his long fingers through Ten's mess of hair. The smaller doesn't budge, eyes still trained on the setting sun. 'It's okay. What matters is me and you. Not my history, not my mistakes.'

'Of course.' The older agrees, 'Everything of you, I will accept it. I will receive you as you are.'

'Yeah, you sure?' Ten teases, quirking his eyebrows at the taller. Youngho giggles, hears the faint shout of Jaemin yelling at a squash for being soooo big. 'Yes, my love. Yes I am so sure. I have never been sure of something other than falling inlove with you.'

It feels like a deadly thing to be this intoxicated with love. Youngho looks at him like he's all he ever wanted in his life, and Ten's not gonna lie, Youngho has and will always be what he wanted in life to be this happy. To be this enraptured. Maybe some things really change, like him. And his view of people. 'That's good then,' Ten concede, 'Because that's the only thing I'm sure of too. I love you Youngho, even if you're very hot and makes me bothered by your sexy demeanor.'

'I hope that's not what you're going to say on our wedding. It is extremely.. provocative.' Youngho laughs teasingly, facing Ten, 'But yes, I love you too a lot. Even if you're whiny, always acting tough but you're just a small ball of kitten.'

'What do you mean by small—' Ten gasp, acting affronted.

'He he, I'm just kidding Tennie,'

'No take back what you just said! Youngho I don't give a fuck if you're my—'

'Calm down calm down, love—'

'Don't love me! How dare you call me small—'

'Are you getting married?' Jaemin shouts over their loud conversation, grinning wide. Youngho and Ten blinks at him, questioning. 'What?'

'Are you getting married now? Because that's what people getting married say to each other.' He cackles, jumping happily in his spot. 'You say weird things like you mean it but inside it makes you.. h-happy!'

Ten exhaled with a big smile, grinning like an idiot. Three more days until the wedding, and Jaemin is right. When you're inlove, you do crazy things and say batshit nonsensical words that doesn't make any sense out of pure happiness. Three more days until he can be with Youngho forever. He runs to catch Jaemin who ran happily around the farm, as Youngho watches them fondly at his seat.

Three more days to love each other perpetually.

Ten can definitely wait for that.

 

 


	8. in the eyes of the storm, i saw you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is hard. But that's alright, Ten has Youngho by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end has come! 
> 
> First off, I would like to apologize fot making you wait so long. When I started this story, all that was on my mind was a romantic and fluffy story about JohnTen being inlove. But then, while on the process, a lot of things happened. And though it was a shock, it will be one of my greatest success to be able to write this.
> 
> Thank you to all thise who read and commented, supported and never failed to appreciate this long ass crap.
> 
> This is the end already. And though it's nothing too dramatic, thank you for bearing with me.
> 
> (Ps. Sorry for the family drama. I just loooooove pain!)
> 
> (Pps. I don't know how to write smut or dirty scene. Forgive me. Cringe all you want kids. Hahahah.)
> 
>  
> 
> Ciao! And see you on the next story. (￣3￣)

  
Busy.

 

Busy is the word, not yet close to the real situation happening. Ten woke up exactly on his wedding day at 7 am of the morning. They drive to the scheduled location for their make-up, getting ready together with his friends. Yuta looked dead in his feet, snapping his head every once in a while as the stylist dry up his hair. They suggested that Yuta change his hair color into a lighter brown for free, which got Ten snickering on the side. To Ten's amusement, he had received a call from ' _Jisung_ ' the adopted younger brother of Youngho about his older brother whining why he can't get his make-up done at the same place with his fiancee too.

'Remind me to put a matchstick right between my lids so I don't close my eyes.' Yuta yawns, lolling his head back at the chair. His stylist, Sicheng's trusted one, Joohyun groans for the nth time. 'Will you sit properly — _another groan_ — I don't know why Sicheng likes you' She says exasperated, pulling at his ear like an older lady. Yuta whines as Ten laughs, letting his stylist fix his hair for the final touch. Ten knows he's pretty even for a male individual, but now, properly fixed and styled, cheeks sprinkled with glitters and peachy pink blush. His eyes are eyeshadowed with copper colour, lips glossed with the perfect tint, picturing him as the perfect partner, angelic.

'Youngho's gonna faint once he saw you.' Hyejin giggles, in the same station of makeup with them. Ten flushes, thanking her shyly.

They head next to the store of their shoes where they meet Sicheng who's already dressed, just waiting for the time. 'Hey' He greets, eyes automatically at Yuta, as if his friend is the one getting married and not Ten himself. Hyejin cackles on his side as Yuta confidently stride towards him, smiling. 'Hey, you look good.'

'You too,' Sicheng mumbles, soft but fondly.

'Mr. Leechaiyapornkul?' The shoe mistress called, a bouquet on her hands. 'The shoes are ready. And this—' she hands the bunch of roses to him, 'Is from us. Congratulations on getting married!'

Ten grins wide, heart thumping as he thanked her and started fitting the shoes. The next location was their suits and Doyoung has texted him that all of them are there already, aside from Youngho who cannot see him until the wedding ceremony.

'You're here!' Taeyong screams happily as he bounced to his friend for a hug, behind him Taeil is waving shyly at his spot. Ten hugs back, sighing in relief when he sees his friends complete. They are all dressed in armani suits, sponsored by Youngho himself. Even Yoonoh looked dashing in his outfit, giving a seductive touch with the way his hair is parted to the side.

Doyoung obviously got jackpot on this one.

But we all know who got the bingo anyway.

'Oh Tennie, you'd look so ethereal in there!' Taeyong continue to squeel, just fretting over their small friend. 'Did you recite your speech already? Don't cry too much and don't forget to face our side so we can take pictures—'

'Oh shush,' Doyoung pulls a noisy Taeyong away, smiling at his friend tenderly. 'Just smile and indulge yourself. Be happy in there, okay?'

'Of course.' Ten smiles, trying to tone down the water works because it is not even the wedding yet, they're barely getting themselves done. He hugs his friend, all of them even Yoonoh and Taeil, before he changes into his suit. 'Your soon-to-be husband made sure that you get the best of the best.' Seulgi said, coming out of the walk-in closet with the most classy and elegant suit Ten has ever seen. Never in his life did he thought of being someone who'll wear this type of clothes. That causes a fortune. 'This is an Alexander II Bespoke. Please don't ask for the price Sir,' Seulgi laughs, helping Ten into his suit.

Once finished and properly worn, Ten stared at his reflection at the large mirror. What's funny is, he doesn't see the extravagant suit nor did he acknowledge the shining shoes he wore. What blinds his eyes from the reality is that his smile is bigger than any of his smiles have been. The biggest. And that his face is glowing with what he is sure called love.

They head to the private room, and it's still two hours before the wedding officialy starts. Ten have enough time to think and just succumb into his friend's warmth. He, however, had an unexpected visitor.

'Hyung!' An accented voice calls, followed by a laugh resembling a dolphin. Ten sat up as careful as he can, grinning wider as the door opens, the guards letting them in. Chenle and Jisung, dressed in simple yet fashionable suit greeted him. Yoonoh walks to them for a hug, while Ten's friends stare at them in question.

'Oh Jisung,' Ten regards fondly, hugging him even if the kid is a head taller than him like his bigfoot brother. Chenle squeels cutely when he hugged him as well, talking in fast speed, like 60 words per minute. Noticing the following eyes monitoring their moves, Jisung decided to introduce them. 'Hello, my name is Jisung. I'm Youngho-hyung's younger brother, and this is my boyfriend, Chenle.'

'Hello hyungies!' He greets, eyes crescents from how much he smiled.

'He is so cute! Can I take him home?' Doyoung says, eyes heart to the adorable pair. Chenlelaughs loudly, high and contagious, his cheeks reddening. Jisung however, instantly held his smaller boyfriend, grinning sheepishly, 'Please no. I really love him.'

'You got busted by a kid,' Yuta snorts as Doyoung backed away, shock and totally enamored.

Jisung turns to Ten, holding out a small paper bag. He rubs his nape shyly, seemingly out of confidence. And it makes Ten smile, because even if Jisung's just as tall as his older brother, he is a complete different person, a shy kid who's too whipped with his boyfriend to notice things around him. 'Ugh, it's not yet time but.. I think it's better if I give it to you now.' He says lowly, like he doesn't want anyone to hear. Chenle is happy in Doyoung's embrace anyway, giggling while the taller took him in his arms. Jisung removed his loving eyes from Chenle to grin at Ten mischieviously, 'When I bought this one, Chenle and I are reminded of our first meeting.'

Ten chokes, suddenly remembering their very weird encounter. Right then, at that exact moment, when he said that he is Youngho's ' _friend_ '. He sends the young man an embarrassed smile, trying hard not to scratch his perfectly styled hair out of sheer nervousness. 'Did you know by then?'

Jisung nods happily, 'Youngho hyung never bring friends with us.' he sends the older a teasing smile, and Ten's heart swelled with the thought of Jisung being this comfortable with him, after being cautious of him in the start. Since when did they become this cozy with each other?

'And it's obvious with how Youngho hyung looks at you.' Jisung says lowly and slowly, smile adulterated by any mischief or playful underlying tint. 'I know about the engagement too. My parents never shut up about it. Even my dad always talks about it during dinner.'

Ten blinks, suddenly puzzled. Youngho never told him that. The older never, even on accidental, did he said anything about his family. Ten was just simply acquianted with his younger brother.

'Youngho hyung..' Jisung continues, 'He doesn't show it, but he's so excited. Had always been. He'll talk about it with mom and dad, and then they gush about the simplest things.'

Ten looked downward, eyes brimming with tears. Youngho talks about him even in their house? But he never said anything to him? Was he that scared to scare Ten away? Was Ten that sensitive?

Jisung blinks at him, confused. 'If ever you're wondering why he's not that open about it.. publicly. It's because it's for you too. He said the publicity of your relationship might scare you. So all the planning must be done secretely, or else..' Ten cuts him off, laughing now and trying to stop his tears. He waves a hand at Jisung's confused state, understanding 'I'm sorry. I'm just.. emotional right now.'

'Your makeup might ruin, hyung'

'Sorry,' Ten hiccups, heart drowning. 'It's just that.. Youngho, he always put me first. After what I have done to him.'

Suddenly, there's lithe arms hugging him, making Ten shriek. He tried to make sure his eyes doesn't touch Jisng's suit. Jisung doesn't comfort him verbally, it must be because he is really awkward with those, but he hugs the smaller tight and pat his shoulder beat by beat. Ten heaves a very long breathe, laughing at his own silliness. 'Sorry,' he murmurs but does not make a move to entangle himself from the younger who still pat his back continiously.

'Youngho's going to get really jealous when he see this,' Yoonoh chaffed in his spot, Chenle untucking himself from Doyoung's hug as he run to Jisung and Ten. 'I wanna hug too!' Before practically plomping himself on their bodies, giggling. 'Be careful _Baobei_ ,' Jisung scold his boyfriend like an old man. Chenle pouts before untangling himself from them. Jisung followed as well, watching the smaller if he's going to throw a tantrum like a kid.

'Thank you Jisung, and please attend to your boyfriend, he might cry.' Ten playfully says, going back to his place.

As the time nears, the sound and noises gets louder. The bustle became more hectic, notifying Ten that the wedding is soon to start. People and invited guest started entering, all dressed in their best outfits.

'Is this a royal wedding they're attending to?' Yuta joked, eyes wide with bemusement upon seing cluster of people enter, all looking like they are born with a silver spoon in their mouth. Soon, all of them along with his friends are escorted out and into their respective place, Yuta as his best man on the side. Only when he is alone then he felt the nerves cracking like fireworks inside his system. His mind is suddenly filled with anxious thought, for someone anxious like him, all he did was overthink. Everything is coming in flashbacks inside his mind, reminding him of his and Youngho's faithful encounter, an event filled with confusion and rejection. Still, he can't help but feel loved when Youngho's smile is all he thinks of, like he was smiling to him till their last breathe.

He tried to stop his shaking knees, and fears that the forming sweat under his eyebrow will ruin his eyeshadow more.

His deep thoughts were cut short when a knock erupted. Ten nervously flit his eyes on the door, curious but scared to know who it was. He still has 20 minutes before they call the grooms. Who's knocking?

Ten opens the door, breathe hitching as his eyes instantly waters. Right infront of his door, is his step mother, dressed in an elegant frock. On her right hand, she carries her handbag but on the other is an unsuspecting black box which is carefully thrusted into his shaking sweaty hands. 'Mother,' Ten regards, and doesn't stop the tears from falling anymore. Fuck the make up. He's going to have the best day ever. And he knows it.

She rolled her eyes but presses her clean handkerchief into his cheek gently, mindful of his face. 'Your face will be swollen by the time you walk to the aisle.'

'You came,' Ten sadly wheezes instead.

'I have no choice.' She said it like she mean it, but Ten knows with the way she solemnly looked down, that it is more than that. 'And only because Youngho already gave us the money we're asking from you.'

Ten sighs, but doesn't ask for her to go away. Love of money is afterall the root all of evil.

She releases another sigh, 'That's the only thing I can give you before I officially give you away to the Seo.' She lifts the lid of the small box, displaying a simple necklace, the string's silver and on the middle rest an old key. Really really old. She traces her old thin fingers along the key, smile somber. 'It's the only heirloom of the Leechaiyapornkul. The key for all the possession of the family.'

'This.. this is the patrimony? Of father?'

'Yes.' She agrees, lifting the necklace from the case. Ten, on instinct, shoot down on his knees, giving them enough gap for his mother to place the necklace around him. She does so, careful and gentle, like a mother would to her son. She clasped it securedly, before letting him go. 'For generations, the family business line of Thailand fought for this object. Now, it's up to you to keep it.'

'Business family line?' Ten interjects, staring at the key. 'But I thought father gave the company to Cherry and Choco.'

She nods, exhaling with a small subtle smile. Right here in front of him, is her son, getting married. She looks away in order to avoid the emotional burst of her chest. 'Only the business company was given. But all the properties, successions and credits will be given to the owner of the heirloom.'

'But I don't want business..' Ten sniffs, letting her wipe his tears again.

'You don't have to..' She cuts, fresh batch of tears forming again. 'You just have to love what your father gave you. Because.. because I would too, we would too, if he had given us a chance to do so.' With that, she hugs him tight for the last time, knowing that with their unsettled dispute days ago, things will get harder to talk about. Things will be hard to bring back. Past is just another memory.

'Ma..' Ten calls when she pulls away. 'Thank you. And I love you. Please don't live your life with vendetta against me and father.'

'For your father, I can't.' She admits, going back to the calm and poised lady she was. 'But for you, I already forgive you.' she cups his cheeks tenderly, smiling tenderly like the first time she saw Ten, a boy for the family, 'For a mistake you didn't do.'

 

  
~♥~

 

 

Soon, his mother and him are called as the grandpiano come to life, signalling the official start of the wedding. Bustling noises like bees echoed inside the hall as numerous photographers lined theirselves to take pictured of the engaged. Ten's mother hold his cold hands instead of letting it rest on his crook of the arm.

'Ma..' Ten starts, fidgetly rubbing his hands together. She hums in appreciation, eyes trained as a smile was robotically placed on her lips, waving at the media every now and then.

Ten gulps, eyed blinded by the flashed of light. Suddenly, everything's scary. Suddenly, everything's suffocating. 'I-I'm scared.'

She turned to him quick, agile movement like she always is. She frowns slightly, letting her finger smooth out the obvious frown on his face. 'Do not be.' and points to the closed door, the sound loud and clear. Even the audience's whispers and gushes are audible. 'Behind that closed door, is your happiness.'

'Wedding?'

'No' She says, 'Youngho. You told me you love him, if you love him, behind that door is not your fear. And instead your forever happiness.'

'O-of course.' Ten repeats, trying to calm down his hammering heart and obvious shaking. It doesn't help that each of the photographers are whispering how beautiful he looks while they continiously snap a shot for the media article. Ten will his nervousness away, panicking slightly when the door cracks open, an old lady, probably Youngho's relative tells them that it is starting.

Without even a minute to spare, the doors opened, revealing more brighter lights and applausing audience. Ten felt the world move as if it's a dream, his mother leading the way, careful not to leave her son behind. 'Smile,' His mother nudged him, 'Your fiancee is looking.'

Ten darts his eyes away from the crowd, searching for Youngho. He was indeed looking, staring even, with his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes filled with uncovered love, raw and passionate. Ten smiles bright, almost choking on his saliva, staring at Youngho too.

He doesn't take his eyes off from the older, wanting to burn the image of the older in his mind. Hoping that in his muddled mind, will he remember the face of his beloved fiancee staring at him like all he did was love the older. Once they reached the platform, only then did Ten realized that this is real. _Oh my gosh_ , his mind supplies, eyes looking around nervously. The hall was beautifully brimmed with people, some Ten don't even know, and some he had seen. Some he had spent his life with. His friends.

He snap back when he feels a light peck on his cheek, pulling away to look at an old lady, probably older than his mother. She gasped, eyes twinkling, reminding Ten of his very handsome soon-to-be spouse. 'You're so beautiful. We wanted to meet you for a very long time.' She whispers excitedly, pecking his other cheek again. 'Are you nervous?'

'K-kinda' He says politely. She smiles as she walk him to the space infront of Youngho, just enough for the older to hold his sweaty hand. She smiles at them, fond and loving. 'You don't have to be. I give you the blessing, even before you were born.'

Ten chokes on his tears, not even starting but he was already crying. He knows that his father made the promise early, even before he was born. Because he knows, his father wanted to entrust him to them. To the Seo. Not for alliance. But for blessings, and happiness. He leans to hug her, not tight, before letting go. He sees Taeyong and Doyoung already crying in his periphery. Crybabies.

As he faced the official who's set to marry them, he felt tears running down his cheeks again. He bites back a laugh when Youngho wiped them away, smiling at him softly. 'It's alright love,' He whispers. Ten nods, before letting the official speak.

'Today, we will witness the union of two loving individuals.' He starts, giving each of them a smile with a nod. 'A lot of you may know who is getting engaged. Mr. Seo Youngho, the heir of the Seo Corporates and Mr. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, the Seo Corportaes trusted friend in business and life.'

Ten tightens his grip onto the older, eyes blinking back tears. Is this how it feels to get married? He can't even feel his fingers anymore with how numb they are. Atleast Youngho is calm.

'People who came here to see this magical betrothal, please give your blessings and silents wishes for the couple. Mother of Chittaphon, please step in and bless your in-laws for the wedding.' He calls, passing over a bottle of grape wine carefully to Ten's mother. 'Before the sealing of promises and vows, let us hear what the couple has to say to each other first. Mr. Youngho, you first.' He says, motioning for him to face his small lover.

  
Youngho did, voice watery. Maybe he wasn't as calm as Ten thought he would be. He kisses Ten's knuckles first as the audience aww, cooing and the media still continiously flashing their cameras. 'Love, Tennie, I don't have any words, to be honest.' He laughs, sighing after, 'You take all the words out of my mouth with how beautiful you are. I'm just so.. excited to spend my life with you. Yolo. I just want to live my life with you, for you. Forever.'

Ten cackles through his watery cries, internally laughing at Youngho's use of slang words. It doesn't fit his calm and perfect calculative style but it still sounded adorable. Youngho grins at him, bright when Ten grinned wider as well. 'I love you. You don't know how much I do.' He confesses, making Ten laugh again. The smaller wiggled his eyebrows, teasing, 'Oh I think I just know.'

'Mr. Chittaphon, you as well.'

'Ugh. Youngho,' he states, nerves on fire. He decided that staring at Youngho's eyes is better than the crowd of flashing lights. 'Gosh, you give me such a rollercoaster ride. You confused me so much. And then you make me fall by your charms. Who can resist you? I hope now that we are going to be united as one, we'll get better together. Let's get stronger together. No more mistakes and panic attacks.' He sniffs, wiping his wet nose. He heard Doyoung shouting a loud 'smile for the camera!' making the people laugh. Ten did, smiling wetly as his eyes blurred slightly from the ocean of tears he's producing. He held onto Youngho's hand again, chuckling when he realized that it was as cold as his own, and that the older's hands were shaking too. 'Youngho, I love you so much. Let's be happy forever. Okay?'

Youngho replies 'Yes' with a nod, openly sobbing now.

They hug for a brief moment before facing the altar again, the official continuing. 'Now, for the rings..' The ring bearer walks out, Jisung happily carrying the pillow of two expensive gems. He stood by the side, waiting for the cue. 'Mr. Seo Youngho, in honor of your family's name, and to all the success and pain in the world you are to go through, do you accept Mr. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul to be your partner for life. In sickness and in good health? In goodness and in death?'

Youngho doesn't even blink, 'Yes, I do.'

'Mr. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, in the name of your late father, along with everything that will pass through, do you receive Mr. Seo Youngho as your lifetime partner, In sickness and in good health? In goodness and in death?'

Ten nods, staring at Youngho's angelic face. 'Of course I do.'

The official let them put on their respective rings on each of their ring fingers before tying a

white ribbon on their wrist, keeping it close and tight together. 'With this bond, may the highest bless these couple with unending love, understanding and perpetual goodness in heart.' He places down two cups, Ten's mother filling it with wine. 'For the succession and fruitfulness of your new life, toast for the new wedded couple.' The audience clapped as Ten and Youngho drank the wine, careful not to empty it for it is seen as greed and selfishness.

'I now announced you, partners for life. Lovers and spouses. Congratulations to the Seo.' The official regards, 'You may now kiss.'

It feels like new year or christmas night, or whatever event had this massive shouting. The audience are shouting their congratulatory words, squeeling and cooing at the new wedded couple. Youngho leans and stop a space enough for Ten to initiate the kiss. Ten grins, innocently and otherwordly, too good to be true. He pushes just in time for Doyoung to scream ' _kiss_!'. They've kissed hundred times before, but somehow, this kiss means much more than those they have done. Somehow, this taste sweeter and powerful.

When they pull away, Jisung hugged the both of them before they're climbing down to thanks the people who came.

Ten instantly looked for his friends, wanting to hug them for a long time. Doyoung was the first one he sees, hugging him tight as he rubs his back comfortingly, telling him how happy they are for him. Taeyong was next, crying his eyes out as Taeil rub his back. 'Tennie,' he sobs, cradling Ten's cheeks in his palm, 'I'm so happy for you. Do not forget about us okay? Never forget us. We will you.'

'I'm not leaving Tae!' Ten squeels, happy amd energized. He felt so full just from hearing his friend's encouraging words. 'And I will not forget all of you. Do not forget us too. Since you're going to be a big star one day.'

'Of course I won't.' Taeyong pouts but kisses Ten's cheeks before hugging him tight again. Taeil also congratulated him as he passes a small paper bag. Taeyong lingered on his side, obviously trying to know what the gift was. 'It's probably some music related item. Since he's a vocal trainer.' Ten mussed, spanking Taeyong's butt to get him moving.

He saw Yuta busy talking to his sisters, Choco and Cherry who are obviously flirting with him. 'Hey' Ten disrupts, hugging Yuta instantly. His bestfriend's eyes are rimmed red, making Ten laugh. 'Did you really cry?'

'Of fucking course,' Yuta spat, embarrassed. He hugged him tight, sighing. 'Always listen to the older. They know the best for you.'

'Thank you' Ten nuzzled his neck, before acknowledging his sisters. ' _Phīsāẁ_ (older sisters), thank you for coming.' He hugs them too, noticing the sagging of their body in relief. 'Take care of ma.'

'Yeah whatever,' Choco said, but she looked away, undeniably crestfallen. Cherry rolled her eyes, pushing a paper bag forcefully to Ten. 'Here, thought you'd like to get your gift before you go.'

Ten coughs out his tears, wiping them messily. Cherry and Choco doesn't move, but each of them tried to pass some of their handkerchiefs. Yuta took Cherry's, thanking her before wiping Ten's tears for him. When Ten's stable enough to talk, he hugs them again, and this time, Cherry hugged him slightly, not as tight as he was. Choco burst into fresh tears, walking away to look for their mother. Cherry departed as quickly as she can, patting Ten's shoulder. 'You're our brother, you know.' She declared, 'Not every time we hated you. Just sometimes.'

'Of course,' Ten sobs, closing his eyes to stop the tears.

'Take care.' She breathes, voice watery. 'Of yourself.' before she completely untangles herself from him, walking away and not even sparing a glance back. Ten buried himself of Yuta's embrace, crying as Yuta soothes him. 'Maybe they didn't really hate you.' Yuta mumbles sagely, 'Maybe they hated your choices because with it they're reminded by the mistakes of your father.'

Ten nods, agreeing. At the end of the day, all of us are human. All of us have mistakes. What differs from the choices you make are the impact and effect that's going to be left behind. Were they good? Were they bad? Ten doesn't know. But now, what he does know, is at some point, he had a family. A family that loved him. A family in the form of his stepfamily, in the form of his friends, and in the form of his lover, Youngho.

 

 

  
~♥~

 

 

 

The reception took place in the most prestigious hotel, booked by Youngho's family. By the time Ten had entered the gigantic hall filled with blinding fairy lights, the people are already settled down. Ten made sure to thank each of the visitors who came. Some of them are familiar, colleagues and employees of the Seo Corporates are all invited. And even Lady Kyouko with her co-sharer father came bearing gifts.

Ten and Youngho accepted all the gifts as much as their arms can hold. They exchange jokes and dances to modern pop songs much to their audience's happiness and played games after throwing the bouquet of flowers for next lucky person to be wedded.

'Ten, my darling,' Youngho's mom calls, hugging him tight. She cups his face in her wrinkly hands, smiling wide. 'I am so happy for the two of you. My son Youngho is so happy. He's been smiling eversince you came to the family.'

  
'Forgive your mother-in-law, she was just excited to finally meet you.' Youngho's father jokes, standing by their side. 'And so do I. Welcome to the family Ten.' He looked at him with eyes full of love and adoration, like how he looks at his wife. Like how Youngho looks at him.

Ten hugged them both, thanking them for letting the marriage happen. He wants to ask a lot to Youngho's father, knowing that he's his father's bestfriend, and the one entrusted with Ten's engagement. But everything can wait. Afterall, they have the lifetime for questions.

Ten spent the night high on happiness, drinking enough to enjoy the night as he and Youngho bumped into each other multiple times as they greet their visitors. Taeyong who enjoyed the party drank too much has to be taken back home or else he'll start bawling and vomitting.

'How long do you think will it take for Taeil hyung to ask Taeyong out?' Yuta asked over the loud sounds of music, Sicheng looking sleepy for an environment as boisterous as their reception.

'A week! Or maybe today!' Ten shouts back, laughing good naturedly, 'Unless he's that drunk, they'll end up naked soon.'

'Oh I hope not.' Yuta said, scandalized as Doyoung butt in, 'The only one getting naked tonight is you Ten!'

Ten flushes as Yoonoh covers his boyfriend's mouth, who is a hundred percent drunk with the way he is acting. 'Sorry. I think I should get him home now.' He says, trying to manhandle Doyoung who's moving so much. 'I don't want! I haven't even dance— _hiccup_ — I wanna dance in the table and—'

'Oh no please,' Yoonoh sounded terrified, hugging the other man and trying to silence him up.

When Doyoung shockingly shut up, Ten and Yuta peeked at them to see what's going on.

'He knocked himself out.' Yoonoh says, light and affectionate. He presses a sweet kiss between Doyoung's brow bone before lifting him up easily, nodding to Yuta and sending Ten a very teasing look, 'Good luck on your night Tennie.'

Ten rolled his eyes but lifted his champagne to him anyway. When the couple's gone, and only Yuta and Ten are sober enough to talk, only did Ten started feeling nervous.

'Hey, chill' Yuta whistles when he see him looking anxious. Ten shot him a smile, more like a grimance. 'I'm nervous.'

'That's obvious.' The other teases but it does nothing to soothe Ten's nerves on fire. He purposedly did not drink too much of the beverages they were serving because he wanted to stay as sober and clearheaded as he can. And now, after their party, it's going to be him and Youngho only. _Alone_ , probably on Youngho's suggested place. 'Hey Tennie, don't think too much of it. It's going to be good and you're going to feel good because your husband loves you very much.' Yuta asserted, smile seriously sincere. 'What are you even scared of?'

Ten shrugs, sighing. 'Just.. should I wear something.. sexy?' He whispers shyly, and even in the darkness of the room, Yuta can perfectly see his flamed cheeks. 'You don't need to Tennie. Just wash yourself and then maybe do a strip tease.'

'Should I.. should I act sensually?'

Yuta shakes his head, 'I think Youngho wouldn't like that. He like you like this Tennie. Just you. Be you okay?'

Ten exhaled his nerves, agreeing. 'O-okay,'

'Good, now..' Yuta beams before it break into a frown, 'Do you know where should I put Sicheng?' He points to the sleeping man beside him, head lodged between his shoulder. He carefully circles an arm around his shoulders, careful not to jostle him awake. Ten grins smugly, 'Why don't you put him in your room for now?'

'Ten, do you want me to break your legs?' Yuta threathens as Ten cackles, helping Yuta carry Sicheng. They called for Hyejin who's still wide awake, busy on her phone. 'Hyejinnie, do you know what's Sicheng's room?' Yuta asked over the loud sounds.

Hyejin shot up from her sit, eyes red. She smiled wickedly, 'Oh Yuta! Just in time..' She pulls out a keycard for the hotel number, 'You and Sicheng have the same room!'

'What!?' He yells, almost throwing the sleeping body from his arms. Hyejin giggles sending Ten a look, before helping Sicheng and a whiny Yuta out of the reception hall. As the time clocks out, and the people disperse, Ten was suddenly nervous all over again. It doesn't help that Youngho's family started fretting over him like a virgin ready to give their son to a beast. Ten wished to every deity that he does not faint from too much pressure. That'd be a real total boner killer.

'Love,' Youngho says once the both of them entered the elevator, Youngho's family along with Jisung waving them goodnight. 'Are you nervous?' The older asked, noticing the smaller's continious wringing of his wrist. Ten looked up, feeling small and shy, 'Ugh, k-kinda.'

'Don't be.' Youngho assures him, dipping down to kiss his lips. The second time they kissed after the wedding. 'I will take care of you. And if you really don't want it, you can always say stop.'

'I want it!' Ten argues, embarrassed. 'I really want it. I'm just scared because I don't know how it's done.' Youngho laughs lightly, teasing. 'I will do all the work. No need to worry love.' Ten frowns at that, pouting, 'I.. I want you to feel good too.' He mumbles.

Suddenly, he's being pressed into a solid warm chest, Youngho hugging him tight. Ten's heart started beating wildly as Youngho lifts his chin, eyes dark and leaned close to kiss him passionately. Ten's hands automatically made their way to the taller's hair and nape, trying to follow Youngho's movement. When the elevator dinged opened, Youngho is decent enough to pull away and gently guide his smaller husband to their room. Ten flushes when he recalls Jisung sending him the ' _dirty eye_ ' while Chenle giggles during the reception.

Once the door is closed, Ten squeeked. He's scared, that's true, but he trusted Youngho with everything. Even with himself.

'Love, are you okay?' Youngho asked, keeping the tension at bay because Ten knows Youngho had been dying to jump onto him. Ten turns to his husband. _Husband_. What a good word to hear. Youngho, in turn, doesn't look that worried and instead is standing at the front of the doorway, looking soft. This is his to appreciate. Ten strided to him, the nervousness fading away. He knows it's going to be alright. Youngho is and will always be his lover, someone who will protect him and provide for him.

'I love you' Youngho whispers, pecking his lips once. Ten giggles, pecking him back. 'I love you too.'

'You should take a bath.' Youngho suggested, patting his butt making the smaller yelp embarrassedly. 'I'll get the things ready. Then I'll take a bath too.'

'They have two bathroom?'

'Yes,' Youngho replies, kissing him again before letting him go. He stares at him lovingly and then suddenly all the dark thoughts surrounding Ten's mind is gone. He wanted to be with Youngho now. As in right now. But he still has to clean himself, because he feels icky and caked from all the things they put in him. Once he's inside the bathroom, he gave himself the long pep talk while scrubbing his body thoroughly, making sure that each of his crooks and sides is as squeaky clean as his face. When he emerged from the bathtub, he cleaned himself down there (Doyoung had gave him a disgusting tutorial) and made sure that he himself is not panicking over his own asshole.

'Oh gosh,' He says, rubbing his red hole for a quick massage.

Shockingly, Ten doesn't feel the jitters or nerves into his system again when he walked out. He spotted the older standing by the speakers, scrolling over his media playlist for some music. Right as he click a piano instrumental, Ten burst into a laugh, entranced and overjoyed by his husband's dorkiness. Who plays piano on a very sensual night? Probably Youngho only.

'Love,' The older acknowledged, smiling softly as he beckons him with a hand. Ten strides to him, cannot bare to be away from him longer than necessary. 'I missed you already,' Youngho said, eliciting a light giggle from the smaller. 'I just washed and now you're a drama queen?'

'Only for you love,' Youngho retorts, hugging him close to drop a sweet kiss on both of his cheeks. Ten hums, turning red from the attention. The night is almost asleep, him and Youngho being the only ones awake. The moon outside is shining brightly, it always does, Ten noticed, eversince he got together with the older. The breeze is cold, a bite to the skin, but it doesn't tamper down the heat of desire that's ignited inside Ten. When the smaller looked up, Youngho was staring at him with eyes full of love, overflowing with passionate affection and eager to prove himself. Ten shivers, when he realized that underneath that loving facade is also a man of desire, need and unfed hunger. And Ten doesn't even feel shameful that he wants it too. Wants to be the one to feed his husband, only him alone.

'You're so beautiful, I can't stop looking,' Youngho whispered softly, setting his hands on the smaller's waist and moving for a slow sway. Dancing. How romantic. Ten rolled his eyes, like a diva, 'You always tell me. So I know.'

The taller laughs, light and free. They continued to move along the music, both still dressed with their robes amd hair wet from the bath. Youngho's romantic enough to light up some good smelling candles by the tables. And it is good, it lifts Ten's spirit and keeps his sanity intact for what's to happen later on.

'I ordered steak, just in case you get hungry.' Youngho states, cackling when he sees the younger frown, obviously disliking the food. 'Pizza?' He persuades cutely, cheeks hurting from too much smiling. The olders hums with a raised eyebrow, 'Is this going to be a permanent thing? Unhealthy food?'

'Just sometimes.' Ten retorts, glinting eyes filled with mischief and humor. He knows Youngho can never say no to him.

The older, like the lovesick fool he is, relented, but he looked too happy to be defeated. 'Fine you win.' Ten instantly cheers, 'But add hot coffee too.' The older cuts off, watching Ten's happy face crumple into disgust and then horrified. 'Traitor!' He yells, whacking the taller's chest. They erupted into fits of laughter as they sway to the music like some old married couple. Ten giggles internally, married like an old couple sounds like a good thought. Just add forever.

'By the next days, we will be moving your things to my penthouse.' Youngho states, pulling a little to twirl the smaller, 'And then the legalization of our contracts too. For your successions and possessions.'

Ten hums, not really listening as the older danced with him, moving across the gigantic hotel room. The music is loud but soft to the ears, taking over Ten's senses as Youngho drift to the side, never letting go of his waist and small hands. 'Sometime next week, we'll visit your friends and Yoonoh's adopted son.'

Ten pulls back, shock evident in his face. But he was sporting happiness in his eyes, 'Really?'

'Yes, they've been very serious about it.' The older confirms, 'Yoonoh was specially involved in this one. He's been dying to have.. a family on his own.'

Ten smiles, knowing that Doyoung too, once dreamed to be a parent. And now, it is coming true. And he's going to spend it with his lover. Someone he adores so much. 'How about Sicheng and Yuta? Any progress?' Ten asked mischieviously, wanting to know how Youngho would react to his young cousin's confusing relation with Ten's bestfriend. The older shrugs a shoulder, 'I don't know. Sicheng's a little conservative with these type of things.'

'Uh-huh'

'And Sicheng's a grown up man now. He can take care of himself just fine.' The taller gently brought him down, putting on a pose like some tango dancers. 'Now, why are we tallking about other people when it's obviously our big night?'

'I don't know, you tell me.' Ten replies cheekily, guiding himself back on Youngho's chest and then looking up at him because he is so damn tall. Like this, with Youngho towering over him, Ten felt safe the most. He loved this, being in his lover's arms like nothing in the would can hurt him. Slowly, like he's scared that everything's a dream, Ten inched upward, standing on his tiptoes to kiss the taller one. Youngho held him by his small waist, cateful not to push too much or else they'll trip. 'I love you,' Is what Ten says when he pulled back, caressing the other's cheeks. Smooth and delicate, just like Youngho himself.

'I love you too, always,' Youngho replies, before adding a soft, 'my love'

Ten doesn't wait for him to finish as he leaned again, snaking his arms around the taller's neck for more room. Youngho breathes into his mouth, like he's his lifeline, and devours his sweet little please as if tomorrow's going to fade away. Ten, as blasting as his character is, is too shy to release any sound or noise. He mentally stops himself from embarrassing his own, deciding that attacking back the older as feverishly as he can can compensate the loss of noises. Youngho lifts him up easily, setting him down the bed with soft thud. Ten gape at his lover, mouth hang open and heart thundering so loud it can rival the music of the piano. He must have looked scared because Youngho leans down to him, eyes full of unnecessary concern and worry. 'Love, are you nervous?'

'Just.. kinda' Ten exhales, not wanting to lie anymore. He wants to be as real as he can.

'Your first time?' The older continues, rubbing his thumb at Ten's temple, dropping a kiss on his tip of the nose. Ten nodded shyly, eyes open wide and watching every move of the taller. Youngho smiles at his sincerity, pecking his lips twice before he says in his soothing yet husky voice. 'I will take care of you, do not worry.'

'I know,' Ten grins back childishly, innocently, 'I trust you. With all of me.'

Youngho's response was a blinding smile, brighter than the moon shining. The older is careful when he leaned down to kiss him again, just enough to press their lips against each other, tension fleeting away. Ten mouths back at the older, hands shy on the taller's arms. He hides a small yelp when Youngho's tongue prodded into his own, eliciting a shock gasp. The taller thread their fingers together, bringing the smaller's hands to his chest to feel the beat and the heat. Ten breaks away when his chest constrict, out of air. Youngho however doesn't stop, resuming down the smaller's neck with eagerness to pleasure. Ten bites his forearm when the other sucked marks on his neck and jaw. His mind is muddled, light headed. He cannot think straight now but all he wants is for Youngho to continue and never stop.

Youngho raked his teeth from his neck down to his chest, mouthing over the expanse of sensitive skin. Ten trembles when the older passes his tongue over one of his exposed nipples, the nub getting hard the instant the warmth surrounded it. Ten never thought having his manly nubs licked felt totally.. good. All he did back on his bad days is get off with some amateur seniors and maybe hump the pillow when he's bored. But now, Youngho's not even touching it. Just passing over it.

He squeels a little louder than his other noise when Youngho decided to attach his wet mouth on his trembling nubs. His back arched but the older's hold on him is tight, restraining him moving too much. While Youngho's mouth is busy on the left nub, the right nub is carefully fondled by his right hand. His fingers playfully pinched them, wanting to hear Ten's cute noises as he gasp for air, overwhelmed by the actions. He never thought his nipples were that sensitive.

Once they were thoroughly abused, Youngho pulled away, lips pulled into a light smirk. Ten's face can already set him on the go. But he wants this night to be memorable for the smaller. So his own desire can wait until the main event.

'Love,' Youngho whispers, kissing his ears that are far too sensitive for the smaller too. Ten flinches, eyed shut tight. 'Are you okay?'

After a pregnant silence, Ten nods, voice gone. He cracked his eyes open, reflecting need and wanting— needing the intense pleasure he just experienced. Ten glances at his red mouth shyly, biting his own. 'Youngho,' He says low and needy, 'want you'

'I want you too,' The taller retorts, dipping down to kiss him softly before curling a hand on Ten's knot of the robe. He sends Ten a look, silently asking for permission. Ten regards him with a trusting smile, nodding. The taller dragged the knot slowly, watching every piece and stripe of skin get revealed. He releases a groan when he sees thin legs, smooth and pretty. When the knot is finally off only did Youngho dragged his eyes from the legs and upward, noting every hair and details of his beloved spouse. His breathe hitched and he doesn't dare cover the growl that ran out of his mouth when he sees Ten's cute and little shaft, bursting red angry.

He feels his small lover buries himself with the pillows, too shy and embarrassed. Youngho drops a sweet kiss on his cheek to assure him it's fine before paying attention to the matter at hand. Ten's cock, just like his other parts, is pretty and otherwordly satisfying to just look at. Compared to Youngho himself, his dick is cute in size. But that doesn't stop Youngho from wanting it like how he wanted all of his lover. He carefully reaches a slick hand, one that he had spitted onto because it's more erotic, bedore dragging a hand over the angry appendage. He encases it with his large palms, Ten's hips automatically jerking from the unfamiliar hands. He gives it an experimental drag, causing the smaller to puff breathe out of intense pleasure.

'Do you like this love?' Youngho asked, voice octave lower than his normal tone as his hands dragged ridiculously slow over the organ. Ten turned his head away from the pillow and instead buried himself on the taller's chest which is pretty much still covered with the offending robe. 'Do you like it?' Youngho repeats, wanting to hear the other's voice. When the smaller failed to form a coherent reply, Youngho gripped the base hard making Ten whine in distress, Youngho lifted his chin to look at him. 'Answer me Tennie,' he questions, voice laced with love but more with desire to pleasure the other with overwhelming feelings. He pumps his dick from the base, catching the head with his thumb and thumbing it harshly. Ten mewls, swatting at Youngho's hand and scrambling to pull the taller's offending robe away. Youngho's quite surprise when Ten latched his mouth onto his nipple and bite hard making him groan.

'Fuck, love' He curses, shock by the smaller's confident action. 'You're into biting?'

The truth is Ten doesn't know. But he bites hard anyway, wanting to clear his mind to stop his mouth from making more noises. Youngho's hands resume its ministration on his shaft, his hips jumping from the drag. Youngho seems to like torturing his slit because he kept his thumb over the slit, pressing hard as he pump his cock. Ten sobs into Youngho's chest, biting hard on the nubs when his cock strains too much, hips stilling in the air, suspended, as Youngho pump him slow.

A sudden movement made Ten let go of Youngho's nubs, as the taller slides down his body, actions gingerly and smoothly done, as his eyes doted on Ten's reaction. He stops on where he wants to stay, right infront of the smaller's cock. Ten doesn't cover his face when the taller stared at him from below, eyes filled with lust. Ten's cock twitched, obviously excited for what his lover is going to do. He have a simple hypothesis about it, since the taller's already on his space and is about it to swallow his organ. Youngho jerks the organ thrice, before shooting Ten a smirk, simultaneously looking very hot and sexy. How can a 32 year old man look like this? Ten doesn't know. He doesn't lower his head, not even when the taller finally take his cock into his mouth. He wants to see everything. He wants to cum and he wants the older to see how much he made him cum.

Youngho swirl his tongue over the tip, his favorite part, even thrusting his sinful tongue against the slit. Ten bites his wrist, trying too hard to keep his eyes open. The older kept a firm hold around his small cock, blowing the whole head before running down his tongue below the head, making sure that it's wet and slick. Ten only experienced handjobs, sometimes blowjobs but those were very bad and the people he tried it with are not educated or skilled enough to make him cum. Youngho's palm is hot and calloused, giving the perfect friction for Ten to rut into. Once the older's done with his teasing, only did he swallowed the appendage. Ten doesn't cover his mouth, hips bucking as his hands fly to grip Youngho's hair, harsh and tight. 'Oh,' He sobs, eyes closed tight. 'Oh y-youngho..'

Youngho hums loudly, indulging the smaller more as he literally downed the organ, setting it inside his throat as he relaxed. Ten cries, tears messing his face and drool spitting down his chin. Youngho, as much as he loves Ten, doesn't stop and instead continued to assault him. He lifts Ten's hips easily, plunging his cock inside his mouth continiously. Ten sobs hard, senses dead as he let the older manhandle him. Youngho might've sensed that he doesn't want to come yet for he stopped and pulled away, lips in a cheshired grin. He rubs his knee against Ten's angry cock, kissing him hot on the mouth. 'Okay?'

Ten, as the diva he is, still has the strength to whack the older's chest. 'More than okay.'

As much as Ten wanted to come, he wanted to feel Youngho too. To say that he had been waiting for a lifetime is a complete lie. He's been dying to see it, touch it and feel it on his own. Eversince they came home from their mini vacation, Ten's mind has been filled with guilty pleasures and dry handjobs as he recalls Youngho's prominent and very large organ. His clothes didn't give him justice. And now, now that they are here. All Ten wants to do is feel it on his own. It doesn't help that Doyoung and Yuta teases him about it. How it would feel really good and dainty inside the mouth.

'Youngho,' He says shyly, eyes blinking innocently. 'C-can I.. touch?'

Youngho grins at him softly. 'Where do you want love?'

'Down there'

Youngho looked down at his covered body, then took Ten's small hand and guided it down his muscular form. He buries his lips on Ten's hair as the smaller watch, undoing the knot of the robe before letting it fall completely. The smaller audibly gasp, enticed by the well-endowed appendage of his husband. It looks bigger than his own hands. 'You can touch it love,' Youngho encourages, watching the smaller's reaction. Ten looks far more focused than anything, eyes zeroed on the large cock standing proud and erect. He cautiously glide a finger on its visible veins, the taller groaning at his shy touch. Wanting to hear more of the sexy sound, Ten shyly caged the large cock with his small hands, frowning when his hand doesn't even fisted it. Not close.

'So.. big,' Ten muses, wonder and appreciative. Youngho chuckles but got cut off with a groan when Ten pumps his member, noticing the stiffness of his own. He wanted to thrust his dick right into Ten's wondrous hands but the smaller is still fascinated and obviously enjoying the humongous shaft to actually start jerking him off.

'I can taste?' Ten mumbles lowly, still shy. Youngho particularly thrust his shaft, humping the smaller slightly. 'Fuck yes, love'

Ten grins cutely, kissing the older before kneeling beside the other's knees. He scans the cock, twitching and swollen, still in awe. Doyoung is not wrong, it is really big. And even if Ten haven't really paid attention to dicks from their locker rooms, now all he want is to have a taste. And maybe agree with his friend again that it does taste wonderful.

He lick his lips, seriously making the taller groan in surrender. He's so cute, being so focused and deeply interested. Once he's captured the image of his husband's impressive size, he tested out by licking the head. Yuta had told him that some cocks are disgusting while some are very.. let's say, enjoyable. Salty, is what Ten thinks, when he had tasted enough. Licking is not satisfying, so he opened his mouth and shyly put the organ inside. Because of its size, it's terrifying to actually choke on it, so Ten just dragged his mouth up and down, down where he can reach. He's too shy to check the older's reaction and he's glad that he have his back turned away fromn the other.

'Fuck, ugh Ten,' Youngho moans, sighing as Ten gripped his balls, massaging it. He loved touching his balls, it makes him go weak and it looks like Youngho likes it too. He continue to give kitten licks across the head, silently slurping the head. His jaw hurts, but the taste and feeling is exciting, like he doesn't want to let go. Suddenly, while he's busy choking down on the other's cock, a hand grabbed his junk, pumping. He stopped tersely to buck his hips, overwhelmed. When he looked back, Youngho has his eyes zeroed on him as his hand relentlessly bobble Ten's cock between his warm palm. Ten mewls, suddenly flooded with unknown tension. His ball sack tighten and he bow his head down to lick the older's cock, humping the other's hand.

Right when he is close, tears in his eyes and mouth dirty from drool, Youngho pulled his hand back. Ten cries, sobs loudly and twisted his neck to wail at Youngho.

'I want to taste you too,' Youngho snaps, picking his hips making the smaller squeel in shock. He manhandles the younger into his face, Ten arching his back as his asshole was put in display. His face burns in shame, and his mind argued to move from this shameless position. But his cock twitched, and that was all it took for Youngho to swallow the appendage again, humping his cock into Ten's willing mouth. Ten sobs, tears falling as he feel used. But it feels very good, very pleasurable as Youngho buries his face on his butt, deep throating him. Ten gasp, burying his face on the taller's pubic hair before putting his mouth into good use.

He's too immersed in what he's doing that he literally jumped in shock when a wet tongue wriggled inside his hole. He cries, mouth open and back arching when Youngho growls, trying to thrust his tongue deeper. 'W-what...'

'You like it there?' The older's sensual voice causes shiver in Ten's skin and his cock drools more with precum.

'I-I like it.' Ten replies, voice cracking as he sat up slightly, trying to hump Youngho's tongue. It felt so good, so wet and hot, and Ten can cum like this. He wants to.

But suddenly there's a hand enclosing tight around his cock, stopping the circulation causing his hips to jerk uncontrollably wild. Ten bleated, irritated for being denied. Youngho doesn't stop his ministrations as his tongue skillfully buried itself inside Ten's hole, pumping in and out. Ten lifts his hips to accomodate it, feeding Youngho his hole. It's too erotic, too sensual. But Ten knows Youngho have been wanting this eversince.

The older licked his middle finger and directed it into the hole, groaning when the digit was sucked in effortlessly. He pumped it, making sure to listen to Ten's cries, whether it's from pain or pleasure.

The angle must have been very uncomfortable because Ten wiggled, trying to get away. Youngho sat up, bringing the ass into his mouth before meneveuring the small body on the bed, ass up and exposed. Ten breathes hard, feeling dizzy. 'Are you okay love?' Youngho asked, rubbing his rim softly. He drops a small kiss there, Ten instantly whining. 'Very good.. now please..'

Youngho laughs from above him, enthralled. 'So eager.' He huskily whispered by his lover's ear, humping his shaft at Ten's butt, enough to feel the catch of his dick. Ten pushes back, wanting more. Oh gosh, he wants more. Youngho hugged his chest, biting his ears as he slide his cock between his butt cheeks. Ten openly sobs into the pillow, turning his head to kiss the older while the taller dragged his cock against him, loving every whimper that leaves his mouth. Youngho pulls back when he noticed that Ten's tettering on edge already. With a smirk, he placed his cock on his hole, just above the rim and started rubbing it. Ten doesn't even know what's happening. All he knows is that his balls is clenching tightly, his stomach heat curling as he pushes back at the head of Youngho's member.

Hurriedly, as if one of them is going to snap soon, Youngho grabs the lube from the foot of the bed, slicking his fingers before tauntingly teasing it against the rim. Ten writhes, doesn't even fight the movement and patiently waits for the older. Youngho pushes one digit first, suddenly slow and gentle like he haven't been abusing Ten earlier. With slow drive, he leans on Ten's side to kiss his sweaty temple, rubbing his side to calm him down. Ten whimpers, pain stinging. 'Hurts..' He chokes, turning his head away. Youngho stops his finger at once, letting the smaller calm down.

'I love you, love,' Youngho mumbles, closing his eyes and synching his breathe intake with the smaller. Ten nuzzles his face at his neck, panting. He adjust his hips, pushing back to the older's fingers. 'Ready,' He sleepily says, caught between resting and getting hard again. Youngho kisses his nape before slowly pulling his fingers to plunge two at the same time. Ten stiffens and the older automatically stops, letting him breathe. Ten heaves deep, biting his lips as he cries 'hurts, hurts, hurts,'

'Do you want me to pull out?' Youngho asked, willing his hard on to go down. Seeing Ten in pain is a total heartbreak for Youngho and he'd rather have blueballs than see Ten faint from too much ache.

'Can't,' Ten forces, finally letting his hips give up on the bed below him. Youngho pulls to rub his back soothingly, kissing his spine and nape, making sure to warm his cooling body. Ten twist and inched closer to Youngho, shivering. Youngho curled his larger body around his small lover, careful not to move him too much. Ten instantly bites onto his chest, hands trembling. 'It's okay love,' The older comforts, patting his butt. 'I'm here.'

'I don't want to stop,' The smaller sniffs, feeling guilty. They were supposed to be enjoying this night. But Ten's lack of knowledge and preparation seems to affect their big event. 'I don't want to hurt you.' The taller sighs, cupping Ten's cheeks on his palm. The smaller cries, literally cries, unwanted tears pouring out of his eyes. Ten thinks it's kind of funny that earlier he was crying out of pure pleasure but now, he's crying out of frustration.

'Shh, don't cry love.' Youngho said, sounding pained. Ten shakes his head, shame eating him up. 'I'm sorry,'

'You should never be sorry Tennie,' Youngho grins at him, trying to soften the tense atmosphere. 'Something you cannot do is never your loss.'

'I want you to feel good too..' Ten hiccups, cupping Youngho's bigger hand in his own small palm. He nuzzles his face on his husband's wrist, wanting to calm down. But everything feels like pressure to him. 'I'm so stupid..' He whimpers, 'I'm still anxious until now.'

'Oh no love,' Youngho held his body closer, sharing warmth as the most intimate way of showing his love. He kisses him once, and then two times more, because he loves Ten so much. 'It's okay to think about it. And you're new to this. Being married doesn't mean I have the liberty to use you for my pleasure. I want you to feel good too. The both of us.'

Ten leans to his lips, close and closer. Youngho's eyes shares a thousand stories, those that revolves around the both of them. 'Do.. did you feel good?'

Youngho's face lighten up, curling lips too dangerous for Ten's weak heart. 'Just hearing you moan makes me weak on my knees. I can come just by looking at you Tennie.'

'I want you to be inside me..' He says shyly, wiping his tears messily. 'Can we try again?' Because I trust you, I always do, Ten thought. Youngho nods, giving him a playful smooch on his forehead to elicit a happy laugh. It does. Effective. 'Just calm down, relax your body. If you really can't take it, we can stop and then continue next time, okay?'

Ten nods shyly.

Youngho levels him with a look, 'Words, baby.'

'Yes Youngho' Ten replies, in a light chirp. For this night, he want to forget his anxious state and give his all for Youngho. For he owes everything to his husband who never failed to acknowledge him and support him. Youngho grins cutely with his teeth, before lubing two of his fingers and dangling it next to Ten's hole. He sent the younger a look before gingerly entering, soft and gentle. Ten's hole tightens from the intrusion and his heart feels like combusting. One look at Youngho's frowning face, he let out a breathe and tried to calm down, to relax as much as he can. The older let the digit stay inside for a while before pulling back, still slow. The hole clenches tight but relaxed a little, giving enough space to let Youngho drive his fingers inside.

Ten grabbed Youngho's spare hand to nuzzle his face at it, breathing ragged. The pain burns and his rim is stinging, but the satisfaction of awe and wonder on his lover's face is enough to get him through the ache. Youngho creates a gentle rhythm, pulling slow and plunging back with little fervor. At one particular thrust, Ten's hips jerk, the pain subsiding as his ass get used to the feeling.

'You okay love?'

'Yeah,' Ten sighs, leaving small kisses on Ten's gigantic palm. Youngho started scissoring, careful and mindful of the smaller's reaction. Ten, surprisingly takes it well, biting onto Youngho's hand when he drive hard inside. Ten's a vocal by nature, and he uses his voice very well. 'Good?' Youngho teases lightly, still cautious.

Ten sents him one of his blinding smile, face scrunched up in pleasure. 'Y-yeah,'

'Good, I'm putting the last one.' Youngho notifies, Ten giving him the signal.

The third one is as painful as the other fingers, maybe more, and Ten can feel his walls constricting really hard painfully as he try to get used to it. He bites onto Youngho's hand again, harder like it'll tear the skin apart as the other groans in pain. Youngho continues to thrust his long fingers inside, very slow just in case Ten doesn't like it fast. Ten felt like hyperventilating with the pressure on his chest. His back hurts from how much it's curved and his arse really really hurts. Like he could freaking curse for the entirety of this situation.

'Hanging up there love?' Youngho says, a cackle following his question. Ten pouts at him, teary eyed because what the hell, his husband had the audacity to cackle when his ass hurts so much. 'What's funny?' He spat, trying to sound angry but with the older looking at him lovingly, it's impossible to sound annoyed.

'You look pretty like this,' The older confesses, smoothing his thumb over Ten's wet cheeks. He doesn't mind the drool and instead caresses his cheek sweetly. Ten grumbles, but he relents anyway. 'Kind of.. hurts,' He says, frowning. Youngho kisses his shoulder blades, 'Do you want me to stop?'

'No' Ten says stubbornly. 'We're almost there.'

'Yes love' Youngho agrees, moving down smoothly to join his fingers with his tongue. Ten finally lets go of Youngho's hand, the position very discomforting. Youngho tongues his entrance eagerly, like a man deprived. He scissors his finger and plunge deeper, the silmutaneous feeling of pain and pleasure multiplying together. Youngho drives a strong thrust for good measure, Ten collapsing with a loud yell.

'Good?' Youngho asked, confused.

Ten nods shakily, exhausted. 'Y-yeah. Very good.'

When the older pulls away, Ten's suddenly frightened for the real deal. Youngho carefully switch his position, moving him to his back to stare at him. Ten's eyes automatically zeroed on his husband's impressive size. It's going to hurt, a lot for sure. Fingers already hurt what more with this— monster of a dick.

'Scared love?' Youngho's sporting a frown again, and Ten's cheeks darken with need and fear. He nods with a tremble as the older reached for him, hugging him again. 'Just tell me to stop. I will do as you say,'

Ten kisses him to calm his nerves, 'No need.'

'It's going to hurt a lot.' The older clarifies, as if reading his scared mind. Ten nods dumbly, hands resting on his chest. He looked up expectantly at the taller, 'It's alright.'

'Okay,' Youngho sighs in relief, getting in position infront of Ten. He parts his legs wide, looking at his pink hole. He curved down, raising Ten's legs to rest on his shoulder. He releases a growl when he practically fold the other in half, amazed by his flexibility. They'll have to talk about this sometimes. 'I'm going' He says, more like a warning before he pushes in deeper, watching the smaller's reaction. Ten's reaction is spontaneous, knees jerking and back arching. His chest rises as his eyes closes. He shouts a loud piercing yell, body twisting as if he wants to scramble away. He does not move though, not wanting to disappoint Youngho more than already does.

Youngho's face pulled into a sense of contrition, feeling guilty. He pushed his face into Ten's face, kissing him square in the mouth. Ten clings to him, raggedly breathing as the older bottoms up, snuggled really really tight inside his lover. It burns, and it hurts like bitch, and even with the searing pain blinding Ten, he can't help but blissfully smile, because atleast the older was inside him now. Like they are one.

'Love,' Youngho says, voice pained and frightened. 'You're bleeding'

Ten doesn't dwell on the fact and just tried to relax himself, breathing up and down. He doesn't let go of the other, hips hurting already. They stayed like that, heart slowing down as the older litter calming pecks on his neck and every where he can reach. Ten releases a soft chuckle when the older playfullh bit his ears. He pulled away when he's comfortable enough to lean back and directed his eyes downward, amazed by their physical connection. Youngho girth stretches his opening so wide and the other wss right, he was indeed bleeding but not too much. Maybe just from the intrusion of something big other than fingers.

'Are you okay love?' Youngho furrows his eyebrows, making a move to pull away. Ten cannot even identify which hurts more, the bleeding or Youngho's dick inside him.

'I'm alright,' Ten blinks at him, kissing the older's wrist. 'C-can you try to move?'

The other nods slowly, lile he wasn't sure, before pulling a little, Ten instantly hissing in pain. He closes his eyes as Youngho pushes back, entering again. The taller continued his super slow movement as he held his lover close, whispering on how good and beautiful he was. 'Good?' The older asked.

'Kinda,' Ten coughs out, hoping that the pain will vanish soon. Youngho holds him like a fragile one, tender with his intention. Ten looks at him as his heart thunder, momentarily forgetting about the pain, as he cherish every piece and particular point of the older, like what the older did to him before as well. His husband, lover and protector. Ten's tears flows endlessly, suddenly overcome by his emotions, by his love. Gosh, he loves Youngho so much.

'I love you,' he chokes out, crying. The words are repeated a thousand times tonight, but it doesn't get old or tiring. It's simply lovely and romantic to hear. Especially from each of their mouths as they proclaim their love for each other.

Driven with the ultimate desire to feel every side of his other half, Ten trembles with a gasp as he pushes back eagerly. Youngho twitches, caught off guard. 'Love?'

'Give me your everything' Ten commands softly, asking for a piece of the older. 'I want your seed inside me'

Youngho, as a man of unfed hunger for Ten, growled loud and attacked the smaller's neck, pistolling his hips deep. He doesn't fasten for awhile, making sure that the smaller feels every thrust and drive inside him, deep and torturous. Ten let himself get taken away, canting his hips along the hard push. Youngho licks his mouth, moaning into his mouth as he sheated himself the deepest he can. Ten's nails claw on his back, leaving scratches that will mark and wound for days. He lands a hand on Ten's hips, mouthing at his ear as he started to thrust fast.

Ten drowns in pleasure, moaning loud while Youngho takes him in a hurried speed. If the smaller thought it felt good, his mind changed when Youngho shifted and hit something inside him that made Ten spam, ear splitting scream.

'Youngho—' He whines, baring his neck as Youngho moved his other legs, giving space on the right to drill on him. Ten's tears are salty and continious, and he can't control them. 'P-please..'

'Fuck love,' Youngho breathes into him, sweat trickling down his forehead. He continue to hit that spot that makes Ten see stars, and he knows the other is not far from his climax. He hold the smaller's cock, keeping a lock on the base as he pounded into him, making love to him. Ten tries to swat his hands away, but Youngho stops him, saying, 'Don't worry love,'

Ten's not sane enough to create a proper reply, just twisting on his back and canting his hips against Youngho's rough hand. The older buried himself to the hilt, almost collapsing from the pressure when the smaller finishes in a dry orgasm. He chased his orgasm, making Ten sob harder and louder, too sensitive and pained from being denied release.

'Just a little more love,' Youngho whispers sexily, licking his large hand to grip the base of Ten's cock, pumping it as he thrust wildly, losing all rhythm. His ball sack tightens, as his cock twitched. He moans lowly, Ten gripping his arms tight. He pulls back and catches his cock's head at the tight opening, just jutting his hips slowly. He always imagined having a slow yet convulsing climax, being overwhelmed and edged into his release. He leans down to take the smaller's nipple in his hot mouth, lapping at it enthusiastically as he teases the head of his girth into the rim. He finally let go of Ten's appendage, going for his balls before biting onto his nubs. Ten's reaction is instant, shouting with a scream as he let go of his own, gripping Youngho's hands before dragging the dirtied hand into his mouth and then biting it. He sobs into it, body twitching as he continue to release. Youngho is the same too, finishing in time with Ten as he finishes inside, seed overpouring. Ten's hiccups are heavenly and cute, gasping for air as his hips rolled slightly and slowly, trying to ride everything out.

They don't move for a whole minute, trying to ground theirselves as the world continue to spin with the sense of overwhelming sensation. When Youngho's sane enough, he leans on his knees to pull out but Ten shot up, quick. 'Don't' he rasp tiredly, 'Want to feel you inside'

'It's dirty love,'

''S okay,' the smaller slurs, pulling the taller down to his chest. He closed his eyes, tired yet sated. But Youngho's right, they have to wash soon because it is unsanitary. But a minute, Ten will bask in the love for a minute.

'You were so good,' Ten teases, half lidded and exhausted. Everything hurts. His back is aching and his legs are straining. There's blood on his legs. But Ten don't want to move. 'Have you ever tried this before?'

Youngho shake his head, smiling handsomely. 'I was serious when I told you that I was waiting for you.'

Ten's heart swell, curling his hands on the older's nape for a kiss. For some reason, his heart is not eratically beating but is calm, like the waves in the ocean. Youngho's the same. He leans their forehead together, rubbing his eyebrows with a soft sigh. The older kisses his thumb, grinning. Ten snorts but he feels a little crazy, because he sees the older looking at him. The word is whipped.

'Dork,' He pinches Youngho's cheeks.

'Yours,' Youngho happily replies. Ten wanted to joke ' _sadly_ ' but Youngho's happiness is contagious, he can't help but smile too. 'Yeah, mine.'

'Finally,'

 

  
~♥~

 

 

  
Ten got to dwell with his friends embarrassing him about their loving night. And though Ten got **THE** ring on his finger for proof, they have yet to sign the contract. And here they are now, with Sicheng and Hyejin giggling every minute as they subtly point out bruises as large as Ten's thumb on his neck. The smaller doesn't try to hide it and proudly shows it to everyone, but it does make him shy from the obvious teasing.

Youngho's father presented them the contracts on their own mansion, the whole family welcoming Ten on his belonging. To say that he was enraptured is an understatement. 'Ten,' Youngho's father says, 'You grew up just like your father wants you to be.'

Ten smiled at the memory, bowing in respect. 'I owe everything to my father. And this succesful marriage to you and the Seo.'

Hs smiled, pushing the files forward with a pen. Youngho and Ten signed it, smiling from ear to ear for the completion of the promise. Ten got to meet Youngho's whole family and relative in one day, Jisung making sure that he is not in any form uncomfortable. Jaemin was also there, sleepily waving at his new uncle. Ten's jitters came back to life when Youngho's father beckons him for a talk, leaving them for a private conversation.

They sat in the garden at the back of the mansion, ducks freely swimming in the pond. 'Your father..' The old man starts, smiling fondly. 'He was just like you.'

'My mother always tell me I am my father's son with how alike we are.' Ten says, amplifying the thought.

'Yes you are,' He agrees, 'Only that you manage to not screw your marriage.'

Ten looks away, directing his eyes at the pond, fresh water. 'I was well informed.' The old man raises an eyebrow, passing over him a cup of tea. 'Have you met your real mother?'

Ten shakes his head. The old man pulls out an old photo from his wallet, dark and aged. He hands it to Ten, who shakily stares at it. 'Your mom is beautiful, like you. No wonder your father fell in love. It was a family choice for your father to get married to someone else. If he didn't chose the business, the line of Thailand would've been dead by then.'

Ten smiles bitterly. His mother is beautiful, but he wasn't able to appreciate it due to her early passing. He gave it back, heart alarmingly not sad. 'Was he.. did he ever regret marrying my foster mom?'

'He did, everyday of his life.' The old man sighs in sadness, tucking the piece of picture safely in his wallet again. Ten frowns, suddenly curious on why he had the piece of picture of his mother. Were they friends? 'Were you.. a friend of my mother too?'

Youngho's father looked solemn and very sad, 'She was my first love.'

Ten's immediate reaction is shock. How many revelation does he have to know? 'Then why..' he inquires, confused. Suddenly everything is messy. 'Please don't tell me it's payback for me.. for their relationship.'

'It is not.' He stills, calm as he is. 'It is a promise. For the involvement of your father to my.. lover.'

'W-what do you mean?' Ten's hands are shaking and his eyes are brimming with tears from frustration.

'Your mother and I are past lovers before. Your father was our great friend, until one day, she just fell out of love.' He explains, looking at him in the eye. 'At that time, both of us are engaged to other people. And though I wanted to fight for your mother, the pressure of the family line is more important.'

Ten frowns, 'You didn't fight for her? You love her right?' Atleast his father decided to pursue his mother even with the threatening push.

'If I did, then someone is going to get hurt. Your father and my betrothed is in stake.' He says calmly, like Ten's not hyperventilating from the truth. 'Then why are you telling me this sir?' He asked with a tremble.

'Your father's mistake was my promise. In order to compensate the loss of friendship and relationship, he pledged to give the third child to us. I asked for you..' Ten took a sharp breathe, eyes wide. So it is not only his father's decision. 'I asked for you to marry my son with a promise so that I can have a part of your mother even if she was never mine.'

Tears fall down Ten's cheeks, relentless. The old man stood, hugging him softly as the younger cries his heart out. 'The promise contract was for my involvement in your life. As someone who loved your mother dearly.'

'Have you regretted not being her husband?'

'Never.' He pulls back, smiling, resembling Youngho so much. 'I cannot regret something that was never meant for me.'

He wipes Ten's tears away, patting his back. 'Your father was a good person and so is your mother. Your step mother is a good person too. Everything that had happened in the past is just a bad sense of wrong timing.'

Ten cleared his eyes, staring at the blue sky. Everything's too surreal. He held tight on his father-in-law's hand, asking. 'Whatever do you mean by that?'

'It is to say, welcome to the family, Ten. My son.'

 

 

  
~♥~

 

 

  
Ten's muddled mind was shortly interrupted by Yoonoh and Doyoung's happiness, their son. The new addition to their relationship. Ten's eyes almost popped out of its sockets when Doyoung proudly boasted about their ' _son_ '. **Jeno** , in the end, is the adopted kid.

The small kid is Jeno, still with his jet black hair and runny nose. But he's a little bigger. It's been so long since they last saw him in the adoption centre and now here he is, in someone else's arm. In a family.

Jeno seems to recognize him, clapping his small hands in joy before trying to reach for his new uncle. But he sneezes, and then wails pitifully before proceeding to cry his hearts out in Yoonoh's chest once he's passed over the other. 'Jeno' Ten mumbles dazedly, blinking at the crying kid. Doyoung nods happily, watching his son too. 'Oh Ten, he makes me happy. He doesn't play with the other kids but he's a sweetheart.'

Ten doesn't have the heart to say ' _yes I know, I know him_ ' because seeing his bestfriend's extremely happy face might just be the most prettiest memory in their messy lives. 'You're so lucky with him,' Ten says instead, hugging the other who bursted into fresh tears.

Unlike Doyoung and Yoonoh, Sicheng and Yuta still has a long way to go. But it's going to end there soon. They're going go be there soon, if they don't give up with each other. Taeyong and Taeil are more professionally stationed with each other, forgoing the relationship for awhile in order for Taeyong to focus on his career. But it does not mean Taeil's heart eye's going to vanish on the run nor is Taeyong going to stop from gushing at how gentleman his vocal coach is.

Life is _so_ good.

The last destination of their trip is the receiving of the possession. Ten brought the necklace given by his mother in order to receive all the inheritance. Shockingly, he was led to a place just near by the farm of Mrs. Park and Jaemin.

'Your father was strict with the possessor, but now since the inheritance and business is divided. It is no longer a private issue.' The official informed them, driving them past to a large hectare of land. It is so wide, that Ten couldn't even see where it's going to end. 'This land is officially 83,000 hectares. When your father bought this land, he was adamant on making it a farm, plantation for the fruits and vegetables. Do you like farming Sir?'

Ten nods happily, holding tight on Youngho's hands. 'I do.'

'Then this must be the sole reason he bought this. Whatever you want to with this is your whole decision.' He says before pulling out a note, a piece of paper too old to be new. 'It's been 2 decades and a half when he wrote this. For you, Mr. Leechaiyapornkul.' before he left, leaving Ten and Youngho under the cold breeze of wind, the sun already setting down. At the far end of the entrance is a large house, barely done. Ten opened the letter with shaking hands, forcing a smile. He doesn't want to cry anymore.

  
_To my son,_

_Everything I did, good or bad, it was for you. I love you, like how I love your mother. Apart or not, you are my son. Please love those who stayed for you. Please love everything that is given to you. Because happiness is realizing that you are important to others, that you are loved by the others. That you love yourself. And the others love you for you._

_Father._

  
Underneath his name is a scrawled messy signature. He tucks the letter into his chest, near his heart and then tucked himself in Youngho's chest, sighing in relief. ' _Love_ ,' Youngho says, rubbing his back. 'I'm so sorry for all the things you have gone through.'

Ten shake his head, smiling still. 'Without it, I wouldn't have met you.'

'But you are deeply wounded, emotionally.' The older sighs, cupping his face. 'I'm sorry, in behalf of all their mistakes. For my father's revealance of truth, for your parents tragedy, for your step family's ignorance to care for you, for our promise contract tainted with the wrong doings and the selfishness of our parents...'

Ten closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the sun sink into his bones. The wind is soft against their skin, strands of hair flowing freely with the movement. In here, right in Youngho's arms is his haven. His comfort. His sanctuary. And Youngho will forever be his greatest decision. 'Do not ever, and I say never ever, apologize for the mistake which you are not sentenced to.' He kisses him light, steadfast and doubtless. 'And do not ever say that our marriage is a result of egoism. No marriage would've happen if I didn't say yes.'

Youngho pecks him back, resting his chin on the top of his head.

'I love you Youngho.' Ten whispers, feeling the most assured of himself.

'I love you too, so much' Youngho replied with gentle delectation, 'my love'

  
And it is true, that the world is nowhere perfect nor it will ever be. Some mistakes are going to damage your life, and some of your choices is going to lift your self esteem. The consequenced depend on what your decision may be. Some do it for the better and some for the worse.

Maybe Ten really did some ugly decisions in his life. But he is thankful, because with these mistakes, he was able to have the most precious thing he longed for. Love. And Youngho.

Because in his small world full of wrong decisions and mistake, the only resolution and decision that Ten will ever be sure of, is his love for Youngho. His husband and lover.

 

And the world will just have to adjust with that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta-ed. So forgive me for all the mistskes. I will come back in this fic and fixed it once I have enough time.
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you guys!
> 
> Give me a new idea on a new fic with your favorite NCT couple! See ya soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up in curiouscat :D  
> give me opinions and tell me what should i do about this story hehe.  
> suggestions and ideas are welcomed as well. (￣3￣)(灬♥ω♥灬)
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/glochisiester


End file.
